The new Kyuubi
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto is tired of all the hate in his life so he was given an offer that he cant refuse and he learns a few things he never knew. Itachi a girl. How did that happen and why is it all his plans never work quite right.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto.

Beta by

Narutomasterofthejutsu

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall of his apartment looking at the picture of Team 7 when it first started and said, "I'm tired of this shit. 22 years now, 22 years of trying to prove these people who I am and they do this."

Flashback.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the necklace Tsunade gave him. She had passed away 2 days ago and had trained Naruto to be Rokudaime Hokage. He was sworn in this morning and everyone cheered and thats when it happened.

He stood in front of the village to make his speech when the council walks up and Anos, a civilian who was head of the council "Sorry to interrupt you Hokage but we had a vote yesterday and we have come to a decision. Sasuke Uchiha is now the next Hokage and will replace you in an hour. Thank you." and they smiled turning and walked away while the entire village except for those of the rookie nine and Gai's team that had befriended him started to laugh at him.

Flash back end

Yes, Sasuke was brought back with the downfall of Akatsuki and then after all the truth was revealed about who the real leader was it was a costly battle for the leaf, though during the massive battle Itachi body was completely destroyed and Sasuke was given a warning not to do it again and had to work at the academy for 1 day was all his punishment he had.

Sakura who at the time was his fiancé broke up with Naruto and had married Sasuke being the good little bitch she is only for him to get rid of her after finding out she could not have kids do to the battle with Akatsuki. Ino and Choji had got married but divorced seeing as they never could get passed petty differences on looks. Neji and Tenten dated but nothing happened as the Hyuga council forbid them from seeing each other romantically. Shikamaru and Temari dated until Shikamaru died though Temari said they were calling it off. Long distance and his lazy attitude hurt their relationship; Hinata had surprisingly married Shino and was the only one who had a decent life though she did receive that damn seal.

Naruto sighed and said "I'm tired of this shit and most of all I'm tired of being lonely. I wish I could do it over again. I wish you were here."

Little did he know a certain fox was about to make that come true?

Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly open them as a strong burning pain covered his body and he screamed out from the pain only to pass out a little later.

Naruto groaned as he slowly open his eyes and felt something heavy on his chest.

He looked down and saw a pair of red eyes looking up at him and a face he could say belonged to an angel. She had long black hair that went to her back and her lips were ruby red. Her looks were almost as good at Kurenai before she had a baby. She looked at him and smiled which he returned but wondered who she was and why was she here.

She looked at him and said "**Hello, kit**."

Naruto blinked and said, "Do, I know you."

The woman smiled and said "**Oh, I only been sealed in you for 22 years. It's me Kyuubi or rather my human form. I got a proposition for you**."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and shook his head and said, "I thought you just said you were Kyuubi."

Kyuubi sweatdropped and said "**I did**."

Naruto nods and said "Thats it, I'm dead. Come and get me Shinigami."

Kyuubi slapped him upside the head making him look at her and she said, "**Listen, how would you like the chance to see Tsunade and Jiraiya alive again as well as to change history and do things your way**."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm listening."

Kyuubi said, "**My deal is simple. I hate this village but I dont want to see it destroyed any more but instead I want to see it kiss your feet. I also have come to respect you over the years so I am willing to use my power to do something that will get me in trouble unless you agree to my terms and then we can do it and you can see them again**."

Naruto said, "What exactly are your terms."

Kyuubi said, "**I want you to be my mate and the new Kyuubi and king of Demons. In return I will send you back in time to the day I was sealed in you with all your knowledge but I will also help you get your revenge however you want. So say you wanted to create a new hidden village that will become the strongest in the world I can help you do it and guess what the best part of it would be. You can pick anyone you want to be members of this village, even if they are dead, say like your mother and father. So say you want Jaraiya and Tsunade, bingo, we ask them and if they agree then boom their back alive at the same day I bring you back to though there is a little more to it that I will explain in detail. Think about it. You can bring you mom and dad back to life as well as anyone else you want from any timeline. Normally this would get me in trouble but when an immortal has a wedding they are given a certain allowance to fuck the rules so are you interested**."

Naruto asked "Not that I agree yet but what do I have to do then. Will I be in my baby body or will I be in this body or what."

Kyuubi said "**Oh, you will be in your baby body but I will change it the moment I am sealed in you so that way you will be a demon then and I will be just as I am now except once I make you a demon we mark each other as mates and I can leave the seal as you wish and I will act as acting Kage of whatever village you want to create or your own personal secretary to help you torture anyone you want to get revenge on, Its all up to you, and I can even give you a bloodline if you want it**."

Naruto thought a moment and said, "What about if say I wanted to do something different including the new hidden village. Say for example Konoha out from under their feet. What would you say? Or perhaps find HER"

Kyuubi said, "**Whatever makes you happy**." as she liked that evil glint Naruto had in his eyes

Naruto rubbed his hands and said "perfect " as he started to do an evil laughed that would make Orochimaru proud or run for his life.

Some time later

A little infant was sleeping in a crib in the Hokage tower when a woman with green hair and red eyes walked into his office and said "hello Hokagesama."

The third looked up and said, "Yes, how can I help you miss."

The woman was dressed to look like a professional business woman said "I have come on behalf of my boss, a Mr. Nun Kaze and he has asked me to offer a deal to help Konoha to recover some more after the incident that happened 6 months ago with the Kyuubi attack."

The third said, "Really, tell me more." as he looked to make sure the baby was asleep.

The woman looked and said "My employer has agreed to buy 4 square blocks worth of building and land in the ruined section of Konoha and have them repaired and made even better then before but he want to make it where that all businesses and buildings in those areas can not be touched by the council."

The third narrowed his eyes and said, "Why is that."

The woman said "Because my boss has helped several villages out in times of need like Konoha is now but he does not like councils because every time they get involved either someone gets greedy and try and tax the people that live there or hinder work in that area because they want to take credit for what he does and winds up destroying what he has taken time to help make better. One such time was in a town called Ramentopia."

Naruto giggled in his crib at that making both look at him as he rolled over away from them asleep.

The third sighed and said "I guess that I can understand where he is coming from miss..."

The woman said, "My name is Vixen." as she smiled.

The third blinked and said "Thats an unusual name."

The woman smiled and said "I had an accident many years ago that caused me to lose my memory. My boss found me and nursed me back to health and the only thing I had on me besides my cloths was a jacket that had a vixen painted on it. My boss gave me that as a nickname until I could hopefully remember which I never did. Since then I just kept the name as a way to remember where I started out from."

The third nods and said, "So miss Vixen. When can I meet your employer and finalize the deal."

Vixen reached into a pocket and pulled out a scroll and said, "Here is the contract as well as the actual location that he wants as well as a pretty generous check for the property."

The third opened it and read and found everything was in order and looked at the check and got wide eyed and said, "I agree with the terms."

Vixen nods and said "Its a pleasure to do business with you. I will be Mr. Kaza's official representative here in Konoha most of the time until he decides to visit and check up on the progress or unless I have to leave for other business."

The third nods and said, "Welcome to Konoha Ms. Vixen."

Vixen shakes his hand and said, "thanks and you have a cute grandson there."

The third laughed and said, "He's not my grandson but I look at him as if he was."

Vixen said "Thats sweet but if He's not your grandson who is he. I cant see someone as busy as the Kage of a village running a babysitting service out of his office." as she looked at Naruto.

The third said "He's an orphan with a burden."

Vixen thought a moment and said, "So he's the one everyone in the village has been whispering about. "Can't they see he is just a child and not that?"

The third said, "How do you know about that." narrowing his eyes.

Vixen sighed and said "Simple. I arrived last night and got a hotel room and went out to get something to eat and a sip of wine to drink when I heard a bunch of people discussing it. Both civilian and shinobi."

The third looked down and said, "I wish people would understand."

Vixen walked over and picked up Naruto and held him in her arms and said "He's so innocent." looking at the third and then a vein appeared on her forehead as the infant grabbed her breast through her shirt and pinched her nipple.

The third sweatdropped and thought "_Thank god Kushina dead because if she was not she would kill not only Minato but Jaraiya and maybe me also."_

Vixen said, "I think he's hungry." as she looked around for a bottle only to moan as the baby squeezed harder on her nipple.

The third gave a perverted giggle and said, "I think he likes you."

Vixen asked "are you reading that pink book to him as bedtime stories or something." in a dangerous tone as she points to the book sticking out from under a pile of scrolls.

The third knew that tone as a woman who was about to bash a pervert and said "No, of coarse not."

Vixen asked, "You said he's an orphan correct."

The third said "Yes, why."

Vixen looked at Naruto and said "Well. I was thinking since you are busy running the village I could be his baby sitter from time to time. I would just have to wait until the workers finished with the new upgrades to the building and all to move in and take care of him."

The third asked, "Why would you want to."

Naruto chose this moment since he had a perfect shot to pull down the front of his diaper and started pissing on the Hokage's desk and paperwork. However there was an object hidden in a genjutsu between the desk and Naruto which just happened to have been a ANBU in a dog mask who was reading a certain book and from the angle of the piss it not only hit his mask but fell onto his book making him scream out and run out of the room.

The third looked at Naruto wide eyed and said, "I see your point. You do understand that Naruto will not be allowed to leave the village and I will make surprise inspections to ensure his is ok during the times your baby sitting."

Vixen said "Yeah. Thats no problem."

The third asked "So how long do you think it will take for your workers to have your place ready.'

Vixen said, "Well, since its Monday, the team will be done by Sunday."

The third blinked and asked, "how is your team going to be able to do that."

Vixen said, "My employer has some great contractors who work extremely fast and are only waiting for my order to come into the village and begin."

The third sighed and said, "Well, then I will take Naruto and you can go ahead and get to work with what needs to be done."

Vixen handed Naruto to the third and said "Have a good day and see you soon Narutokun." as she turned and left the office.

The third said "Inu, follow her and make sure she is not an assassin."

An ABNU with a dog mask appeared back in the room with a towel over his head trying to dry it and bowed before leaving.

Naruto cried and the third walked over and checked Naruto who suddenly shit all over the thirds hand when he checked him.

The third looked at Naruto and said "You hate me dont you Naruto."

Naruto smiled and giggled as the third sighed before getting to work cleaning the mess and Naruto.

Vixen was walking through the village when she saw 2 men who were drunk and one said "Hey pretty lady. How about coming over here and showing us a good time."

Vixen smirked and said "Sorry, your dicks are to small for my taste." as she walked past the ally they were standing against.

One man went to grab her from behind when she fazed out of view and appeared behind him and slammed him into a wall with his hand pulled up so he was unable to move and she said "Its people like you who give Konoha a bad name. I wonder why the Yondaime chose to save this village full of assholes."

Another man pulled out a kunai and charged Vixen who used replacement with the man she was holding causing his friend to stab him and she turned and punched him in the face and said "You know I wonder how long the ANBU who is following me is going to let you keep attacking before getting involved seeing as how one mans already dead because he was looking for a good time."

Just then an ANBU appeared and said, "You are herby under arrest for assault." grabbing the man who Vixen punched and tied him up when 2 other ANBU appeared and took him away.

The ANBU in the dog mask turned and said "You surprised me with you skills. "Are you a ninja?"

Vixen said "No. Mr. Kaza made sure all who work for him could handle themself in a fight. He has us trained for one year before ever taking a job that would put us in danger. He feels that us being able to protect ourselves so we can work longer for him would be worth more then just hiring a bunch of idiots who would run if attacked. Why else do you think I could walk around with a check for 750,000 that can be used at any major bank in the world only needing the person its for name wrote on it. It also helps I am his major business manager and part time body guard should there come a time where he has to carry something worth more then money. So tell me why were you following me since I left the Hokage office."

The ANBU said "I was asked to make sure you made it home safely."

Vixen said "Nice try Kakashi. Its obvious the Hokage wanted to make sure I'm not some kind of assassin sent to kill the child. If I was I could have killed him there in the office at anytime but I did not."

The ANBU asked, "How do you know me?"

Vixen sighed and said, "I knew Minato as a passing acquaintance. My employer had some kind of agreement with him that I do not know of. I was told who could be trusted and I was told you would be in a dog mask. You along with a person named Gai along with Jaraiya and the Hokage are all people I was told I could trust but I am not to do more then be an occasional helper and guard for him, as it would interfere with whatever the agreement was. I am also aware of the fact Naruto is Minato son."

Kakashi was wide eyed and asked, "How do you know this?"

Vixen reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll and said "Here is my official orders for my time in Konoha."

Kakashi took the scroll and read

**Vixen**

**You are to take the scroll labeled Konoha and proceed with the deal described in it. You are then to rebuild that section of Konoha to make it the best area in Konoha and then have our seals team set up security seals on it so only those who are respectable of the Yondaime's wishes may live there. You are also to make a place for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to have as a home when he gets older. I have no doubt in my mind the child will be put in the orphanage and then kicked out to live on the streets. When that happens he is to receive his knew home which will make it where only those he trust will be able to get to him and provide him with a safe place to sleep and live. You are to only trust Hatake Kakashi, student of the Yondaime who is now an ANBU who wears a dog mask, Jiraiya, Minato sensei, Gai, Kakashi long time Rival and closest living friend, and the Hokage himself. Make sure the council gets no control of these lands because if they do they will force Naruto onto the street or try and bypass the security so they can assassinate him. When Naruto gets old enough I will personally come and deliver what his father asked of me and to complete my orders he requested. You are to remain in Konoha and be my eyes and ears as well as my official representative. If you wish you may try and take care of him from time to time to make sure he has food and a safe place to sleep but not as a permanent thing. Only like a baby sitter. If you see something that is life threatening to Naruto you are aloud to interfere but if it is something that will not kill him or seriously hurt him physically you are not to do anything. Naruto will have to decide as he grows up what he wishes to do and he will either decide to follow his father in protecting Konoha or he will start a life away from a place that scorns him. It will be his choice but he must experience life there to decide which he will follow. **

**Nun Kaze.**

Kakashi finished reading it before handing it back to her and said, "I see, so thats what the whole business deal is about. A place for Naruto to live in."

Vixen said "Yes, if things go like my employer thinks it will the third will have no choice but to declare Naruto an adult and have him take care of himself and most likely the people of Konoha wont let him have a decent or safe place to live. With the security seals I am ordered to put on the buildings Naruto will not have to worry about that."

Kakashi asked, "Why did you not tell the Hokage?"

Vixen said "Simple. Should I tell the Hokage the truth he would be even more suspicious then he is now and then probably outright refuse what my employer has asked me to do or have me leave Konoha. He will also have to tell the council what is going on and that could make it where word would leak out about Naruto true heritage from someone like Danzo who has publicly said Naruto should be turned into a weapon. If Minato was still alive he would kill the man."

Kakashi sighed and said "You know I will have to tell the Hokage now."

Vixen sighed and said, "I know but you can chose what to tell him. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do." and she turned and left.

Kakashi looked at the sky and then used leaf shunshin to leave and appear in the Hokage office and the third asked, "So tell me Kakashi, what is it she's here for."

Kakashi glanced around and said, "Her employer actually is buying these lands and helping this village as a way to honor sensei. When Naruto gets older he will have a safe place to live should the villagers refuse to wise up. The reason the council not aloud is so that way they cant force Naruto not to live there."

The third said, "I see. Very well, I will allow her some visitation rights over Naruto as a test but you are to watch from a distance at those times and ensure his safety."

Kakashi nods and looks at the sleeping Naruto who smiles and rolls over away from the others and thought, "_phase one complete"_

5 years later.

Naruto had been in the orphanage and have had many attacks and now lived on the streets. The third Hokage sighed as he walked up to Naruto and said "Hello Naruto, how are you today."

Naruto looked up and said, "Tired old man. They kicked me out again and I have had to sleep in the woods so people wont try and kill me in my sleep."

The third shook his head. Naruto always talked like an adult, as all his innocence was already lost to the hatred of the village. It was only thanks to a few that Naruto stayed sane in his opinion. He said, "Well, how would you like a chance to live in your own apartment."

Naruto asked, "What's the catch old man?" Even I know that you won't be able to make someone like me because of furball."

The third blinked and asked, "How do you know about that?"

Naruto slapped his forehead and asked, "What do you think I am, an idiot?" I have had people yelling at me, calling me demon, beating me, calling me a fox, have a huge as seal on my stomach that appears and disappears and was born the same day Kyuubi attacked. It dont take much to figure out that either I am the Kyuubi or the fox is sealed in me."

A mans voice said "Its the latter one Naruto. The fox was sealed in you by your father."

The third looked up and asked, "Who are you?"

Naruto said "My father."

The man who had black hair and red eyes and stood about 5'10 said "Forgive me for being rude Hokagesama but I have just recently arrived and sent my personal assistant Vixen on another matter. As far as you are concerned I am Mr. Nun Kaze however that is a fake name as the real Nun Kaze is right beside you. Mr. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. My real name is Shinro."

The third looked at the man and Naruto asked, "What do you mean by Namikaze?"

Shinro reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and said, "This was one of your fathers last request of me. I was one of his top spies during the war and since all traces of me in Konoha had been destroyed I was someone who could work behind the scenes." as he handed the scroll to the third.

The third opened it and started to read

**Dear Hokagesama. **

**Since I dont know if the Sandaime is the Hokage at this time or if he has retired I will address you as such. I am writing this letter to inform you that the man here is one of my most trusted friends. Not even my sensei Jaraiya knows of his existence. At one time he was a spy directly under the Tsuchikage. When I received word of the Kyuubi attack I sent a messenger bird to him with instructions on what to do with a secret account of money for him. By now Naruto should be financially able to survive on his own and since my friend here would not appear before as he had received word that Naruto was to be named as an adult and the council cant interfere in it. The truth of who I am and what I must do is to be revealed to Naruto if he has not already figured it out.**

**Signed **

**  
Minato Namikaze**

**Yondaime Hokage of Konoha**

**Yon**

The third sighed and said "I see and since it has the official seal of the Yondaime on it I have no choice in the matter. I am however curious as to how you found out what I had only decided that a few hours ago." as he looked at the man

Shinro smiled and said, "The moment that decision was told the council had already spread word to the villagers. Some are already planning on a nice party for him since technically the ABNU guards who are suppose to watch him cant be ordered to anymore unless he becomes a threat to the village. Danzo was more then helpful in that matter. Vixen notified me when she heard about it and since I was only a few miles away I came immediately since I know the council may try and say that you are making up the fact Naruto actually owns all those buildings."

The third looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, your father was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and he could not kill the Kyuubi so instead he sealed it into you and he could not ask someone else to do what he himself wouldn't. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki and died during labor."

Naruto looked down and said, "So I have no family and my father is the reason I'm hated."

The third sighed and bent down to Naruto and said, "Naruto, your father and mother both wanted to be there for you but they had no choice. You have to accept this."

Naruto looked down and asked, "Why was I not told before?"

The third said, "Because I passed a law saying that no one was to tell anyone who did not know but some broke the law anyways and told."

Naruto said "So they knew who my parents were and still treat me like the Kyuubi and even broke the law and here I am treated as a criminal."

The third said nothing.

Naruto said while looking down "Hey, Shinro was it where are you from?"

Shinro said, "I travel all over, why." looking at Naruto

Naruto looked up at him and said "I want to leave Konoha for a while."

The third said, "Naruto, you can't do that."

Naruto looked at him and said, "I'm an adult by law of Konoha correct."

The third winced and said, "Yes."

Naruto said, "I am not now or have ever been a ninja of this village correct."

The third knew Naruto was right and nodded and Naruto said "In that case since I am not a ninja of this village nor a child in the care of this village or a criminal I can not be held here like a prisoner having to live through all their hatred. I'm gone." and started to walk away.

The third said "Naruto wait. Dont do this, I wont allow it."

Naruto stopped and said, "Old man, either I leave with your permission or I will sneak away. Either way I am leaving. I will return before my class graduates from the academy but I need some time to be happy." and walked toward Shinro who placed his hand on Naruto.

The third sighed and asked, "Can I at least get someone I know to go with you."

Naruto said "No. How many of my bodyguards do you know that you thought were safe and wound up trying to kill me. I will trust Shinro here unless he tries something and then I will leave his care."

The third looked down unable to believe its come to this and asked, "Will you protect him Shinro?"

Shinro said, "Yes. I will also teach him what I know."

The third nod and said "Naruto, for what its worth I'm sorry."

Naruto walked over and hugged the third and said "Old man, I dont blame you. If you want to make it up to me do 3 things for me. One the first day of every academy year I want you to meet all the kids away from their parents and explain sealing to them and then explain about sealing a demon. Second I want you to make an announcement one year before I return about who I really am and who my parents are even if it gets leaked to other villages it will be ok but make sure EVERYONE in the village knows who I am and what I contain and why my father did it. The third thing I want you to do is remain Hokage until I return and protect the village and its people including your new grandson. I want you to know when I return and see the man I will become and be proud of me."

The third smiled a sad smile and said, "I will Naruto."

Naruto smiled and walked back over to Shinro and Shinro said "Dont tell anyone that Naruto owns those buildings as I will be sending someone to buy more for Naruto to own. Also Minato asked me to tell you to use Kagebunshins to do your paperwork. It will give you more free time." and then Naruto and him were both gone in a swirl of leaves.

The third looked where they were a moment before and let a tear fall down his face.

When Naruto and Shinro appeared outside of the village Naruto sighed and said, "That was harder then I thought it would be."

Shinro shifted and turned into Kyuubi in her human form which is a woman about 5'10 with black hair and red eyes and she wore an outfit like Kurenai wears except it was all black.

Naruto took off his cloths and slowly shifted from the body of a 5 yr old to that of him when he was 15. Kyuubi pulled out a scroll and handed it to him and he unsealed the items in it and started to change cloths into a black pair of shinobi pants with built in holsters including a third one and black shirt with a built in vest and with scrolls in it already. A white mask that had black eyes and 4 red lines running vertically down the middle with 1 line going through each eye and the other 2 lines going down the nose. A highlander sword that had a dragon's head on the hilt was held in a white sheath. He also had a black cloak that had red on the inside. (Think Zangetsu and Ichigo's cloaks)

Naruto sighs and said "Man it feels good to be out of there for now. I dont know how much longer I could handle acting as a kid. I'm glad I got the ability to shape shift."

Kyuubi said "Add to the fact that you are now as strong as you were when you first became a gennin thanks to the gravity seals as well as your training though all you could do was up your seals and work on speed and endurance and since you only have one chakra now you control is way better. It was a small price to pay for my freedom from the seal but giving you 3/4 of my original chakra was worth it dear. Now I have to train also but at least this way you will be the stronger and rightful King of Demons."

Naruto smirked and said "I still can't believe that nobody ever found them after the gravity seals the second time you baby sit me. At least with the clone of me you made and allowed me to get something else to eat besides milk and baby food. _(Shiver)_ Now I know why I hate milk so much."

Kyuubi stretched and said, "At least now I can be in my normal body."

Naruto asked, "So what has been going on Angel."

Kyuubi smiled at the name Naruto had chosen for her and said "Well Narutokun, As you already know I have been buying parts of the village and investing in businesses that are having trouble that we know will become big in the next few years. I used the money from the gold I sold after arriving that I kept in my den and have been getting everything ready. I also wrote those books you asked me to so that will get us extra income and also get your name out there Mr. Nun Kaze." as she walked over and kissed him.

After a few kisses Naruto pulled back and said "Yeah, who would have ever thought I would start following Ero-sannin lead and publish a porn book which is The Hermits Diary. I also got a few new jutsu walking around the village. That bloodline you created for me that allows me to use the Hyuga and Uchiha bloodline without the noticeable side effect telling people its active help."

Angel as she was now called smiled and said, "Yes, the ability to see 360 degrees and also copy any jutsu and dispel all genjutsu including the ones of the Sharingan no matter what level makes a great wedding present. Well what do we do now?"

Naruto eyes glossed over as he pulled his mask over his face and said "Gato wont make an appearance in wave for 4 years and wont try and kill Inari's dad until a year after that. That will be the catalyst. Zabuza will make an attempt to kill the Mizukage in 2 years at which time he will pick up Haku. Itachi will kill the Uchiha clan between the next 1-3 years, I know it happened why we were in the academy early program but I dont remember when. Between now and then I need to get stronger and make a name for myself. One that will strike fear into the hearts of my enemies and give hope to those who have none."

Angel smiled and said, "I agree Naruto-kun and I know the perfect place to start. Lets make art a bang."

Naruto smiled and said "Deidara in Iwa. He won't become a missing-nin for another year if I remember correctly so if I bust my ass for one year I can take him out. Take out Akatsuki before they have a chance to mess the world up. Lets head to your den and train there for the next year."

Together both start heading off to begin hell on earth for training. The likes of which would make Lee and Gai run in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta by

Naruto Master of the Jutsus

1 year later

Deidara smirked as he was sitting in a tree thinking of what he has been up to. 1 month ago he blew up the Tsuchikage tower and nearly killed the Tsuchikage. After that he had been doing odd jobs of terrorism taking out anything that needed to be blown up.

A figure could be seen walking in the field below him with a fox on his shoulder and the figure said "Deidara, former ninja of Iwa. I have come for your head."

Deidara laughed and said "And who do you think you are to make such a threat to me?" as he reached his hand into his pouch and had his hands start eating clay.

The figure said, "I am called many things but you can call me the Arrancar Kage. To remove Shadow"

Deidara laughed and said "That is funny but let me show you why my art is more then you will ever live to talk about." as he pulled out his hand and molded some clay into the shape of a bird.

**_Notice until I say otherwise ARRACNAR KAGE WILL JUST BE CALLED KAGE_**

Kage put his hands together and 5 copies of him appeared and they henged into birds before Kage started doing handsigns and a strong wind picked the birds up and they started to fly.

Kage had to jump away as one of the clay birds flew toward him and exploded. When the smoke cleared Deidara could not see the man there but he still felt his chakra. Suddenly a bird chirping could be heard and he turned his head and saw one of the henged birds fly beside him and explode sending him toward the ground.

As he fell he righted himself but another bird came and exploded into his back blowing him into a tree. He had to use chakra to stick to the tree as he looked around.

He pulled out some more clay and soon made a 20-foot long snake that he stood on the head of.

Kage appeared ahead of him and the snake charged to bite Kage who started doing handsigns before saying **"Fuuton: Taihen Kamaitachi Jutsu."** and blades of wind charged at the snake causing Deidara to jump off as the snake exploded destroying most of the clearing.

Deidara looked around and said "Art is a..."

He was caught off guard as another explosion hit behind him as another of the kamikaze birds blew up in his face.

He landed hard on the ground and looked around and saw the other two birds flying in circles above his head when a pair of hands grabbed his ankles pulling him into the ground.

A figure jumped out of the ground and Deidara said, "You think you got me. I dont think so." and he exploded covering the entire field to be covered in smoke and dirt. Suddenly a giant clay bird could be seen flying out of the smoke at incredible speed.

Deidara looked back and said "Yeah, any artist knows when to take his art elsewhere." as he smirked and turned back to look in front of him only to go wide eyed as in front of him is a huge ass F-5 tornado spinning blocking his path. He pulls up on the bird and blinks as the tornado distorts and disappears and he realizes he was caught in a genjutsu.

Biting his lip dispelling it he looks around and reaches his hands into his pouches and pulls out some clay but as he hears a chirp he looks down and in both of his hands were not his clay but the two birds that had been circling him earlier.

He got wide eyed and said "Art is a..."

**BOOM**

Both birds explode causing the bird that Deidara's on to also explode and he flies toward the ground at an incredible speed.

He would have made his landing softer if he could have but both of his arms had been blown off in that explosion, as had his legs below the knees.

As he finally came to a hard stop he blinked and saw the fox that was on the mans shoulder earlier running at him with a double sided blade that had a wood handle in the middle that held it together and aloud the fox to carry it without getting hurt.

He closed his eyes and the fox sliced cleanly through his neck ending his life.

Kage walked out of the woods and said "Nice work Angel on the genjutsu. It gave my exploding clones a chance to get into his weapons pouch." as he picked up the head and sealed it into a scroll.

The fox shifter from a normal looking fox into her human form and she smirked and sealed the weapon into her arm and said "Yeah, using your wind affinity with your shapeshifting abilities made your clones able to fly and get close enough to get him were we could kill him."

Kage sighed and said, "So who is next. Sasori is off the charts and Kisame and Itachi both dont leave their villages for another few months."

Angel thought and said "I say after we get the bounty on his head we go after that bitch Aoi. You know the one who stole the Raijin. That would be a great weapon for you."

Kage sighed and said, "He's in Rain. If we head there we have to avoid Pein. I'm good right now low Jounin at best but I am not ready for Pein. Not yet."

Angel said "Dont forget kit. Pein doesn't take over Rain for another 3 years. He is still in hiding."

Kage nods and said, "Right well lets go to the nearest bounty station. I think its about 3 days travel south of here."

Angel changed back into a fox and jumped on his shoulder and Naruto took off running through the trees.

3 days later

Kage walked into the office of a border town and said, "I'm here to collect a bounty."

The man without looking up said, "Ok, you came to the right place. Who are you here to collect on." as he was righting into a ledger

Kage said "Deidara of Iwa."

The man dropped his pen and asked, "Who are you collecting on?!"

Kage pulled out a scroll and unsealed a head and said "Deidara of Iwa."

The man was wide eyed and said, "I see, S-rank missing Nin Deidara of Iwa. Bounty 2 million is the price on his head. Tell me your name."

Kage smiled and said, "I go by many names but you can call me Arrancar Kage."

The man nods and writes it down before writing a check and handed it to Kage and said "Well Mr. Kage. "What village are you from?"

Kage said behind his mask "None and all." as he took the check and turned as he left the room.

The man behind the counter wrote down

**Arrancar Kage**

**Age ??**

**Weight ??**

**Height Estimated at 6 ft.**

**Eyes ??**

**Hair ??**

**Home Village ??**

**Skills ??**

**Bloodline ??**

**Dressed in all black and has a white mask that had black eyes that is impossible to see through and 4 red lines running vertically down the middle with 1 line going through each eye and the other 2 lines going down the nose. Carries a sword and is in the company of a fox.**

**Killed S-Rank missing-nin Deidara of Iwa.**

He sighs and said, "Why does everyone always have to be secretive."

Kage after getting his money quickly resupplied and left town but not before mailing out the 2nd volume of the Hermits Diary to his editor who just happens to be the same editor for Icha Icha Paradise.

About 2 weeks later

Kage was sitting in a border town on of Iwa and Rain when he tensed. Across from him was someone he did not want to see. Orochimaru was sitting in a corner booth and beside him was Sasori.

Kage curses his luck and taps the fox on his shoulder who jumps off as he said "Kaze." making the fox look where Naruto is and go wide eyed and nods.

Just then Aoi walks in and Kage smirks as an idea hits him and he starts doing one handsigns under the table and smiles as he hears someone come in the door dressed in all white and he screams "Yo, Aoi." making everyone in the bar look at him including the two Akatsuki members.

Several people knowing what is about to happen gets up and leaves not to get involved in the fight. Kage gets up and the fox jumps on his shoulder and he walks out leaving the scene behind and Aoi asked the man dressed all in white "Who are you and why did you want my attention." as he narrows his eyes and reaches for a kunai.

Kage smirks behind his mask as he jumps up on the building and he hears the man in white say "My name is Death and I am here for the bounty on your head."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and whispered, "watch him." to Sasori.

Sasori nods and Kage smirks behind his mask getting the info from his clone who heard it before it dodges a kunai thrown by Aoi who jumps out the doors trying to get room to fight.

Kage said, "Angel dear, would you be so kind as to take out his legs."

The fox jumps off of his shoulder and bites it paw unsealing the weapon she used against Deidara pops out and she grabs it between her teeth and runs after Aoi.

Aoi for his part turns and then looks but does not see the man chasing him. He then screams as his leg is cut off from behind.

Back in the bar a few moments later.

The man in white turns and nobody can tell anything about him because all his cloths are white and he wears a blank white mask and the cloak he had had a white hood covering his hair and said over his shoulder "Tell me Orochimaru. Are you still interested in getting revenge against your former sensei."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes even more and asked, "Who are you."

The man said "A puppet of the Shinigami." as a scream could be heard and he pulls out a 3-prong kunai and throws it out the window leaving in a yellow flash making Orochimaru piss himself.

Sasori asked "Was that the Hiraishin no jutsu."

Orochimaru is already out the door not bothering to look at his partner and looks where the form of Aoi could be seen laying on the ground with his head gone as were one of his legs that lay a few feet away and his body bleeding all over the ground. The man in white is standing there looking at the body,

Orochimaru walks over and said, "Who the hell are you."

The man looks up and said, "Like I told you Orochimaru. I am nothing more then a puppet of the Shinigami. Its the fate of those who sell their souls to him though I do wonder who killed this fool." as he reaches up and removes his mask making Orochimaru eyes go wide as there is the face of Minato Namikaze.

Orochimaru asked, "What the hell is going on. Your dead."

Kage said, "Yes I am. Shinigami gave me a deal. Freedom from his belly in exchange for collecting the souls of those he has placed bounties on. I have to collect 10,000 souls. Aoi here is one such however someone else collected the bounty the humans placed on him meaning I dont get credit for it. He was supposed to have died in the fire when he nearly killed Ibiki but now I was sent for him. I already received a report that in the near future I will be seeing you again along with most of Akatsuki since your all stupid enough to try and use the demons. Death knows everything. Good luck." as he slowly started to fade away leaving Orochimaru to look at the spot where he was a moment ago as was Sasori who had came out to see what was going on.

Neither man noticed the figure sitting on the roof of the building they had exited with the scroll containing the head of Aoi or him pocketing a kunai and the Raijin. The fox that was on his shoulders closed its eyes and said "Fools. Neither of them realised they were looking at a Kitsune illusion."

Kage smirked and said "Good job dear. Someday you will have to teach me how to do them." as he jumps off the roof getting the hell away from the 2 Akatsuki members.

Orochimaru narrows his eyes and thinks, "_perhaps now is a good time to leave these fools. I'm done. I've learned the immortality jutsu from Madara."_

Sasori said "Hey, what the hell was that."

Orochimaru said "I dont know."

Sasori said, "Well lets get out of here and inform the others what we saw. Pein said we were about to get a new member in few months. Some Uchiha prodigy he has contacted recently."

Orochimaru smirks and said, "Yes, lets go see what is going on. I'd like to know what is happening with the Uchiha's." and thinks "_this will be a perfect chance for me to get a new body with the Sharingan."_

Kage traveled back to the town he was at a few weeks earlier and saw the same man and said, "Hey man, I got another bounty to collect."

The man looked up and thought a moment before flipping through a book and said, "Oh, I remember you know. Arrancar Kage. "So who is it this time?"

Kage unsealed the scroll and the man said, "I see A-rank missing-nin Aoi Rokushou of Konoha, now a Jounin of Rain. You do realize that you will be put in the books for killing him right."

Kage said "Yes but as you said, he already had a bounty on him from Konoha. You know I never got your name."

The man said, "My name is Tidus. "Do you know what happened to the Raijin sword he stole?"

Kage pulled it out and said "I have it and will only return it to Tsunade herself being the only living relative of the Nidaime."

Tidus nods and said "Right, well here's your check for the head of Aoi. Good luck." and Kage left.

Tidus sighed and looked at what he wrote last time and wrote

**Arrancar Kage**

**Age ??**

**Weight ??**

**Height Estimated at 6 ft.**

**Eyes ??**

**Hair ??**

**Home Village ??**

**Skills ??**

**Bloodline ??**

**Dressed in all black and has a white mask that had black eyes that is impossible to see through and 4 red lines running vertically down the middle with 1 line going through each eye and the other 2 lines going down the nose. Carries a sword and is in the company of a fox. Also carries the Raijin though claims he will return it to Tsunade herself.**

**Killed **

**S-Rank missing-nin Deidara of Iwa.**

**A-Rank missing-nin Aoi Rokushou of Konoha / Jounin of Rain**

Kage was walking down the street when he sees someone from his past or rather his future. Nadare Rouga.

Kage said as he took a seat and watch the man eat "Angel, what do you think we should do next."

Angel said, "Well, until we go to the land of water nothing I know of. Why.

Kage said, "I think we should go to Spring Country."

Angel blink and said, "But Spring country does not...I see." as she notices Nadare sitting there

Kage said, "I need you to get to Konoha as fast as possible and have an S-Rank mission requested. Go as Vixen. I want Kakashi, and Gai on this mission. I want them to track down Yukie and give them all info on Yukie as well as the fact she wont go willingly and tell them it is at request of me but Arrancar Kage will be joining the mission at some point who is helping in assassinating Dotou Kazahana and restoring Yukie as the rightful heir to the land of snow. I'm going to go on ahead."

Angel said "You do realize you will be on Konoha radar after this."

Kage nods and Angel jumps off his shoulder and takes off toward Konoha.

Kage gets up and walks over to where Nadare was sitting and said, "Well this is a surprise. Meeting someone from the land of Snow all the way out here on the border of Iwa country." taking the seat next to him and grabbing a bottle of Sake from the bartender.

Nadare looks at him and said "I dont know what your talking about." as he starts to get up.

Kage said "Really, so you dont want information of your lost princess." making Nadare stop and turn to look at Kage who handed him another bottle of Sake and motion for him to take a seat.

Nadare sits down and said "I dont know what your talking about but I will see if I can remember what it is if you start talking.

Kage smirked behind his mask and said, "Here's the deal. I know all about the crystal you need as well as the fact that Dotou is the ruler of Snow country. I know that Yukie has the crystal but you dont know where she is. I am willing to sell this info for 5 things."

Nadare narrows his eyes and asked "And those 5 things would be."

Kage said "Simple. I want 10,000, I want a list of 20 Ice jutsu all above D-rank, I want one of the famous chakra armors for myself that I have heard so much about as well as the blue prints to repair the armor if it is ever damaged, I want free travel papers to come and go into the land of Snow in case I ever have a bounty there I want to collect and I want this deal agreed to by Dotou himself who I will give the info to once I see that he has all that I have ask for. In exchange I will give the name Yukie is hiding under as well as her current location and how to find her. If he agrees in this scroll is a special seal that will summon me to him shortly. Just break the seal on the outside and open it. If I do not here from him in one month the seal inside will dissolve and will no longer work and I wont sell my info to him and you can spend the next 10 or 20 years trying to find her. You should know this. If you try and double-cross me you have better pray it works because I only hunt down A and S-rank Nins and I am very good at it." as he hands the scroll to Nadare and left.

Nadare looks at it and quickly forgets his regular mission. Dotou would pay high dollar for this info and you never want to cross him.

Kage smirked as he watched Nadare leave and takes off toward Snow country at a slower pace.

Angel had traveled for about a week when she neared Konoha and changed back into her human form and took off into the trees.

When she arrives at the gates the guards said, "Stop. State your name and reason for coming to Konoha."

Angel said "My name is Vixen and I have come to request and S-rank mission from your village and I wish to speak with the Hokage."

Both men nod and an ABNU appeared and escorted her to the Hokage tower.

When she arrived the third looked up and blinked and said "Hello again Vixen. I have not seen you since before Naruto left. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Vixen said "Its good to see you again. I have been sent to request and S-rank mission from my employer."

The third blinked and said "Really, what has Shinro been up to and how is Naruto."

Vixen smiled and said, "I'm sorry to say that Shinro passed away a few months ago but Naruto-sama has taken over all dealings and is my new employer. It is him who requested this mission."

The third nod and said, "So what is the mission."

Vixen said, "The mission is simple. As I have been informed you already know about the Coup de taut of Snow country a few years back. Naruto-sama has come into contact with a group of the older royal guard and they have asked for his help. He has agreed and is sending one of his best men named Arrancar Kage to go into Snow country and assassinate the Leader Dotou. The mission I am here to request is that Kakashi and Gai along with whomever you feel should be on this mission track down Princess Yukie who is actually the actress who plays the lead in the Unlucky princess movies. Her manager is actually one of the royal guards and has been keeping her safe though she does not know it. She possesses the future of Snow country in the crystal around her neck. That crystal is the key to start a generator that will melt all the snow in snow country allowing the spring that was promise to its people to actually happen. The team you send need to get her to go back to Snow, even against her will to take over. The assassination may be over before they arrive but incase its not they are to protect Yukie until they meet up with Arrancar Kage and he informs them that the mission is a failure or a success. Kakashi was requested since he's been there before and Gai is requested as he is strong enough to fight against the snow armor."

The third said "It seems Naruto has taken a very hard task to himself. How is he doing and when will he be returning."

Vixen said "Naruto is doing great and is actually very strong now. You will know what I mean when you see him and as for when he is to return it will be when he promised before his age group graduates. Now here is a scroll with the check for an A-rank bounty Konoha is to pay for a missing nin that Kage just recently captured as payment." handing the check to the third who looked at it and got wide eyed.

He asked "what of the Raijin."

Vixen said, "It is in safe hands and Naruto-sama said that it will be returned to Tsunade herself being the rightful heir to it."

The third nods and said, "Well this is a good portion of the cost of an S-rank mission but not enough."

Vixen pulled out a checkbook and said, "How much more do you need." looking at him.

The third said "Usually another 25,000."

Vixen wrote a check for 40,000 and said, "In case the mission is harder then it should be. I must be off now but this mission is time sensitive so please hurry with it and dont inform anyone that Naruto requested it. Say the employer is Kage." as she turns and leaves the office.

She soon leaves the village and after about an hour of traveling in the woods she stops before setting up camp to rest before going to where Naruto was the next day.

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage office and was greeted by the shouts of Gai saying "Ah my eternal rival what new hip attitude are you going to use today."

The third said "Now that Kakashi has arrived I can give you the information for the mission. It's an S-rank mission. All details are in that scroll. Kakashi, you are in charge of the team from Konoha." as he hands the scroll over.

Kakashi grabs it and reads

**Mission Rank-S**

**Mission is to get Yukie Fujikaze, the lead actress for the Unlucky princess movies, who is actually Princess Koyuki Kazahana, Daughter of the late ruler of Snow country and the rightful heir to the thrown. She is to be taken to Snow, even by force so she can take over. Her manager is one of the former kings loyal guard and has been protecting Yukie so you might be able to get him to help. An Arrancar Kage who you will meet on the mission who is assassinating Dotou Kazahana requested the mission. Your mission is to protect the princess and ensure the protection of the crystal she wears. That crystal is the key to saving snow country. You are to protect Yukie until the assassination is over or Arrancar tells you the mission is a failure.**

**Team**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Ibiki.**

Kakashi looked up and asked, "Why is Ibiki going?"

Ibiki said, "I want to meet the man that killed Aoi."

Kakashi was wide eyed a moment and said, "I see. Is there any other information on this Arrancar guy?"

Ibiki pulled out a bingo book and said "All the info I have is from the new Bingo book. Apparently he has taken out the S-rank missing-nin Deidara of Iwa and Aoi."

Kakashi nods and asked, "Do we have any leads on where Yukie is?"

The third said "As a matter of fact. The fire lord recently sent a mission requesting a simple body guard for the movie while they shoot in the northern part of the fire country near Kanku city."

Kakashi nods and said "Ok, If we are going to snow country I should warn you all that snow ninja have a special armor that make them stronger then normal people. Prepare for winter weather." as he left followed by the others.

The third said "Ibiki, before you leave I have another mission for you."

Ibiki blinked and said "What is it Hokagesama."

The third looked around and said, "I did not tell the others but the real person who ordered this mission was Naruto Uzumaki. Arrancar Kage works for him. Dont ask me how because I cant say but I want you to see if you can find out any information on Naruto for me."

Ibiki nods and leaves.

3 days later

Kakashi was smiling at the look on Yukie face as she comes out of the cabin and notices they are on a boat heading out to sea.

She screams "What the hells going on."

Asama Sandayuu said "I'm sorry princess Koyuki but when these men came and told me what there mission was I had to act so I allowed them to put a sleeping pill in your drink. It was for the good of Snow country."

Yukie turned and looked at him and said, "What the hell are you talking about."

A voice from above them all said "She's louder then I thought Kage." making everyone look up and see a man standing on the flagpole above the sails of the ship.

Kage looked down and said "I'm glad to see the Hokage did as I asked." as he jumped down and everyone in the group looked at him.

Kakashi asked, "Who are you?"

Kage turned and said "Its a pleasure to meet you Kakashi. I'm Arrancar Kage. I was the one who paid for the mission."

Yukie asked, "Will someone please tell me what the hells going on!?"

Kage turned and the fox on his shoulder said "Is she always this impatient. It reminds me of a pink haired bitch."

Kage snickered and said "Now, now Angel. Dont be like that. I mean she did watch her family home be destroyed by her uncle and then was forced to flee in a snow sled as Kakashi here took her away after her uncle killed her father. You can't blame her."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and asked, "How do you know about that." as he reached for a kunai.

Kage said "Simple. A ninja by the name of Nadare Rouga talked about it when I got him drunk before I set him up so I can assassinate Dotou."

Ibiki asked "What do you mean set up and how can that fox talk.

The fox laughed and said, "I'm not really a fox. My family has a bloodline that allows us to shapeshift and since I am legally bound to Kage here as his concubine I prefer this form."

Kage smiled behind his mask and said "What I mean Ibiki is that I gave him a deal that told him I would sell him all information on the location of the princess here as well as the crystal in return I want 20 Ice jutsu, 10,000, free access to travel in Snow country and one of their snow armors as well as the blue prints for it so I can repair it. The last thing I asked was that the deal had to be agreed on by Dotou himself and he has to break a seal on a summoning scroll that will summon me to him. When that happens I will appear and before he has a chance to think he will be dead."

Yukie said "But why are you doing this."

Kage looked at her and asked, "Do you know what that crystal actually is?" I bet your bodyguard Sandayuu here doesn't even know because if he did he would have taken it and used it already."

Sandayuu asked, "What are you talking about. That crystal is a national treasure."

Kage said "Please. It is actually the key to a massive generator that Yukie's father spent nearly the entire budget of Snow on that when activated will melt all the snow in snow country and finally bring the spring that you have all wanted. Well speak of the devil, Angel. Party time, Kakashi, take the group and head for the castle. See ya." as the fox jumps on his shoulders and he leaves shocking everyone in a yellow flash.

Kakashi fell on his butt and said, "It can't be."

Ibiki asked, "Was that what I think it was?"

Asuma dropped his cig and said "Hiraishin."

In the Royal castle Dotou looked at the scroll he opened a few moments ago and said "So when will this man get here."

A yellow flash appeared and Kage appeared and said, "So do you agree with my proposal?"

Dotou said "Why should I now that you walked into my trap. If you want to live you have better tell me what I want." as the walls all fell away showing around 75 men.

Kage smirked behind his mask and said "Very well." and he put his hands in front of him like he's going to surrender before throwing them together in a seal and then yelled "Mass shadow clone Jutsu." and suddenly the entire room was covered in copies of Kage and all of them started forming chakra in both their hands and formed Rasengans.

Kage said, "Now prepare to die." as he charged Dotou who had jumped back and his men charged into battle.

Angel looked and said "the bitch is mine." as she jumps off after Fubuki.

Kage thought "_what the hell is up with her and always wanting to take out the woman." _as he ducks under a wild punch and send an uppercut to the guys chin knocking him into the air before he grabbed the mans feet and started swinging him knocking him into 4 other men before letting go and letting him fly into the wall.

He did not have time to praise himself as he had to dodge a kunai as well as a snow wolf but a fireball from Angel who had turned into her human form destroyed it.

Kage looked around and saw most of the men had been taken care of but Nadare was escorting Dotou away.

Kage said "Angel, finish up here and follow. I'm going after Nadare and Dotou." as he ran after them.

Nadare was panting and Dotou said "How could you let this man trick you into this."

Nadare said "But sir, you were the one who..." he never got to finish as Dotou turned and slammed a kunai into Nadare's head killing him before he ran to where the train was and got on it and started to leave the castle.

Kage saw Nadare dead and never bothered to check him as he followed the sound that was coming down the end of the hall and saw the train leaving and he ran and tried to jump onto the caboose but missed as it went down the hill gaining speed.

Kage jumped up and looked around when Fuyuguma Mizore punched him in the back as he rode by Kage on his snowboard.

Mizore came charging at Kage who reached for the sword on his side and Kage said "Kitsune Swordslice." and fazed out of view shocking Mizore and then he screamed out in pain as both his arms were left falling off at first the wrist and then the elbows.

Mizore lost his balance and hit a snowdrift and flew head first toward the wall when Angel in fox form came running by him with her boomerang knife in her mouth running down the mans chest, stomach and coming out at his groin.

Kage looked at her as she jumped on his shoulder and he picked up the snowboard and said, "Lets ride." as he jumped on it and started down the hill following the train that had a lead.

He started to go through some handseals and said **"Fuuton:** **Tatakimasu** **no Taka"** and suddenly the wind behind him pushed against his back increasing his speed.

As he saw the train getting closer in the distance he asked, "So what happened back there?"

Angel said "Well..."

Flashback

Angel said, "The bitch is mine" and jumped off his shoulder before heading toward Fubuki. As she was running closer she grabbed a kunai someone dropped in her mouth and jumped at a man who had his back to her before she stabbed the kunai into his spine making him fall to the ground paralyzed.

Fubuki turned and saw the man on the ground and started to do some handsigns and some ice daggers charged at Angel who jumped back and changed into her human form and started doing handsigns and said **"Katon: Kaji Suru Kara no Kuraikaji no Jigoku "** and she bent over and a fireball shot out of her ass flying right at Fubuki who was to busy sweatdropping to avoid the fireball.

Angel smirked and roll to the side as an enemy tried to cut her in half and she started doing more handsigns and saw a snow wolf charging Kage and said **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu "** and shot out 12 fireballs with 3 hitting the snow wolf melting it and the other nine hitting 4 men.

Just then she heard Kage yell "Angel, finish up here and follow. I'm going after Nadare and Dotou" and ran off.

Angel smirked and said **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** and suddenly 15 copies of her appeared and joined the clones of Kage and finished taking out the rest who were really weak. She then took off following Kage scent in her fox form.

End flashback

Angel said "And that's what happened before I arrived."

Kage nods and saw the train was only a few feet ahead of him and slowing down and he slid the board he was riding to the side of the train still running along it and passing the cars. The train finally stopped and a man jumped out of the engine and looked back toward the castle and got wide eyed and Kage jumped into the air with the board still on his feet going right for Dotou head and at the speed it was going with the extra weight from Kage on it snapped Dotou neck. The last thing he saw was a little sign that read, "**How's my boarding**?"

Kage smirked and closed his eyes a moment and dispelled the clones getting dizzy and fell on the ground sitting there a few minutes. He then stood up and picked up the body of Dotou and tied him to the front of the train and got in the engine compartment but not before removing his snow armor and sealing it away and Angel jumped on his shoulder and they took off toward the harbor town Kakashi and the others were to arrive.

25 minutes later

Kage stepped out of the train and saw the group getting off the ship and he walked over and said, "Ok, we can go home now." making everyone look at him.

Sandayuu said, "But what about helping us free the county."

Kage pointed to the front of the train and said "Already done. Yukie here just has to take over now since they dont have a leader with me killing Fuyuguma Mizore, Kazahana Dotou, Rouga Nadare, Kakuyoku Fubuki along with those other 50 or so guy with help from Angel here." as he rubbed the fox behind her ear.

Yukie was wide eyed and said, "How did you do that?"

Kage said, "A hero always does what's right. Now you asked me why I was doing this. There are several reason but as payment for this I only ask for 2 things. When you country gets back on its feet you set up a trade alliance with Konoha. The other thing is a trade alliance with another hidden village that I will tell you about once I feel like coming back. Now besides those 2 payments the reason I did this is the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, Konoha Yondaime Hokage knew that well. Now remember what I said about that generator. You know where it's located at the 7 colors glacier. Now if you will excuse me I have some other things to take care of."

Kakashi asked, "How do you know the Hiraishin."

Kage asked, "What's that?" making everyone sweatdrop. He then asked "If you dont mind, which way is Mist from here."

Asuma pointed toward the left and Kage nods and starts walking away.

Ibiki asked, "How's Naruto." stopping Kage.

Kage said over his shoulder "He's good Ibiki, though he has changed so much that you would not be able to tell if it was him even if he was standing in front of you. Tell the old man he will be back when he said he would and your welcome for Aoi. I know how you felt about him and your brother is alive and happy right now." and then he took off running across the water making everyone wide eyed.

Asuma asked, "Is he stupid or something?" "Nobody can run across 45 miles of ocean without dying."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and bit his thumb and started going through handsigns and said "Summoning jutsu." and a little pug appeared.

The pug said "**Yo Kakashi, what you need."**

Kakashi said, "I need you to smell the area and tell me if you smell anyone you know from Konoha."

The pug sniffed the ground and looked up and looked around and said, "**Where's that kid at**?"

Kakashi asked "Who."

The dog said, "**Uzumaki, his scent is all over the place here and its fresh also**."

Asuma said "You dont mean..." looking where Kage had disappeared

Kakashi said "Its possible but I dont know what to say. If he's learned to tap into _that _chakra he could make it all the way to Mist or even the main land without running out of chakra. "Though if it is him then how did he gets so strong and also grow up so much I did not sense a genjutsu or anything?"

Ibiki said, "Perhaps Naruto was just here earlier because a ship did leave before we arrived. The third told me that Naruto was the real person who paid for this mission and that Kage worked for him. Kage could also be meeting someone just out to see a little bit and did not want us to know it."

Gai said "WHATEVER THE TRUTH IS HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY."

Kakashi said "Alright, we tell the Hokage only what we know and suspect but dont mention it in any reports. If its not him then we dont want to cause him trouble when he returns."

Ibiki asked "What hidden village do you think is the other one."

Asuma said "I dont know. Lets get the princess home and get this country going again."

Everyone nods though each with questions and no answers.

Kage was running along the water when he sees a ship up ahead and runs up to it and jumps on board and said "I need to speak with the captain." before anyone could say anything.

A few minutes later he was standing before the captain who asked "So what is it that you need to speak to me about that you would run halfway across the ocean to get to me."

Kage pulled out a scroll and unsealed a bag and said, "In this bag is 30,000. Make a detour to Mist without docking, just get to site of land and I will run the rest of the way and the bags yours."

The captain was wide eyed and said "You heard the man, set coarse to Mist. So who are you." as he took a seat holding the money.

Kage said, "My name is Arracnar Kage. Thats all you need to know." as he turned and left the bridge of the ship.

**Fuuton: Taihen Kamaitachi Jutsu – Wind Style: Great Cutting Whirlwind Jutsu**

**Fuuton: Tatakimasu no Taka – Wind Style: Strike of the Hawk**

**Katon: Kaji Suru Kara no Kurai no Jigoku – Fire Style: Fire Expel From the Darkfire of Hell**

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu – Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu**

**Kage Bunshin Jutsu – Shadow Clone Jutsu**


	3. Chapter 3

Beta by

Naruto Master of the Jutsus

When Kage got to Mist, Angel asked "So why did we come here early."

Kage smirked behind his mask and said, "The mist is going to have a massive bloodline riot."

Angel narrowed her eyes and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kage smirked and said "Well since we know that any jutsu my clones copy I get when they dispel I thought that I could get some mist jutsu and what better way then to have a bloodline clan attack the Mist Village itself."

Angel shook her head and said "Your hopeless."

Kage said, "True but it will work. Lets go find a base to operate out of." and he took off looking around.

About 3 weeks later Kakashi, Asuma, Ibiki, and Gai were all in the Hokage's office and the third was rubbing his eyes and said "I see, I agree that until we know more we are not to tell anyone that we suspect that this Arracnar Kage guy is Naruto. However are you positive about the Hiraishin and the Rasengan."

Kakashi said, "Yes. He used the Hiraishin to get ahead of us with enough time to take out the enemy and from the wounds on most of the men I only know one jutsu that can do that and that would be the Rasengan."

The Hokage nods writing something down and said "Alright Ibiki. I want you to add this to his profile in our bingo book and put him down as a SS-class Shinobi. If any of our men face him they are to leave him alone."

Ibiki nods and takes what was wrote and said, "Should we put him down as a Konoha nin?"

The third said "No. If we do that we could be at war because he mentioned another village. For now that along with most of his info is unknown."

Everyone nods and leaves the office.

The next day the knew Konoha Bingo Book had the following info added to it

**Arracnar Kage **

**SS-Rank**

**Age ??**

**Weight ??**

**Height Estimated at 6 ft.**

**Eyes ??**

**Hair ??**

**Home Village ??**

**Skills **

**Hiraishin**

**Rasengan**

**Bloodline ??**

**Dressed in all black and has a white mask that had black eyes that is impossible to see through and 4 red lines running vertically down the middle with 1 line going through each eye and the other 2 lines going down the nose. Carries a sword and is in the company of a fox. Also carries the Raijin though claims he will return it to Tsunade herself. Assassinated the Daimyo of Snow country as well as nearly 75 men to restore the Rightful Ruler to power.**

**Order by Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, all Konoha Nins are to leave person alone and avoid confrontation at all cost**

**Killed **

**S-Rank missing-nin Jounin Deidara of Iwa.**

**A-Rank missing-nin Chunnin Aoi Rokushou of Jounin of Rain**

**B-Rank Snow Nin Chunnin Nadare Rouga**

**B-Rank Snow Nin Chunnin Kakuyoku Fubuki**

**B-Rank Snow Nin Chunnin Fuyuguma Mizore**

**Daimyo of Snow Country Kazahana Dotou**

In mist Kage was sitting in a cave and said, "So let me get this straight. You did what." looking at Angel.

Angel sighed and said, "I went and signed you up as a mercenary for hire with the Mizukage. If you were to pop out as a bloodline now you could cause Zabuza not to assassinate the Mizukage and then he wont find Haku and then your plan is screwed."

Kage said "And you knocked me out for nearly a month after we found this cave."

Angel said "yes. I know you're to stubborn and hard headed to back down and hold back as well as that you would send the wrong message. If people found out who you really are then they would join together and try to take you out and you're not ready yet."

Kage sighed and said, "Fine but if I get a chance to take out Fish Face I'm " as he took a bite out if the fish Angel cooked.

The next day Kage got up and ready and went into the Mizukage tower and the Mizukage said, "So you're this Arracnar Kage I have heard about. I hear your looking for some jobs."

Kage said "yes."

The Mizukage said "Good. I got a job for you. I have received a report of another bloodline user popping up and I want you to kill both. Here is the address." handing a piece of paper to Kage.

Kage took it and left the tower and said "I think I should go ahead and kill him now."

Angel said "No, you cant. If you do that now then you will not be able to get all the nins you want."

Kage sighed and walked for about an hour before stopping and said, "I can't kill her."

Angel looked up and said, "Damn, this complicates things." as she sees a house that has the address they were looking for with Ice spikes sticking out of it.

Kage said, "Can you get her scent?"

Angel jumps down and starts sniffing and said "Got it. Follow me." and took off away from the house.

They soon find a small clearing with a little girl crying and Kage sighed and said "Haku." making the girl flinch and look up.

He reached up and took off his mask and shrunk down to his normal size and appearance and said "Haku, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. Would you like to come with me? I will take you away from here and I will make sure you don't starve."

Haku said "Why, I killed them."

Angel walked over and sat down in Haku lap and said "You did it in self defense and we care for you. Come and follow Narutokun here."

Haku looked at Naruto and said, "I will follow you Naruto-sama."

Naruto said, "When I am like this call me Narutokun but if I am in my other form call me Kage. Now we need to get out of here before the Mizukage decided to send someone to kill you."

Haku gets up and Naruto changes back into Kage and Haku asked, "Who are you fox."

Angel changed into her human form and said, "I am Angel and I am Naruto-kun's 1st wife and Concubine. I mostly go in my fox form and I will explain more later but for now just think of me as his servant."

Haku nods and follows Kage and Angel who jumped back on Kage shoulder.

Angel asked, "So what are we going to do with her?"

Kage said, "I have a plan but we need to find Ero-sannin."

Angel asked, "Do you want me to find him?"

Kage said "Yeah, Find him and get him to meet me at Jopler falls."

Angel nods and jumps off running into the distance and Haku asked, "What is it you wish for me to do Kage-sama?"

Kage said, "For now just follow and if you get tired or hungry let me know. We will be leaving the mist country today and you may not ever see it again."

A voice said "I couldn't have said it better myself." making Kage look up and he sees the Mizukage along with Momochi Zabuza, Hoshigaki Kisame, Kurosuki Raiga, and Suigetsu.

Kage sighed said "Hey Zabuza, Kisame, Raiga, Suigetsu, I got a deal for you. Let me kill the Mizukage here and you 4 can decide who the next Mizukage is."

The Mizukage said "Nice try. You honestly think these weakling would turn on me."

Kage smirked and did some one handseals and said "Indeed I do. **"Suiton: Kirigakure Jutsu"** and the entire area was covered in a thick mist.

Zabuza chuckled and said, "I like this guy." as he pulled his sword of his back.

Kisame had pulled his sword off his back and was absorbing the chakra out of the mist when he saw the Mizukage jump toward him with a kunai in his hand. He jumps back into the mist and said "Lookout. The Mizukage just tried to kill me."

Suddenly the mist cleared and everyone could see 20 Mizukage's all standing a few feet from each other looking at one another.

Suigetsu said, "Where'd the girl go?" making everyone look around.

One of the Mizukage said "Suigetsu. Find her and kill her."

He turned and started to leave when Zabuza put his hand on his shoulder and said "Dont. That was not the Mizukage."

Suigetsu asked, "What do you mean?"

Kisame said "Simple, he called you by your name instead of calling you weakling." as he threw a kunai at that one only for it to smirk before grabbing the kunai and throwing it back while doing handsigns and said **"Ninpou: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** and the one turned to 50 all flying at the group.

Zabuza and Kisame both blocked them with their swords and jumped toward the one that used the Jutsu and swung.

The moment they swung 2 puffs of smoke happened. One to the left of them and the other directly in front of their sword strikes.

Blood sprayed across the air and the body of the Mizukage was cut into 3 pieces as it fell to the earth.

Zabuza and Kisame both looked on in shock and all the Mizukage puffed out of view and Kage said "Now dont that feel good. To be rid of the guy who called you weaklings as well as treated you like shit and was running your country into the ground."

Suigetsu yelled "you murderer, you killed him." and pulled out a kunai and charged Kage when a woman appeared behind him with a kunai at his neck and she said "settle down and listen to Kage here because he has an offer you all might like. After all the mist village will blame you all for this even if you somehow defeat Kage which I doubt." as everyone looked at her.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and asked, "Where did you come from?"

Kage chuckled and said "I told her to meet me at Jopler falls. The only time me and her have ever been there it was an ambush so she went out of sight to prepare to help if I needed it though I only used 3 jutsu to trick you when I have over 1000 in my inventory."

Kisame asked, "What's this deal you spoke of?"

Kage said "Simple, I'm planning on starting my own village soon and I need strong ninja as well as some special cases like bloodlines. Thats why I came to mist in the first place because I plan to offer every bloodline user in mist a chance at a new life in a village and country that they wont be feared and treated like shit. Now I know you wont follow me just cause I asked so how about a challenge. Me vs all 3 of you in a full out battle with the only restrictions is that neither Suigetsu, Haku, or Angel here can be involved as fighters, prisoners or anything other then spectators just like the chunnin exam finals. If I win you all 3 follow me. If you win you get this." pulling out a scroll and unsealed it showing 30 bags full of 100 bills.

Zabuza whistles and said "Thats a lot of money."

Angel and Kage laugh and Kage said "That pocket change. I have nearly 400 times that much in bank accounts with more being added every day and its all legal also."

Kisame said "I'm in." feeling greedy.

Zabuza said, "Anything goes besides having those 3 involved."

Kage nods and said "Anything from you or me."

Raiga said, "I feel the need for a funeral." Lets do this."

Angel sighed and grabs Haku from behind the tree she hid her behind earlier and says, "Begin."

Zabuza starts doing handsigns and said **"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu" **and the area is covered in mist again.

Kage did some handsigns and said **"Fuuton: Hokkyo Kaze no Jutsu"** and suddenly a cold wind blew through the area blowing all the mist away and leaving ice on the ground.

Raiga went through some handsigns and said **"Raiton: Raigeki no Jutsu."** and a bolt of lightning hit the ice traveling along it and Kage went up in smoke making everyone look around.

A shout from above them said **"Katon: Ranran Sake Jutsu**" and 5 sake bottles fell out of the air toward the ground only to explode as they got to about 5 feet of the ground covering the ice in sake that was on fire and making steam.

Kisame said **"Suiton: Suikoumisairu no Jutsu"** and a shark formed and shot out a missile from its mouth toward the trees above them blowing the barks of the tree away.

Laughing could be heard and Kage said "Thanks Kisame, **Fuuton: Shakunetsu Naruto Uzumaki Jutsu"** and suddenly the wind picked up to 100 miles an hour in the area they were in and all the steam, fire, water all mixed together to form a red tornado which pulled anything loose into it burning and crushing it.

Angel had grabbed a hold of Haku and Suigetsu and held them as she held her place with Chakra.

Kisame asked, "Where is he?" as he was busy fighting from being drawn into the Tornado.

Suddenly out of the tornado came a shout of **"Kunai Kage no jutsu" **and 100s of kunais came out of the tornado going all over the clearing making everyone jump back but the three spectators because they had somehow been missed.

Zabuza asked "How the hell is he inside that thing."

Suddenly a yellow flash was seen and he was kicked in the back and Kage said "Its called the eye of the storm." as he flashed again to kick Kisame and then Raiga making pinballs out of all 3 of them sending them all around the clearing and the tornado finally stopped and all 3 could be seen on the ground bleeding and beat up and Kage appeared in front of them and said "So, are you going to accept my offer."

Suigetsu said "No. I will never follow you." and he took off running away.

Kage sighed and said "So what about you 3."

Zabuza chuckled and asked, "So who are you really?" That was the Hiraishin you used there at the end and nobody has ever done a couple of those jutsu that you used on us."

Kage said, "The real me you will learn after you pass my test of trust" I proved I can beat you but I have not earned your trust yet so until you trust me and I trust you completely you can just call me by the name I use to make the world know me, Arracnar Kage."

Kisame chuckles and said "Well that fair so where are we going now."

Kage looked at Angel and said "Itachi about to kill the Uchiha clan in Konoha right."

Angel said, "Sometime soon but we never knew the right date for it."

Kage nods and said "Alright, lets see if we can cut him off before he escapes and either try and get him on our side or eliminate him."

Zabuza asked, "What are you talking about?"

Angel said "You can say our spy network is one of the best currently as well as we know a lot of things before they happen." Now lets head toward Konoha."

Everyone got ready thought the 3 swordsmen were a little slower and followed and Raiga asked "Why is this Kage guy walking in front of us if he does not trust us."

Kage said over his shoulder "Because my bloodline allows me to see 360 degrees around me and if you tried to attack me I could kill you before you sword ever cleared their sheaths." as he kept on walking.

Kisame said "So your a Hyuga."

Laughter could be heard and Kage said, "No, I am not a Hyuga and that is only one thing my bloodline can do. I can also copy almost any jutsu like the Uchiha's and I can also do some other stuff but thats a secret for not. All I will tell you is that I am the first to have it and it is called the Kitsunegan. Now lets get out of Mist before people find out the Mizukage is dead."

About a week later

The group of 5 was about 20 miles from Konoha when Kage held up his hand and everyone stop and Kage said "Angel. Take the group to the next town and wait. I got something I want to check out."

Angel who is in her fox form nods and jumps off his shoulder turning into a human and Zabuza said, "I still can't believe we all lost to you as well."

Angel said "Kage and I are currently about even but if he drops his weight seals he could take out all of us without breaking a sweat as she lead the group.

When they were gone Kage turned and ran through the trees for about 5 minutes and came across a girl about 13 years old, about 5'6 and she had long black hair going down to about middle of her back and she was crying and she was covered in blood and he looked around before landing in the field she was in and asked "Are you ok miss?" look at a picture of Uchiha Mikoto and make her about 13 and there you have it except she dressed in a guys anbu uniform without the mask.

The girl looked up and Kage gasped as there looking right at him was the Mangekyou Sharingan and the girl asked, "Who are you?" in a soft voice.

Kage said, "My name is Arracnar Kage who might you be Miss Uchiha?" in a kind voice

The girl looked down and said "Dont call me that. If you are who you say you are then you already know who I am. After all there are only 2 of us left. If you are here to kill me go ahead because I don't want to live after what I did I killed them all."

Kage was wide eyed a moment and leaned back agianst a tree and said "So you must be Itachi then but I always thought Itachi was a guy."

The girl looked up at him and said in a low voice "Your right. I am supposed to be a guy but I was born a girl. My father made me pretend to be a guy my entire life, even going as far as to learning Tsunade genjutsu to make myself look like a guy because he said having a girl as the oldest and heir to the Uchiha clan was a disgrace. I tried everything to make him happy. I was the youngest Anbu captain ever. Graduated early, activated my Sharingan early. It was never enough. Then I decide to leave and he had my best friend try and kill me but not before he tried to rape me and I killed him and got these damn eyes."

Kage sighed and said "So thats why you killed your father and best friend. Why did you kill the rest besides Sasuke and why spare him."

The girl looked up at him and said "My father after he found out about me trying to leave had the entire clan besides my brother torture me in the Uchiha prison for 3 days and then they dragged me in front of my father and brother as a disgrace and then he acted like it was all my fault and he was the respectable leader of the clan. That's why I killed them all. They deserved it."

Kage looked at her hearing the hurt in her voice and asked, "So is Itachi your real name or do you have another name?"

The girl looked down for a moment and said "Nan."

Kage smiled and said "Hardship huh. I suppose that would be appropriate. Well Nan-chan, what do you plan to do now."

Nan asked, "Why should I tell you hell why did I even answer your questions in the first place? I should just kill you and leave."

Kage said sadly "It hurts doesn't it?" making Nan look at him

Kage continued and said "The loneliness of pretending to be something your not and never being seen as what you really are. I know that pain well. You asked me why you told me all this. The answer is simple. You held it in so long that you want someone to understand, even if it's a stranger. You know your life could end at any moment and you want a moment of peace, just for someone to see you as yourself."

Nan looked down as a tear fell down her cheek and said "I dont know what I am going to do. I got an invite to join a group but I dont really want to even if the Hokage asked me to."

Kage looked at her and said, "Why would the old man want you to join Akatsuki?"

Nan looked at him forgetting her problems and asked, "How do you know them?"

Kage said, "I know them because I know that they contacted you or rather Itachi. I make anything to do with them my business."

Nan asked, "Why, Why are you interested in them?"

Kage sighed and said, "I have a deal for you. Forget the old mans request. I can give him all the info he will ever need on the group including all of their plans and members. Hell I have already either killed or hired 2 people they wanted to join them. I can get you off the bingo books as well and give you a new home as well as allies if you will join me. Hell, I can even get you back in Konoha as the real you and people wont be hunting you. All I have to do is tell people your Itachi twin sister and that your father had sent you out of the village as a disgrace and then me and you killed the real Itachi or you could even join my new village. What do you say?"

Nan thought a moment and Kage said "This way your brother can go on living and you can actually have the life with him as the real you if you chose to but personally I would like to bitchslap him a few times but I got issue with him so thats my opinion."

Nan asked, "Why do you have issues with my brother?" looking at Kage.

Kage sighed and said, "If you join me and my group I promise that when I find Jiraiya and Tsunade I will tell you and everyone everything including who I really am. At that point you can leave and do as you wish but join me until then. Then if you decide not to join me then I will keep my promise and get you back to Konoha if you want under the story I said earlier. The old man owes me big time anyways and I will call in a few favors he owes me to make sure everything goes ok for you."

Nan thought a moment and said "Fine. I will join you until I know the truth. Then I will decide."

Kage said "Fair enough, come. The others are probably getting drunk now anyways. By the way don't use the Mangekyou Sharingan if you can keep from it. Using it causes blindness and eventually death." as he took off through the trees with Nan behind him.

Nan asked, "How do you know that. I was told only 1 other person ever got it?"

Kage said "True, Madara got it when he killed the Shodaime Hokage but Kakashi also has it but he got it from a stupid training exercise so he did not have to kill his best friend for his but I know about the Sharingan because I know the creature that made the Sharingan in the first place." as he smirked as Nan got wide eyed a moment and continued to follow.

About 30 minutes later they arrived in a small town and walked into a bar and said "Son of a bitch." as he looked at the group who was there and saw them all drinking and also saw some other people in the room he knew.

He walked by the group and Zabuza said, "What's up with him? as they looked at him walk by.

Kage walked by and walked to a man at the bar and stabbed him in the back of the head before turning and walking back where he came from.

He sat down and said, "Go ahead and join us Nan. Nobody will hurt you I promise."

Nan walked over and asked, "Why did you kill that man?"

Kage said "Simple. He works for Danzo and since I know Danzo is selling out the Leaf village right now any of his men I cross paths with I kill so that way they wont be able to report back to him about my movements yet. Now that the group is here let's talk."

Angel asked, "Who's the girl?"

Kage said, "This is Uchiha Nan formally known as Uchiha Itachi. Long story short, she's with us for now. Now you are all wondering about me and my secrets so I will tell you everything know. My real name is not Arracnar Kage. Instead it is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Nan asked, "Wait, What do you mean former and are you really a Namikaze?"

Kage reached up to his mask and pulled it off and said "Yes."

Nan said, "You can't be Naruto, You don't look like him and you're to old."

Angel laughed and said "That was one of the bonuses I gave him before we came back in time to change the future. I gave him the ability to shapeshift along with his bloodline that and most of my chakra." making everyone at the table wide eyed.

Zabuza said, "Wait. Your Kyuubi."

Angel said "Why else do you think I choose a fox form."

Nan asked, "Why did you attack Konoha."

Angel said "Simple. Before Konoha was formed I met 3 men. One was the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha and his brother. The third man was a Hyuga named Hyuga Madara. They each came to me asking for help to start a new hidden village so that they could quit being a group of homeless exiles. I listened to them and I agreed and I gave all 3 a bloodline. The Shodaime ability to plants that would allow the new village to build homes as well as grow plants for food faster. The second I gave the ability to use water so they would not die of thirst. The third I gave the ability to use fire as well as protect the new village. I gave him the Sharingan making him the first Uchiha. They agreed to always look after each other and lead their people.

I never seen 2 of them but the third one came to me a little over one week before I attacked Konoha. Madara appeared in my cave and he told me how he gained the final level of the Sharingan by killing his best friend the Shodaime Hokage and I asked him how he was still alive. He bragged about how he created a jutsu that allowed him immortality by taking over the body of another. He attacked me in my cave with the Mangekyou Sharingan Amaterasu and hurt me with it. He then bragged how he was the new leader of Konoha and that his army was waiting for me before he left while I was still being burned by Amaterasu for the next 7 days and nights. I was so pissed off when it wore off that I attacked to get revenge. Turned out it was a trap and the kits dad sealed me into him."

Kisame asked, "How are you out if you were sealed?"

Kage said "Simple. When I was 22 years old Konoha had betrayed me so much in my life even after I saved the village when Orochimaru attacked Konoha, brought back Sasuke after he defected to Orochimaru, killed off Akatsuki, defeated Iwa, became the next toad Sannin, convinced Tsunade to become Godaime Hokage of Konoha after the third died agianst Orochimaru. My own fiancé at the time who was Tsunade apprentice left me at the alter to be with Sasuke and I don't mean Shizune. The council after Tsunade named me Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha right before she passed away waited until I stood in front of the village to make my Hokage acceptance speech to say that they voted during the 3 days of mourning over Tsunade passing that Sasuke would be the next Hokage and made me the laughing stock of the village. Add that to over 15,000 attacks on my life not to mention never being allowed to buy anything beside ramen and useless weapons. Angel here offered me a choice. She gave me a chance to not only come back in time and do things the way I want but also gave me back my mother and father who are alive now and also Tsunade fiancé Dan and her little brother Nawaki who are alive now and are doing missions for me secretly right now.

My plan is simple. I am going to stop Orochimaru again but this time before he kills the Sandaime Hokage. I am also going to give the people I care about the happiness they always wanted. Kill Danzo. I am also going to show my true skills and give Konoha a choice. See me as who I really am or I am going to turn my back on them after I save the Sandaime. Take out Akatsuki, save a few countries, end the bloodline war in mist and start a new hidden village that will be the best ever that wont be like Konoha that disrespects its citizens. I already know where it is going to be. And you asked me why I have a problem with your little brother Nan. Simple. Over the next 7 years your brother will be treated like a king and treat everyone else like shit. He will then learn Kakashi Chidori after Kakashi treats him as a god while ignoring me and his other student to the point Kakashi basically told me I was not worth the time to train for the chunnin exam finals where I was going agianst the Hyuga prodigy while Sasuke who at the time had Orochimaru curse seal on him was going agianst an opponent he had no chance to defeat.

I found Jiraiya during the month break while he was doing his research at a bathhouse and he taught me to summon Gambunta as well as remove the 5 star seal Orochimaru had put on me when I saved your brothers life again. The first time was agianst Haku here who was the apprentice of Zabuza after he became a missing nin for failing to kill the Mizukage, guess we did that right this time huh. Kisame would have joined Akatsuki and became your partner, Raiga hear would have done funeral all day long to a village until he killed himself with a lightning jutsu. After that Sasuke would use Kakashi chidori on me 2 times at the valley of the end to gain those eyes and I tried everything to stop him without killing him. Kakashi for his part had only taught me how to climb a tree with chakra and it was not until I came back from a 3 year training trip with ero-sannin that he even tried to teach me anything and at that point I was fighting life and death battling S-rank missing nin at least 2 times a month. Over the next few years I would have that same jutsu used on me 7 more times and then he walks back into Konoha, serves at the academy 1 day as punishment and told not to do it again and then he took not only my fiancé but also the only thing in my life I wanted more then anything. Yeah, I really dont like your brother and I plan to humiliate his ass every chance I get and try and make him see he is not a king and that he is not the best in the world and can treat people like shit. Have you heard enough Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune." as he looked behind him and see 3 heads flinch.

Jaraiya who turned asked "Then what was it Kyuubi got out of the deal."

Angel said "Simple. I get to be his first wife and released from the seal and I am only at about Sannin level strength. The rest went to him and since he has a bloodline he can have multiple wives if he chose to."

Zabuza asked, "How do you plan to start this village of yours and what are you going to do if Konoha decided to accept you?"

Naruto said "Simple. I am making this village Kage system completely different then other villages. I am making it where a person cannot be Kage for more then 10 years and a person cannot serve on the council longer then 5 years. That way a Kage has 2 councils he or she can use to make the village better. I am going to be the Shodaime Namikage though if Konoha refuses to accept me then. When my term is over I will stay there and raise a family and maybe teach some students. My father is going to be the Nidaime Namikage. I was thinking one of you 3 will be the Sandaime Namikage but have not decide which yet since its not just my decision but my fathers as well."

Nan asked "Why 10 years for a Kage."

Naruto said "Simple. The problem with most hidden villages is that the leaders get so bogged down in paperwork they dont have time to see the needs of its people and become weakened by it. Also there is a chance one could be killed and with this system you have a trained replacement already until the next one can be chosen. Most Kages now dont even have time to be with their family half the time. I decided it would be this way so that way the people always have a strong leader who knows what its like for the people so they can make any changes that need to be made."

Jaraiya asked, "What about funding it costs a lot of money for a village?"

Naruto said "Simple. I already have one trade alliance made for the hidden village and I have 3 others I can get since I know what's happening in those countries. I also currently own 1/4 of Konoha and I am getting some pretty good pay out of the businesses and rental properties. I also have the money from my book sales and the bounties I have taken. One thing I learned from you was information gathering and also to write. You're looking at the author of the Hermits Diary series."

Suddenly 3 shrieks could be heard and Naruto covered his ears and looked around and paled and said "Oh hell." and saw Nan, Haku, and Shizune all 3 had copies of the book in their hands.

Naruto sighed and signed them and Raiga said "I'm sorry but I dont believe you. Do you have any proof?"

Naruto smiled and reached for a scroll and unsealed it and out popped a bottle of Sake and Naruto said "This my friends is no ordinary bottle of Sake. It was a wedding present from the Shinigami himself when Angel and I went to talk to him about giving dad and the others back their lives. It is a mixture of some holy wine and some other stuff. It has every one of my memories from my last life in it and all you have to do is take a sip and you will remember it all from the moment I first cried until I met the Shinigami the second time. It's your choice to drink or not. Nan, can you put me a drop of your blood on a saucer please." as he poured 8 saucers of Sake.

Nan did and he picked it up and got up and walked over to the man he killed put the drop of blood on the mans head and started doing handsigns and said "Demonic Religion Art: Mask of the Forgotten." and slammed his hands onto mans head and the body started to glow and then it changed and became the corpse of Itachi.

Naruto then pulled off his sword and cut off the mans head and put it in a scroll before walking back over to the table and said "Well its official now. Uchiha Itachi is officially dead."

Tsunade asked "Why are the people in this bar ignoring everything. I mean you killing that man and us talking about demons and death and all the stuff we are and nobody has said or done anything."

Angel laughed making everyone look at her and she said "I used a Kitsune illusion the moment we walked in and I saw the three of you. The rest of the bar think this table is fool of old woman talking about needlepoint while drinking water and the man Naruto killed was made to look like he left so nobody will know anything until about an hour after we leave and then the body will appear and nobody will know how."

Haku asked, "Can I drink that?" pointing to the saucer.

Naruto said "Yeah. I poured one for each of you except me and Angel since we already know everything."

Haku nods and reaches for one and Tsunade stopped her and said, "I will go first. If its a lie and its poisoned I can heal myself." making everyone nod.

She picked one up and downed it and after a moment grabbed her head and scrunched her eyes closed and set like that for about a minute and let a tear fall and asked "How the hell are you still sane?" as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and said "My precious people."

Tsunade nods and said "He's telling the truth and Jiraiya, I'm going to kill you for making him use his pervert ninjutsu and then try and grope it while drunk as soon as this headache goes away."

Angel said, "It will take about a day for it to go away. Normally it knocks a person out when they use it but since Naruto did not actually die and came back after only 22 years there were not a full lifetime of memories."

Tsunade chuckles and said "You actually kicked Orochimaru in the balls. Hell you even called Kisame here sushi and shoved a rasengan up his ass using Kakashi 1000 years of death." as she closed her eyes and smiled at the memories. She then narrowed her eyes and said "Jiraiya, remember those kids you trained during the war, well 2 of them are the leaders of Akatsuki. The girl and the one with the Rinnegan."

Jiraiya was wide eyed and said, "I thought they all died."

Naruto said "Jaraiya. I will say this and I mean it. Dont go after them. You will die if you do and I dont want to see that happen again. It took 9 of the most powerful ninja to ever come out of Konoha to take him down. 3 of us were sannin level. Even now I wont go agianst him. I wont be ready to face him until I am probably 14 or 15 after the chunnin exams."

Jaraiya looked at the sake and took it and drank it.

Naruto reached into his pocket and said "Here Tsunade. This is yours." handing her the Raijin.

Tsunade looked at Haku and said, "Go ahead Haku. You need to see it and I am going to start teaching you to be a medic-nin. You have a knack for it from what I saw."

Haku drank it and Nan asked "If you have memories of me as Itachi why are you being nice to me now."

Naruto sighed leaning back closing his eyes and said "Kisame, Nan, I wont lie to you. Before I met you both during this life I had planned to kill you both before you joined Akatsuki. When I first met you I was 14 years old right after the Sandaime died. You were the two members who were assigned to hunt me down to extract Kyuubi from me. I dont know what happened between now and then but whatever happened changed you both greatly. One of you took pleasure out of torturing people mentally while the other did it physically. When I met Kisame this time I saw that he was different from the one I knew. Nan, You however are totally different. I understand the pain you felt better then everyone because I lived it my entire life in Konoha. You had to be something your not. I had to also because if I ever showed people I was smarter then the dead last in class they would have executed me. Before I was 5 years old I counted there being a total of 1,215 times that the council asked the old man to execute me. I see in you a part of me. A part that wants someone to accept you for who you are and let you be happy. It's why I dreamed of being Hokage."

Zabuza asked, "What happens to me?"

Haku said "You died killing a man who betrayed us after I gave my life to save you from a man named Kakashi." as she let a tear fall and she looked at Naruto and asked "Am I one of your precious people."

Naruto said, "Yes."

Zabuza sighed and said, "What the hell, you could kill me anytime you want so I might as well see what makes you tick." as he grabbed it and swallowed it.

Nan looked at it and said, "Why not, It's not like I have anything to live for anyways."

Naruto opened his eyes as fast as lightning and reached across and slapped her across the face and said "Dont ever say that again Nan chan your father may have been an asshole like the rest of your clan but your the first Uchiha I met that doesn't make me feel like shoving a Rasengan down their throat. You beautiful and should show the world that beauty." as he sighed and leaned back closing his eyes.

Everyone looked at him and Angel sighed and said, "You just hit one of his two weaknesses, he can't stand to see people crying unless there tears of joy and he cant stand to see people being sad saying they have nothing to live for. If that was the case he would have killed himself the moment I was sealed in him." looking down.

Nan said, "Naruto...I'm..."

Naruto said "Don't Nan-chan you have nothing to be sorry for if anyone should be sorry it's me. I usually don't let my emotions make me act on impulse. Look, I need some air you can all choose to drink or not and if you decide not to or not to help me I won't hold it agianst you because the moment I walked in I cast a jutsu that will make you forget what you heard if you don't want to help so I don't have to worry about you betraying me. You're all free to make your own decisions." As he got up and started toward the door when Angel turned into a fox and jumped onto his shoulder before he left.

Jiraiya said, "I can't believe this kid he learned the Rasengan in a little over a month and kicked more S-rank ass then anyone I ever seen in my life. He even saved your ass Tsunade."

Tsunade nods and said, "By right I think he deserves this." as she pulled out her necklace.

Shizune gasped and said "But Tsunade, that's your grandfathers necklace."

Tsunade grabbed the Sake and said "Shizune, drink it and then tell me he does not deserve it."

Shizune eyed it a moment and sipped it before passing out and Jiraiya said, "She never could hold her Sake."

Raiga said "What the hell, I might be able to do a funeral for him." as he drank it.

Kisame looked at Zabuza and said, "What do you think Zabuza?"

Zabuza said, "The kids got more balls then anyone I ever seen. You know he's only 8 years old right now and he kicked all 3 of our asses at one point or another."

Kisame said, "8 years old, are you shitting me?"

Raiga said, "Nope, He was born 8 years ago. The kid kicked my ass several times in a few days. He kicked yours a lot Kisame." as he chuckled with his eyes closed.

Kisame looked at Nan and said, "So what are you going to do Uchiha/"

Everyone chuckled but those 2 and Nan asked "What?"

Jiraiya said, "In Naruto other life Kisame always followed your orders."

Nan sighed and said, "Damn it I got no choice because I won't sit here and be made a laughing stock without knowing why." As she took it and drank it leaving only one which Kisame took and drank.

Everyone set there a few moments and Nan said, "I need some time to think." as she got up and left.

Naruto was sitting outside of town and said, "What do you think Angel do you think I made the right choice?"

Angel sighed and said, "Kit. Remember when you had the choice to kill Gaara or not to kill him during the invasion?"

Naruto said "Yeah, what about it." as he looked at her.

Angel said "You had every right to kill him at that moment but you did not. You turned an enemy into one of the greatest allies you would ever have. The same thing happened with Zabuza. You have an ability that change people and you should not doubt yourself. If any of them decide to leave its there choice and like you said you used that jutsu so they wont remember anything for the last day except they wanted to leave for some reason."

Naruto sighed and said, "You know sometimes I don't know what to do. I want people to be happy so bad that I let my emotions through. I should not have slapped her back there. A ninja does not show his or her emotions."

Angel snickered and said "Yeah right, If that's the case you should never have become a ninja you always let your emotions show through and it made you who you are."

Naruto nods and said, "Your right, Want to spar?" as he jumps out of the tree they were sitting in.

Angel jumped down changing into her human form and said "Lets do this in your real body."

Naruto nods and closes his eyes and changes down to a 5'1 kid of 8 years old and he took off his shirt and threw it over by a tree and said "lets dance." as he started doing handsigns and said **"Fuuton: Reppuu Kaze Hitofuki Jutsu"** and a strong wind came blowing from him toward Kyuubi who did her own handsigns and said **"Katon: Ryuu Yofun Jutsu"** and breathed out a stream of fire that burst into 5 dragons that hit the wind and charged toward Naruto.

Naruto jumped back doing handsigns and said **"Suiton: Gureeto Suiheki Jutsu"** and a wall of water shot out of the ground 30 feet long blocking the fire. Naruto then said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." and 10 Naruto appeared.

Angel smirked and said **"Mizu Bunshin Jutsu"** and 30 water clones appeared out of the water Naruto used earlier.

Naruto started doing handsigns and said **"Raiton: Ikazuchigeki Jutsu"** and 12 lightning bolts burst out of the sky and struck the water clones jumping from one to the next destroying them.

Angel had to jump back as the 10 Kage Bunshins began fighting her in taijutsu. Suddenly 2 kicked her in the air saying "Na." another kicked her higher "Ra" then one kicked her to the left "to" then another kicked her up again " Death" then 2 appeared above her and punched her toward the ground. Then 3 appear in a triangle around her and grabbed onto her starting to spin saying "Drop." slamming into the ground with her in there arms when the last one fell out of the sky with a Rasengan in his hand saying "Rasengan." slamming it into her stomach before jumping back as she explodes.

A set of kunais came and sliced all of the clones and Naruto grabbed the one coming for him and threw it back where it came from doing handsigns saying **"Ninpou: Shuriken Kage Bunshin** **Jutsu"** turning it into 50. He then turned around and pulled out a shuriken and started doing handsigns and said "Ninpou: Shuriken Kage Bunshin Jutsu" and the one turned into 30.

A shout of **"Doton: Dotaijinheki Jutsu"** was heard and a wall of earth came blocking both kunai and shurikens."

Naruto smirked doing some one handsigns and said "Here's something new that I have been working on." and chakra strings came out of his fingers grabbing the single kunai and shuriken since the rest went up in smoke and he pulled them toward him before he used replacement making angel appear where he was and both impaled in her arms making her cry out."

Naruto appeared and said "First blood. I win.

**Suiton: Kirigakure Jutsu – Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu**

**Ninpou: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Raiton: Raigeki no Jutsu – Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Jutsu**

**Fuuton: Hokkyo Kaze Jutsu – Wind Style: Arctic Wind Jutsu**

**Katon: Ranran Sake Jutsu – Fire Style: Blazing Sake Jutsu**

**Suiton: Suikoumisairu Jutsu – Water Style: Water Shark Missile Jutsu**

**Fuuton: Shakunetsu Naruto Uzumaki Jutsu – Wind Style: Scorching Maelstrom Whirlpool Jutsu**

**Fuuton: Reppuu Kaze Hitofuki Jutsu – Wind Style: Gale Wind Blast Jutsu**

**Katon: Ryuu Yofun Jutsu – Fire Style: Dragon Rage Jutsu**

**Suiton: Gureeto Suiheki Jutsu – Water Style: Great Water Wall Jutsu**

**Suiton: Mizu Bunshin Jutsu – Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu**

**Doton: Dotaijinheki Jutsu – Earth Style: Earth Encampment Wall**

**Raiton: Ikazuchigeki Jutsu – Lightning Style: Thunder Strike Jutsu**

**Ninpou: Shuriken Kage Bunshin Jutsu – Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**


	4. Chapter 4

Beta by

Naruto Master of the Jutsus

Clapping could be heard and Naruto turned and saw Nan standing there and she said "Your pretty good. For a midget."

A vein appeared on Naruto head and he closed his eyes and changed back into his Kage form and he walked over and picked up his shirt and looked where Nan was and sweatdropped and said, "Damn it she's a pervert" noticing the blood on the ground leading to where she had flown back to.

He turned and saw Angel smirking and said, "You ok?"

Angel pulled out the weapons and the wounds started to heal and she said, "Yeah, What should we do with her?"

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Angel, how long until Gato appears in wave?"

Angel thought and said, "According to what we were told, about a year why?"

Naruto looked at Nan and said "Oh its nothing. Lets take her back to the others and see what they decided." as he walked over and picked Nan up and carried her bridal style.

When Naruto got back to town he saw that everyone was walking toward him and Tsunade asked, "What happen to her?"

Naruto said, "She's a pervert."

Nan than said with her eyes closed "I'm an Uchiha and we are not perverts."

Naruto looked at her before dropping her on the ground causing her to say "Oww, what the hell you do that for?"

Naruto said, "For making me feel sorry for you."

Nan said "Hnn."

Naruto slapped his head and said, "Damn it I thought for sure you were not a real Uchiha you just had to go and ruin my dream."

Angel snickered and with narrowed eyes Nan asked, "What the hell that suppose to mean?"

Naruto said "Simple from what I've gathered every Uchiha's first word is HNN."

Nan said "Really, Contact force Hypnosis." as she held her finger and Naruto looked at her. She then raised it up to her eye level and said "Tsukiyomi."

Naruto world went black and then he was pulled into the Tsukiyomi world and Nan appeared in front of him and he was tied to a stake and she said "for the next 72 hours you shall hear me say Hnn to you constantly." with a smirk on her face.

Naruto snickered and said "Really, to bad Angel made my bloodline more powerful then yours "Kitsune Dreamworld" and suddenly the world changed from the Tsukiyomi world to a blue world and Nan found herself tied to a cross.

Naruto appeared in front of her and said "For the next 72 hours I shall make you horny by having every single scene I have ever thought of for my books to appear in front of you while you are unable to release yourself as your body will feel everything the woman you see feel without being able to finally climax yourself."

Nan's eyes got wide and she said, "You can't do this?"

Naruto smiled an evil smile and said, "Watch me." and he disappeared and soon a couple appeared and they started flirting, making out, and then full-blown sex. After the woman had 3 orgasms Naruto appeared and saw Nan panting and he said "71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." as he disappeared and another couple appeared starting all over again.

Nan screamed out "OOOOHHHHHH" and the world returned to normal and she collapsed on her knees panting and Naruto walked over to her picking her up and making her look at him and he said "Cum for me." as he touched her back sending a pulse of chakra into her spine and she Screamed "OOOOOOHHHHH GOOOOOOODDD IIIIIIMMMMM CUUUUUUMMMMMMMIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG." as she panted hard and heavy before passing out shocking everyone.

Jiraiya had his notebook out writing quickly and he asked, "What did you do to her?"

Naruto smiled and said "The Sharingan on its final level has a Genjutsu world where the Sharingan user can torture someone for 72 hours in a second. My bloodline can do the same but instead of torture I made her watch every scene I ever had for my books played out while she felt like she was the one experiencing it but she never was allowed to climax. So for 3 days she been ready to have an orgasm and I sent a burst of chakra to the pleasure center in her spine sending her over the edge."

Tsunade sweatdropped and Angel smirked and said, "Damn, No wonder Kakashi called you the number 1 hyper active knucklehead ninja. You never do things normal."

Naruto smiled and asked, "So what have you all decided?"

Nan mumbled, "Naruto-kun." in a sleepy voice and everyone sweatdropped and Zabuza said, "Well I'm in I made a deal and I will follow it through."

Jiraiya asked, "So what's your plan gaki?"

Naruto looked around and saw everyone nodding and he looked at the girl who was passed out and he pulled out a scroll and unsealed a waterballoon and held it above Nan and made a Rasengan shattering it soaking her making her scream out and look around.

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm sorry I made you all wet but I need to know what you decided."

Nan was red face catching the double meaning and said, "I guess I will join you." trying to act as if everything was normal.

Angel snickered and Nan said, "Hnn."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Leather." and Nan turned bright red and said, "Sorry Naruto-sama." making everyone sweatdrop.

Angel said, "Why do I get the funny feeling I'm going to be seeing a lot more of Nan?"

Naruto said, "Right well here's what I got planned. I lied to you all about something earlier so I guess I can tell you all now that sake had another purpose besides having all my memories." making everyone look at him and Shizune asked, "What else did it do?" in a scared voice.

Naruto said, "Tsunade, I know this might make you mad and you might refuse but it's the easiest way to explain so please drop the genjutsu on you and show everyone what you look like underneath."

Tsunade said, "Why should I do that?" with a hint of anger in her voice.

Angel snickered and said, "Since you now have the body of a 21 year old you don't need it." making Tsunade wide eyed and she asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Right now none of you can die of old age all of you over the age of 21 will have your body return to as healthy as you were at that age and you will quit aging. Those of us under the age of 21 will age normally until we get that age and then stop aging. You are all basically immortal. You won't die from aging but you can die from being killed though that's a bit harder now. You all also have a minor healing ability though not as good as mine and Angel's but it should be about 30 percent faster then your normal one."

Tsunade dropped her genjutsu and everyone gasped and she looked at her skin and felt her face and asked, "How?"

Naruto looked at Angel and she said, "Naruto here when I gave him almost all my power actually became the new King of Demons so unless someone kills him he will never die. Since the blood that was mixed in it was from him you all got the same effect as him meaning you are all basically immortal."

Jiraiya asked, "Why did you do this?"

Naruto said, "Orochimaru has the ability to take over the body of another human just as Uchiha Madara does. Originally he would have tried to take over Nan here but then after he failed and was forced to flee Akatsuki he will then go after her brother. When he attacks Konoha I am going to need both Ero-sannin and Tsunade-baachan to be as strong as possible so that way we can stop him."

Shizune asked, "What other effects will this have on us?"

Naruto said, "Well, I will tell you this there is a jutsu that I will teach you all to cancel the effect of it making your normal again but you will age normal afterwards from the age of 21. Tsunade, you will be able to have children again as well but I want to make a request."

Tsunade who was wide-eyed nodded and Naruto said, "As I said Dan and Nawaki are both alive and I will be bringing them to you in a little over a year when I start the new hidden village. My request is this, I know you love Dan but please give Ero-sannin a chance. He loves you dearly and has been by your side all these years even though he is a total pervert. You all have a new chance at life and I want to see you all happy. Hell, if you want you can marry both if you chose to but I am not saying you have to but at least think about his feelings also."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who was wide eyed and Naruto said, "Ok, here is my plan. You all have the ability to shapeshift as Angel and myself does. Just think about what you want to look like and then think Shapeshift and it will automatically do the rest. Zabuza, Raiga I would like you both to return to the mist and track down all bloodline users you can find and try to convince them to leave the mist. Get them ready and in exactly 14 months I will send a fleet of ships to the mist to pick them up with an escort of navel ships."

Kisame asked, "How do you have a fleet like that?"

Angel smiled and said, "The kid here had me over the last 5 years buy almost every shipping fleet out there as a partner or owner besides those that belong to Gato."

Kisame nods and Naruto said, "Nan, Kisame, you both work well together so using your shapeshifting ability I want you both to go to Cloud and I want Nan to use her bloodline to try and steal as many lightning jutsu as she can while you both track down a jinchuuriki name Nii Yugito. I want you to convince her to leave the Cloud. She should still be in the academy and if her life is like the rest of the Jinchuuriki then its hell. Once you get her get out of there travel with her while training her and just look for any missing-nins that you think might be good for a new village. No rapists or mass murderers. Most missing-nins left because of politics or clans but a few who just like to kill and other stuff. Remember Nan, Itachi's dead. You and I killed him when he came to kill you off."

Kisame nods and Nan asked, "What so special about her?"

Naruto said, "Simple, Besides Gaara who is in Suna and is important for the future she is the only one of the Jinchuuriki's I know the actual location of. If we get her that will ensure that Akatsuki won't get there hands on her. If I can stop them from getting Gaara and her then they have no chance to get the others because they have to extract them in order from weakest to strongest."

Nan nods and Tsunade asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Naruto said, "I want you to take Haku-chan here and train her as best as you can to be a medic-nin and also to fight. I have a plan for the chunnin exams and I want her to be on the gennin team that I send to the exams for the new hidden village."

Tsunade nods and Shizune said, "I'm staying with Tsunade."

Naruto said, "I had already counted on that I was hoping you can take this and pay off all Tsunade debts." and handed her a checkbook.

Everyone was wide eyed and Shizune said, "But there's now way you can afford that."

Naruto smiled and said, "Dont worry about money I got that taken care of. Also if you remember what I said earlier to Zabuza, Raiga, Kisame, and Suigetsu That account was set up 5 years ago and you are already registered as the primary account holder. I dont even mess with it after I put the first 2 billion in it and let it get interest."

Everyone was wide eyed the way he talked about money and Jiraiya asked, "What do you have planned for me?"

Naruto said "Simple, you have all my memories now of what I knew of Akatsuki. I want you to try and gather more info on them but do not confront them. I also need you to report to the old man on anything he wants to know as long as it's nothing about this group of people or me. I have to make sure Danzo does not get wind of this or he will try and have us all eliminated before we have a chance to succeed."

Kisame asked, "What are you planning on doing?"

Naruto sighed and said "For the next year I am going to cash in the bounty on Itachi and then I am going to collect a few other bounties as Arracnar Kage. Then in about a year I will go to Wave Country and stop the execution of Inari's father. That will be the catalyst that will bring all my planning to fruition. It is then that I will convince the people of wave to allow me to build a hidden village there and build the bridge that will help the country to prosper. It is at that time I want you all to come to wave after you hear about the bridge being built. When that happens we will have about 4 years to train and build the village. Jiraiya and I along with dad will set seals up to help us make sure no one knows more then we want them to. Tsunade will train and help get the hospital and medic-nins up and going and we will make sure her idea of having a medic on every team is a reality. At the end of the 4 years I will return to Konoha so I can be with the Rookie nine and Guy's team. When I graduate from the academy besides the knowledge of Orochimaru attacking Konoha I figure everything I know is useless."

Everyone seemed to think and Nan asked, "What do you plan to do about my brother?"

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Nan, I dont know yet."

Nan sighed and said, "I understand and trust you."

Naruto said, "Well everyone. This is goodbye for now."

Tsunade said, "Catch as she threw him the Raijin and the Shodaime's necklace."

Naruto caught them both and she said, "They belong to you. You earned them."

Naruto smiled and said "You sure."

Tsunade nods and said, "Yes."

Naruto puts the necklace on and pocketed the Raijin and said, "Well everyone, I guess I will see you all in a year."

Nan walked over to him and slapped him across the face and then kissed him and said, "Don't think I'm going to let that slide."

Naruto smiled and said, "Like whip cream." making her beat red again and she said "hnn." stomping away and Naruto said "Keep safe Kisame, you to Nan-chan."

Nan said, "Dont call me chan." over her shoulder.

Naruto snickered and said, "Whatever you say Nan-hime." making her trip and quickly regain her balance and Angel said, "You know I think you enjoyed that."

Naruto said "Hell yeah. In the future she was a total emotionalist bastard. I will do whatever I can to make sure she does not turn out the same."

Angel said "You also like her." as she changed into her fox form and got on his shoulder."

Zabuza said, "Kid, I get the feeling you are going to be interesting to be around."

Naruto nods and said, "If you see that Suigetsu kid try and avoid him. He knows your swords since he wants yours Zabuza so no amount of shapeshifting will save you if he rats you out."

He nods and Raiga said, "I can always give him a funeral."

Naruto said "Not yet. Right now he's just a kid who is pissed that we killed the Mizukage."

Zabuza asked, "I have been meaning to ask how did you use **Kawarimi no Jutsu** with a living target so easily."

Naruto said "I use it as my first step in flash stepping."

Raiga asked, "What's that?"

Naruto smiles and said, "Its an improved version of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**."

Everyone eyes got wide at that and both men nod before leaving.

Haku asked, "Kage-sama, What is it you wish for me to do?"

Naruto sighs before changing back into his actual appearance and said, "Haku-chan, listen to me. You dont have to follow me as if you are some kind of tool. You are a human being and a very beautiful young lady. You just need to let yourself live a little and train to use your bloodline and when you find something you want go after it. Find yourself a dream and be happy. I know thats what your mother would want and your father also if he was not an idiot about bloodlines."

Haku nods and Naruto looked at Tsunade and said, "Please take care of her and get yourself ready also, after all you do have someone to meet in a little over a year."

Tsunade nods and said, "Come on Haku, lets get started." and she turned and started to walk away and Haku ran up and kissed Naruto on the cheek and said "Bye" before she ran after Tsunade with Shizune shaking her head leaving."

Jiraiya smiled and said, "Yo kid. Want to sign the toad contract again."

Naruto said, "I do but I want you to ask Gambunta if I can since I already have the fox contract. If he agrees tell him I will sign it again when I meet you again."

Jiraiya nods and asked, "I wanted to ask you. Why did you kill the Mizukage?"

Naruto said, "Because he wanted me to kill Haku and then he tried to ambush me with the 3 swordsmen."

Jiraiya nods and said; "Well I will see you in a year or so."

Naruto nods and after he's gone Naruto sighed and said, "Angel. Can you do something for me?"

Angel looked at him and said, "What?"

Naruto said, "I think I went to hard on Nan so would you mind taking a scroll to her that says I'm sorry."

Angel sighed and said, "You're to good for you own good Naruto. Sure. You're planning on going and finding her aren't you?"

Naruto looked at Angel and asked "Who?"

Angel said "Chiyo, thats who."

Naruto sighed as he wrote on a scroll and said "Yeah. I want to find her before Akatsuki takes her from me again."

Angel nods and said "I will meet you in Iwa then." as she took the scroll and ran off into the woods.

Naruto sighed and looked at the sky and took off running toward Iwa.

About an hour later Kisame and Nan were walking through the woods when they heard a voice yell "Hey, wait up." and they turned and saw a fox coming toward then and when it got close turned into Angel.

Kisame asked, "What are you doing here?"

Angel pulled out a scroll and said "Naruto asked me to deliver this to Nan." as she handed it to the Uchiha.

Nan looked confused and opened it and read

**Nan**

**About earlier I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to help you forget about all the sadness you had earlier and decided a prank would be best. I did not mean to do any harm and should have consider you feelings first. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Naruto.**

Nan sighed and asked, "Why does he feel he needs to say he's sorry?"

Angel sighed and said "Chiyo."

Both Kisame and Nan looked confused and Kisame asked "Whose Chiyo."

Angel sighed and said "I know you all have his memories but it takes time to get through them and sometimes your mind just kicks some of them out so I will just tell you about it. When Naruto was on his 3-year training trip with Jiraiya and he was almost 16 Jiraiya left him alone for about a month in June on some special holy land bullshit he talked about where Akatsuki would never find him.

While he was there he found this girl sitting on a cliff looking out across a valley and that day just happened to have been her 21st birthday. She had black hair and a decent body I guess but she hid her face behind a plain mask. Naruto and her talked and he learned she was a jinchuuriki just like him for the Rokubi. She told him her name was Chiyo, which means forever and that she was cursed forever to loneliness and hardship. Over the months time there they got close and he learned she had killed her entire clan because of them treating her as a weapon and also forcing a life on her that she did not want along with other things she refused to talk about. She even confessed that she had seen him as a child once when her father took her to Konoha to see what would happen to her if she ever betrayed her family.

Near the end of the month they had fallen in love with each other and gave each other their innocence. They both knew Akatsuki was looking for them and so she made him promise that should they ever confront him and he could he was to run and never stop running. She also made him promise that should anything ever happen to him he would try and find someone who would love him for him.

Unfortunately, Akatsuki found them one night. Naruto was asleep beside her and when he woke she was gone and there was a note for him saying that she had discovered Akatsuki was near them so she decided to sacrifice herself so he could escape. He wanted to kill them all but she her last instructions for him were to live and not seek revenge and how she wished they could have met sooner and under other circumstances and that she would never speak to him in the after life if he did not try and move on.

When he returned to Konoha that pink haired bitch Sakura prayed on his emotions like a hawk to get him to retrieve Sasuke and then threw him away so now that he has a chance to redo things he's trying to find her.

Nan here reminds him a lot of Chiyo and he made a promise to himself that he would never let her have a frown when he finally got to see her face and since you remind him of her he wont let you have a frown either and thats why he made that joke."

Nan sighed and said, "I see. So why are you being nice to me. By all rights you should kill both me and Kisame here and Narutokun would never know."

Angel said "You surprised me in the last life and thats something that is not easy to do. Everytime you confronted him you always called him Narutokun and never harmed him. Threatened but never harmed. Everyone else including your brother you left in a mess. I thought it was because you were gay like your brother but now that I know your a woman I understand EVERYTHING now though Naruto is as clueless as ever and since neither of you have crossed him in this life I am letting you both off without worry of me killing you." looking at them both

Kisame said, "I feel special." sarcastically.

Angel said, "You should."

Nan asked "What does he plan to do when he finds her if he finds her."

Angel said "Simple. As I told you all I am his first wife and Concubine but the truth is even though he cares and respects me he does not love me like he did her. He has never had anyone love him like that and he thinks if he can find her that after they get to know each other again they might fall in love again. That is what he wants more then anything."

Nan said nothing and Angel said, "Well you both have a lot to do and a lot to think about. See you later Kisame, Itachi." as she turned back into a fox and jumped away.

Kisame said, "What the hell was that about." as he looked at Nan.

Nan said "I dont know Kisame. Apparently she looks underneath the underneath too much. Come we must go." as she turned and starts walking away.

Kisame sighs and said, "Why am I following you anyways?"

Nan said "Simple. I am more then capable of killing you if I chose to." in her cold Uchiha voice.

Kisame nods and said, "I see your point. Want anything to eat."

Nan said "Yeah, Pocky."

Kisame smirked and said, "I knew I would like you."

6 months later Kage was sitting in a bar in Iwa when a man who had a black cloak with red clouds on it slowly walks up though he was hunched over and said, "Are you Arrancar Kage?"

Kage looks up and said, "Perhaps, who might you be."

The man said, "My name is Sasori. I was sent to make you an offer."

Kage looked around and said "If so then follow me out of town because there are to many ears here." as he gets up and leaves with Sasori behind him.

About 10 minutes later Kage stops in the woods and said "Ok Sasori. What is this offer." acting bored as he leans agianst a tree.

Sasori said "I represent a group who have the means to rule the world and we are looking for men of great power to help us rule the world after we take it over. You have become famous with killing Deidara and the Yondaime Mizukage and Uchiha Itachi. Are group would like for you to join."

Kage sighed and said, "If I were to guess based on how you're dressed your group would be Akatsuki and that you are currently planning on tracking down all the tailed beast."

Sasori eyes got wide a moment and asked, "How do you know this?"

Kage said "Orochimaru confronted me about a month ago asking me to join and he said it would be unwise for my health to join Akatsuki. I believe with the way he was acting he left your group though I could be wrong."

Sasori said, "Orochimaru did indeed leave our group and since you know of our organization and what we plan what is your answer."

Kage was silent a moment and said "You know Sasori that Chiyo has rebuilt your mother and father just so she can kill you. Especially after she found out that you killed the former Kazekage and made him a human puppet."

Sasori said, "You know to much boy."

Kage said "And you know even less then me. Next time don't ask the Kyuubi to join a group that is trying to kill it." as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and suddenly he appeared out of the ground behind Sasori with the Raijin activated slicing through the tail before he went up in smoke as a needle stabbed into the clone.

Sasori said, "I see, so you are a jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

A voice said "Wrong, Kyuubi gave me all its power in exchange for its freedom so your group has already failed." as Kage appeared on a tree branch above Sasori.

Sasori said, "We can still extract its power from you boy. Now lets see you fight agianst my puppet army." as he unsealed a scroll and 100 puppets appeared.

Kage said "Mass Shadow clone jutsu." and suddenly 1000 Kage Bunshins appeared and using Rasengans, Raijin, and jutsu soon decimated the army.

Sasori chuckled and said "My, my boy. You are very good though those are my weak puppets and I can easily replace them with bandits but lets see you face my favorite puppet. The Sandaime Kazekage himself."

A puppet appeared and Kage said "So the famous Kazekage who could use the Iron sand though you made a mistake of following me to this spot in the forest Sasori. I not only made sure you were alone but also found a spot that has a special metal in the ground." amidst the army of shadow clones.

Sasori narrowed his eyes and said "Really, what might that be boy."

Kage said "Simple, The Kazekage there uses the magnetic fields to control iron in the sand however if he were in a place that had pure iron with a high electric field going through it then the ground would literally draw the iron out of the sand and into the ground to the iron. A Hyuga taught me this when she changed the electric current in a mans body once."

Suddenly all the Kage Bunshins started doing handsigns and they all said **"Raiton: Shikou Raiu Jutsu"** and the sky turned black as 10000 plus bolts of lightning hit the ground in the field they were in destroying all the clones.

A few seconds later it was over and Kage appeared and Sasori said "That was impressive boy but useless. Iron Sand."

The Kazekage puppet opened its mouth and sand shot out and flew into the air for about a second before slamming into the ground hard making Sasori wide eyed.

Kage smirked and started walking toward Sasori who started backing up and said "You left your back exposed." making Sasori turn and blink as nothing was there. He turned back and saw Kage was gone also and he looked around the clearing and tried to find his chakra but could not since it and said "Coward. I must return and inform the others." as he grabbed the scroll and resealed the Kazekage.

He then turned to grab his tail and slung it over his shoulder so he could repair it when he got back to base before starting to walk away.

After a few minutes the tail went up in a puff of smoke and before he had a chance to even react the Raijin was plunged through the body of the puppet Hiruko.

Kage jumped off and looked as a figure could be seen crawling out of the puppet body and he had blood coming out of his mouth and he asked in panted breaths "How?"

Kage said "Simple. During the lightning storm you were so blinded by it that you failed to see me replace myself with your real tail. Then when my Kage Bunshin told you that you left you back open you turned and using chakra strings to let the Kagebunshin that had changed into a spider crawl into your armor through the hole I made when I cut off your tail it sent me a mental message where it was which was right over your heart. That was all I needed to know and I released the henge and used the Raijin to plow through your armor. The one thing I like about the Raijin is that the more chakra you send into it the more powerful it gets."

Sasori coughed again and fell down on the ground and Kage coughed as well and fell to his knees and said "Angel, he got me with a poison." before he fell face first on the ground.

Angel came walking out of her hiding spot and sighed as she started to heal him and looked over at Sasori. After she was finished she took Sasori ring and then sealed the puppet Hiruko and then grabbed the scroll for the Sandaime Kazekage. She then sealed the body of Sasori, which was easy since his body was a puppet, and then walked back over and picked up Naruto before taking him to their hotel room.

A month later Kage walked into a familiar bounty check-in station and said "Hey Tidus."

Tidus looked up and groaned and said "Who the hell you kill this time."

Kage smirked and said "Sasori of Suna." as he unsealed the body and said "he turned his entire body into a puppet but his heart."

Tidus looked at it and said, "So the rumors are true about him. Very well. Here's your check for this one and have a vacation or something" "Why?" "You're taking out all the bounties" as he turned through the book and started to write.

**Arrancar Kage **

**SS-Rank**

**Age ?**

**Weight ?**

**Height Estimated at 6 ft.**

**Eyes ?**

**Hair ?**

**Home Village ?**

**Skills **

**Hiraishin**

**Rasengan**

**Bloodline ?**

**Dressed in all black and has a white mask that had black eyes that is impossible to see through and 4 red lines running vertically down the middle with 1 line going through each eye and the other 2 lines going down the nose. Carries a sword and is in the company of a fox. Also carries the Raijin as well as the Shodaime Hokage Necklace as reward from Tsunade. Assassinated the Daimyo of Snow country as well as nearly 75 men to restore the Rightful Ruler to power. Killed the Yondaime Mizukage for what he describes as being an idiot for harassing bloodlines.**

**Order by Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, all Konoha Nins are to leave person alone and avoid confrontation at all cost**

**Killed **

**S-Rank missing-nin ANBU Captain Uchiha Itachi of Konoha**

**S-Rank missing-nin Jounin Sasori of Suna**

**S-Rank missing-nin Jounin Deidara of Iwa**

**A-Rank missing-nin Chunnin Aoi Rokushou of Jounin of Rain**

**B-Rank Snow-nin Chunnin Nadare Rouga**

**B-Rank Snow-nin Chunnin Kakuyoku Fubuki**

**B-Rank Snow-nin Chunnin Fuyuguma Mizore**

**B-Rank Missing-nin Jounin Suien of Waterfall **

**B-Rank Rain-nin Chunnin Kirisame **

**B-Rank Rain-nin Chunnin Hisame**

**B-Rank Rain-nin Chunnin Murasame**

**Daimyo of Snow Country Kazahana Dotou**

**Yondaime Mizukage Bura Tomas**

Kage walked out of the bounty office and he heard a voice say "Yo. Long time no see Kage." making him look up and see the face of one Hatake Kakashi.

Kage smirked and said "Its been a while Kakashi, I just got done cashing in on Sasori of the Red sand. What you up to."

Kakashi said, "I was sent to ask you if you would come to Konoha because the Hokage would like to speak to you."

Kage thought a moment and said "I suppose a little trip to Konoha wont hurt but I have to be somewhere in about a month so we better hurry."

Kakashi nods and Angel said "Just to make sure Kakashi, this is not some kind of trap right."

Kakashi said "Now why would I be sent to walk you into a trap."

Kage said "Simple, you have not only Gai with you but also Asuma, and the Ino-Shika-Cho group though I am surprised they would leave Ino, Choji and Shikamaru alone in the academy. I hope Ino dont rape one of the remaining Uchiha's. After all her and Sakura are breaking or have broke up there friendship to be with him." as they were jumping through the trees ignoring the questioning looks everyone was giving him.

Shikaku asked, "What do you mean one of the remaining Uchiha's? There's only 1 left and how do you know about them?"

Kage snickered and said "If you say so about the Uchiha but I will tell you this there are more then a few people in Konoha gathering information. Mr. Nun Kaze gets reports on what's going on in Konoha all the time just so that way he wont look like an idiot when he comes back and also to keep up with all his properties he owns and he suspects a few others." making everyone look at him.

Kakashi asked "So what have you been up to since last time I seen you."

Kage said "Well Kakashi if you really want to know I have been busy collecting bounties and a few other jobs for Mr. Nun Kaze though I am wondering why the old man would send such a team just to ask me to come see him." as he acted all innocent.

Gai said, "We were requested at the request of the council and the Hokage to come to Konoha."

Kage stopped and said, "Angel, be a dear and head to the next mission and if our information is correct and he tries to kill the leader of the village assassinate the bastard and continue with the plan."

Angel said, "Right" as she jumped off of his shoulder turning human and taking off into the woods.

Shikaku asked, "Who was that?"

Kage said, "That my friends is Angel. She belongs to a small clan that is hidden somewhere but out of respect for them I won't tell. I saved her life when I was 5 by giving her my blood to heal her body because I have a couple of bloodlines and one is increased healing. In return her clan taught me the secret of their shapeshifting jutsu and also made her my personal concubine/slave/wife though we are really close friends and we refuse to do anything until I find a woman I was hoping to ask to be my wife."

Kakashi asked, "Why would you have more then one wife?"

Kage smirked and said, "Clan restoration. I am the last member of my bloodline so it falls on me to restore my clan so I get to practice polygamy."

Everyone looked around and Kage said with his back to the group "Gai, I can tell from the look on your face your about to shout some shit about youth and if you do I will shove Konoha Secret modified Rasengan Taijutsu 1000 years of bleeding-roids up your ass." making everyone look at him.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes and Inoichi said "How can you see the look on his face when your back is turned."

Kage said "Perhaps or perhaps I just have a Kage Bunshin in the trees watching in case this was an ambush and it dispelled relaying the info to me." with a smirk hidden behind his mask."

Shikaku sighed and said, "We should be returning to Konoha."

Kage nods and they take off through the trees and after about 30 minutes Kakashi asked, "What was that you and Angel were talking about earlier?"

Kage smirked and said, "Oh, just a business man that has caught the attention of my group. He goes to places that are having a sudden economic boom because of either good harvest or something like that and then he buys into the politics in the area until he owns the police and most of the businesses. He then starts using mercs to take over the country and force people to do his bidding and publicly executes anyone who opposes him. He then sales the children into slavery and have the adults working for him. A real jackass."

Shikaku asked, "Has this guy been in business long?"

Kage said, "From what we are told at least the last 10 years."

Kakashi asked, "Then how come we never heard about this guy."

Kage said, "I'm sure you have heard of him but you have only heard about the business fronts that he has. He has a habit of hiring missing nin to do his dirty work and then after its done he goes and assassinates them with around 200 or 300 mercs to keep from paying and since most of the mercs die before they kill the missing nin he only has to pay a fraction of what he would have paid."

Shikaku said, "That would be an effective way about it and since missing-nin die all the time and never get turned in."

Kage stopped and looked to the right and said "Shit."

Everyone looked at him and Kage said, "**Kage Bunshin Dai Bakuha** and 25 Kage Bunshins appeared and all of them said "Henge." and turned into birds.

Everyone got into a defensive formation and Kage who still was ignoring him started doing handsigns and the Kagebunshin jumped off the tree limbs they were on when Kage said "Futon: Hiyou no Kaze Jutsu" and a breeze blew through the area and the birds took off flying and Kage stood still looking at the area his clones flew toward.

Kakashi asked, "What was that about."

Suddenly a blast was heard followed by several others and screams of pain could be heard and Kage said "A group of bandits had some kid kidnapped and were beating him." as he took off toward where the explosions came from."

Everyone followed him and after about a quarter of a mile they came across a clearing that was pretty much blown to hell with men laying everywhere hurt on the ground and Kage walked by them and over to the kid and said "Are you alright kid."

The boy looked up and Kage said, "I'm not going to hurt you kid. Are you seriously hurt anywhere?"

The kid said, "My arms, I can't feel them and my chest hurts."

Kage nods and said "Sorry about this." and suddenly the kids shirt was ripped off and Kage started doing handsigns and his hands turned green and he started to run his hands across the kids chest and said "You got a few bruised ribs but none of them are broke. Your shoulders are dislocated and I am not good enough with medical jutsu to heal you but I can get you to Konoha to a hospital. You got a name kid."

The kid said "Chen."

Kage nods and reaches for his mask and pulls it to the side a little and said, "Look into my eyes Chen."

Chen looked and slowly his fell and he passed out. Kage put his mask back over his face and everyone was looking and Gai asked, "What was that?"

Kage said "Forced Hypnosis. I just had him pass out so he won't feel the pain of us traveling to get back to Konoha. The bastards her also punctured a lung and I healed it but he needs a hospital fast. Gai, can I make a request."

Gai said "Sure."

Kage said "Drop the weights and get this kid to a hospital fast. If the blood stays in his lunges he could die in a day or 2 and your the fastest here besides me but I am still tired from fighting Sasori recently so I cant make it fast enough." as he picked up the boy and Gai undid his weights after getting a nod from Kakashi and took the kid before taking off fast.

Kage looked around and said "Ok boys, Lets have a little talk. Why did you have that kid?"

One of the 3 men who were not dead but burned badly said "I won't talk."

Kage said "Fine, Then I guess I can kill you and the other 2 who are alive instead of taking you to a hospital and have the Hokage of Konoha decide your fate." as he pulled out a kunai.

Another one screamed, "Wait. We were told to kidnap the kid for Ransom."

Kage said "Who is that kid and who are you working for."

The man who screamed a moment earlier said, "He's the nephew of Daimyo Chichiya of Marsh Country. We were given the contract by our boss Gangus Rill."

Kage asked, "What was the ransom?"

The man said, "I don't know. We are only low level mercs and only follow orders."

Kage nods and said "Well I am a man of my word." as he started doing handsigns and his hand turned white and he reached down and touched the man who answered on the side where he was bleeding and the man screamed out in pain and passed out.

He then walked toward the next and Shikaku shadow stopped him and said, "What are you doing."

Kage starts walking shocking everyone and said, "Each of these men will die in an hour from bloodloss. I dont have enough medical experience to heal them but I do know a jutsu that will stop the bleeding by cauterizing the wounds. That is what I am doing." as he reaches down and touches the next man and then over to the last after Shikaku removed his shadow.

Shikaku asked "how were you able to still move when I had my shadow on you."

Kage created 3 Kagebunshins and had them pick up the man and took off into the trees with the others following and said "Simple. What does my name mean."

Shikaku thought a moment and said "To Remove Shadow."

Kage smirked and said, "I created that name because one of my favorite jutsu is shadow clones. I also created the jutsu I used to break free. Your **Kage Mane Jutsu** works by grabbing the shadow and controlling them however I learned that I could expel small burst of chakra out of my chakra points and cancel the effect. It was the 11th jutsu I created and is also good to fight a Hyuga with."

Everyone looked at him and Kakashi asked, "How do you know so many of Konoha's jutsu?"

Kage said, "My father was a Konoha-nin and left me with a lot of jutsu scrolls. I have also had some great teachers." without looking back.

Everyone seemed to listen and think for a while and Kage finally asked after 20 minutes of silence "So why is Danzo really trying to get me to Konoha and dont say it's the council. Danzo runs 3/4 of the council not counting the clan-heads so I know that the only way that you would request me to come is for him to want it. The old man trust me because of my connection to Naruto." as he kept jumping through the trees.

Inoichi asked, "What do you mean."

Kage said "Every since you guys found me at the bounty check in station we have had 6 whole unit of ROOT ANBU following us and there not the normal lackeys he's been sending. They're his elites and 24 of his top ninja is definitely overkill."

Kakashi asked, "How can you be sure of that?"

Kage said "Summon Pakkun and have him hide and wait for about 20 minutes. He should see them and return to you to tell you I'm right."

Kakashi thought a moment and Inoichi said "Do it Kakashi, If he's right this is a trap and he seems to be able to see a great distance somehow."

Kakashi nods and goes through some handsigns and summons Pakkun and grabs him and Kage said, "Long time no see Pakkun. Don't tell anyone who I am but Kakashi got something he needs you to do."

Pakkun asked, "**Why should I listen to you**?"

Kage said "Ask Avaklene when you return to the summon world. You will find out your answers."

Pakkun was wide eyed and said "**Fine but if this is some trick I will tell immediately, what is it you need Kakashi**."

Everyone was quite a moment and Kakashi said "Arracnar Kage here said there are 6 unit or ROOT ANBU following us and he wants you to hide for about 20 minutes to prove if he's right or not. If he is then come back and tell us yes or no."

Pakkun looks at Kage one time and said "Fine." and he jumps off a tree branch and goes hides.

Kakashi asked "What was that about back there Kage and what right do you have to tell a summon what he or she can and can't do for their summoner."

Kage said, "Kakashi, Avaklene is the goddess of all summons. She has the ability to cancel and make all contracts for humans and summons. She answers only to 3 beings in all of creation. One is Kami himself, another is the Shinigami and the third is the King of Demons. To those who have made deals with any of the 3 you have certain privileges allowed to you." as he ducked under a branch.

Asuma asked "So does that mean you have been given privileges from one of them."

Kage said "No...all 3." as he stops and Pakkun appears and said, "**Kakashi he's right and I will listen to you your majesty**." looking at Kage.

Everyone was listening and Kakashi asked "What the hells going on."

Kage said "I dont have time to answer your questions right now but I want you all to head to Konoha while I pull them away and dont tell anyone what you have seen or heard. I plan to come to Konoha soon but I will do it on my own terms. I dont want to see any of your kids growing up without their parents and the old man would kill me if I let anything happen to Asuma."

Kakashi said, "So that leaves me."

Kage said "No Kakashi it doesn't. I need you to go back to Konoha and deliver this scroll to the address on it." handing a scroll to Kakashi.

Kakashi asked, "What is it?" as he looked at it.

Kage said "Its a message for the Sandaime Hokage about a possible alliance with another hidden village. I was told to deliver it when I went to Konoha again"

Everyone looked at each other and Shikaku asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Kage sighed and said, "I'm just protecting those who are precious to me. Even if they dont know I'm doing It." as he jumps back toward the way he just came from.

Everyone looked at where he was going and said "I dont know who he is but one thing is for sure. I want to find out."

Kakashi looked at Pakkun and asked, "What was that about and why did you call him Lord?"

Pakkun said, "**All I can tell you Kakashi is that you will do well not to cross him because he has strong backing. I was told he has a deal with the Shinigami and Kami**."

Kakashi said, "He said he also has one with the King of Demons who everyone knows is Kyuubi."

Pakkun thought a moment and said, "**He does but it's with the old one**." and went up in smoke.

In Lightning Country Kisame looked over at Nan and said "What's your problem?"

Nan looked back at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

Kisame said "For the last few days you have been looking off into the distance like your worried about something. Its him isn't it."

Nan looked confused and asked, "What do you mean Kisame?"

Kisame looked at her and said "Look Nan. I know we dont talk much but you have become the closest thing I have ever had to a family in the last 6 months. I told you about my life and you told me a lot about yours and I have come to look at you like a niece. I also know you have been thinking about Naruto. You talk in your sleep."

Nan got red faced and looked away and said "Hnn."

Kisame sighed and said, "Just tell me what's wrong."

Nan was quite for a few minutes and sighed before saying "I just got a bad feeling something's going to happen to him and I have some questions I want answered by him."

Kisame sighs and said, "He will be fine. He stronger then all of us."

Nan said "He is also only one person and from his memories not always the brightest person around."

Kisame nods and said, "Then lets do what he asked us to do and pray that your feelings are wrong. Lets go because Samahada needs to eat." as he pulled his sword off his back."

Nan looked around at the 6 dead Lightning-nins and said, "It did not get enough with these chumps."

Kisame said, "Hey, It's not my fault they decided to grope you and you opened a can of female justice on them. I only killed them to put them out of their misery. You castrated them with a kunai after you used the Harem jutsu on them."

Nan chuckled and said "I have to admit he is a genius about creating unusual jutsu and going through his memories gave me quite a few of them."

Kisame sighed and said, "I was mad that I could not do the Rasengan."

Nan held out her hand and formed a Rasengan and said "Yeah. It takes a level of control that most can't achieve. Lets go, we still need to find this Yugito girl." as she took off and Kisame shook his head and followed.

Kage stopped in a clearing and said "Ok Assholes. Why are you following me?"

Just then 24 ninja circled him all doing handsigns and a shout of **"Kinjutsu: Kingoku no** **Bachiatari"** and suddenly a blinding light shot into the field and Kage cried out in pain and took off running as fast as he could while holding his head.

One of the men said "After him." and they started to move when Kakashi appeared and said "I don't think so." and he uncovered the Sharingan attacking 2 of the men..

Suddenly one of the men pulled out a kunai and stabbed his partner. Asuma appeared with trench knifes and killed 2 as another 5 had a hand of shadow climb up their bodies breaking their necks. A giant hand came out of the woods and grabbed 4 of the men and crushed them. As the men fought back they soon found out why this group were all called the elites of Konoha. Kakashi taking men out right and left with jutsu. Asuma using his trench knifes to kill them and the Ino-Shika-Cho group using teamwork quickly killed all the men.

After the battle was over Kakashi looked around and said, "Does anyone know which way he went?"

Asuma said, "I think he was heading toward the west but I can't be for sure."

Kakashi sighed and quickly summoned Pakkun and said "Pakkun, Arrancar Kage tried to save us from an Ambush of some ROOT members and they used some jutsu on him. I need you to follow his scent and lead us to him."

Pakkun was silent a moment and said, "**Follow me**." as he took off following the scent.

They followed him for about an hour and came upon the valley of the end and Pakkun said, "I lost his trail at the river."

Pakkun sniffed the ground and asked, "**What was the jutsu they used on him**."

Inoichi said "Its an interrogation jutsu. It locks away a persons mind and makes them forget everything until they come into contact with something that triggers a memory either a person or place usually. It's used on prisoners who are to dangerous to put in prison but to important to kill."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Lets go back and inform the Hokage of what's going on." as they turned and left each in thought.

Several miles down stream a blond hair boy with whisker marks on his face was seen crawling out of the river and he was only about 8 or 9 years old and he looked around and asked "Where am I...Who am I." as he tried to find something that told who he was. He noticed all of his cloths were too big for him and he was hungry and tired. He sighed and said "perhaps a nap." and he fell asleep.

**Kawarimi no Jutsu – Substitution Jutsu**

**Hiraishin no Jutsu – Flying Thunder God Jutsu**

**Raiton: Shikou Raiu Jutsu – Lightning Style: Supreme Thunderstorm Jutsu **

**Futon: Hiyou no Kaze Jutsu – Wind Style: Flight of the Wind Jutsu**

**Kinjutsu: Kingoku no Bachiatari – Forbidden Jutsu: Imprisonment of the Damned**

**Kage Mane Jutsu – Shadow Possession Jutsu**

**Kage Bunshin Dai Bakuha – Shadow Clone Great Explosion**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day when Kakashi walked into the Hokage office the third looked up and asked "Where is he at Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and said "We were on our way back when he informed us ROOT were following us and he believed it was an Ambush. After confirming they were following us he said he wanted to protect us by using himself to draw them away but he gave this to me to give to you. They used Forbidden jutsu. Imprisonment of the damnded on him sir and he ran off and we lost his trail at the valley of the end. We showed up right as they used it on him and took them out and we confirmed they were indeed ROOT sir and Inoichi has one in Ibikis office right now."

The third narrowed his eyes and said "Where are the rest of the team Kakashi."

Kakashi said "I had them all goto the hospital to get checked out after dropping the prisoner off at Ibiki and to check up on the boy Gai brought back who was saved by Kage sir."

The third opened the scroll and read

**Hello Hokagesama**

**I am the leader of a group of refugees that have decided that they want to have a knew life. We have decided to form a knew hidden village and are currently in discussions with several Feudal Lords about where it is to be built and should be finalized within the next year. I know normally a knew hidden village does not tell about itself until it is prepared for a possible attack and all but you see among the people who are helping us are several people with connections to Konoha either professional or personal though I wont go into details about who they are out of respect for thier privacy. I am giving you this information as hopes that our village and Konoha can form an alliance in the near future. You have already seen a gesture of good faith on our part as the current trade alliance you have with spring country. I hope you will respect our privacy and we will respect yours until we form an alliance and please call off you ROOT dogs because every since one of our members was listed in your Bingo book there have been a total of 47 attempts on his life by ROOT ninja. 11 of those times they used hostages trying to force him to surrender. 9 times they tried to put him in traps, 7 times they have tried to assassinate him and the other 20 times were just flat out attacking him or following him for days until he would tire out so they could ambush him. If you are scared of him I should warn you that he is not the only strong person in our group. We have 12 Kage level Shinobi and are gaining more every day who are at least chunnin or better. We dont want to sound like its a threat but should any harm befall him because of ROOT we will take it as an act of agression agianst our village and will not only inform Spring country of these act but also sign ourselfs with either Cloud or Iwas who would be more then willing to accept us since they have heard about us gathering missing nin and either retired or private ninja for hires. Know this, most of our higher ranking individuals knows and can perform the Rasengan and Hiraishin so if you fear one person who can do it what will you do with 100 of us who can do both and perhaps share with our allies.**

**  
Sincerely your the Shodaime Kage of the hidden village of ?????**

The third paled at this and said "Danzo may have just caused the destruction of the Leaf village. Call the council immediately." to Kakashi who nods and leaves.

1 hour later the third walked into the council chamber with 10 ABNU and said "Danzo, what do you have to say for not only attacking 3 clan heads but also the attempted murder of a dimplomatic missionary for another hidden village who was being escorted her to offer an alliance with Konoha." making everyone look at the two.

Danzo said "I know nothing of what you are talking about."

Inoichi said "Its no use Danzo. I caught one of them and he is currently being interigated by Ibiki and all 24 of the men you sent had your ROOT elite insignia on thier arms and everyone knows you use a special ink that cant be coppied."

Danzo said "Fine. I admit that I had my men try and assassinate him because he was a threat to my Leaf village and guess what. As proof of my mens faith in me kill the hokage."

Suddenly 3 council members jumped forward as did 2 of the ABNU while Danzo shushined away and attempted to kill the third only to be killed by Kakashi, Yamato, Inoichi and Gai who had wore an ABNU uniform.

The third said "Signal all men to track down and capture Danzo and if he resist kill him." and the other ABNU bowed and left and the third said "Any of you who feels that Danzo should be leader of this village had better not come to the next meeting because if I find out any of you have connections to him and his dealing I shall have you tried for treason and executed publically. If you dont come for the next meeting have you letters of resignation on my desk and I will not do anything to you unless you betray the leaf again." and turned leaving the group who were stunned.

2 months later

Angel sighed as she looked around the village. Gato had only recently turned up in wave and he had yet to make a move. She was walking around the village when she saw Nan along with Kisame and Yugito walking toward her and she said "hello Nan. I see you found her and made it though I am suprised your here so early."

Kisame who looked like a normal man skin color said "When we found Yugito here a group of civilians were trying to kill her so we had to fight to save her and that attracted the attention of BOLT and they chased us for a few days but we finally lost them and decided to come here and help. Wheres the brat."

Angel sighed and said "I don't know. We met up with Kakashi and a few of the others and he sent me here to keep an eye on the Gato. Apparently Danzo set up somekind of ambush for him and when he went to keep the others from being involved they used an interigation jutsu on him that screws up the mind until you come across something that triggers it. Jaraiya came and found me after he heard about it and has been looking for him but has yet found him. The third confronted Danzo about it but he managed to escape Konoha with around 50 men. I would have gone to look for him but he asked me to do what has to happen here and if we miss this chance then we loose 5 years of work." sadly

Nan narrowed her eyes and asked "Where was the last location they saw him and how long ago was this." making all 3 of the others look at her.

Angel said "It was 2 months ago and they lost track of him at the valley of the end. I swear every time he shows up at that place hes fucked up afterwards."

Nan sighed and said "Kisame, I want you to stay and help train Yugito here and work with Angel on whatever she needs. Im going to go and see if I can get any leads on him. Its time I put some of that ABNU training to use."

Kisame said "Your not going alone."

Nan said "Look Kisame. Angel here can probably take Gato no problem but we cant afford for anything to happen to yugito here."

Yugito said "Why are you treating me like a kid when you basically the same age as me."

Nan said "Yugito, your good but you are not ready and besides I have a personal reason to be involved. Remember you promised me that you would listen to us and I need you to do that now."

Yugito sighed and nods and Nan said "I will find him."

Angel said "Nan wait. Take this." as she pulls out a scroll and hands it to Nan and said "That contains that Sake you all drunk with his memories. It might help."

Nan nods and takes off to track down Naruto.

1 month Later Nan was walking through a town about 10 miles away from the valley of the end when she heard the sound of a disturbance in an ally. She went to check it out being an Uchiha meant being trained as a police officer and investigate everything.

What she saw as she approached the ally made her blood boil and her eyes turn cold. 3 men were kicking the hell out of a little boy who was in a fetal position trying to protect himself from the blows and one of the men said "You should have stayed in Konoha demon." as he kicked the boy in the face making the boy cry out in pain before passing out.

Nan moved faster then she had ever moved before burring a kunia in the heads of all 3 men killing them and she looked down at the mess of red and blond hair and gasped at the blood comming out of the boys head. She knelt down and checked him and saw he was still alive but was out cold. She looked around and saw that his cloths were all over the place but she noticed that all of his scrolls were gone and looked at Naruto arm and smiled seeing the quick summoning seal there remembering that he invented a seal that automatically called all his storage scrolls to him so if he had to leave quickly he would not leave his stuff. She swiped a little blood off of his body and wiped it over the seal while channeling chakra into it and suddenly 20 scrolls appeared and she picked them up and pocketed them before picking him up and shushing away.

3 days later Naruto groaned and set up and found himself in a bed and looked around and saw a plate of food on a night stand and he quickly grabbed it and started to eat.

A giggle brought his attention to the door and he saw a girl about the 13 looking at him with a cat in her arms and she said "Hey Grandma, Nan, hes awake."

Naruto stop eating and quickly swallowed it and had to hit his chest a few times and winced and looked down and saw that he had bandages around his chest and he asked "Where am I and who are you."

The girl said "Oh me. Im Tabi and your at my family shop. Your lucky Nan found you or you might have died."

Naruto looked confused as the girl stepped to the side and a black haired girl started to come in and he asked "Whose Nan." and the black haired girl stopped in mid step and looked at Naruto and said "Tabi, can you give us a few minutes."

Tabi said "Sure Nan." as she turned and left and Nan closed the door and asked "How much do you remember narutokun."

Naruto scratched his head and looked around and asked "Whose naruto."

Nan walked over and said "Thats your name."

Naruto looked at her and said "Dont cry Nan."

Nan looked at him and asked "What."

Naruto said "Your eyes. They show your about to cry."

Nan smiled a little and said "At least your not totally lost. OK, Im going to change what I look like and I want you to tell me if you can remember who I look like ok."

Naruto scratched his head and said "OK Nan. Can I ask first why your doing this and how do you know me."

Nan said "I am doing for you what you would have done for me and thats all I will say until you remember who I am and not just know my name is Nan from hearing someone call me that."

Naruto sighes and nods and over the next 5 hours Nan changes into Iruka, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Angel, Jaraiya, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Ayame, Tazuna, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kiba, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Deidra, Tobi, Kisame. Inari and Yukie and the third Hokage and all came up with no recognition.

Nan sighed tired from using henge so much and Naruto said "If you dont mind Im a little tired Nan."

Nan said "Sure Narutokun, go ahead and get some sleep." as she got up and left the room.

As Nan walked into the front of the building an old woman with cat ears and a cat nose looked at Nan and asked "So how did it go little one."

Nan shook her head and said "he does not remember anything yet Calico. Maybe it will come back in a day or two." as she looked outside at the night sky.

Calico said "So what are your plans about your family. I drank some of the boys sake and know whats going on though for a woman such as me it does not work."

Nan sighed and said "I suppose not considering what you really are. My family owe a great debt to you and your kind and I fear if things turn badly that debt will be forever unpaid."

Calico said "Child. I know why you did what you did and I do not blame you. I have one of my kind in Konoha and know the truth."

Nan snickered and said "Tora right."

Calico nods and said "Yes dear Tora tells me all and my grandaughter laughs at some of the stories she hears. Perhaps if you told him the truth child he will remember."

Nan looked at the wall and said "perhaps but Im not ready to admit it to myself yet."

Suddenly a cry of "No, dont hurt me, Im no demon, please stop, somebody help me." echoed throughout the house and Nan ran toward Naruto room and opened the door and saw him in a fetal position agian moving as though he was being beaten and she walked over and put her hand on his face slowly rubbing his whiskers and whispered in his ear "shhhhh. Its ok Narutokun, they wont hurt you agian. I promise."

Naruto quited jerking and slowly turned from whimpers of fear to light purrs and he mumbled "Chiyo, Ive finally found you." in his sleep and Nan frowned a little and slowly took her hand away and he whimpered a little and she had to stiffle a giggle and sighed before laying down beside him and rubbing his cheek agian as he set into a blissful sleep.

The next morning when Naruto woke up he saw a note on the bed beside him and he picked it up and read

**Narutokun, **

**Come find me on the cliff 2 mile south of here.**

**Nan**

Naruto sighed and got up and headed out the door when Tabi stopped him and handed him a basket and said "Take your time." as she turned and left leaving Naruto confused.

About an hour later Naruto soon found a cliff and was walking toward it thinking about why it felt familiar when he saw a person standing there and the person turned and he froze in his spot and said "It cant be." as he suddenly fell to his knees holding his head screaming out in pain and the person ran over to him and said "Its ok Narutokun. Im here."

Naruto said "It cant be, your dead, this cant be real." as he was holding his head shaking it back and forward.

The person said "narutokun, stop and look at me." in a commanding voice.

Naruto stopped and looked up at the person and the person reached up toward thier face and slowly pulled off a mask and said "Do you remember me Narutokun."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "I dont know, Im confused. You Nan but you also look like Chiyo. How can that be possible."

Nan asked "What do you remember about Nan."

Naruto held his hand to his head and said "Nan is an Uchiha. Her family treated her like shit and she killed them all but her brother because they forced her to act like a boy."

Nan nods and asked "What do you remember about Chiyo."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Chiyo was the only true love in my life. She and I were alike. I had the Kyuubi and she had the Rokubi in her and her family treated her poorly and she killed them for making her a jinchuuriki and for the way they treated her."

Nan nods and asked "Was there anything special about Chiyo that would make her stand out to you."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "She had a strange tatoo on her back."

Nan turns around and slowly pulls her shirt off her back and Naruto got wide eyed and Nan pulled it back on and turned and looked at Naruto and asked "Do you understand now."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "The atasuki did not take you because you were with them, was it all a trap or a lie. Are you really a jinchuuriki."

Nan sighed and said "Yes I am Naruto. My Grandfather sealed the Rokubi into me the day I was born. My father told him that I was a boy when in fact I was a girl so he would seal the demon to make a weapon of me. You may or may not know it but the Rokubi was a weasel demon an Itachi means weasel. It was my fathers way of rubbing it in my face everyday. He also named me Nan Chiyo Uchiha to remind me that if I ever went agianst the Uchiha clan I would face Hardship Forever. They wanted to make me the most powerful ninja I could be so that way they could take over the leaf village because after Madara killed the Sandaime the Nidaime passed a law saying no Uchiha could be Hokage until it was confirmed Madara was dead but after the clan found out I was a girl they refused to accept me for who I am and forced training and more training on me. I thought if I could get there approval then they would let me be but it was never enoug. That along with what I already told you is why I truly killed my clan."

Naruto was quite and said "What about us. I mean was that real or what."

Nan said "I believe that I had feelings for you in the last life and I took the way I treated you as a sign of it. I never did hurt you at any of the times we met when others I did and I believe that I knew my life was almost over and I wanted to be with the man I loved just once and that is why I met you here. This land is owned by the Uchiha clan and from your memories this is the Holy land place that Jaraiyasama brought you to so I believe that I was doing the mission the Hokage had asked me to and be a spy on Atasuki to protect you because he never knew I was a jinchuuriki. If that was the truth then we were real."

Naruto was quite and asked "Do you hate me Nanhime. I mean you know how I feel about you and all."

Nan shook her head and said "No Narutokun but I dont know if I love you yet or not. I know I have feeling but I dont know if its love yet or simple admiration of what I saw of your life and of what I know now. Can you give me time to sort this all out."

Naruto said "Sure. Thats something I have plenty of and so do you."

Nan smiled and Naruto sighed and said "There something else I should tell you that you may not like and it will probably make you hate me." as he looked down

Nan asked "what is it your talking about Narutokun."

Naruto asked "Nan, can Rokubi here and see everything you can."

Nan was quite a moment and said "Yes though my seal is different then yours. Instead of drawing a little over the long time mine draws a lot at short times. My seal once every 6 months gives me 1 percent of its power and the rest of the time I cant touch it. Why."

Naruto said "Nan, there is another reason I had you and Kisame goto Cloud to get Yugito. When I went to meet the Shinigami with Kyuubi he did something to me and I was able to hear Kami. I was told that he believes its time to pass on the torch to the next gaurdians."

Nan was confused and asked "What does that mean Narutokun."

Naruto sighed and said "You see, originally demons lived in one world and spirits in another. Eventually both began to grow tired of never having things change and so Kami created this world as a way to allow both humans and demons a chance to live and experience something new because he was afraid that both worlds would destroy themselfs eventually. After alot of trial and error he created a way to please both and to control a balance but he needed a way to keep the balance where he would not have to watch over it and he could enjoy viewing all of his creations. The spirits were born as humans and then the demons were aloud to come here through summons. Thats right, all summons are actually demons and they have a king that rules over them or currently I guess you could say a queen who is named Avaklene. Now the shinigami takes care of the humans that come from and return to the spirit world and Kami is over both but he needed someone here to watch over the humans to keep things balanced and in control. That is where the tailed demons came in. They had a tournament in Demon world to decide who would come to this world to ensure that while both humans and demons were here none would brake the laws set by Kami which are only a few to begin with. The tailed demons were the winners of the tournament. The rules are simple. Humans are not allowed to gain immortality, demons cant use more then what would be consider B-rank jutsu for demons, and if someone or something prepared to destroy the world it was thier job to eliminate the threat. That was all the tailed demons had to do.

The tailed demons were allowed to effect the way humans grew here in the earth and by giving either gifts or knowledge. They first gave the knowledge of chakra to us and later on they created the first bloodlines as gifts. As you know from my memories your bloodline was created by Kyuubi and the Hyuuga bloodline was created by Nibi. What you dont know is that if Yugito died with Nibi still in her and she has not either passed on Nibi powers to another or had a child the moment she died every Hyuuga would immediatly go blind."

Nan was wide eyed as she realised what he was saying and she asked "So if you were to die I would go blind along with Sasuke."

Naruto said "And Madara, yes. Your bloodline, though it was born to you still has a small amount of Kyuubi power it has to draw on to work and as long as the power is still in this world then it would work. However now that you understand why it is important for the power of the tailed demons to go on I can tell you why this matters to the Jinchuurikis and me. You see after Angel and I explained what we wanted to do Kami decided that the time of the tailed beast were over and so he decided that he wanted to send the tailed demons back home to a well deserved rest but he does not want to cause all the humans who have bloodlines to suffer so he has decided that they are to pass on thier powers. The ones who are sealed have to give thier power to the one thier sealed in thus freeing them and they can either return home or stay here and live out thier life as a human though they must pass on their summoning contract to the one they give power to."

Nan thought a moment and asked "So what will happen after that."

Naruto sighed and said "You remember how the drink I gave you made you immortal. Even if you cancelled the jutsu you would still be immortal with the same rules about being killed until you have at least 100 decendants either by giving birth to all 100 yourself or through children, grandchildren and great grandchildren but there have to be 100 of them living on this planet at one time. After that you can cancel the jutsu and die a normal death."

Nan was quite a moment and said "So basically Im stuck here unless killed"

Naruto said "Yes and so am I. You just have to release the demon inside your mind and dont worry about it killing you because they cant now as the moment he heard me tell you he or she had to pass on its power it was powerless to do otherwise. Im sorry Nan."

Nan asked "What will happen to me."

Naruto said "When you release the seal you will have the summoning contract for the weasels appear on your arm and you will get 3/4 of the weasels power and since you got shapeshifting from me because of the fox you will get something special from the weasel but what exactly I dont know. Your not the only one though. I have to have Yugito and Gaara do it also and then I have to track down the other tailed demons who are either sealed or still free and have them do the same or pass them on to a person they feel is worthy."

Nan asked "What would happen if I chose to give Rokubi power to someone."

Naruto set there a moment and said "You would die within a year. As you know humans cant handle that much power at one time so there has to be a seal to control how much is released. If you chose to give it to someone they would get a small amount and a seal would start to appear on them over the next year as you get weaker and weaker until you die making your life the cost for the seal."

Nan sighed and asked "What will happen after we have 100 decendants at a time."

Naruto said "From what I am told kami feels that with 100 decendants at one time it would take at least 500 years to kill them all off unless it was some kind of specific set up to take them all out. What you dont know is that bloodlines are not forever. Every generation loses 5 of the total bloodline unless you imbreed like the Hyuuga and then they lose 2 eventually either birth defects or the bloodline will become so thinned that they will cease to work. There are exceptions thought like the Inuzaku."

Nan looked at him and asked "Whats so special about them."

Naruto said "Simple. They were not given a gift of a bloodline. They are actually part demon."

Nan was confused and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto sighed and said "You see how Angel looks human. If say she had the Sharingan in her and she had a child the Sharingan that the child was born with would never breed out like yours or Sasuke would eventually however if the weasel in you decided to he or she could make yours where it would never breed out. Angel did that with mine. That is why they can sleep with anyone and they will still carry the traits of thier clan."

Nan thought a moment and asked "What would happen if say you and I had a child together."

Naruto was quite and Calico said "Then the child has a 50/50 chance of having either one as would each of its children." as she walked toward them and Naruto was in a defensive and asked "Who are you."

Calico smiled and said "Relax Namikaze. I am called Calico and I am here to see if you memory has returned. Its a good think it did because if what I heard is true then my people need to know."

Naruto was confused and was about to say something when Calico started to change and appeared to look like an old cat that was about 4 foot tall and said "I am the boss summon of the cat contract that Nibi will give to this Yugito girl. Nibi had instructed me and a few of my kittens to protect a few branch members of the Hyuuga clan who wanted to escape. It came down to the time we watched only Madara and then we watched his children protecting them and there secrets though I am suprised to hear he still lives. We stayed here at the original home of the Uchiha family before Madara brought them to Konoha and a few of us followed there but I stayed here to gaurd this place and its secrets."

Naruto said "Then did you hear about passing on the power of the demons."

Calico nods and said "I know and I have a few years left in me though the cat summons is smaller then ever as there is only me, My sister Tora and my brother Tom. I am not as powerful as I once was but I am wise. My sister is a master at stealth and my brother is a master of fighting. Tell this Yugito girl when she gets the contract to say one of our three names when she summons us and we will appear but dont call me for battle or Tom for his brains. I must go or my granddaughter may burn down the store." as she smiled before walking away."

Naruto sighed and said "I knew that cat was not normal."

Nan giggled and grabbed Naruto by the head and gave him a noogie and said "Come on Narutokun. The others are worried about you and we need to leave tomorrow."

Naruto stood up after getting out of her hands and walked over to the cliff and looked at the valley and said "Nan, come here a moment."

Nan got up and walked over beside him and he said "Its almost sunset, do you want to watch it with me just once. I have memories of us doing it in the future but I never once got to see your face durring it and I would like to have that memory if you dont mind." as he slowly started to change height and build to look like he did when he was older.

Nan smiled a small smile and slowly changed shape also to match what she thought she would look like when she was older and he put his arms around her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder from behind as they both looked at the sun setting slowly.

Nan smiled a small smiled and took a deep breath and sighed and said "Its wonderful here Narukun."

Naruto smiled and said "Yes you are Nan." as he held her close.

After they watched the sun set Nan asked "What is the deal with you and Angel. I mean you said that she could go back to her world right."

Naruto said "Angel made a huge gamble to bring me back in time. The only way for her to do it without us both being killed is by marring me though we have yet to do it since I wanted to find true love first. She also wants to make sure Madara is stopped as her final duty as a gaurdian. Where as I will live until I have 100 decendates at one time she will only live with me long enough to have one child and have him reach the age of 12 and then she will return to her world. No attachments. We respect each other but it will never be love becuase we secretely want to kick the others ass." sadly.

Nan looked at him and asked "Why."

Naruto smiled a small smile and said "Its her way of getting even with Konoha and as a way for me to remember her since she does not know how long I will choose to live and since I will never see her again after she leaves. Also because its the way we are. Gaara and Shukaku have a fear relationship. Me and Angel have one where we hate each other but if someone hurts someone precious to us or insults us better pray that you can run the the gates of hell are opening up."

Nan was quite and asked "What do you mean by getting even with Konoha."

Naruto said "Simple. The child will have all my pranking knowledge along with her mischievesness. Add that together in a child who has knowledge of all my perverted jutsu and the ability to shapeshift with my bloodline and what do you have."

Nan paled and said "Oh god. The prankmaster from hell." with her eyes wide open

Naruto smiled and said "Yeap and his target is Konoha for what they did to me as a child. You ever here the saying curriosity killed the cat." looking into the darkness and Tabi who stepped out and said "Its a pleasure to see your better Naruto. Grandmother asked me to come and tell you dinners ready since you most likely will be leaving tomorrow."

Naruto said "It will depend on Nan when we leave. She might want to talk to her friend before we leave."

Tabi smiled and said "I never been called her friend before. Thanks." and the two kids sweatdropped and Nan said "No problem. Lets go eat." as she grabbed Naruto hand and lead him back to the store."

After dinner Naruto washed up before going to sleep and he was almost asleep when he felt the side of his bed moved and he opened his eyes and saw Nan getting into bed and she said "The nights are cold and they dont have any extra blankets."

Naruto nods and moves over a little and Nan lays down on his chest and said "Good night Narukun."

Naruto said "Night Tenshihimeangel princess." as he closed his eyes and fell asleep as he did not notice the smile or the blush on the girls face.

That night nan found herself in her mind which looked like the Uchiha prison and she walked down a corrider until she came to a door that said "Solitary Confinement" and she asked "Did you hear what he said "

A high pitch voice said "Yes. I have already made your bloodline permanent and have given you a little gift to say goodbye human."

Nan asked "What is it."

The voice said "Since I believe I know who your mate is going to be I have made it where you get to decide which bloodline your children get so if you want you can have all of his born or all of yours and then his and I have also made it where you decided the gender for your kids as well. You can make it where you have one male for each and then have them go out after they get old enough and do 100 woman each and be done with having to worry about this mess."

Nan asked "So thats it. No, I will kill you speech, no good job killing your family, no I respect you and hope you have a nice life, no kiss my ass."

The voice said "Why should I waste my breath."

Nan smiled and said "Get the hell out of here you bastard." as she turned the key and pull the door open before feeling extreme pain and she screamed out.

Naruto awoke to Nan screaming and he held her close to him and started sending his healing ability into her through his chakra and she soon stopped screaming but he continued for a little while until she was resting peacefully.

The next morning when Nan woke up she found herself in Naruto arms protectively and she got out of bed and stretched and felt most of her bones snap and she felt something behind her and she looked and sweatdropped and said "This could be a problem."

Naruto heard her voice and said "Withdraw the chakra on your tailbone." with his eyes closed.

Nan looked at him and did as he said and the tails slowly disappeared and she asked "How did you know that and why are your eyes closed."

Naruto said "In case you have not realised it most of your cloths were burned off last night durring the chakra surge so I was trying to give you some privacy while you got some unless you dont mind me seeing you in mostly rags." as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Nan looked down and saw what he said was true and she just shrugged and said "I lost my modesty when I was about 5 when my father made me practice changing into training cloths so I would not reveal I was a girl. I never think about it now."

Naruto said "Suit yourself." as he opened his eyes and sweatdropped and asked "So how did you get my cloths on then."

Nan stuck her tongue out and left the room and Naruto shook his head and found his storage scroll and smirked before he channeled chakra demon chakra into his eyes and smirked a moment before he saw Nan put her hands together and suddenly there were hundreds of her all striking in a centerfold pose with nothing on but clouds of smoke. Naruto blew back into the wall from the nosebleed.

When he awoke he found himself tied to a chair and saw there was 2 ninja wires going into the zipper of his pants and he looked up and saw the wires went through the holes of 2 shurikens, one on each side of the room and he saw Nan in front of him holding a bowlig ball with a kunia in it and both wires were tied to the ball and she said "Now this is what you get for being a pervert." and she dropped the ball and he closed his eyes gritting his teeth waiting for the pain to hit and he heard a ripping noise but felt no pain and he looked up slowly and saw his pants had been torn evenly and she said "Gotcha."

Naruto narrowed his eyes started to growl a little as tails started to pop out of his tailbone and said "Of coarse you realise, this means war." as the wires holding him down suddenly were cut by wind chakra and Nan started to back away and bolted out of the room as Naruto took off after her and Tabi looked up as 2 blurs shot by and asked "Grandmother, what was that."

Calico smiled and said "Young love."

Suddenly a yelp was heard from outside and Nan voice said "Bad boy. Sit." and a loud crash was heard.

Both woman ran outside and sweatdropped as Nan had a rolling pin in her hands which were crossed and she had one finger tapping her arm and Naruto was holding his nose with one head and his head with the other and was sitting on the ground and she said "Now are you going to be a good fox or do I have to treat you like a mutt Narutokun."

Naruto said "No Tenshihime." quickly much to the pleasure of Nan and she blushed after she heard what he called her.

Calico said "Well if you will finished getting dress Naruto I will get breakfast for you and then you can leave."

Naruto looks down and quickly runs back into the house but not before Nan whistles and said "Nice ass." making Naruto blush.

Calico shook her head and said "Well Nan. What will you do now."

Nan said "We have a village to build and get setup and then training to commence."

Tabi looked where Naruto went into the house and said "Can I ride Foxy."

All color drained from Nans face as her eyes became slitted and said "Tabi, hes is mine so back down or pray you have had your rabbies shot." as she got into a fighting stance.

Naruto came out and asked "Whats wrong Nan, looking around for an enemy."

Nan quickly stopped and shook her head and said "I dont know." as she put her hand on her head.

Calico burst out laughing and said "I see so thats what happened."

Nan looked confused and asked "What."

Calico said "Now that you have become the new 6 tail weasel you have picked up a habbit of being obsessive over something you consider your property to the point you will fight for it."

Nan said "But then why did...Oh.. I see. Sorry about that Tabi, I dont know what came over me."

Tabi said "No problem. Does that mean I can go for a..." her mouth was covered by Calico who shook her head and said "She is in heat right now and Naruto is the first male to come by in about 3 years so dont mind her."

Naruto started to back away and all 3 woman looked at him curriosly and he said "Your not going to tie me to a bed and screw me until Im dead are you." making all 3 woman look at each other.

Nan asked "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Well I remember when Hana commented that she was in heat she was going to screw Kakashi until he was dead so I thought with the way you were talking I might be in trouble."

Nan walked over and hugged him and said "Dont worry your not." as she slipped a kunia out of his weapons pouch before she realised what she did and Calico said "Dont worry. It will take about a day for your brain to sort out the weasels thoughts and then you will be fine."

She nods and everyone goes inside and eats breakfast and Naruto and nan quickly left.

About an hour later Naruto asked "So when are you going to drop the shapeshift and return to normal.

Nan asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "You turned your body into that of you in the future."

Nan looked down and said "And, so are you."

Naruto sighed before he said "I thought you might be embarressed to be seen with someone short like me after all I am still only 9."

Nan smiled and said "Im 14 big deal, my brother will be 8 in a few months and when you are technically a demon age does not matter and dont worry about Yugito. I will talk to her when we meet the others and explain to her about having her demon change over."

Naruto asked "Not that I mind but where is she and where is Kisame and how did you know what happened to me."

Nan smiled and said "Its been 3 months since you were attacked. I found you in a month. Danzo fled the leaf with some of his men and alot of the council members retired since the third said if he found any of them had connections to Danzo he would have them publically killed. Yugito and Kisame are both in Wave with Angel. I heard you bagged Sasori."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah and I got 2 of his favorite puppets to use later."

Nan looked around and stopped in her tracks and said "What do you want to do about us."

Naruto said "Its your choice Tenshihime."

Nan closed her eyes trying to keep from blushing and said "I dont know why but I feel safe with you. It could be that you know what its like for me or it could be that we are both tired of being alone or it could be just physical attraction."

Naruto walked over to her and put his arm around her back pulling her closer to him and said "Or it could be a combination of all 3 and our love was meant to be and no matter age or time period we know where we belong. With each other."

Nan put her finger to her chin and looked at the sky and said "I will have to think about that."

Naruto smiled and kissed her making her eyes go wide before they closed and she returned the kiss and she pulled back and said "Theres no way in hell that came from a 9 year old."

Naruto said "My mind is in its late 20s and my body turns to whatever age I appear when I shapeshift and I prefere my 17 year old body." as he was still only a few inches from her lips though they were the same height.

She asked "And does that work for everyone."

Naruto smiled and said "Yes." as he moved closer and continued "You know that your like a bad drug right. One taste is all it takes to become ..." as he pressed his lips to hers and traced her back with his hands. She returened the kiss and put her hands behind his back pulling him closer to her as they both enjoyed thier kiss.

Unfortinetly the ability to breath is a requirement and eventually they broke apart gasping for air.

Nan through have lidded eyes asked "Why is it all my defenses go away when Im with you and when Im not you are on my mind."

Naruto shook his head and said "I dont know. You not just on my mind but you have consumed it."

Nan pulled away and said "We need to stop because if we continue I wont be able to stop and Im not ready for this." as she held her hand on his chest trying to put up a good front though the tremble her legs gave made Naruto realise how close to going over she was but respected her and said "Ok." as he backed a few steps back.

She smiled and let out a breath with her eyes closed when she felt herself being swept off her feet and she squeeled and opened her eyes and said "Its a long way to wave so let me carry you for a while." as he took off into the trees.

She sighed and nods before laying her head agianst his chest listening to his heartbeat and thinking how they got so close so quick.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Angel was sitting in a tree looking down at the crowd and Kisame asked "Should we interfere yet."

Angel looked around and said "Not yet. It has to be right as there about to kill Kaiza."

Gato said "And this is why you should never try and disobey me. I can kill you all even if you are a feudal lord or a hero. Kill him." and 2 men drew thier swords and a single leaf floated into the cage where they were about to behead the man tied to a stake and suddenly Fire erupted from inside the cage and there stood 2 individuals back to back with a kunia in the head of a swordsmen that was facing them.

Angel smirked and said "Your entrance would have been good. Thiers was better." as she looked and saw Naruto and Nan standing there and both looked in thier older bodies and Naruto had his Arracnar Kage look and said "So did you hear enough." looking back over the crowd to a man that was standing on top of a building that everyone recognised as the feudal lord of wave Kanpachi Koi.

Kanpachi said "Yes. Please arrest that man and see to his punishment and I agree to what you preposed."

Kage smirked behind his mask as he grabbed Gato holding him into the air by one arm and said "Yo Kisame, think you and Angel can interigate this little bastard and get some of the people of Wave thier money back."

Angel stood with an evil grin and jumped from the tree she was hiding in and used Leaf Shushin to appear next to Kage and grabbed Gato and said "I think a visit to all 9 levels of hell should do it." as she jumped up to wher Kisame was.

Nan turned and said "Relax Kaiza, where here to help." as she cut the ropes holding him in place and Kage broke the lock on the cage and Inari along with Tsunami and Tazuna ran in beside him and Kage grabbed Tazuna and asked "I heard your a bridge builder is this correct."

Tazuna was shocked a moment and everyone was looking to see what these strangers would do and Tazuna said "Yes, why."

Kage said "I have made a deal with the Feudal Lord and I am looking for someone to build a bridge to the main land. I have money and resources so that way people like Gato will never be able to capture the people of Wave agian."

A man in the crowd asked "Why are you doing this."

Kanpachi said "People of Wave listen to me. I made a mistake in trusting Gato but I will not make the same mistake agian. The man there is known as Arracnar Kage and he has agreed to help the people of Wave by not only building a bridge to the mainland but also building a hospital who will be set up by the world famous medic Tsunade, 2 school as well as giving a trade agreement between Wave and Spring Country. In return the people he is with are going to build a new village here in Wave to start a new life and the village will also not only help the country recover but protect its self. I would like to be the first to tell you that the Village shall be the Ninja Village Hidden in the waves and as a sign of trust they will not even start working on thier new home until the new bridge is built."

Everyone was stunned and Kaiza asked "Why are you wanting to build a ninja village here." making everyone look at him.

Kage said "Simple. You all have seen what happens when people are oppressed by evil people like Gato there. 95 percent of the people who will live in this knew village have lived under the opression nearly all thier lives. Thier leader has hired assassin to kill thier children. Poisoned thier foods, beat them and refused them the basics of living. It is for these people and all people who are treated unfairly that I have gathered allies to help create a new home for them. When I heard about Gato and looked what he done in other places I refused to sit back and let him do that here so I confronted the Feudal Lord and brought him here to see it for himself so he cant be tricked by people who spoke of deals and never followed through. He wants whats best for its people. I want whats best for not only the people of Wave but the world." in a commanding prideful voice of someone who leads an army who follow without a doubt.

The people let out a cheer and said "Three cheers for our Hero."

Kage flaired his chakra making everyone jump back and he said "I am not the Hero here today. It is you and your family, your children, and the men who would not only fight to protect what is precious to them but are willing to die to make sure thier family is safe. If you want a Hero to follow, Follow this man right here." pointing to Kaiza.

Kage then looked around and saw everyone thinking and he asked "How long would it take you to make up plans for the bridge of Wave Country Tazuna."

Tazuna flinched a moment and said "How big do you want it."

Kage smirked behind his mask and said "Big enough for wagons to go both ways on the bridge so that way the people of Wave will have not only import of goods but once they get back on thier feet and new jobs start as new industry come in they can also export at the same time." making everyone wide eyed.

Kage asked "So how long."

Tazuna said "I can have them drawn up in a week but supplies might be a problem."

Kage said "In 7 days I shall have 20 ships full of material here to begin building this bridge and I will pay you $15.00 an hour to supervise the construction of it and I will pay $10.00 an hour to each person who works on labor and $5.00 to any woman who want to help deliver food and water to workers and everyone will get 2 paid 15 minute breaks a day and an hour lunch in which I have a group of Traveling Ramen chefs who will cook for everyone who works on this bridge. Now if you are interested in it then show up in one weeks time ready to work. Anyone who would like to learn to be a medic at a hospital or a teacher at an accademy we will begin interviewing in 3 weeks time. Thats all I have to say and have a great day. Thank you agian for coming Feudal Lord." as he bowed and grabbed the hand of Nan who was smiling and they both jumped up into the tree Angel was with a passed out Gato and Kisame.

Nan asked "Wheres Yugito." as she looked around.

Kisame said "She is with Tsunade, Shizune, and Haku."

Kage sighed and said "What the hell are they doing here already."

Kisame said "They came here about a month ago after Jaraiya informed them of your disappearance and they came here since this was the most likely spot for you to show up."

Kage asked "So where are they."

Kisame said "We got a small house about 5 miles north of here hidden."

Kage smiled and said "Well lets go meet the others so we can this party started. You want me to carry you Tenshihime." as he looked at Nan

Kisame said "So you to finally together."

Nan said "Shut it or you will watch Icha Icha Paradise burn."

Kisame nods and reaches into a pocket and said "Pocky."

Nan grabbed it and said "Lets rock." as she jumped after angel who had a little shrimp tied up like a bull.

Kage smirked and starts to jump away when Kisame grabs the back on his cloak and said "Listen kid. If you make her happy Im proud but to me she is the closest thing I have to family and if you hurt her I will kill you."

Suddenly a rolling pin came flying out of no where and embedded itself into a tree right in the middle of both men making them look at it and turn in unison and saw Nan standing there and said "Now to I need to educate you both on what I did to my clan."

Both men paled and said "No mam."

Nan said "Good" and the rolling pin came out of the tree and flew back to Nan and both men saw that the end of the rolling pin was a kunia and when it got back to her she said "kia." and the chakra strings that were attacked to it cancelled and she put a wooden handle on the part to cover the kunia end.

Kage said "Kisame, has she been like this when she was with you." as he looked at her jump away.

Kisame starts following and said "No." and followed the rest of the way in silence.

Angel heard all this and smiled to herself as Nan caught up with her and she asked "So how are you Itachi."

Nan said "the weasels passes on and Im the new gaurdian."

Angel smiled and asked "So where are you and the kit."

Nan cut her eyes at Angel and said "A little more then you and him. So have you thought of a name for the little prankster."

Angel said "I see he told you about that huh. I am not planning on having the child for at least a few years because I have something I want to see from him before I have him." as she ducked under a branch and landed on the ground.

Nan landed beside her and asked "What is that." ignoring the passed out Gato.

Angel said "I want to see him become a father and experience the joys of it before I have one with him because I want him to know how to be a dad so he can treat our child the same and to have siblings. The kit never had any of his own and I want a child I have with him to have some and to have something neither the kit or I had as children. A person to play with. Its my final goodbye to our child and him."

Nan looked down for a moment and said "I understand. Your not planning on going back to the summon world are you." quitely.

Angel glanced back and saw Naruto and Kisame talking about something and said "No, did he tell you what would happen if you give your power to someone."

Nan nods slowly and Angel said "The kit is not as lucky. I was a fool to think we could fuck all the rules. When we came back in time he brought his entire chakra with him which was equal to me using 7 tails and my remaining 3 tails because he had at least one tail of his own and as he gets older and closer to the time we get to were we came back it will add more and more to his system. The only thing keeping it from killing him is me currently. I told him I currently only have 25 of my chakra when I was released from the seal. The truth is I have all 100 of it and he is drawing off his future chakra and add that to all the chakra he has from his training and using and there you have it. Thats why his control is so good right now. All the chakra you see him using is all his and none of mine. He wont know about it until the exact date we came back. On that date all of my chakra that was in him that he had not absorbed will flood his system killing him unless he somehow absorbs it all before then which would be difficult. That is why I plan to start the ritual exactly one year before that day and it will be right to the very second so when the seal finalizes it will take all he had not absorbed and all 9 of mine and lock them away for him to draw over the rest of his life."

Nan asked "How can you know when to do it."

Angel said "Simple. It was exactly 22 years to the moment I was originally sealed in him. October 10 at 12:01 am. I attacked on October 9th at night and it ended on October 10th but because of everything they forgot that part."

Nan looked at Angel and said "But if thats true then..."

Angel nods and said "His birthday is actually October 9."

Nan asked "Are you going to tell him."

Angel said "No. Hes had so much sadness in his life because of me. I cant add any more to it."

A voice said "There is another way." making both girls look and see yugito sitting agianst a tree and look back and see naruto being hugged by Shizune and Tsunade.

Angel looked at her and asked "What do you mean child and how do you know it."

Yugito said "Nibi told me that there is another way and said you still owe her a rematch for whatever."

Angel smiles and asked "Ask her what is the other way."

Yugito eyes glossed over and then returned to normal and asked "You said that he has your charkra from the future and his correct."

Angel nods and Yugito said "Hes immortal now correct."

Agian Angel nods not understanding where this was going and Yugito smiled and said "Looks like the cat out smarted the fox. You have already transfered your powers to him meaning that all the bloodlines that require you are now drawing power off of him and not you. You are no longer needed."

Angel thought a moment and said "But I have to marry him to make it legal."

Yugito snickered and said "Nibi said you forgot to read the fine print fox. You gave him the fox summon contract correct."

Angel nods and had a vein appear on her head and Yugito said "Then all you have to do is before his 10th birthday return to the summon world thus sealing all your power your currently have in the demon world and then have him summon you with a permanent summon seal so as long as he has more then 5 of his chakra you remain here. Nibi said the pussy has the power." and laughed as Nan had to hold Angel back from killing the girl.

Everyone was looking at the girls and Kage asked "Whats going on."

An hour later after meeting Tsunade and the rest and explaining everything Naruto sighed and asked "So I have to absorb all that chakra before Im 22 and now we dont have to marry each other."

Angel nods and Naruto said "Are you ok with that Angel."

Angel said "Truthfully yes though I had wanted to have a kid with you to get my revenge but I guess I cant have everything. Besides we were friendly but we never actually loved each other. So should we get started. I should warn you that you will have to inform those who know I was your fiance that I am a summon."

Naruto said "Actually, I would rather keep that a secret because I know when word gets out about my bloodline somebody will want to whore me out and I dont want to do that to mine and Nans relationship so if I tell them your my other lover they wont be able to force me with someone. Weather it goes to marriage or not is something only time will tell."

Yugito asked "Will this transfer thing hurt."

Naruto and Nan both said "Like hell." at the same time making Yugito pale.

Tsunade asked "Naruto, how are you going to absorb all that power before your 22."

Naruto sighed and said "I dont know. Currently I am using 50 times normal gravity so that is both draining and recharging my system at the same time. I could do about a year of nothing but S-rank jutsu back to back though that is stupid."

Nan said "Or you can alter the seal and have it force large amounts of chakra into your system every six months like mine did except you will have to have 5 instead of the 1 I did. If you do that over the next 11 years you could have 55 of the chakra from your future self and then using it to power her being here could make up say 25 which would leave 20 that you would have to use off somehow."

Tsunade said "Actually I might have a solution for the other 20 and it would make it easier to repair the damage to his coils after the 6 months hit. My Sozo Saise (Genesis of Rebirth). If he uses it right after he is flooded by the forced chakra then it will restore the damage with the help of his normal healing factor and then he can start storing more chakra into it agian a few days later."

Naruto said "Well thats the easy part but we still need to know how to alter the seal and we would need to know how the sealing on you was done Nan."

Nan said "I know where the scroll that detailed how it was done is located Naruto. I have something important that I think you should know. I was not the only Uchiha that was to be a jinchuuriki." making everyone look at her.

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Nan sighed and said "I found out one night when I was 10 when I was looking through my family library a secret that I did not know about. You know how part of the hospital was destroyed the night of the Kyuubi attack Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, my mother died in that incident. Why."

Nan said "Kyuubi was not the one that destroyed that section of the hospital. The Uchiha Clan did."

Tsunade asked "Why." shocked at what she heard

Nan said "From what I now know Madara did not just pick a date to attack Angel. It was planned out. My mother had a total of 3 children. Me, Sasuke and a brother named Tobi. My mother was forced to go into labor the 9th of October and when Angel attacked my clan destroyed the side of the hospital where all the infants were because they were planning to seal Angel in my brother so they thought that if there was no other child then he would be used however they never got a chance to do it because the Yondaime had taken you away from the hospital and had already set you up so when my father offered Tobi he was denied. My father after being denied was going to use the same sealing method on Sasuke but could not find you at the time because the third had you hidden and the 10 days that he had to do it in passed but he had recorded his plans in a scroll."

Tsunade asked "What happened to your other brother."

Nan said "SIDS."

Naruto said "You know Nan. The more I hear about the Uchihas I think your the only decent one to come out of the whole bunch." as he set back in a chair.

Shizune asked "Where is the scroll at that has the information."

Nan said "In the Uchiha family vault where only 3 people can get. I will go and get it in Konoha."

Naruto said "I will go with you."

Nan said "no, if you do then your plans to make everyone think your weaker then you are will be ruined and Danzo might get word your still alive and attack you agian and I cant handle that right now."

Tsunade said "I will go with you then. Shizune I want you to stay here and help continue Haku training and Yugitos as well. We will leave when your ready Nan."

Nan looked at Naruto and asked "Do you want me to do anything in Konoha while Im there Narutokun."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Yeah, Angel I need you to go with them in your human form and check up on Rin. Dad and mom will be comming here soon as will Dan and Nawakii so have her start getting me all the info on the Rookie nine and Gais team so I can be prepared."

Angel nods and Nan said "I guess that means we can go ahead and leave now since I want to hurry back." as she got up and kissed Naruto before leaving.

Once all 3 of them were a safe distance away from the house Nan sighed and walked over to a tree and set down and the other 2 looked at her and Tsunade asked "Whats wrong."

Nan said "I got 2 problems and I dont know how to deal with them."

Angel asked "Whats wrong Nan."

Nan looked around and said "I started."

Tsunade said "Is that all."

Nan shook her head and said "you dont understand. I dont know what to do because my father forbid anyone to tell me about it and every since I became the new 6 tail its had a side effect on me. Im Horny." as her face became flushed.

Angel said "And it dont help Narutokun is releasing Pheromones either." making both woman look at her.

Nan asked "What do you mean."

Angel said "Simple. You have hightened scences now so you can detect the Pheromones his body is starting to produce. Right now its nothing but in about a year it will get to the point you will be almost wanting to jump him every second."

Tsunade said "well let me help you with a few things Nan and then we will discuss this pheromone stuff. It all basically boils down to this..."

4 hours later and 10 slide projectors and 4 life size models that Tsunade pulled from somewhere Nan was pale and Angel said "Remind me to tell Naruto that if unwanted teen pregnancy ever becomes an issue have you give sex education." as she rubbed her temples.

Nan who after learning everything came back all taken care of and said "Now what is this about pheromones and what can we do about it." still trying to get a few of the details Tsunade gave out of her head.

Angel said "Naruto and you are technically demons now. Everyone else who drank that sake are not. Only difference is you got tails, fangs and claws you can call if you want them and the ability to attract mates. Now as such a male demon hits puberty at around age of 10 which for Naruto is in about 2 months so his body is just getting ready. They start releasing a pheromones so they can attract mates. Until he has sex with a female his body will continue to release pheromones and will get stronger and stronger so you and Yugito will be fighting an urge to go at him like rabbits until either someone does it with him or you are with someone yourselfs." in a bored tone

Tsunade asked "Will any woman be effected this or just certian ones."

Angel said "the only ones who will be effected wil be someone who has demon blood in them who does not have a mate."

Nan said "So that is why Tabi was after him and her grandmother said it was because she was in hea...Ohh shit. Narutokun cant go back to Konoha." as her eyes got wide a moment and then paled.

Tsunade asked "What do you mean." looking at Nan

Nan said "Angel mentioned anyone who has demon blood in them will be attracted to him if they dont have a mate. There is a clan in Konoha that falls right into that category. The inuzukua clan."

Angel said "So that just means someone has to have sex with him before he returns to Konoha."

Nan looked at her and said "Over my dead body." as her eyes changed to a more round shape a moment before returning to normal.

Tsunade sighed and said "We will worry about that later. Come on." as she took of toward the docks.

Naruto walked outside and saw Kisame questioning Gato and he walked over and said "So has he given any info."

Kisame smirked and said "I gave him a little taste of Samehead special ability and he started spilling his guts about anything and everything. I got this interigation scroll nan made to record it all. What should I do with him now since hes passed out."

Naruto said "Well let me read about what he has been doing and see if there is any useful information that we can use to help the people of Wave." as he grabbed the scroll and Kisame nods and said "I will lock him up inside the broom closet and put a seal tag on the door."

Naruto nods walking back in the house to read and he blinks and looks up and sees Yugito and Haku looking at him and he ask "Is there something you need."

Haku said "Its good to see you agian Kagesama. How was your mission sir."

Naruto sighed and said "It was good. Has Tsunade and Shizune been teaching you well."

Shizune who had walked in said "The girl is a spong. She has learned how to use chakra and has learned nearly the entire anatomy of a human and has began learning to heal minor wounds. She has also gotten where she can fight for about 2 hours in a spar so she is getting better along with her chakra control and learning the basics of her bloodline she is doing excellent."

Naruto nods and looks at Yugito and asked "So what about you."

Yugito said "So far Kisame has had me working on chakra control and a few water jutsu and I have a few jutsu I had learned from watching others in Cloud but thats it so far."

Naruto nods and said "Between Nan and Raiga we should have you become one of the 2 main lightning masters of the Village Hidden in Waves. I have things I must prepare for so if you dont mind I will take my leave." and he turned before walking out of the room."

Kisame asked "Whats his problem."

Shizune said "Hes afraid if he does not do things right then the village will fail. Tsunade told me she was afraid of the same thing so I recognise his attitude."

Kisame said "He is really worried about this new village that much."

Shizune looked around and made sure no one was around and said "Jaraiyasama when he told us Naruto had went missing informed us that Orochimaru has started his hidden village and from the reports he got it appears as if he has the backing of someone with alot of connections though who it is I dont know. Apparently from what he has gathered Orochimaru is going to be even more powerful then we first thought so he cant screw up or everyone he considered friends will die."

Naruto who was sitting outside frowned as he heard this and thought "_I will stop him and anyone who hurts my friends and family." _as he quickly summoned a small 2 tail fox and said "Take this to the names whose on each of the scrolls and hurry." as he handed 2 scrolls to the fox who bowed before looking at the names and taking off.

3 days Later 3 woman were seen standing outside the gates of Konoha and the gaurd said "State your name and reason for being in Konoha."

Tsunade stepped forward and said "My name is Tsunade of the Sannin and this is Angel and this is..."

Nan stepped forward and said "Uchiha Nan." making the gaurd wide eyed and he asked "What was your name."

Nan flashed her Sharingan and said "Uchiha Nan."

The guard said "Oh welcome back, we thought that all the Uchiha but Sasuke were dead so it suprised me that you are alive."

Nan said "Hnn. We wish to see the Hokage."

The gaurd said "Right, if you will follow me."

Tsunade smirkes as she left in a swirl of leaves while Nan left in a swirl of black flames while Angel left in a swirl of red flames.

The gaurd jumped back and looked and told some ABNU what happen and to inform the Hokage.

The third was at his desk doing paper work when 2 burst of flames and a swirl of leaves appear and he was in a defensive formation until he saw Tsunade and he eased up and asked "Hello Tsunade, what are you doing here."

Tsunade pointed to Nan and said "She just came by to get something from her family estates is all."

The third looked at her and said "Im sorry miss but who are you."

Nan flashed her sharingan and said "My name is Uchiha Nan."

The third looked startled a moment and said "How are you alive. Itachi killed all the Uchiha except his brother."

Nan sighed and said "A friend saved me when my twin brother came to kill me and together we killed him though I got these cursed eyes from it." as they changed to the Mangekyou Sharingan.

The third asked "Wait, your Itachi sister. How, I never was told about you."

Nan looked out the window and said "I am the older of the two of us. My father did not want a female as clan head so he sent me to live somewhere he thought I would never be discovered but Itachi found out about me somehow and came to kill me and luckily my friend had discovered where I was and together after a long battle he was dead. I told him to take credit for killing Itachi so no one would know about me."

The third nods and asked "if you did not want anyone to know about you then why are you here."

Nan said "There are a few scrolls that contain information about this eye in the uchiha district. Tsunade here has been trying to help treat me because the eye causes blindness so she thought if she got the clans actual information on it she would be able to cure me."

The third looked at Tsunade who nods and the third asked "Who are you miss."

Angel stepped forward transforming into a fox and said "Im sure you heard about me. My name is Angel and I am the companion of Arracnar Kage."

The thirds eyes got wide and said "I see. How is he doing."

Tsunade said "Your lucky sensei hes alright though we want that information kept secret because of the new hidden village is dependant on him."

The third was quite a moment and said "So the new village had been confirmed at a location."

Tsunade said "Yes though its just getting started so far. I came up with an agreement to help them get a hospital started there and to train some nurses and doctors."

The third said "but you would not do that for the leaf village."

Tsuande said "I tried to if you would remember and I did get the hospital up and running better then ever here but as you recalled the council voted agianst every idea for helping improve the doctors and nursing staff so dont cry to me over it."

The third sighed knowing it was true and he asked "Can you at least tell me where the village is and who the Kage is."

Tsunade said "Sorry sensie. I promised that I would not say becuase they have family and if word got out before they were ready someone could turn everything they have fought and worked for into nothing."

The third nods and Nan asked "Where is Sasuke. I dont want to meet him yet if I can keep from it." with an Uchiha smirk.

The third said "I believe hes at the accademy. Will you be staying in Konoha."

Nan snickered and disappeared in a swirl of black flames and Angel said "I got to head by a few of the landlords of Mr. Kaze property to make sure everything is being taken care of so I will see you." and changed back human before leaving in a swirl of red flames.

The third looked at Tsunade with a look that said 'what the fucks going on.'

Tsunade smiled and said "Sorry, you have to wait like everyone else though I would keep it as much of a secret about another Uchiha being alive a secret as possible unless you want someone to try and kidnap her and use her for breeding stock. Make it an unconfirmed rumor if you can. Well I need to head by the hospital and resupply a few things. Cya." and left in a swirl of leaves.

The third said "I hate my job."

Nan had appeared in the Uchiha district and walked to the Clan heads house and opened the door looking around and could tell that Sasuke had a little tantrum based on the destruction in the house. She went to the library and got a few scrolls and then she went to the secret Uchiha Archive room and took the scroll telling about how to obtain the eyes. She then went back into the main house and got a great idea. Taking a kunia she cut her hand and started to write a 5 word message on the front door in blood and then after she finished she smirked as she quickly left.

**HELLO BROTHER SEE YOU SOON**

Tsunade walked into the hospital and got supplies from basic equiptment to medical books. She then sealed them in a scroll and left since no one would dare challange her creditials.

Angel appeared in an apartment across town and felt a kunia at her neck and she said "Hello Rin."

The blade slowly pulled away and Angel turned and saw a student of the Yondaime Hokage in all her glory and said "We are begining to build the village. Everything going ok here."

Rin said "Yeah. Since Danzo disappeared things have quited down."

Angel sniffed and asked "Why do you smell like Kakashi."

Rin blushed and said "Shapeshifting has its uses. I turned myself into one of the woman from his books and we been dating for about 3 months now. I cant wait till he finds out its me."

Angel giggled and Rin asked "So whats new with foxy."

Angel sighed and said "Alot of shit. Danzo men had him fucked up to the point it nearly cost him his life. If Nan had not found and saved him he would have died. She was also the one who broke the jutsu and helped him get his memories back."

Rin was confused and asked "Whose Nan. I never heard of her."

Angel slapped herself and said "Im sorry. I forgot you took over right before Naruto and I left so your not up to date on everything. Im not sure I know how to describe Nan...I got it. Remember the jinchuuriki for Rokubi from his memory. She the Jinchuuriki though its more complicated then that but I cant explain right now."

Rin asked "So what are the plans now."

Angel said "Naruto will return 1 month before the Rookie nine graduate to join Konoha accademy. Then the party starts."

Rin nods and said "I will have everything ready here."

Angel looked outside and asked "Hows the Uchiha."

Rin said "Crazy. He is determined to kill the man who took his revenge away. Everyone but his fangirls are worried about him."

Angel said "Alright, anything else I should know before I head back."

Rin said "Not that I can think of besides the fact after the first year of doing what Naruto asked about telling everyone about sealing it never happened agian so everyone ignorant."

Angel nods and leaves in a swirl of flames.

20 minutes later the woman had left the village leaving without a trace.


	7. Chapter 7

When the 3 woman arrived back at Wave country they all 3 sweatdropped and had one thing on thier mind, NARUTO. Why you ask. A bridge that should have taken 2 months to build took 1 week. Apparently mass kagebunshins speed things up. The great Hopeful Heroes bridge was finished. 2 weeks later Tsunade drew the seals on Naruto for the Sozo Saise (Genesis of Rebirth) and explained how to do it so he could start storing chakra there though instead of a diamond Tsunade drew 9 tails spiraling around the centre on his forehead.

1 month after the bridge was built Dan and Nawakii arrived with 40 people to help with the new village.

Flashback.

Naruto was outside working with his Kagebunshin building new homes while the citizens of Wave helped with the construction of the Hospital. It took 2 weeks for Tsunade to agree with everything she wanted in this hospital.

Naruto felt a few chakra signatures aproaching the new village. It was decided that the hidden village would be built away from the city Tazuna lived in by about an half an hour away for civilians. 5 minutes for ninja. Naruto stopped working while his Kagebunshin continued to build homes and a few stores that were currently empty.

As he went toward where the front gate had been built though no walls had been put up yet he saw a group of around 40 people. 30 adults and 8 children and 2 people he recognised. He smiled creating a Kagebunshin and sent it toward where the hospital was being built and said "So Dan, Nawakii, hows it going."

Dan stepped forward and said "Hello Naruto. Its good to see you agian. Allow me to introduce a few people that I are looking for a chance to start a new life. These people are from the village of Seawave on the border of cloud country. Gato came through there about a year ago and did his thing so when we arrived and told them about you dealing with Gato and starting a new village they wanted to come and start a new life here. All of them are either merchants or store owners."

Naruto who looked like he was 15 smiled and said "Hello everyone. My name is Naruto Namikaze but dont let my age and look fool you. I am the leader of this village though it is still being built we have nearly 500 people already set to come here with around 25 already here and I am just trying to get some homes and stores built before more arrive. There are a few that are here already and they have the houses that are finished and have a name plate put on the front of the house. Everyone is currently either working here in the village or at the one you just came through helping build the new hospital that will help with the area. We plan to build an Emergency Hospital here with a clinic for minor colds and things like that once we get enough trained medical personal. Until then we are going to use the Hospital in the next town. If you would like to tell me what your business skills are I can help you get the layout of the village so that way you businesses will grow and be prosperous. One key to having a profitable businesss is location."

A tall man stepped forward and said "My name is Trent and I am a blacksmith. This is my wife Elaine, my brother Allen his wife Debra and thier son Cory."

Naruto nods and said "Ok, Are you a general blacksmith or weapon maker."

Trent said "Both."

Naruto nods and said "Ok, you would want to be near the training grounds that are to be built but also close to the main gate so people leaving the village would come and resupply so I would think you would be happy about a block up." a clone appeared and Naruto said "If you will follow this clone he can show you the buildings we have there and just chose the ones you want with or without residence added to them."

Trent asked "How much is this going to cost us first."

Naruto sighed and said "The standard deal that we are offering everyone is this. For a standard business building you pay $40 a month rent plus whatever utilities you use for 10 years after 10 years you have the option to continue to rent or buy the location for $5000 so a business building will cost you around $10000 in total at the end if you chose to buy. If you want one with a residence already added on then it will cost you $65 for the redidence/business for the 10 years and $7000 to buy at the end of the 10 years. If you dont want your home and business to be in the same location all homes are $30 a month with $3000 after 10 years to build so you see we give a discount for having home and business together to save space but some people like more privacy so we give that option also. Now there is a standard tax payed on every person in the village of $5. a year that goes toward paying for the schools, hospitals, protection of the village, and helping keep the city beautiful as well as the daily cost to keep the village running smooth. Thats it"

Everyone was standing there gapping at him and he asked "What."

They all looked at each other and said "Where do we sign up."

Naruto smiled and said "Well just keep telling me what your businesses are and then I will help you chose a location. Most stores and businesses are not done but once you pick the ones you want I will have my clones and others who are working in the village work on finishing them first and your more then capable of helping since it will be your homes and business. Oh the first month is free to help you get yourself set up and your 10 years start next month

After about 30 minutes of getting everyone setup Dan looked at Naruto and asked "So wheres Tsunade."

Naruto smiled and pointed behind Dan and Nawaki and they both turned to see 2 woman crying with a clone of Naruto who went up in smoke and Nawaki sceamed "Sis." as he ran up to her and gave her a hug though he looked the around 22 as did Dan as Dan walked over slowly and said "Hello Niece, Tsunadehime."

Shizune hugged her uncle happy to see him alive and then shook hands with Nawaki having only met him when they were in the accademy once and he was 2 years older then her or should have been.

Dan looked at Tsunade and she jumped into his arms letting tears of joy steam down her face and she looked at Naruto and said "Thank you."

Naruto said "I protect my precious people and want to see them happy. All of them." knowing Tsunade knew the hidden meaning as he turned and started to work agian.

Once he was a few blocks away a voice said "That was nice Narukun." as he felt a pair of arms circle him.

Naruto turned and kissed the woman who was holding him and said "I love you Nan." as they stood there holding each other."

Flashback end

2 months after the bridge was built the Wave Hospital and the civilian school was built and opened with Tsunade being the head of the Hospital and Nawakii the head of the school.

1 month later the first ship of refugees from the mist arrived. Turned out the plans for a mass move did not turn out as planned though the first ship did have nearly 150 people. Luckily in the time after the bridge was built to that point enough homes had been built along with a few more mechants arriving to set up business. At this point the village had nearly 300 people.

3 months later it became official. The village hidden in the waves was official announced to the people of wave with the election of the first council.

2 months later the day Naruto had been waiting for arrived.

Naruto was in the Namikage tower reviewing the layout of the village and the construction of knew homes as well as the records of those who wanted to be ninja. He sighed rubbing his eyes and he heard a voice say "You know that someone told me that using Kagebunshin make paperwork go faster." making him look up and get wide eyed as he sees his father standing there with his mom laying her head on his shoulder and smiled at them.

He was about to say something when the door opened and Nan came in with her back pushing the door open and saying "Sorry I took so long Narutokun. I was teaching the basics of tree climbing to all who have been ninja elsewhere before leaving. Hope your hungry." as she turned holding a couple a couple of take out meals.

She stopped and got wide eyed at the site of the two people in Naruto office and said "Hello Mr and Mrs Namikaze. If I had known that you were here I would have brought more food. When did you arrive."

Kushina looked at her and then at Naruto raising an eyebrow and asked "Who is this Naruto."

Naruto said "Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce you to Nan Uchiha, My girlfriend."

Minota looked at her and said "I thought Itachi killed the rest of the clan except Sasuke and Madara."

Nan looked at Naruto who nods and she said "I did." making both wide eyed and Kushina turned and said "Explain." to Naruto.

Naruto sighed and Nan said "The truth is that I was born a female and made a Jinchuuriki for the Rokubi. My father made me use a genjutsu like Tsunade and then made my life hell. I killed them after I tried to leave my clan and my father had my best friend try to kill me but not before he tried to rape me. My father after he found out I killed my friend had me locked into the Uchiha prison and torchered by my entire clan but Sasuke and then they dragged me in front of Sasuke and my father like I was a common criminal. That was the last straw and after all the hate and pain I suffered I killed them all. Naruto came across me, faked my death and gave me a cover story and learned who I was and what we had in the future."

Minato rubbed his chin and asked "What you have in the future" thinking and Kushina sceamed "You had sex with my son." as she realised who she was.

Before Nan could blink her and Kushina were out of the office and she found herself tied to a tree and unable to use chakra and Kushina said "Me and you are going to have a nice long talk."

Nan paled and said "Its not the talk about sex is it. Tsunade already explained it when to told me all about periods."

Kushina paled and said "You poor, poor child." having heard Tsunade talks when she explained it to Shizune all those years ago.

Flashback end.

After a woman to woman talk they got together really well having learned how hard her life was. A few days later came the day Naruto was dreading.

Flashback

Naruto layed on the floor of a sealing room in the hospital. Around the circle was Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Nan, and Angel.

Angel said "Are you sure you want to do this. We can always take option B."

Naruto looked at her and said "Angel. I have always fought to protect those I care about and even though me and you have often not gotten along I do care about you as one of my precious people. Kami gave you a job to do and now that its done you deserve some rest. I will call you for important and unimportant things like seeing how each other are doing but I want you to have what you wanted for nearly 30 years. Your freedom. You can say that you have been freed since we came back but you and I know that this has been a prison without walls. You have given me everything I could hope for and given me back the woman I love as well as my family. I dont want you to keep having to suffer so please accept this."

Angel looked down and said "Alright Kit but when you go agianst Atasuki and Orochimaru you have better call me to help and call me for the wedding also." making Naruto and Nan both blush.

Angel looked at Nan and said "You have better take care of him or I will break all laws and come back and take you out."

Nan said "I wont do what Sakura did to him."

Angel said "Speaking of..."

Nan smiled and said "Say no more."

Naruto said "You can hurt her but dont kill her. I may hate her but she was a friend."

Angel nods and said "Remember, when you summon me call me by the name Angel and I will appear in my human form and call me Kyuubi and I will appear in my 9 tail form."

Naruto nods and Minato said "Are you ready Naruto."

Naruto nods and they began sealing the new seal on him while breaking the old one. After 25 minutes it was done and he passed out. Angel said "Well this is goodbye for me. Take care and call me if you need me." and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

End Flashback

Naruto sighed as he looked at the mission report on what happened on the last mission he sent his father along with Kisame, Zabuza and Nan on.

Flashback

Minato sighed as he looked at the 3 people who had joined him and said "So what exactly are we suppose to be doing on this mission. Naruto said we were to research the Fuuma clan."

Nan sighed and said "How the hell did you become the Hokage anyways with you always forgetting stuff."

Minato said "Hey, sue me."

Nan shook her hands trying to control her emotions and said "Look, from what Naruto knows Orochimaru is going to try and have the Fuuma clan join him in sound since it should be building soon so he wants us to try and get them to come with us instead."

Minato nods and said "I dont get it."

Nan leaped forward trying to get her hands on Minato only to be held back by both Kisame and Zabuza. Funny thing is they were both being dragged along...slowly but they were being dragged.

A few moments later Minato yelled "Hey whats the hold up. Your all to slow."

Nan blew her top and 6 tails popped out of her tailbone picking both men up and carring them as she chased the laughing blond in front of her.

After about an hour they arrived at the village where the Fuuma clan was and they heard shouting.

Looking at each other they nod and walk toward the direction the shouting is comming from and hear "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING COWFUCKERS." and all 4 looked at each other as all of them had the same person pop in thier minds and they looked around the corner and saw a 12 year old girl screaming at some kids and they shook thier heads as they confirmed it.

Just then a little orange red hair girl walks up to Tayuya and said "Tayuya, you should watch your language before the elders get upset. You know that they are meeting with Orochimarusama."

Nan narrowed her eyes along with everyone else and Tayuya said "I dont give a flying fuck what that snake bastard is here for. He should go back to his whole and jack off to whatever he calls a dick."

Nan snickers a little and stepped back a little tapping the other 3 and said "look, if orochimaru here then we cant go agianst him yet without screwing up the future to much. We can however go home with another recruit."

Minato said "hell no. Your not bringing that girl back to the Wave village."

Nan said "Paybacks a bitch blondy." and walked around the corner where Tayuya was punching a building and said "Hey Tayuya."

Tayuya asked "What the fuck do you want."

Nan said "How would you like to blow this place and start a new life."

Tayuya said "Not intereste."

Nan said "Really, here I thought you would like a chance to rub it in your elders face and show them you were better then they were for joining Orochimaru."

Tayuya stopped and looked at Nan and asked "How do you know what hes here for."

Nan said "Its simple. He is looking for people to expirament on and to be his own little slaves. He promises everyone power and when they learn the truth about what he does he kills them. Its what he always does."

Tayuya is quite a moment and Nan turns and walks around the corner and the door to the city hall open up and Orochimaru steps out and said "Its good to see you have all agreed to join me. I promise you I shall make you the strongest clan ever. Hahahahaha."

Tayuya shook her head and ran around the corner and saw Nan leaning agianst a wall with 3 men leaning across from her and she said "I will come but you promise you will help me show them thier mistakes."

Nan smiled and said "Count on it."

End flashback.

Naruto smiled as he finished the new seal he invented. It will make it as long as a certian someone is still in the village walls any swearwords she said is automatically muted. Now how the hell does he get it on her as he wants to cry.

Finally the first year was over for the new hidden village. Today there was a party but first Naruto walked out on the balcony of the Namikage Tower and looked at all the people gathered below and said "People of Wave. Today marks the one year anniversery of the founding of this village. A lot of things have happened since that day. We removed the tyrent Gato from power and seized all his assets to help the country recover and to prosper. We built the Hopeful Heroes bridge connecting us to the Fire country allowing us to be able to trade quicker and for more things then we were ever able to do before.

We opened a trade alliance with the very prosperous Spring Country and had over 1000 people from the land of Water join our village because of the bloody cival war there. We have over 75 businesses ranging from bookstores, to resturants to clubs and bathhouses, one of, if not the best hospitals in the world, 4 schools, 2 for civilians and 2 for ninja. We have our village proteced from an attack with not just 1 but 3 seperate walls that make it where our ninja can attack from inside while our enemy cant get to us plus with the ninja we have who either left thier homelands to escape evil leaders or wanting a new life have made our number of ninja to grow to 150 with 200 students in the accademy at different levels. 50 per accademy per age level and we have another 100 starting thier first 6 month tour in the accademies in another few weeks. We have the world famous medic nin Tsunade here with her family which from what I hear will be getting bigger over the next year as she will be marring both of the men who love her though at her age she needs 2 men to make her happy. One to rub all the brittle bones in her feet while another rubs her back." making everyone laugh and Tsunade to scowl.

Naruto sighed and said "Just kidding Tsunade. You are the worlds best medic as well as someone I consider a grandmother and I am thankful that you have agreed to not only help this village get started but to continue helping where needed. I have made it no secret about what I used to be and you all know how her fiance and brother were brought back to life when I made a deal with the shinigami to kill the 4 men who have found immortality. In fact in the lobby of this building is a plaque telling exactly what the deal was for all to see. I want you all to remember this people. Live each day like there is no tomorrow because not everyone gets a second chance at happiness like Tsunade has as well as me. We have a great village started here and it is up to each one of us to keep making it better. As some of you know I dont really look like what I appear here today as. Most of you know I am younger then what I appear but you dont know how young. I have lived a life many would fear because of the trials I have faced which has made me feel like Im 30 or better sometimes and it is those trials that make me want to see this village become an example for the rest of the world to follow. Today I am going to tell you as well as show you what I look like and how old I am. You all know I use a jutsu to make myself look older and different for the sake of my family and friends and have even taught a few here it. Before I do this though I ask my girlfriend Nan to come up here."

Nan looked confused while everyone looked on and she walked up beside him and Naruto smiled and said "As of right now I am as shocking as it sounds 11 years old making a few people gape like fish and now Nan, the reason I asked you to join me." as he started to shrink and he got down on one knee and said "Is to ask you that after I turn the legal age of 14 by almost every country in the elemental nations, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife for the rest of our lives weather it be one day or a million years." as he pulled out a box from his pocket and she gasped looking at it and held her hand to her chest and said "Yes, I would." as she took the ring and the crowd below cheered and several shouted out "All hail the Shodiame Namikage and his fiance." and the people cheered as the newly announced fiances kissed.

After they broke apart Naruto mouthed 'later' and she nods and he turned back to his older self and said "Now that we have something else to be happy about I would like to say that though our first year has been rough and we came out of its strong we must continue to grow and get stronger. In 2 years I shall be stepping back from office as the Shodaime and the Nidaime who has already been selected will be taking over. I may be great at business and working on getting this village going with all your help but I have very little knowledge on how to keep it going so I have asked a man who has plenty to help me with that. I now present to you the former Yondaime Hokage of Konoha Minato Namikaze to be the Nidaime Namkage so that what he did for Konoha before Kyuubi came can happen here and that is make this the most prosperous village in the world. Now when I say Im stepping down does not mean I wont be around. I plan to goto Konoha who is not only the closest ninja village to us but who does 90 percent of all missions in the fire country and ask them for an alliance so that way if we are ever in need they can help us and vise versa and that way if we need to go through the fire country to do trading or missions they wont think we are an enemy. Right now they are the big brother but I think in a few years they will look like a midget and we shall be top dog. Now I think I have wasted enough of your party times and all the casino and the bars are all open now as well as the circus of the traveling merchants that have agreed to come here twice a year so lets party." as everyone cheered.

An hour later Naruto and Nan were dancing in a little nightclub on the west side of town and Nan asked "Did you really mean that today wanting me to be your wife or was that for the village."

Naruto smiled and looked into her eyes and said "That was for us."

Nan smiled and kissed Naruto.

A fox who had seen the announcement and the preposal smiled to herself as she watched them before she went up in smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next couple of years the hidden village of wave continued to grow and become noticed in the world however the funny thing is that everyone believed that the Shodaime Namikage was Arracnar Kage. It was a rule that the Namikage name would be changed so that any enemies they had would have a harder time finding their friends and family and everyone in the village agreed to it. Whenever the Namikages name was spoken outside of the country or in the presence of strangers that was the name they were to be called. The name they chose to hide behind. Why not, the village went from nothing in a poor run down country economically with no hope to one of the biggest. The current village was nearly 3 miles wide and had nearly 7000 people living in it. 75 of all shipping over the ocean was owned by companies in the village. Trade alliances had been set up with Sea, Spring, Tea, and Vegetable country.

Because there was only 2 ways into the country and those were by ship and by the bridge security was beyond capable of catching spies. Seal markers were placed all over the island and anyone who has more chakra then an academy student who came to the island was caught within 30 minutes of setting foot on the island and they never made it across the bridge if they came in that way because the Village version of ABNU called SPIRAL would stop them and find out what they were doing. It also helped that Minato and Naruto along with some help from Jaraiya came up with a seal that would glow blue if you told the truth and red if you were lying and nobody could fool it. Even woman who are born liers about their age like Tsunade could not fool it.

Speaking of Tsunade, She did marry both Dan and Jaraiya after they came to an agreement though the exact details were never told, even to Naruto though he was happy for them. In fact Tsunade had a son by each over these years surprising alot of people but was told it was a side effect of the deal made and everyone dropped it. Not because they were not curious but because the deal that was made with death was so complicated and had so long and written in a language no one could read that they just had to let it go.

What also was a surprise was another couple that had come along to be married. Shizune and Nawaki both became married. Naruto shivers every time he thinks of that couple. Nobody should love paperwork that much and both of them talk about it like its the greatest thing on the planet.

Nan and him both have gotten closer and feel like they are the happiest they ever have been but both realized something was missing. Its not the same without Angel because without her, neither of them would be with the one they love and they realized they had feelings for her also and what she got out of the deal was screwed up in their opinion and that realization result in where we find Naruto and Nan today. Both had agreed and today they have used a jutsu that only the guardian's could use and stand before the Shinigami.

The shinigami asked "**What is it you wish of me. For the new Kyuubi and Rokubi to come before me together is somewhat unexpected. Speak."**

Naruto said "Lord Shinigami, as you know I was allowed to come back in time and I made a deal with you in exchange for my parents and a few friends to return to the world of the living and I have already sent the first of the men you wanted in exchange for this when I sent Sasori. As you are also aware the former Kyuubi who we call Angel has returned to the summon plan and I can summon her but that is only a temporary solution. My future mate and I have both agreed and wish to ask if there is something we can do that you would allow her to return to the human world permanently as long as we live. You know by the order of Kami that we both have to have 100 descendants and though I could choose any woman to be with in addition to my mate here since it would be impossible for her to have 100 for each of us and no one would be able to respect us and be trustworthy enough with our secrets as she would so we ask for your help."

The shinigami looked at both of them for a few moments looking into their soul searching for some shred of deceit in either and said "**There is something you can do but it is not as simple a task as killing those men I requested**."

Nan looked at Naruto and asked "What is it you wish of us."

The shinigami was quite for a moment and said "**There is an item in the world of mortals that should not be there. Only someone who is born of the mortal world may touch it without being destroyed and I wish for it to be brought back to this world where it belongs. My predecessor stole it and hid it there including making it where no one from here may touch it. If you can get it I shall return this Angel you requested back to the human world but she will be an ordinary mortal unless she drinks some of the Holy Memory Sake I made for you that will allow her to shape shift and be immortal until she did the jutsu to end it. She will be just as this Tsunade or your parents are but she will have the equivalent of 1 tail of her former power that she can work to increase. In exchange there will be no summon boss for the fox contract any longer until she dies or announces the next. You are the new Kyuubi in the mortal realm but you are not the boss summon. Do you accept**."

Naruto looked at Nan and he asked "What is the item and why do you want it."

The shinigami said "**It is a white orb that allows you to view anything within a certain distance of where you are based on how much energy you have. It was originally created so the Shinigami would be able to view humans better without actually going to the human world but as I said my predecessor was not happy about being replaced so he took it to earth to spite me. You have seen it in Konoha**."

Naruto was wide eyed and said "The Hokages viewing orb."

The shinigami nods and Naruto said "I agree. I shall get it then if that is the price for her to return."

The shinigami said "**Good, when you get it I shall return her. Be gone and let me rest**." and both Nan and Naruto left.

Naruto and Nan arrived back in their home. They decided to build one for themselves here close to his parents but with enough privacy for themselves and he looked at Nan and said "Well how should we do this."

A voice said "How should you do what." making both turn and look and see Jaraiya standing there.

Naruto sighed and said "How long have you been there erosannin."

Jaraiya said "I came by to ask if you would be willing to watch the kids for us when I saw you both disappear in a white flash so I waited a few minutes to see what was going on when you reappeared. So what is it."

Nan said "We should tell him. He might be able to help us."

Naruto nods and over the next few minutes he explained what was the deal and Jaraiya rubbed his chin and said "OK, it thats all you need to get your girl back then I will get it for you."

Nan asked "How."

Jaraiya smiled and said "I got an idea but you don't let Tsunade know where I am because she will kill me. I better be going."

Naruto said "Let me come with you."

Jaraiya said "No, if my plan is to work I need to go alone. Take care kid."

Nan looked at Naruto and said "I get the feeling hes going to do something to get himself killed."

Naruto just nods his head.

3 days later at about 8 in the evening the third was reading a pink little book when he felt a presence in the room and someone said "Hello SSSSSenssssiee." making the third turn and pale at the site of his former student Orochimaru in the office. It was not the site of Orochimaru that made him pale but the fact Orochimaru was wearing something from Mistresses Secret Catalog.

The third asked "What are you doing here Orochimaru and why are you dressed like that." as he took a few steps back away from the desk

Orochimaru stepped forward slowly crawling onto the desk and said "I just came to tell you that I realissssed ssssomething Sssensiee. That sssssomething issss I wisssh to make your dreamssss come true ssssensssie."

The third asked "What dreams." trying to figure someway out of this mess without alerting anyone. The site of Orochimaru like this would not only raise questions about how he got into the village and the Hokage tower but also the thirds sanity but also why Orochimaru would be like this. Also the fact that he had not seen his student in a few years and wanted to know why he would appear now so he played along.

Orochimaru touched the View Orb bringing it to life and he turned it to the ABNU men dressing room and said "Thisss one sssensiiiee." as another Orochimaru came into view dressed in a different nighty and started kissing the first one and then walked toward the third who got into a defensive formation. Suddenly the first one grabbed the Viewing Orb and jumped out the window while the other one started to attack the third. It was a simple taijutsu fight with academy tiajutsu and ABNU burst in and helped the third who was able to kill it with a kunia and he quickly order ABNU to track down Orochimaru.

About 10 minutes later Jaraiya appeared and the third was looking sick and Jaraiya asked 'Whats wrong sensie. You look like you seen a ghost."

The third blinked and asked "Jaraiya, where have you been. I have not seen you in over a year."

Jaraiya said "Sorry sensie, I was on my honeymoon. Tsunade finally agreed to marry me."

The third was wide eyed and said "Kami help me, the worlds coming to an end. First one of my students comes and tries to seduce me while stealing the sacred viewing orb while my other 2 sneak off and got married. What next. Minato coming back from the dead."

Jaraiya paled a moment and said "So Orochimaru was here. Did he get away."

The third said "Most likely since none of the ABNU can find him. Hell even Kakashi and his summons could not track down Orochimaru. Its like he was not even in his body."

Jaraiya said "perhaps hes not. Orochimaru may have finished his immortality jutsu."

The third looked down and said "I pray he hasn't. So what are you here for Jaraiya."

Jaraiya reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink book and said "Its my latest edition. I really need to get going. Tsunade going to kill me for leaving her with the kids."

The third looked up and said "kids, what kids. Tsunade to old to have kids."

Jaraiya said "Apparently not but keep that a secret. I better go and if I get any leads on him I will let you know. Cya sensie."

The third was still in shock after hearing what his student said and was like that for about 5 minutes when he heard Kakashi return and said "Sorry sir but we were unable to track it down or Orochimaru sir."

The third nods and said "Kakashi, I want you to follow Jaraiya and tell me where he is going. He just told me something and I want to know where he is staying at."

Kakashi asked "What do you mean staying. Jaraiya never stays at a place to long because woman beating him."

The third said "That may have changed since hes gotten married and has a child now but don't tell anyone that. I trust you to keep that a secret."

Kakashi was wide eye and nods before jumping out the window and starts to follow Jariaya.

After about a day Jaraiya stopped and said "So when are you going to quit hiding Kakashi."

Kakashi appeared and said "I was told to follow you in case you ran into Orochimaru and needed assistance."

Jaraiya snickers and said "Nice try but you are trying to find out where I am heading so the third could know where me and my wife are living. Sorry Kakashi but I cant let that news get out just yet. I trust you and I trust the old man but with Orochimaru appearing now and the fact I have heard a few things I wont risk it." and he melted into a pile of mud and Kakashi cursed himself but he knew that if he used his Sharingan to see if it was really him Jaraiya would have noticed. Sadly he had to return to Konoha.

The next day Naruto was sitting on the porch swing of his house when suddenly someone puffed into existence in front of him and landed on his lap making him gasp for breath as it was knocked out of him.

After coughing a few times he looked and saw Angel on his lap and she looked around and asked "What the hell am I doing back here."

A voice from the screen door said "Welcome back to the mortal world Angel. Come inside so we can tell you whats going on." as both look and see Nan standing there smiling.

After all three go inside and close the door Angel asked "So what am I doing here and why do I feel different."

Nan slapped a piece of paper on Angels arm and said "Angel, I got a question for you and that paper will tell us if your lying so don't because this is important and then I will tell you why you feel different. Ok."

Angel looked at Naruto and said "Is this one of you schemes."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "Partly, Go ahead Nan."

Nan nods and said "Angel, do you like Naruto."

Angel said "In what way."

Nan said "Love Angel."

Angel said "Of coarse not." and the paper turned red.

Both Nan and Naruto looked at each other and Naruto asked "If there was a way for you to return here and also marry me and be a family with me and Nan would you do it."

Angel said "kit. I told you I only wanted to have a kid with you to make Konoha pay. I have no romantic enterest in you."

The paper turned a bright red all the way through and Nan asked "Were you the same Kyuubi that was sealed in Naruto."

Angel said "Yes." and it turned blue and Nan smiled to herself and said "Well guess what Angel. You get your wish. Naruto and I realized the only reason we are happy together is because of you so we went to see the Shinigami and he has given you back your life but you only have 1 tail of your former power but you can work to get stronger. You are also mortal but he said you could drink Naruto Memory sake and then you would be like Tsunade or his parents. Naruto and I have decided that since we both need 100 descendants each that we want at least 5 children for each bloodline. Now we decided that I would have all of them for my bloodline and we want to know if you would have all of the ones for Naruto bloodline. After all its only fair since you created it in the first place."

Angel said "You both are crazy. I'm not doing it." and the paper turned red and Naruto said "I'm glad to see you accepted. Now how does a triple wedding sound."

Nan said "I am OK with it but I am not doing anything until your 14. I have had Tsunade give me a shot that is used to regulate hormones to help me control mine until then and Yugito did the same since she does not want to be anything other then friends, thank goodness."

Angel asked "So what will happen with the fox contract."

Naruto said "Until either you die or you announce a successor there is no boss for the foxes."

Angel bit her thumb and summoned a little 2 tail fox and said "Kyp, listen to me. I want you to go back and tell Grey that he is now the new summon boss for foxes and has 2 summoners. Me and my mate."

The little fox nods and goes up in smoke and Angel said "So what now."

Naruto looked at Nan and asked "How did you get her back already. Erosannin has not returned yet with it."

Nan snickered and said "Yes he has. Hes in the hospital right now. Tsunade felt him coming across the bridge and beat the hell out of him. Hes in the hospital now and I was one of the nins that had a front row view since I was on guard duty at the bridge when it happened and he handed me the scroll with the item the shinigami wanted. I then went to see him and came here the moment I returned though I think he lied to us."

Naruto asked "Why do you think the shinigami would lie to us about what the viewing orb was for."

Angel asked "Let me get this straight, you got him a viewing orb in exchange for my mortality. This would not happen to be like the one the Hokage has would it."

Nan said "The same one, why."

Angel smacked her head and sighed before saying "Your right Nan, you both were tricked. That orb allows you to look at anything you want as long as you have enough chakra to reach what your looking for. I bet he told you how the previous one took it away so he could not use it didn't he."

Naruto said "Yeah, thats what he said."

Angel snickered and said "The grim reaper owes me $1 million now. I told him when he retired and announced shinigami as the new master of death that he would find a way to get that orb so he could continue his ways."

Nan asked "Is he dangerous or something." in a concerned voice."

Angel said "To you and me yes."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "Why is he dangerous to you and Nan."

Angel said "Simple. Hes the biggest pervert in all of history. He makes Jaraiya look like what you did to me when I first met the Hokage on this time line while he is Jaraiya."

Naruto slapped his head against the table and said "So now that he has that he can spy on woman anywhere."

Nan looked at Naruto with a glint in her eyes and asked "What did you do to her Narutokun."

Naruto said "Nothing Nan dear." in an innocent voice.

Angel said "Oh really Narutokun, I seem to recall you pinching my nipple and making me moan from pleasure from the teasing." in a sweet voice.

Naruto felt a dark pressure approach him and he saw Nan had the look of female justice in her eyes and she said "And you told me that you have never touched any woman besides me."

Naruto said "Well only Angel but that was just her breast. I swear." as he backed away.

Nan narrowed her eyes and Angel said "What about that Sasame girl. You did touch her breast that one time."

Naruto paled and said "that was an accident."

Angel asked "Who else has been an accident." as she began to pummel him into the ground.

Echoes of misery were heard all across the village and Tsunade screamed "Jaraiya, what the hell are you doing out of the hospital and peeping already." as she stormed off looking for her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

Konoha about 6 months later.

A lone figure approached the gates of Konoha as a mist walked with him and he was around 6 foot tall with blond hair and blue eyes that were slitted. He had a pair of whiskers on his face. He was dressed in a pair of black pants with a blood red stripe running down each leg. A holster with a weird seal was on each of his legs as was one on his back hip. His chest was exposed showing the well toned body of someone who has worked hard with weights and exercises. He had a sleeveless blue jean jacket with the words "**IF YOU LOOK INTO MY EYES YOU CAN SEE THE FUTURE. YOUR FUTURE IS DEATH.**

It had a fox skull in the middle of the saying that circled it and the fox skull had a pair of slitted Sharingans with 3 commas and it also had veins popping out of the side. No matter which way you looked at it the eyes where always watching you and a seal that was hidden on the inside made it look like the eyes were slowly spinning.

There was a tattoo on his left arm of 9 Spiral and at the end of each was a different item. One was a slug, frog, weasel, cat, fox, a sword, a scroll, a puppet, and a picture of the shinigami. On his left hand was a glove with the fingers cut out and a ring was one his ring finger though anyone who had seen that type of ring knew it belonged to Atasuki and the glove had a weird seal on it. On his right arm was a seal that had a circle around it and underneath that seal was a line running along his arm till it got to his wrist and the number **100x** was inside a seal on his wrist. On his forehead was a spiral right in the center of his forehead. Over his heart was another seal though this one had the number **60** with an arrow pointing down to the number **40** and on his stomach there was a burned and destroyed seal with the letters **RIP KYUUBI **over where the seal was.

On the back of his neck was a seal that was directly over his spine.

As he approached the gates the guards said "Who are you and what are you here for."

The figure looked at both men and there eyes started closing before and both men fell to the ground. The figure smirked to himself and walked into the village as the mist continued to follow him and people were looking at him and getting out of his way. The mist for some reason that was following him was so thick you could not see what was inside of it. As he traveled it was always just barely rolling at his feet so you could not see his footprints. A few ABNU appeared and the moment they locked eyes with him they passed out making everyone who could read the words on his back believe that they were dead.

When he finally made it to the Hokage tower the third Hokage was standing outside the building having already been notified of what was happening and he asked "Who are you and what do you want here."

The figure said "Hello old man. I told you I would return and here I am. I do have one question though, why did all those ninja faint." making everyone sweat drop as he pointed behind him.

The third was confused as the mist slowly started to clear away and 4 figures could be seen standing in the middle of the mist. Three of the figures had what appeared to be swords and on closer inspection identified them as Zabuza, Kisame, and Raiga. The figure in the middle was dressed as a Kage though with the hats on and the mask on his face you could not see what he looked like.

Naruto smiled and said "Sorry about that Hokagesama but the Namikage here asked at me to escort him to Konoha. He wishes to talk to you about an alliance. Since I was on my way here he asked that I lead the way."

The third asked "Who are you."

Naruto acted as if he was hurt and said "Read my stomach and you should know the answer."

The third looked and got wide eyed and asked "Naruto, is that you."

Naruto nods and said "Been a long time old man. Allow me to introduce the Nidaime Namikage of Wave, Kaze Tsunami _**this is a special joke if you can figure it out. Minato means either port or harbor and Tsu means harbour and Nami means Wave.**_

The third looked at the man who bowed a little and said "Hello Sandaime Hokagesan. I have heard many a great things about you from this young man and I would like to open negotiations between our 2 villages. I am sorry for my entrance but I could not afford for someone to try and hinder my arrival. These are my body guards. Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Raiga Kurosuki and of coarse you already know our escort Naruto Namikaze."

The third said "It is an honor to meet you Namikagesan but if I had known you were coming I could have been better prepared for this meeting."

Kaze said "Thats fine Hokagesan. I did not come here to try and have smoke blowed up either of our asses. Perhaps it would be best if we continued this talk somewhere more private. If you don't have time today me and my guards will gladly stay at a hotel until you have time in your schedule."

The third was quite a moment and said "I believe I can fit you in right now though your guards will have to stay in the lobby."

Kaze said "Thats fine but I would like my associate here join us in negotiations. I trust his advice. Had it not been for his suggestion I would most likely of tried to open negotiations with Suna or Iwa." motioning toward Naruto making everyone who was listening in unable to understand what he was up to.

The third nod and said "Very well. Follow me."

Naruto nods and follows Kaze who follows the Hokage. Kisame and the others all stand outside in the lobby making the secretary fidget by their presence.

When they arrive in the Hokages office the third asked "So what is it you are exactly interested in."

Kage said "Very simple. As you have most likely heard a few years back a group of people took control of Wave country and freed them from the tyranny of a man named Gato. We then gave them the option to try and recover themselves or let us help them. With business connections Naruto here had as well as a few other connection I and a few others had we helped the people build the great bridge that connects our Island to the fire country. The people decided that they needed some way to protect themselves so we got to work on building the bridge and getting people to live there. So far there have been no problems between us and your ninjas that I am aware of but I would rather work out an agreement that would be beneficial for my country ahead of time."

The third asked "What exactly do you have in mind."

Kage said "Well what I have in mind is basically an open alliance. Trading of information on possible threats to the other as well as giving support in the event of a disaster like an attack on the village or a natural disaster such as a fire for you or a tidal wave for us. We also have a trade alliance for unrestricted shipping of items to and from each of our countries providing the item being shipped is not something dangerous. We can also trade ninja for training though it can only be a gennin team to restrict access to village secret jutsu. I am aware that our village does have some jutsu that were originally from your village. Some of our nins were at one time missing nins though none were from Konoha that I am aware of."

The third sat quietly and looked at Naruto who was listening to it all and looked like he had something on his mind so he asked "Do you have anything to add Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Yes I do actually. Wave has a number of bloodlines now. I believe that it was over 100 though that was a rough estimate at about the 1 year anniversary. These people are afraid of being hunted down again because most of them came from the mist but some come from other countries. They have a life there but some of the bloodline users came from other countries also like cloud, Iwa, Rain, and I even think there might be one or two from the fire country. I would like to see for the sake of those people that they can not be forced to go back to their original countries if they do not wish it and that if they chose it they would be officially listed as bloodlines of Wave. Several people I care for fall into that category."

The third thought and asked "I cant speak for other countries on that Naruto. I..."

Naruto interrupted him and said "I understand that old man and I mispoke a moment ago by letting me feeling on this get in the way. What I would like to ask is that if approached by anyone to force the bloodlines to return to their original countries Konoha official policy be that it will not be involved in such acts either by ally or enemy nations. I think if Konoha were to make just that stance of no involvement in it then other countries would have to find other ways to do it and with the sharing of information we agreed on then we could prepare to protect them. In fact if you agree I have information on one such threat of a Konoha bloodline that is in the works. I know this is low of me to offer this to you in such a way but you see both of my fiances have a bloodline and both would be hurt if they were forced to return to the country they left from. It scares them so much that one of them refuses to tell me what her bloodline is and where she is from in fear of what would happen." as he looked down at the end.

The third listened to him and felt the emotions in his voice but then something caught his attention and asked "Naruto, why do you have 2 fiances."

Naruto sighed and Kage said "Its like this Hokagesan. Somehow the Kyuubi that was sealed in Naruto died. He does not remember how it happened and in fact he had amnesia for several years from around the age of 6 to the age he was right before we saved the Wave which was around age 9. Tsunade was able to save him and bring back his memory. As a side effect Naruto chakra coils were being pushed to the limit and threatening to break. Jaraiya who had been with Tsunade at the time designed the seal on Naruto chest there and sealed most of the chakra away. His body was a mess at that point and Tsunade had to teach him one of her secret medical jutsu. There were a few side effects and based on her observation Tsunade believes it is the emergence of a new bloodline. What the exact details are she was not for sure but she said it had qualities of the Sharingan, Byakugan and others though to what extent she is not sure and has asked him not to tell anyone about it unless he absolutely trust them. The only reason I even know about it is when Tsunade had closed off a wing of the hospital to run the test and I received a complaint about it. Tsunade said that if it is a new bloodline emerging then he should practice polygamy and since he actually saved the lives of both girls they wont take no for an answer."

The third listened and was shocked but decided to try and get more information and asked "What do you mean Tsunade."

Naruto said "Bachan and Erosannin decided to stay in Wave for a while and Erosannin trained me and Bachan did also and helped create a hospital for the country and has been teaching basic medicine and first aid until properly trained medics can take over full time."

The third nods and asked "Whats those other things on your arm Naruto."

Naruto looked at his arm and said "How I got it I don't know but I do know what they are. The frog, slug, cat, weasel, and fox are all summoning contracts. When erosannin had me sign the toad contract since he said its what dad would have wanted and it appeared on my arm. I already had the fox contract somehow though the boss is an 8 tail fox who said Kyuubi died. I got the slug contract from Tsunade incase something new comes up with this possible bloodline so she can research it and contact me. The cat contract came from the a friend and the weasel came from one of my fiance. The one with the picture of the Shinigami I don't know since it was there and Jaraiya told me not to use it in case it might be the sealing jutsu dad used. The one with the scrolls is like a massive storage seal what I can store all kinds of scrolls and items in. The puppet has 2 puppets sealed in them though how and why I have them I don't know and the sword actually has my weapons for quick access that wont fit in my weapon holsters."

The third was speechless and gapping and after a few moments asked "What about the other ones on your arm."

Naruto looked at Kage who said "That was a gift for Naruto from me. Its a gravity/chakra weight seal. Normally a person could only go up to about 10x normal gravity and have to stop but I guess it has something to do with his healing factor but he maxed out at 100x."

The third shook his head wondering what the hell happened and asked "What happen to Vixen and Shinro."

Naruto looked down and said "I am not really sure. Angel, one of my fiance was Vixens daughter and she said that some men attacked us and they were both killed while I was order to take her away and flee. Something happened in that battle because it was the last thing I remembered before the first time I met Erosannin and Bachan. Angel stayed with me during the time I had amnesia but under orders from Tsunade she wont tell me what I did or saw because it might actually impare my ability to recover the memories if I ever do."

The third sighed and said "I see. Most likely it was some kind of mind control jutsu or perhaps something to do with the Kyuubi."

Naruto said "I wish I knew. I don't like having a past and not know it. At least I got Angel and Nan."

The thirds ears perked up thinking it might be Nan Uchiha and asked "Nan who."

Naruto said "Nan Chiyo. My fiance."

Kage cleared his throught and said "If you are asking about all the seals on Naruto I will tell you about the last one. Its a security seal that we placed on him to make it where no one would be able to go into his head and gather information on us. Jaraiya came up with it so you can ask him the exact details whenever you see him again. Naruto is a major security risk for our village but without his help and all we would never have been able to build the village. In fact that is why we had made him the Honorary Shodaime Namikage. His true strength and skills may not be that of a Kage but his ideas and leadership skills were and with the way he helped us gather people and build the village it only seemed right. He took all the sadness in his life from his child hood and helped the people believe in themselves and each other. In fact it was him who came up with our villages motto."

The third was stunned a moment and looked at Naruto before asking "What is your motto."

Kage said "To protect what is most precious to you. That is when you will find true strength. Make the village your most precious and together the village will gain true strength."

The third smiled to himself and said "Sounds like you help create a great village Naruto. I hope I can see it someday. So what do you plan to do now."

Naruto sighed and said "Well, I have a few questions I need answers to and I figure that this is the only place I can find them. I want to find out why my father was willing to save this village. From what I can remember of my childhood it was not worth it so I would like to see it again now that I have traveled the world and realize a few truths. I would also like to try and make a few friends here. I know that is going to be hard considering that I was a Kage of another village though from what Erosannin told me that the Wave countries Ranks don't become official until they enter a chunnin exam. Is that right."

The third said "Yes, thats correct. In fact that makes it easier on us to get you back into the leaf village."

Kage said "Hokagesan, I know you only just met me today but I have a request. Should Naruto life here be the same as it was before I would like to make it where he is a joint ninja of both of our villages like someone who is in a political marriage would be. That way if the villagers cant get over their hate of Kyuubi he can return to Wave and live happy. To the people of Wave Naruto is a hero and after everything he has done for us I don't want to see him treated as trash." with a little hate in his voice.

The third said "I can but I would need to put some restrictions on Naruto at first to ensure he is not a security risk for us. I'm sure you can understand."

Kage nods and the third said "Alright Naruto. Is there anything else you feel that I should know before I make my decision on this matter."

Naruto was quite and looked at Kage and said "Should we tell him about that now as a sign of good faith on behalf of Wave or wait."

Kage said "Its your call Naruto. Consider yourself an official ambassador for Wave to Konoha should they approve of our alliance and I trust your decision."

Naruto nods and said "Remember when I mentioned about a threat to one of the bloodlines of Konoha. From what we discovered it seems Orochimaru has created some jutsu that allows him to take over the body of another permanently by transferring his mind and soul to another body. A girl that joined the Wave about 6 months ago from the Fuuma Clan said that her clan had joined Orochimaru and he used it on a friend of hers. He tried to kill her because of what she saw but she escaped. She told us that Orochimaru bragged and claimed he would soon have the perfect body to steal all the jutsu in the world, just 3 more years he said. We confirmed the Fuuma clan is doing something that is strange according to the team we sent to check this out. They were stocking up weapons and food. She said that it took her about 4 months to find out about the new village in Wave and decide to come there. After getting this info and checking a few things there is only one known bloodline that would give him that."

The third closed his eyes and said "The Sharingan."

Kage said "And since there is only one Sharingan user left in the world we figured it means that he plans to use that jutsu on him next year. At least that is what we believe based on the info we have. We told Jariaya all this and he said he would check into it but would have to get proof before he alerted Konoha."

The third asked "What exactly is Jaraiya relations to your village."

Kage said "Jaraiya trained Naruto here and spent his free time with Tsunade. Tsunade taught him chakra control beyond what he had already learned. Jariaya agreed that if we allowed him and Tsunade a home that could be a vacation home or a permanent one then he would keep his ears open for any threat to our village as he does Konoha under the rules that he wont betray one village for the other. Only reason he taught Naruto was respect for his father."

The third nods and looked in thought a few moments and said "Ok. I like the ideas you have for this alliance though I would like to do a little test if you don't mind. You say Naruto has full rights as an Ambassador for you country correct."

Kage said "Yes. Naruto has my faith as well as the faith of the council and the people of Wave."

The third nods and said "When do you plan to take the first chunnin exams."

Kage said "We were actually going to wait until the exams were here in Konoha so that way our first gennin teams are not captured or killed. I was thinking of sending up to 5 teams to enter the test since this exam will be important to us and our future to not only show you who we wish to ally with but also other nations that we are not some little helpless village that cant defend itself."

The third nods and asked "When is Naruto marriage."

Naruto said "The day after my 14th birthday old man. I plan to request a mission to return there or request leave for 2 weeks at that time to be with my fiances."

The third nods and said "Then its settled. I will agree to allow Naruto to attend the academy to get to know people around his age. Since he has prior training he can skip the first year providing he can pass a simple test I will administer myself. He will then be placed in the class that will graduate next year and be placed on a team that he will have to work with until the chunnin exams. If at the time of his wedding I find nothing that questions my faith in your village I would like to send guest to Naruto wedding to view your village."

Kage said "I don't believe that would be a problem though they will have to have a ninja from our village that must be with them when they are not at their hotels for village security, but the guest have to be approved by Naruto. It is his and his fiances special days and I know that there will still be some who see him as the Kyuubi and we don't want them to disrupt his special day."

The third nods and said "Very well. I can agree to that. If they like what they see when they are there I will agree to the terms you have stated and it will be announced at the beginning of the finals of the chunnin exams providing at least one of your candidates make it to chunnin."

Kage said "That is acceptable. If there is nothing further I really must be returning. My wife gets upset if I am away for far to long. Our only child grew up without us being able to see him because of a betrayal by our home village that cost us much of his life. We don't get to see him much but when we do we cherish it and also cherish the time we have together." as he stood up and offered his hand."

The third got up and shook his hand and said "It was a pleasure to meet you Namikage." with a smile on his face.

Kage bowed and turned to naruto and said "I will make sure your fiance are well taken care of and should you need anything send word and I will have it sent to you." as he gave him a handshake.

Naruto smiled a small smile and said "Thank you and take care of everyone. I guess I will see you in about a year and a half then."

Kage nods and walks out of the office.

The third smiled as Naruto turned back to him and asked "What do you have planed for residence."

Naruto said "I still own alot of businesses here and I just need to talk to the woman who has taken care of my properties while I was away and I can have my place."

The third nods and said "Ok, I am going to cast a genjutsu and I want you to break it."

Naruto smirked and said "Might as well forget it. They don't work on me."

The third looked confused and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "My eyes. Whatever it is that happened to me makes it where all genjutsu are useless against me. It automatically dispels them. In fact it broke Tsunades and I seen what she looks like under hers. It was not until I mentioned something I saw that she looked closer at it and realized it."

The third asked "What else can it do."

Naruto said "Well, its active always for one thought I found that there are 2 levels to it. One where my eyes are blue I can see everything around me in a perfect circle for 100 feet with no blind spot but I cant see through things. I can also copy nearly any jutsu like the Sharingan as long as my hand seal speed is faster then whoever I am copying. Erosannin had me get to the point I can do 30 a second to make full use of this since almost no one can be faster then that."

The third was wide eyed and then asked "What else. You said it had a second level."

Naruto nods and said "The second level I found is when I actually channel chakra into my eyes they become red and I can see up to a mile away and through things but I cant see chakra pattern an I can still copy but the farther away a person is the slower they have to go for me to be able to copy. I also found that my eyes can create a powerful genjutsu world. Bachan told me it was like the Tsukuyomi world of the Sharingan that I call Kitsune world though I have only ever used it on my fiance to make one of her sexual fantasy come to life before we actually have sex."

The third giggled at that and asked "Anything else."

Naruto thought and said "Well I got my healing factor and then I got my other fiances bloodline though I got that from a blood transfusion to save her life."

The third asked "What is it."

Naruto smiled and said "She can shape shift. Its like an advance henge that actually makes her body become whatever it is she appears to be. She sometimes turns into an animal or another person to pull pranks on me. Tsunade said that mine was actually a mutation of of hers. She figured that since I did it before I had my memory loss that Kyuubi must have altered it a little and she was going to see if it was transferable along with the others she thinks are bloodline. That woman is scary with needles. I swear someone should call her mosquito from all she took though who or what she did with it I don't know and don't want to find out." shivers.

The third nods and said "Can you show me it."

Naruto smiled and said "I already am." as he slowly starts to shrink down until hes about 5'5 . The third was amazed and Naruto then turns back like he was and the third said "So how long can you do that for."

Naruto said "Its all mental. Until I actually tell myself to change it wont. I can even add things to myself. Last year we had a costume party for Halloween and I changed to look like a 4ft tall Kyuubi and Angel changed to look like my dad and sat on my back while saying she was king of demons."

The third laughed as the picture popped in his head and said "Ok. I guess you pass. I could test you more but I don't want to waste any more time then I already have. Report to the academy at 7:30 am and I will get you signed in. I will have to have an ABNU follow you for security reasons so I'm sorry about that."

Naruto nods and said "Please don't tell anyone about my bloodline. I fear what would happen if word would get out."

The third saw the pleading look and said "Ok Naruto."

Naruto said goodbye and left and the third thought _"Minato, perhaps I can make up for my past mistakes now."_

A man at the front gate sneezes and Zabuza asked "Are you OK Namikagesama."

Kage said "Yeah, someone must be talking about me. Good luck son."


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto walked down the street ignoring the stares people were giving him, to him these people were nothing anymore. He had a life and a family now but he did have a few friends here and that is why he would save them from what is to come. As he continued on his journey he felt the team of ANBU following by roof top. All 3 of them. The 4th was dressed as a civilian following about a half a block back.

He approached an apartment building and shocked the guards when he bit his thumb and wiped some blood and walked into it. Everyone knew of the security for these apartments and knew only way someone could enter if they were in a selected shinobis list allowed to enter. For the person they were following was a disbelieving experience. The one in civilian cloths thinking the seal was broke went over and tried to get in but found he could not ensuring the seal was working.

Naruto smiled as he stood around the corner from the door as he knew that raised a few eyebrows and he started climbing the stairs. A few minutes later he knocked on a door and the door to the apartment opened up and Naruto had to hold back the snicker at the site of Kakashi without a shirt and him holding his mask over his face and a pair of boxers with dogs on them.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and asked "Can I help you with something."

Naruto said "Yeah, RIN GET YOU ASS OUT HERE." making Kakashi look at him and said "I'm sorry but you got the wrong apartment buddy. Nobody named Rin lives here."

Naruto snickered and said "Really Kakashi, you mean to tell me you been sleeping with your old teammate for what is it 3 years now and you still have not figured it out."

Kakashi was shocked for a moment. First this person knew who he was and then by the claim that the woman he had been seeing was his dead teammate. How low can people get.

Kakashi released a little killer intent and said "Listen buddy. I don't know who you are or what you think but you are pissing me off."

Naruto said "Forgive my manners. Naruto Namikaze at your service Kakashi, now if you would be so kind as to look at the woman behind you I believe you will have a heart attack." in a mocking tone.

Kakashi was stunned. This was his sensie son. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard "Let him in Kakashikun." and he turned to look and passed out at the sight of his teammate who was dead standing there dresses in the bathrobe he got his girlfriend for their anniversary.

Naruto smiled and said "Nice to see you again, Rin. Sorry for interrupting but I got ANBU on my ass already so I need to find out which apartment I am in."

Rin smiles and picks Kakashi up and sets him on the couch and Naruto walks in closing the door. Rin said "Let me get dressed and then we can talk." as she goes toward the bedroom.

Kakashi groaned a few moments later and Naruto who was sitting at the table drinking some tea said "Morning pervert." making Kakashi look at him and look around trying to figure out if it was a dream or what. Not seeing Rin or his girlfriend he asked "What was that earlier and where is Nirmi."

Naruto snickered and said louder then necessary making his voice go down the hallway "You could have come up with a better Name Rin. I cant believe Kakashi here never looked at your name in a mirror because you left it in plain site." as he looked toward the hall going toward the bedrooms.

Kakashi who was ready for an attack listened to what this guy said and though _"mirror, Nirmi backwards would be imrin." _his eyes got wide eyed and thought "_I'm Rin."_ as he looked down the hallway and saw his old teammate coming out of the hall and he asked "What the hells going on. You died during the Kyuubi attack." as he uncovered his eye trying to see if it was a henge or genjutsu and saw that it was not one.

Rin smiled and said "Not died Kakashi, murdered and as for how I am alive our godchild is to blame for that." pointing toward Naruto who waved in a Kakashi pattern while taking a sip of tea.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked "What, how, when, why..." and a few other random incoherent questions.

Naruto smiled and said "Well if you want answers I can humor you. Rin, if you don't mind could you fix us something to eat and get a bottle of Sake. I got the felling we are all going to want a drink before todays over."

Rin nods and said "You don't have Kyuubi anymore, you sure you can handle the Sake."

Naruto snickered and said "Ive been bar hopping every Friday night for the past 3 years with my fiances and the others back in Wave. I can drink this town dry and still not get drunk."

Rin smacked her forehead and asked "What the hell has Minato sensie been teaching you and how did he get it by your mother."

Kakashi who had came over was again floored and said "Wait a minute. Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on and how people I know are dead and what do you mean he does not have Kyuubi." as he looked at both for answers.

Naruto sighed and said "Fine, I will tell you but you cant tell anyone including the Hokage. If he were to find out he would be pissed and everything we worked for would be ruined. Agreed."

Kakashi nods and Naruto said "Its like this. You remember you old teammate Obito."

Kakashi nods once looking at Naruto and Naruto said "A man by the name of Uchiha Madara, the same Uchiha Madara who killed the Shodaime Hokage recovered his body after dad took you and Rin away to get treated and repaired his body. He then used a forbidden jutsu that transfers his mind and soul into another body and took control of Obitos body. You with me so far."

Kakashi nods and said "So your saying that Obito body is alive but someone else is in it. Now what does this have to do with anything." sounding impatient.

Rin came in with some sandwiches and a bottle of sake and glasses and set them down while saying "Everything Kakashi. Hes the man responsible for the Kyuubi attack." making Kakashi wide eyed and looked at her and Naruto.

After he calmed down a little Naruto said "Now I will skip why and how he did it for now since you want to know how Rin and the others are alive. The truth about how Rin died was not what you believe Kakashi. It turned out Danzo found out about mom and dad and when dad went to do the sealing before the hospital wing was destroyed he sent one of his assassin to kill mom. Rin was the nurse who delivered me and was treating mom and was killed fighting the assassin. Mom was passed out from exhaustion and was an easy target afterwords."

Kakashi asked "Why would Danzo want you mother killed."

Rin said "Think about it Kakashi. If she was alive she could have taken Naruto back to Whirlpool or somewhere else and Danzo would lose his ultimate weapon he wanted to create."

Kakashi thought and that did seem like Danzo and he asked "So how are you alive."

Naruto poured himself some sake and said "Cheers." as he drunk some and Rin drank some and Naruto said "I need to use the restroom before I continue." as he got up and went down the hall.

Rin smiled and said "Sorry for not telling you sooner Kakashi, alot of people have a lot ridding on whats going on and I could not screw them over to tell you until everything was ready. I wanted to tell you but I could not abandon my friends for my own selfishness." as she poured herself some more and some for Kakashi. Kakashi looked at it thinking everything over and took the saucer and drank it trying to clear his head.

Wrong choice as he suddenly grabbed his head in pain before he felt a pressure point being hit by Rin knocking him out.

When Kakashi awoke he looked around and saw he was sitting on the couch and he looked at Naruto and Rin who were talking and he listened to them trying to get over the head rush.

Naruto who had his back to Kakashi said "Come join us Kakashi. The headache will go away by tomorrow."

Kakashi sighed wondering how Naruto knew he was awake and walked over and stood beside them and asked "What the hell was that."

Naruto smiled and said "My last life. Its what started all of this allowing Rin and the others to come back to life. Kyuubi offered me a deal and I took it. When we went to the Shinigami to inform him and when he reviewed my life he gave me a gift to bring a few people back to life and in exchange for making sure 5 people died. From my memories you should be able to tell who they are. Orochimaru, Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Madara. Kami also got involved the deal since he was tired of the tailed demons being involved so I have to track down all of them and have them transfer their powers. Including me that leaves 6 left for me to find."

Kakashi thinks a moment and said "When did you come back to Naruto."

Naruto said "Early enough to piss on your book." with a smile.

Kakashi looked at him and for the first time at first pissed off and then realized something was different. His forehead protector was gone and he was seeing with both eyes and chakra was not being drained. He jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom and looked at his face and saw that his Sharingan eye was black and not active. He tried to channel chakra to it and found it responded and then he shut the chakra off and it return to black. He smiled a little and went to turn when he knocked something off the sink counter. He reached to catch it and cut his finger since it was Rins razor she shaves her legs with and he sets it back on the counter and washes the blood off and was about to get a band aid when he noticed it already healed and he raised an eyebrow and went back into the dinning room and asked "What happened to me."

Naruto said "Basically you got a part of my bloodline." as he drank some more tea.

Kakashi looked at him and asked "What do you mean."

Rin sighed and said "Tell you what Kakashi. Picture anyone in your mind that you know what they look like either man or animal and then think the word Shape shift."

Kakashi looked at her and soon he started to change and turned into Pukkan and Naruto said "Kakashi, you have a sick relation with him."

Kakashi thought a moment and returned to normal and asked "What was that."

Naruto said "Shape shifting is part of the Kitsune bloodline. You also have increased healing and a simple form of immortality."

Kakashi looked at him and asked "What do you mean by immortality."

Rin said "It means you wont grow old. Your body is healing itself back to its prime at the age of 22 and then it will stay that way until you cancel it or until you are killed which is a little harder now."

Kakashi was wide eyed and asked "Why."

Naruto said "Simple, I have changed the future already though the one major event will most likely still happen and with it the second major problem."

Kakashi thought a moment and said "Orochimaru and Sasuke."

Naruto nods and said "Yes. You and Rin are the only 2 people besides myself in the entire village that knows what is going to happen."

Kakashi was quite a moment and asked "What do you plan to stop that."

Naruto smiled and said "Simple. Before I came here today myself and the Nidaime Namikage had a meeting with the Hokage and opened a alliance proposal that will take effect around the time of the Chunnin exams. Lets just say that the teams that are coming are going to be ready to aid Konoha along with the Namikage who is going to be by the Sandaime."

Kakashi asked "Who is the Namikage Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "Kaze Tsunami or you would know him as Minato Namikaze." making Kakashi fall on his butt.

Kakashi asked "Why are you telling me all of this and why did you give me this bloodline and memories."

Naruto sighed and said "Its like this. Jaraiya, Tsunade, Dad, Mom. Rin, Zabuza, Nan, Angel, Kisame, Yugito, Shizune, Haku and Raiga along with myself will not be enough to change the future of the village. I need help and since almost all of those who know believe you could help get the Leaf ready without raising to many questions and we all trust you."

Kakashi asked "What do you think I could do that others couldn't't."

Naruto said "Tomorrow I start at the academy. I plan to befriend the rookie nine and help a few of the key members that will make the others follow. Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke are out for now. You however can use your Rivalry with Gai to help him get his team and also help get a few others you think will be of use in the future but you need to do it as simple training or challenges or something without raising to much interest. You could also arrange joint training with the other teams when we pass the academy. I also need someone to tell me when people are drawing attention to me. I already told the Hokage that I was trained by Jaraiya and Tsunade to move most of the things I know away but a few things cant be passed off like that. Especially if people find out what I did during the years the Hokage thinks I had amnesia."

Kakashi asked "What did you do."

Naruto smiled and said "ever here of Arracnar Kage." and he saw the wide eyed look on Kakashi face for a moment as he realized exactly what he meant and said "So thats why you had Pukkan not tell me who you were."

Naruto nods and said "I want to say thanks for saving me. Danzo men nearly cost me my life. Had it not been for Nan I would have been killed."

Kakashi asked "Who is Nan."

Naruto tensed a moment and said "Nan is one of my fiance. Check the memories and find the one of me and the Jinchuuriki of Rokubi. Shes Nan."

Kakashi thought a moment trying to get the information and said "I see. Why did she save you then. From your memories you never met her before that day in the future though she met you."

Naruto sighed and said "You want the truth. If I tell you it then you will not be able to tell anyone because if you do I will kill you." as straight face as he could be.

Kakashi looked at Naruto trying to see any deception and saw none and question if he wanted to know the truth and said "Fine, tell me."

Naruto nods and over the next 30 minutes explained about the Uchiha plan to create a second jinchuuriki, their involvement in the Kyuubi attack and its real reasons to attack. The secret law of the hokage, the secret to gaining the ultimate sharingan, the truth about the Uchiha massacre and why Sasuke was spared. The last mission the Hokage had for her and about the truth of Itachi. The truth about who Angel was and why she did it. When it was done Kakashi was wide eyed and unable to speak.

Finally he said "If I was her I might have done the same thing. I don't condone it but I understand it. I wont tell as long as she does not kill Sasuke."

Naruto said "She wont. If she does I will forfeit my life however if he betrays the leaf all bets are off."

Kakashi said "I suppose thats fair enough, besides the man he wants to kill is you." giving Naruto a pointed look.

Naruto said "I know, but I hope with the cover story I told you he will change his desire for revenge to one of protection and respect. Especially after getting to know me a little."

Kakashi nods and said "Well is there anything else I need to know."

Naruto said "Um, you can give Rin here that Ring you bought and set a date. Word of advice, next time you by a present or engagement ring, make sure its not at a store she manages. I will see you around Kakashi." as he got up and left.

Kakashi swallows a lump in his throat and looked at Rin who was blushing and looking at him. He said "Well I..."

Rin said "Just shut up and give me the ring. You never were good with words."

Kakashi nods and the make out begins.

Naruto soon finds the apartment that will be his for the next year and a half.

The next day Naruto arrived at the academy dressed with a pair of black pants like the ones he wore the previous day except they had a white stripe down the side and a white shirt and a black sleeveless jacket with a picture of a Tidal wave approaching a village and the words **Natural Disaster** on the back in red.

When he approached the third looked at him and saw he still had that glove on his hand and asked "Whats with that glove Naruto."

Naruto held his hand out to the side and suddenly a kunia appeared in his hand and said "I have 3 seals in it and I can make make either of my kunias or a shuriken appear. Its a seal I designed when I was learning some of dads stuff from Shinro."

The third asked "What do you know Naruto."

Naruto looked around and saw several people looking at him and asked "You mind if I use that training log as an example."

The third looked at Naruto and said "Sure."

Naruto dropped the kunia in his hand and another appeared a moment later and he threw it and the next thing anyone knew there was a yellow flash and an explosion making every single person in site wide eyed including the Hokage who was gaping as Naruto had just obliterated the training post with a Rasengan that he still held in his free hand as he walked back over putting the kunia back into his back holster and powering the Rasengan down as he swooped down grabbing the kunia he drop and pocketed it and said "Nothing much."

Naruto held a bored look on his face as everyone were trying to figure out what to think or do. The third asked "How good are you at those justu."

Naruto said "I'm not really sure. I know I learned the Rasengan in a month from Erosannin and Hiraishin in about 6 months from Shinro before he died, though I don't think my version is as good as dads. Dads notes on it said something about a feedback problem though I have not encountered it yet so I don't know. I have only had to actually use it once and that was when I saved Angels life when I was 6. I keep myself up to date on practicing it so I can do it if needed."

The third shook his head trying to get over the fact Naruto was possible a genius and he realized Naruto would most likely never have reached his full potential here in the leaf do to their hatred. That thought saddened him and he asked "Can you teach how to use it to others Naruto."

Naruto said "Can, yes, will, no. I consider it a family jutsu and will keep it in my family jutsu. I heard a rumor that there was someone else who knew it but I heard he died a few years back besides dad." as he saw everyone shocked faces in his view with his bloodline.

The third winced at that and said "It was never confirmed if what he did was indeed the Hiraishin though it was suspected. It was also never confirmed that he died."

Naruto nods and said "Well I would like to find him someday to find out how he figured it out or his version if its not the actual jutsu and compare notes on it." making the third nod though he had a million other thought going through his head.

The third said "Well lets get you registered Naruto."

Naruto nods and walks into the academy and Inoichi said "What do you think Chouja."

Chouja said "I don't know. If that is only a sample of what he can do then he could be a great ally or our greatest enemy."

Shikaku said "I am surprised by what he has accomplished so far in his life from what the Hokage told us last night during our meeting. I see now why he wanted the clan heads to make sure Naruto was treated fair."

A voice from behind them said "I am forced to agree with your assumption also. Even Hiashe seemed to have gotten in on this idea and if what my bugs are telling me is true, all of his chakra is his. None of Kyuubis."

Hiashe who had his eyes activated started to walk toward the group because he had read their lips as Naruto was walking into the academy who smirked as he had heard them.

Hiashe when he got by them said "I am afraid I have to agree. All the chakra in his body is currently his. Also the fact that both jutsu he used back there did not make his chakra reserves show any signs of use. It was like it was completely restored instantly. His coils are also larger then the Hokages." making everyone wide eyed.

After dropping off a folder to the administration office the Hokage lead Naruto to room 301 and opened the door and said "Hello Iruka, I'm sorry to interrupt your class but you have a new student joining you today."

Iruka was smiling until he saw the whiskers and said "I see Hokagesama, Who are you young man."

Naruto walked to the front of the class and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am the son of Kushina Uzumaki the Rokudiame Rasenkage of Whirlpool and Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. I am also the former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I like training, precious people, writing books, playing Shoji, bugs, eating new foods from around the world, and both of my fiances. I like people who can be themselves and do not judge based on other people ideas but their own. I dislike fan girls."

Suddenly a howling noise was heard and Naruto paled and said "Hey, you with the dog, what clan are you."

Kiba looked at him and said "Inuzuka, why."

Naruto looked around frantically and asked "How many woman in your clan are between 13 and 40 and don't have a boyfriend or husband or kids."

Kiba looked confused and said "1, why."

Suddenly the window was blown open and Naruto said "I take it thats her."

The third asked "Whats going on Naruto." as Naruto jumped from flat footed to sticking on the ceiling with chakra to avoid the girl who dove where he was a moment ago.

Naruto bit his thumb and rubbed it across the scroll seal on his arm and said "Hormones." and put popped a pill bottle and he flipped off the ceiling as the girl climbed the wall and to the roof to get him and he said "Tsunade said that since I was 11 years old my body has had one other side effect of the Kyuubi dying. If I am within a mile of someone with heightened scences and that person is a female and does not have a mate and is of child bearing age... Shit." as he used replacement with Mizuki who was pounced on by the girl.

The third said "Then their mating instincts kick in and try to make you theirs." figuring it out.

Naruto nods and replaces himself with Sasuke and said "Tsunade could not figure out how to stop my body from producing it and said it will most likely go away after I marry my fiances but she did create a drug that makes my pheromone I am releasing obsolete. Problem is getting the person to take it." as he back flips out of the desk causing the girl to hit Sakura with a clawed hand ripping her shirt.

The third starts doing hand signs that Naruto copies and both shout out "Mud encampment wall." and both spit out a wall of mud that covers the girl and Naruto opens the bottle and said "Hey, help me get her to open her mouth dog boy."

Kiba was to busy laughing his ass off until he heard the dog boy comment and saw his sister was about to break free and walked over and twisted her ear making her cry out and Naruto shoved the pill down her throat. A few seconds later the girl moaned and Naruto and the Hokage released the jutsu and she asked "What the hell happen to me."

Naruto asked "Whats your name."

The girl looked around and Kiba said "her names Hana and she my bitch of a sister and you want to know what happened. You went into heat and tried to mate with him." pointing toward Naruto.

Naruto said "Nice to meet you Hana and thanks for the help um..." as he held out his hand to Kiba.

Kiba shook it and said "Kiba."

The third looked at Naruto and asked "Why did you not mention that before Naruto."

Naruto said "Hey, I have only encountered 5 woman in that time I ever had to worry about and the last time was a year ago. I thought that it might have ended but apparently not. If I known it had not I would of mentioned it."

The third nods and said "I want you to send a summon to Tsunade and ask her for a detail report on that and your other unique abilities in the next week Naruto. I wont show anyone else but for my own private records."

Naruto nods and said "Sure old man." making a few people snicker and Iruka said "Show some respect d-brat." as he caught himself.

Naruto said "I only show respect to people I don't like or don't know well enough, the old man here I consider a grandfather to me in a way so I refuse to call him anything else. I call Tsunade, bachan and Jaraiya, Erosannin. Hell I even call Princess Kazahana Koyuki, Yukie and Kisame Hoshigaki, Sushi. I'm sorry if you don't like it Iruka-san but you got to realize something. Just because someone is a leader of a country or a clan head or someone important does not mean they are not human and sometimes wish to be referred to as such by their friends and family. Hell, If you want me to show respect and proper manners to people then you may call me Namikazesama since I am the son of 2 kages as well as an apprentice of 2 sannins at one time as well as the only reason this village is even standing today since my father could not actually kill the Kyuubi but had to seal it inside his new born son exactly 2 hours after I was born, but where my father failed I somehow succeeded." Taking off his shirt enough to show the broken seal and the tattoo of **RIP KYUUBI** making everyone who were afraid a moment ago when he mentioned the Kyuubi being in him question themselves.

Naruto said "And I saw the look you had on your face the moment you saw the whiskers on my face. looking at Iruka and Mizuki One of the curses I have to bare because of my father saving this village so I know you already called me Demon in your heads because your like most people in this village. Cant see the jailer who makes sure the prisoner is locked away because of your hate. Even when the jailer executed the prisoner. Most likely someone you cared about died during that creatures attack. Well guess what. My father died stopping it and my mother was murder by a member of the council so I could be made into a weapon while my father was saving this village. I came back to this village to find out what was so special about it my father and mother both died protecting it and only thing I seen so far are mixtures of fear and hate." as he turned and started to leave.

The third who was shocked about the outburst as well as the new information and said "Wait Naruto. You said your mother was murder. Do you have any proof and who did it."

Naruto sighed and said "I had proof. Danzo order her death and the man who actually did it tried to kill me when I left the village at age 5. He even bragged about it when he tried to kill me. Angel jumped in the way and took the kunia for me. I pulled the kunia from her back and killed the man. Its how I first got her bloodline. sigh I'm sorry I made a mess of your classroom today and I will come by your office tomorrow old man. If you wish for me to leave the village I will. It appears I got my answer I wanted to find out. I return to see one of the few people I care about and also hope to make new friends and I learned I will never be more then a demon to the people of this village. The sad thing is I don't feel hate for you and the rest of this village. I feel pity for it." and he left is a swirl of flames shocking everyone.

Iruka for his part was stunned. He just tried to teach the kid a lesson in being respectful and in the coarse of a few minutes the kid confessed about killing someone, one of the villages top S-rank secrets, about why he was hated and admitting the reason was not there and making everyone see him in a new light. He felt guilty now since he had nearly called the boy a demon. He looked at the sad eyes of the hokage and asked "is what he said true. About his mother I mean."

The third said "Iruka, I believe every bit of it was true. Danzo was the first to say he had no family at the council meeting and he would have been the only other person who knew what the Yondaime was actually doing and every council meeting he tried to get control of Naruto to be turned into the villages weapon. It saddens me and makes me question why I remain leader of a village fool of demons." as he walked out of the class sadly ignoring the shocked looks on everyones face.

Outside the classroom a dog masked ABNU thought "_I have to hand it to you Naruto, If you ever want to give up being a ninja you can be one hell of an actor._

Back inside Iruka looked at the confused faces of his students and said "Class. Since we have had so much ruckus and I need to have that window fixed I am canceling classes today."

Everyone got out of their cheers quietly. Normally they would have cheered and been happy but with what they have seen and heard they had alot of questions.

Over the next few hours the Hokage was greeted by Hiashe, Inoichi, Shibi, Chouza, Tsume, Shikaku, as well as a few others including Iruka. Some wanting him gone but a few others with questions and comments. The thing is no one notice the bird sitting on the window seal sleeping there the whole day or when it finally tried to fly away only to fall and go up in a puff of smoke.

The next day when Naruto walked into the Hokages office he looked like he was ready to leave the village and the third looked up at him and said "What are you doing here Naruto. Aren't you suppose to be at the academy."

Naruto looked confused and said "But I thought after what happened yesterday everyone in this village would have demanded I leave."

The third said "there were a few people but most who came to see me yesterday actually asked for you to stay in the village. I guess not all hope is lost for this village." with a small smile.

Naruto smiled a small one and said "Perhaps not old man."

The third chuckled and said "Before you go, why did you not reveal that to me about your mother."

Naruto sighed and said "I asked alot of you when I asked to help protect my fiances. My mothers dead and unless the Shinigami appears and offers me some kind of deal I will never see her again. I have a future with my fiances so I trade whats left of my revenge for now to protecting them. If my path ever crossed Danzo hes dead but I wont go looking for him."

The third nods and said "At least you better then the Uchiha. He plans to kill a man because he killed the man who killed his family."

Naruto asked "So what now."

A voice from behind him said "Well now, you need to get you ass to the academy. Almost the entire class is wondering if you are coming or not." as Naruto turned and saw Iruka standing in the doorway.

Naruto looks at the third who said "Get to class."

Naruto smiles and said "See you old man. Bye the way, look at the monument." as he started to leave. Both Iruka and the Hokage monument and were wide eyed as the mountain had been painted, but not in a way to make it look like graffiti but in a way to show the Hokages as they were. Pride and love for the village. Though the third chuckled as he read the billboard above. In bubbles above each of their heads the Hokages each had a saying in them. The Shodiames had "**Why could my bloodline not be something better then controlling plants. My wife makes me rake the leaves after I use it." **the Nidaime had "**Lets see, if I were to make it where every Friday the entire village has to wear white I can have a wet T-Shirt contest." **the Sandaime had "**I wonder when Jaraiya next book will come out." **and the Yondaime said "**Why cant anything exciting happen instead of paperwork."**

Iruka was wide eyed and asked "How."

Naruto said "The village needs to up its security patrols old man."

Iruka looked at the Hokage who said "Leave it up for the rest of the week then take the billboard down. Leave the paints since he made them look life like."

Iruka turned to Naruto and said "Come on brat." and took him to the academy. When Naruto walked in everyone looked at him and he notice a few people actually smiled at him. Things were changing for the better though the KI coming off Mizuki will have to be dealt with. Later.

Iruka said "OK class, now that our new student is here lets do a quick review on chakra and its applications." making a few people groan.


	11. Chapter 11

I am taking a several polls for this story and I would like votes

1st Poll

Should Sakura be beaten by

Nan

Haku

Angel

Yugito

Tayuya

Naruto

Suprise gennin who I have on the team from Wave but have not revealed yet

No one

2nd poll

Should Sasuke be redeamed and if so who should he face in the chunnin exams

3rd poll

Despite all the good things Naruto has done should Konoha remain hateful and should he cripple the village

4th poll

Should Kabuto die in the forest of death or in the semi finals. If he dies in the semifinals should I use my sick, depraving, amusing little mind to do it in a way that will make all fear. HAHAHAHA

Voting will close when I get to the chunnin exams in about 2 to 5 chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few days the class settle down with the new student in thier midst. At first everyone was unsure about how to approach him until Kiba said "So Namikaze, what you like to do besides make my sister horney." making everyone who heard him sweatdrop.

Naruto said "Well, first off call me Naruto, Namikaze make me feel like I am old. You helped save my ass so I guess I can be me around you, I like to pull pranks, in fact the Hokage monument was me which I got to clean up tomorrow. Who is your companion if you dont mind me asking."

Kiba was wide eyed and said "His name is Akamaru. You did that." pointing to the monument.

Naruto said "Yeah, I figure if I was leaving I might as well do something to make everyone remember me. Anyways I also write books and make alot of money doing it."

Kiba asked "oh yeah, what kind of books."

Naruto smirked as he saw several people listening to him and he said "Im the author of the Hermit Diary series." making several people thud who heard him including a red eyed woman who was in a tree watching her "daughter" hinata.

Naruto said "Shit." as he saw several girls pull out coppies of his book and he grabbed Kiba and ran up the side of the accademy building using chakra stopping everyone though one could have done the same thing except Hinata had asked what she was doing there.

As Naruto and Kiba landed on the roof Kiba was looking at him and asked "Hey, how did you do that man."

Naruto looked to make sure no one was following and saw Shikamaru and Choji sitting on the roof and he said "Chakra control. Remind me not to mention that book agian around woman. We both were about to be mauled."

Kiba looked back down at the girls on the ground and sweatdropped before saying "Man, you just screwed yourself. You officially have a fanclub now." making Naruto look over and groan as he saw signs saying different things to try and get his attention like, sign my book, you the best, can we work on making the next edition.

Naruto sighed and said "And woman said men are perverted. Anyways beside pranks and writing I also play Shoji and I love eating different foods though my fiance Nan can make the best Onigiririce balls in the world."

Choji said "I doubt that man. Nobody can beat my moms Onigiri."

Naruto looked over and said "Oh is that a challenge um..."

Choji said "Choji and this is Shikamaru and I suppose it is." looking at Naruto.

Naruto said "Fine." and he bit his thumb and swiped the blood on the weasel and said "Summoning jutsu." and a 3 foot weasel appear and said "**What is it you need Narutosama**." making all 3 of the guys around him wide eyed.

Naruto said "I need you to goto Nan and ask her if she can send me some of her fresh Onigiri. Someone here says they have tasted better. That is if she has time to."

The weasel bowed and Kiba asked "What is that and what are those tattoos."

Naruto looked at them and said "Summoning seals. Each of the animals pictured on my arm are summons I can do."

Shikamaru took a quick look and then closed his eyes before darting back at it agian and said "You have 5 of them."

Naruto scratched his head and said "I think its actually 6. The one with the shinigami on it Im afraid to use because Erosannin and I believe that it might be the jutsu dad used to call the Shinigami to seal Kyuubi in me in the first place."

Kiba asked "Dont you know since its on your body."

Naruto sighed and said "When I was around 6 the guy who took me away from the village as a request of my father and trained me along with his wife and daughter were traveling when we were attacked. I dont know who the guys who attacked us was but I know they had Iwa headbands and he told me to take his daughter and run which I did and something happened and my entire memory was lost from that day to I was about 9 when Tsunade saved my life and broke whatever happened to cause me to lose my memory however everything I did durring those years is lost to me. Angel, my other fiance was with me durring that time but she said she wont tell me under orders of Tsunade since it could actually hurt my memory then make it come back. All I do know is that durring that time Kyuubi died, I got this tattoo on my arm which originally had the puppet, the fox, the sword, the scrolls and the Shinigami. With help from Erosannin I was able to learn everything I had in them and how to work them and then I was given the summonings by my friends."

Just then the weasel reappeared with a bento full of Onigiri and said "**Nansama asked me to tell you that she loves you and you better not be taking after Jaraiya and peeping on women at the bathhouse or else**." before it went up in smoke.

Naruto picked up the bento and opened it and handed one to each of them and they ate it and Choji paled and said "I take it back, hers is better then my moms. Please forgive me mom." as he looked down with sorrow before taking another bite making everyone laugh.

Shikamaru asked "How good are you at Shoji."

Naruto looked at him and said "The only person to beat me is my fiance. Want to play a game."

Now there are things in the ninja world that will never be answered. Where the hell tenten pulls such big ass scrolls from and where do woman always pull out weapons from when they a moment earlier they were naked in the hotsprings. Another of these mysteries is how the laziest guy on the planet can move at increadable speeds that even a sharingan cant follow and make a shoji board appear ready to play like its a life or death battle. This is the case with Shikamaru.

Naruto started to play in a very unorthadox strategy that made Shikamaru raise an eyebrow after 5 moves and put his hand in a thinking pose. Choji saw this and knew what he was doing and said "You must be good because only his dad ever makes him think like that." as he ate another Onigiri.

Kiba groaned and asked "How can you play that."

Naruto asked "Do you know where Shoji first came from Kiba."

Kiba said "A box."

Naruto snickered and said "No, Shoji was actually a game invented to help some general or leader or something like that into making more stategic battle plans to win battles_**note, I am not for sure about that but it sounds good and I actually want to learn to play it but nobody I know even knows what the game is so I am unfortinately dumb when it comes to the idea so dont sue me.**_ They say that if you can play this game and become good at it that you can plan a strategy using 10 men and beat 50 with just simple planning. Most of the fights I have been in I have used strategies like the ones I use on this game."

Kiba looked at the board with renewed interest and asked "So your saying that if I spent time learning to play this I could be stronger and better leader."

Naruto said "Better leader yes, stronger no, this is a battle of the mind, but you will be able to make better decision that could make you stronger."

Kiba looked down at this thinking he found something to make him a better clan head when he grew up and Shikamaru said "I cant believe it but were going to tie." making choji choke and Naruto asked "How many moves."

Shikamaru said "31."

Naruto said "Damn, I only thought about 25, how smart are you really and dont give me you book grades since I have seen that you only answer just enough to make sure you will be on the same team as Choji here when we graduate." making all three look at him.

Kiba asked "What do you mean by that man."

Naruto said "Simple, from what I have seen and heard about Konoha they always put the rookie of the year with the deadlast and then everyone else they base simular to that but also those with about the same grades and one strategist, one tiajustsu specialest and one genjutsu user."

Shikamaru asked "How smart are you."

Naruto said "189"

Shikamaru said "204"

Naruto bowed and said "I see."

Kiba asked "What are you both talking about."

Naruto said "IQ. Most people are between 120 to 160 on IQ. Because of the training and things I have seen and done I am a little smarter then average. Shikamaru here on the other hand is a geneuss. Anyone with over 200 is a geneuss."

Just then the bell rang and Naruto groaned and said "I feel a need for a prank, anyone interested." making all 3 look at him.

About 10 minutes later all 4 where in class when the door opened and a woman walked into the class and Iruka asked "Who are you and what are you doing here. I am trying to teach my class."

The woman looked around and said "Oh, I was looking for a young man named Mizuki Touji."

Mizuki looked at her and said "Im Mizuki, what do you need of me."

The woman said "I got something for you young man." as she reached into her purse and pulled out a scroll and handed it to him.

Mizuki asked "What is it."

The woman said "inside that scroll are details of an account that was set up for you as an infant that has been closed do to a business decision on the part of the bank. Now if you will excuse me I must me leaving." as she turned and walked out of the room.

Mizuki looked at it and opened the scroll and started to read.

**Mizuki Touji**

**I am here to inform you that an account set up for you by..."**

Suddenly the scroll exploded and pink paint covered Mizuki as the scroll burst into flames and the entire class burst out laughing and Iruka was looking at Mizuki with a mixture of laughing at his misfortune and fear of whoever did it and he screamed "SETTLE DOWN" making everyone shut up and try to stop laughing.

Mizuki screamed "Who did it." making everyone look at him questionably and then at each other.

Kiba said "Whats wrong miss Touji." in between howls of laughter.

Mizuki became pissed and moved faster then most could look and appeared in front of Kiba with his fist drawed back to punch him when Naruto appeared in front of Kiba blocking the punch in his hand shocking everyone by not only his speed but that he caught the punch and he said "Kiba, you alright."

Kiba was shocked and said "Yeah man." in disbelief and then he looked at Mizuki in anger and said "What the hell is wrong with you."

Naruto squeezed Mizuki hand and said "I dont know what is your problem. Obviously you did something that makes people want to pull a prank on you but nobody will lay a hand on a friend of mine as long as I can stop it. However I think should you have finished that punch you would have lost the ability to have sex. Isn't that right Akamaru." as he looked at the dog in between Mizuki feet ready to bite him in the nuts.

Iruka said "Thats enough Naruto and Mizuki, I want you to go and get cleaned up and dont come back until you see someone about that anger."

Mizuki said "You cant order me to do that."

A voice from the window said "No but I can." in a cold voice making everyone look and see the face of a Dog masked ABNU.

Iruka asked "what is an ABNU here for sir."

The ABNU said "I was in the area on gaurd duty and I heard the explosion and decided to investigate. Now your coming with me Mizuki to see the Hokage." as he walked over and both left is a swirl of leaves.

Naruto started back over toward his seat and Kiba grabbed his arm and said "Thanks man. I owe you one."

Naruto smiled and said "Thas what friends are for man. Besides I think Teme deserved worse then what he got." as he turned and walked back to his seat.

Iruka looked at him and smiled to himself. Naruto was not a bad person like he originally thought though he wondered who pulled that prank on Mizuki.

As class continued Naruto saw the looks a few people were giving him and smiled. Making friends were easy when you knew them.

Over the next few days Naruto got to know Kiba better. The one thing he knew for sure was that Kiba was loyal as long as you dont betray that trust. He also got to know Choji and Shikamaru better. Naruto tried some of Choji favorite foods and the two compared notes and Shikamaru started playing Naruto serious and started winning though they were close matches. He vowed never to underestimate Naruto agian.

Today Naruto was sitting under a tree when a bug landed on his arm and Naruto looked at it and said "hey, you hungry. I would feed you my chakra but I think your colony would not like mine so how about some rice." as he laid some on the ground.

The bug ate it and flew away and a boy in a near by tree raised an eyebrow at what his bug told him. Deciding to take a chance he appeared in the tree by Naruto who suprised him when he said "Your Kikaichu dont bother me though I don't suggest having them try and take chakra from me. Even though Kyuubis gone I have alot of its chakra still in my body to keep it from killing me. They might die from it." in a normal voice with his eyes closed.

Shino asked "How do you know about my bugs and what they do."

Naruto bit his thumb and ran it across the seal of scrolls on his arm and said "Konoha Clans." and a book popped out and he tossed it up to Shino who caught it and looked at it and said "I see."

Naruto said "I thought if I was going to return to Konoha I should be prepared as best as possible to make the most logical decisions I could though I am human and do make mistakes."

Shino used bug shushin to appear next to Naruto and said "You are unusual."

Naruto said "True but I respect those who know the pain of being burden with another life weather it be bug, demon, or other things. The names Naruto and you are." as he looked at Shino.

Shino looked at him and said "Shino."

Naruto nods and said "I am getting ready to play Shikamaru a game of Shoji, want to come. Choji and Kiba will be there and Kiba learning how to play from Choji who is trying more of my fiances recipes. I would like to get to know you better and I think you would like someone else to get to know you outside of your clan if I were to guess."

Shino studdied him looking for any sign of deception and found none and said "Very well...no frogs please."

Naruto snickered and said "Unless your bugs are made of sweets, the only they have to worry about the frog I summon is a contact high. But out of respect for them and you I wont summon a frog unless there is a battle."

Shino nods and asked "Why do you talk and act like a seasoned shinobi." as him and Naruto walked toward the accademy.

Naruto sighed and said "Just because I admited to killing once does not mean I have not had to do it agian. If I see someone I care about in danger I will do everything in my power to protect them. Including sacraficing my life. How much do you know about me honestly Shino. Truthfully on your clans honor" as they stopped walking.

Shino was quite a moment and said "I know what you told us at the accademy, I also know that there is more to you then you let on. My bugs told me that you live in a building that is considered to have better security then the hokage tower. You also seem to know more then you claim. My bugs told me that you speak the truth but also that its a half truth, you edit things for what reason I dont know. I also know you have a connection to another village."

Naruto nods and said "I will tell you about it but lets join the others first. They deserve to know also." as they continued to walk.

A few minutes later the pair walked onto the roof to see Kiba lose to Shikamaru and Choji eating and Naruto said "Hey, I got someone who wants to get to know us." making everyone turn and Choji said "Hey Shino." who nods back.

Naruto smiled and said "Well I guess I can tell you all now. Shino and I was talking and he raised a few questions I think you all should know." making everyone look at him and Shino.

Shikamaru said "This is about the way you came into town and why all the clan heads are going out of thier way to make you happy."

Naruto sighed and said "I guess thats to be expected. You all heard about the hidden village in Waves that appeared in the less then 10 years." making everyone look at each other and nod.

Naruto said "Well because of my book sales and also a financial advisor my father entrusted me with I am self supported. When the people I was traveling with at the time learned about a man named Gato. The same Gato who was a millionaire and shipping tycoon, we were not impressed with what we found out. It turns out he used his money to pay the poloticians in an area and then use missing nins and merc to force people into slavery, prostitution, drugs, and other illegal activities. He was in Wave at the time and had just about crippled the econemy there and one of the local heroes of the village who tried to stand up to him was about to be publically executed in front of the entire village to prove a point of what would happen should they not follow his rule. We stopped him and helped them get back on thier feet and even went as far as helping them build the bridge that connects them to the mainland. We talked with them and came up with the idea of forming a new hidden village to help protect them. I used about 80 percent of my money to help get supplies, equiptment, food, labor, and other things to help the village get built. It was not just what I did for that village but also for the entire country as a whole that they offered me a job."

Kiba said "Its the least they could do for you paying for everything." in a joking manor."

Naruto smiles and said "They named me the Shodiame Namikage." making all 4 of them wide eyed.

Shino asked "Then why are you here if you are a Kage."

Naruto said "Simple, I helped get the village going but I do not feel I was the best person to be leader at the time because I know a Kage is suppose to have over 1000 jutsu and be able to protect the whole village. I dont know how many jutsu I do know and never really bothered to look and I thought that if people found out a 10 year old was the Kage of a village they would not respect the village and might attack the village so I looked through everyone until I found someone who believed the way I did and respects everyone no matter if they had a bloodline, money, clan, flat out broke or an orphan and I named him the Nidaime. Over the next 2 years I showed him everything I was planning for the village and then retired officially this year exactly 4 years from the day I was named Shodaime and almost half way through my term in office. Since I was so helpful to the village they still view me as the leader though I stepped down. Now I am more of an advisor on matters and since I had promised the Hokage I would come to Konoha before the kids my age graduated I came back. I cant reveal secrets of the other village which is why I have this seal on my neck so someone like that blond in our class cant enter my mind. There is more to it but under orders of the Nidaime Namikage as well as the Sandaime Hokage I cant tell you anything else except when I become a ninja I will be considered a ninja of both villages like someone who has a political marriage to another village."

Everyone listened to him and Shikamaru said "So there is going to be an alliance between our village huh."

Naruto looked at him and said "I cant say one way or another. I wish I could but I cant."

Kiba asked "So whats it like being the leader of a village."

Naruto groaned and said "To much paperwork." making everyone snicker.

Naruto smiled and said "Hey Kiba. You said you wanted to get stronger right. I cant tell you anything else about how come I am an accademy student but I can tell you something that could make you stronger and better." getting everyone attention.

Kiba asked "Really, what."

Naruto asked "You all saw me climb walls and stick to the cealing right. I can teach you all how to do that and if you practice it a little each day it will make your chakra control go up as well as how much chakra you have meaning you can do more jutsu longer. Any of you interested."

Everyone looked at him and Kiba said "Show me." and everyone else gave looks of interest.

About 10 minutes later Naruto was standing upside down off of a tree branch having threw a few kunias on the ground and said "To much chakra you blow off, to little you dont stick. Use your kunias to mark how high you can get. Once you can make it to the top no problem run up and down the tree for an hour without having to stop and then I can show you the next step."

Choji looked scared and asked "Why do we want to do this agian."

Naruto sighed and said "Tell you what. How about we make a bet out of this." making everyone of the 4 look at him.

Shikamaru asked "What kind of bet."

Naruto said "If you all can work together and get to the top of the tree and back down without stopping one time before the end of the day I will teach each of you one jutsu."

They all looked at each other and Kiba asked "What jutsu."

Naruto put his thumb to his chin and said "hmmm, how about a fire jutsu that my fiance made that shoots fireballs out of your ass." with a straight face.

The look all 4 of them gave him was pure lust and Kiba said "If you can show us it then you got yourself a bet."

Naruto smirked putting his hands in seals to fast for them to see and said "Firestyle:Farting Fire" and he bent over and a fireball shot out of his ass and his a tree blowing a whole through it and all of them grabbed a kunia and started going up the tree.

An ABNU who was watching quickly left and appeared in front of the Hokage and said "Sir, I have something to report." making the third look at him.

The third asked "What is it Raven."

Raven said "I was watching Namikaze as you requested and he got the heirs of the Nara, Akamichi, Aburami, and Inuzuka clans teaching them tree climbing."

The third said "Thats nothing I should be worried about. Its a good skill to learn and the earlier the better."

Raven said "But he told them that if they all could learn it by the end of the day then he would teach him a jutsu and he demostrated it for them."

The third said "Really, which one." currious since most of Naruto skills are unknown."

Raven said "He called it Firestyle:Farting Fire and it shoots a fireball out of the users ass sir." making the third spit out he coffee he was about to drink.

The third said "I see, thank you for bringing this to my attention and let me know if anything else happens. Return to your post." and Raven left.

The third asked "What kind of sick jutsu is that."

Kakashi who was on gaurd duty in the Hokage office today said "A briliant one if you think about it." making the third look at him and ask "What do you mean."

Kakashi said "Well, suppose you had been captured and your hands are tied behind your back and could not get to your mouth to use a fire jutsu. If you had that jutsu you could possibly free yourself of kill you capture. It might also be good for an assassination mission for some of our female ninja should they have to seduce the target and has to be nude or something though I am just guessing from what Raven said."

The third nods and said "I see your point though I will talk to Naruto about it tomorrow. Lets see what progress those 4 make."

2 hours later Kiba and Shino were still trying and suprisingly Choji and Shikamaru both got it amd Kiba asked "Why is it that me and Shino are having such a hard time at this and those 2 already got it." as he was panting.

Naruto giggled and said "Alright. Time to tell you all why you can or cant do it so far." as he grabbs two handful of leaves and jumps down at the group and put all of the leaves in one hand while he held one in the other and said "Ok, Shino, Kiba. The hand here I have that is full of leaves is your chakra levels. Shino has alot since his bugs eats his so that they will follow his command and you Kiba have it from all the physical excersice you do with your family jutsu. Now Shikamaru and Choji here dont excersice as much or use thier chakra like you 2 do so they have less to control like the single leaf in my other hand. Now a single leaf would be easy to control. " as the leaf floats into the air and then he said "But with all these other leaves added to it makes it more difficult. Not impossible but difficult." as he had them all float off his hand but not as easily as the single leaf had.

Kiba said "So its harder for us to do it becuase we trained harder."

Naruto said "Basically yes. That is why I wanted you all to do this excersice. Say in a fight Shikamaru could capture you and out think you but say if while he was thinking of a plan he ran out of chakra you kiba who would be fighting to make him use his more would break free and beat him so you see it is a balance of brains over strength. This excersice is a high gennin excersice and you normally would not be aloud to learn it until several months into your gennin years so I am giving you all a head start to be better ninja. If you have this jutsu down then you can learn this next." as he walked out onto the lake shocking them all and he said "This is the next step of chakra control which is a chunnin level technique. It is an extension of tree climbing so the sooner you can do tree climbing the sooner you can do this. They both not only help increase your stamina, chakra control, chakra levels, but also endurance. Since its almost dark I will give you all another chance to learn that fire jutsu. If in 2 weeks you can do the tree climbing up and down the tree 1 time and the water walking where you can cross this river both ways 1 time I will teach it to you but only if you all learn it as a group. Shino can be an exception if it is harmful to his bugs on the water walking but if it is then he has to be able to make it up and down a tree 5 times without stopping."

Everyone was thinking and Choji asked "How long did it take you to learn these Naruto."

Naruto said "The tree climbing took me 2 days to learn it but Angel did it right on her first try however after I got it down I had to learn water walking while being attacked on a hotspring so I learned it quick." as he shivered making them all fearful.

Kiba said "I wont back out of this and will take your challenge. Right guys." as he looked at the others

Naruto said "Well since its friday I got things to do this weekend so see ya." as he left in a swirl of flames

The next day Naruto walked into the Hokage office and he smiled and said "What can I do for you Naruto."

Naruto handed him a scroll and said "that the medical report from Tsunade on me that you asked for."

The third smiled and asked "So hows the training comming."

Naruto said "well they missed the first deadline to learn a jutsu I promised but I gave them another deadline with a tougher challenge. They have to learn both tree climbing and water walking in 2 weeks to learn the same jutsu. I assume the ABNU told you."

The third said "Yes, what rank is that jutsu and what does it do Naruto."

Naruto said "C-rank jutsu. Its a concentrated fire jutsu like the regular pheonix fireball jutsu however unlike it you dont have to take a deep breath and alert your enemy to the use of it. Instead you just have to have a fart in you to be able to do it. The best thing about it is that it cant be copied since no bloodline I know of can register the release of gas from your but unless it is heightened scences but then they would be running away from the gas, not the fireball." with a smile on his face.

The third shook his head and said "Please dont teach them anything over a C-rank jutsu Naruto. I could order you not to teach at all but I know you would go behing my back."

Naruto said "Sure old man. Well I guess I will catch you later." and he left to go relax and write to his fiances.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been about a month since Naruto arrived and his friendship with Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru has been going great.

Sasuke after hearing about what Naruto did outside the accademy the first day had been secretley following them but somehow every time he gets close enough to see they are all sitting taking a break and it pisses him off. The man he wants to kill can use both jutsu Naruto used so he knows he has to have them to beat the man.

Sakura and Ino both have ignored the little group and chased after Sasuke.

Hinata has been to shy to do anything which is how Naruto got into this situation today. Here he was at the gates of the Hyuuga compound waiting an audiance with Hiashe Hyuuga. After a few minutes a branch member came out and said "Follow me." as he lead Naruto into the Hyuuga main house.

A few minute walk lead him into a large study and the branch member said "Please have a seat Namikazesama. Hiashesama shall be with you shortly."

Naruto nods and walks over and sits down waiting patiantly.

Hiashe walks in with both Hanabi and Hinata each on one side of him and he sits down while both stood and he asked "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Namikazesan."

Naruto said "Please call me Naruto Hyuugasama, and the reason I have come is some information has come into my possession that I believe you would like very much."

Hiashe said "Really, Naruto, What kind of information would that be."

Naruto said "As you are aware I have ties to the hidden village of Wave. Durring a mission to Cloud a friend of mine recovered some important documents of the Yondaime Raikage and with those documents was the exact details of the kidnapping attempt on Hinata that the Godaime Raikage had planned including how they knew where her room was."

All 3 Hyuugas were wide eyed and Hiashe asked "How was it that your friend was able to get these documents."

Naruto said "Since nearly everyone in this village knows what a Jinchuuriki is I can tell you she was the Jinchuuriki of Cloud before we helped her escape and she was also the daughter of the Yondaime Raikage who was assassinated by the Godaime. Unlike me, she has completely absorbed the demon that was sealed into her. She went to collect her family scrolls and also some personal effects of hers and while she was there she also broke into the safe in the Raikage office and got her fathers diary as well as all the other documents in the safe which had this." as he pulled a scroll out of his pocket.

Hiashe looked at it and asked "What is it you want in exchange for it."

Naruto said "After I recieved this scroll and read it, I was originally ask to give it to the Hokage to deal with it as he saw fit because the information in it could have several people executed for treason, however I thought that it would be better for you to handle this matter yourself Hyuugasama since I found out about your nephew and also the effect it had on Hinata here."

Hiashe looked at Naruto and asked "What is it you wish to accomplish with this offer." with narrowed eyes.

Naruto said "I have 3 request I would like to request but I will give this to you to deal with free of charge and if you chose to listen to my request afterwards will be up to you." as he handed the scroll to Hiashe.

Hiashe judged Naruto and picked the scroll up and started to read as his eyes got wide for a moment and then he closed the scroll and asked "What is your request."

Naruto pulled out another scroll and said "I have 3 request and they are listed on this scroll. 1 request that will help Konoha, 1 request that I believe will help your clan and one request for myself." as he handed it to him.

Hiashe opened the scroll and read

**Hyuugasama**

**My first request is that the hyuuga clan ask for permission to do a detailed security search of the village. I have noticed in the short time I have been here there are several places in the village that should an enemy decide to they could hurt Konoha including the Hospitals, the Hokage tower, the accademy, the walls of the village, the residential area of the village as well as the main gates. I know Konoha has had several years of peace but I believe that it is always best to be safe then sorry and I figure your clans bloodline would be able to look at an area from different points and determine security risk.**

**My second request is that with the information I provided you that you do what they tricked you into not doing. Unifying your clan. I have also notice that Hinata has talents in other areas besides the Hyuuga fighting style and I believe that her skills would be able to increase if she were allowed to develop these skills she could bring a new look for your clan and make them even more famous and proud. The area I speak of is medical skills. I wrote my observations about her to my friend Tsunade when I was requesting my medical information for the Hokage and she said if you would allow it then she would send information that would enable her to tap into that potential.**

**My last request is a personal matter. Even with the Kyuubi no longer in me I do have a risk to my self. My body has a massive chakra reserve that is near fatality levels for me. Jaraiya sealed it all away because when him and Tsunade found me my coils were at the point they were about to explode. The problem is every 6 months the seal he created releases 5 of the chakra into my system damaging my coils and Tsunade gave me one of her forbidden healing jutsu to repair the damage it does however she has always been around to ensure that there are no holes that do not repair and kill me and since she is unable to currently come to Konoha for another year I need someway to have my coils checked while being descrete about the matter. I request that someone who you trust with total secrecy even to those of your clan check my coils after the process and inform me if there are any leaks. The person shoul also check my coils before the process so they have a base to compare it to. **

**  
Thank you for your time **

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.**

Hiashe looked at the scroll and said "you have given me alot to think about Naruto. When is the next time that the process should occur."

Naruto said "I have about 5 weeks before it will happen. I currently have 40 percent of the total that was sealed away and have 60 left to tap into."

Hiashe said "I do believe that all of your request are reasonable, especially with what you have offering. I will need time to way my options. Is there anything else I should know."

Naruto said "Yes. I know that there will always be bad blood between cloud and your clan but if my friend from wave ever comes to Konoha for either missions or the chunnin exams please do not treat her as you would someone from cloud. She hates that village with every fiber of her being and she also has a connection to your clan." making all 3 look at him.

Hiashe asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "perhaps it would be better to discuss this privately sir. I know you trust both your daughter but with what I have to say could be used agianst every person with a bloodline and must be treated very carefully. There is already one person who knows what I do and is currently trying to take advantage of it."

Hiashe narrowed his eyes and said "Very well, Hinata, Hanabi, please leave the room.

After both left he asked "What is it that is so important that I can not tell my daughters."

Naruto sighed and said "Do you know what will happen if I die Hiashe." making Hiashe confused and he said "Nothing, why."

Naruto said "Wrong. Since I am the only source of Kyuubi left on this planet because of my body absorbing it for almost 6 years the moment I die Sasuke Uchiha will go blind." making Hiashe confused.

Hiashe asked "What would Kyuubi and you have to do with the Uchiha."

Naruto said "I know why Kyuubi attacked Konoha. I also know that there is more then 1 Uchiha left alive right now."

Hiashe saw the serious look on Naruto face and asked "How do you know of this."

Naruto locked eyes with Hiashe and he found himself in a world with a blue moon in the sky and Naruto said "Welcome to my bloodline world Hiashe. I call it the Kitsune world." as Hiashe looked around.

He asked "Where are we and why have you brought me here."

Naruto said "The seal my father put on me had a special security feature to ensure Kyuubi would never be able to mess with my mind until I knew it was there. When I left the village the Hokage had told me about the fox. I soon met the fox in my mind and it gave me 2 memories and they explain why it attacked the village. I brought you here so that I can show them to you and so you will know why my friend is connected to your clan. Our bodies are still in your office and we are currently in my mind. Now I am sorry to do it this way but I cant take the chance someone will overhear."

The world shimmered and then it reappeared in a dark cave. The Kyuubi was sleeping when 3 men walked into the cave. Kyuubi opened its eyes and asked "**Who are you mortals and why have you come to my den**."

One stepped forward and said "My name is Kien Uzu and this is my brother Jonny. This is my best friend Madara Hyuuga. We came to ask for your help." making Hiashe eyes wide as he was seeing the first 2 hokage and the first Uchiha standing there.

Kyuubi said "**What is it you ask of me humans**."

Kien stepped forward and said "We are the leaders of a group of nomads and we wish to create a home for our people however we have no way to build it or protect it because our people are starving and tired of being chased. We came to you to ask for your help to protect us while we build our home."

Kyuubi was quite a moment and said "**I will not protect you but I can give you gifts that will help you. I see one of you already has a gift from one of my kind**." looking at Madara.

Madara said "If you mean my bloodline it is more of a curse then a gift. I am a branch member of my clan who flead with nearly 30 of my family to start a new life. Sadly I am all that remains because the others have either abandon us or have died. I dont want this gift."

Kyuubi was quite and said "**Very well. You Kien shall have mastery of plants, you shall be able to make trees grow to make shelters for your people and food for them to eat. Jonny, you shall have mastery over water so the plants may grow and your people will not die of thirst. Lastly we have you. You will have the mastery of fire. You will be given the task of protecting the others of your group and ensure thier survival since I will have to deal with Nibi over this. Now this will hurt**." as 3 tails wrapped around the 3 men and engulfed them and they screamed out in pain and after a few minutes the tails fell backwards and showed that all 3 mens looks have changed and Hiashe gasped as he saw the Sharingan in Madara eyes.

Kyuubi said "**Be gone and do not disturb me agian**." and the memory faded and Hiashe asked "So thats how the Sharingan came to be."

Naruto nods and said "yes, now its time to see why Kyuubi attacked"

The world changed agian and this time Kyuubi was asleep in its den agian when a single figure appeared and said "Hello Kyuubi. Its been a while." making Kyuubi look and aske "**Who are you mortal**."

The man said "Oh I am sure you remember me. After all you did give me this lovely eye." showing the Sharingan.

Kyuubi said "**Madara Hyuuga, but how. You should be dead by now**." confused.

Madara snickered and said "Oh Kyuubi, I must thank you for this gift you gave me. I mean sure being able to use fire as I can and all the other abilities it has is great but my favorite one is the gift I got when I killed my best friend the Kein. To think there was another level to this eye and all you have to do is kill your best friend."

Kyuubi narrowed its eyes and said "**I should have let you suffer with your old bloodline. Now die Human**." as it went to swipe its paw at Madara when suddenly black flames shot out of his eye and burned Kyuubi and then more black flames came and he said "yes Kyuubi. The Amaterasu is my favorite ability. It burns for 7 days and seven nights. I told the secret to my entire clan and we are waiting for you Kyuubi. Oh and to answer how I am still alive demon, I learned I can transfer my soul and my mind into another body and make it my own though I stay with my own clans bodies since it has such a nice gift."

Kyuubi said "**If you kill me I will have my revenge becuase your bloodline will not work without my chakra still in this world**."

Madara laughed and said "I am all to aware of that. You think I tricked those 2 fools to come here to get a bloodline without knowing how they were started. I read my family archives before I left looking for a way to escape the seal and I learned that should the demon who creates a bloodline die and all traces of its chakra leave this world then all the bloodlines that demon creates shall quit working. I know this. Thats why I have plans to make you a prisoner forever. hahahaha." as he leaves in a swirl of leaves.

Kyuubi who is crying in pain said "**I shall destroy you Madara and your entire clan for this betrayel**." as the flames continued to burn."

Suddenly the memory faded and Naruto appeared in front of Hiashe and said "My friend who has absorbed her demon is the jinchuuriki for Nibi, the same demon who created your bloodline. My fiance Nan also is like her since she is a Jinchuuriki but she has absorbed her demon as well but not before finding out some information. As long as one of our decendants live then the other bloodlines will continue to work so the girl who had Nibi in her has to have a child or when she dies you go blind." and the world faded and Hiashe found himself back in his study.

He was quite and asked "Madara is the one who knows this and is the one still alive, isn't he."

Naruto nods and said "You see now why this information is so dangerous. Jaraiya has been gathering information for a few years on a group who plan to capture all the tailed demons. Now what would happen if all of them died except for Kyuubi."

Hiashe eyes got wide at the implications and said "Every hidden village would become crippled instantly."

Naruto nods and said "I guess my opinion of demons are a little one sided Hyuugasama, but when you see those 2 memories and then live the life I had my ideas of demons and monsters are a little different. You dont need Kyuubi in you to be a monster. Well I know I gave you a lot to think about and how to spin this best for your clan and all but personnally I think you should unify your clan, remove the council, make Neji clan head after you, remove that seal and find one that protects your family without enslaving them. Take care." as he walked out."

On his way out he saw Hinata standing looking at the ground and he slipped a piece of paper in her hand as he walked by without stopping. Once he was gone she looked at it and read

**Not liking to fight does not make you weak. Sometimes the strongest fighters are the ones who heal. Become a good woman and make you mother proud. Screw the council and be yourself. Im proud of you. **

Hinata smiled to herself a real smile and went to her room to change. She had things she wanted to take care of.

Naruto was walking away from the Hyuuga compound when he sighed and said "So how long you going to keep sneaking around and following me Sasuke." as he turned to look at the boy who was hiding behind a tree.

Sasuke said "Fight me."

Naruto turned and started to walk away and Sasuke ran at him and tried to grab his shoulder to turn him around when Naruto stepped to the side making Sasuke over balance himself and nearly fall on his but from pulling backwards.

Naruto kept on walking and Sasuke charged agian and Naruto safely stepped aside agian this time making him fall forward but he rolled with it and came back to his feet and tried to hit Naruto who looked bored and and did a walking slide step to make it where his back was flushed agianst Sasuke and said "Your hates not strong enough little brother." in a whisper just loud enough for Sasuke to hear making said boy freeze in his place as flashbacks of the massacre went into his head.

Naruto walked away some more when Sasuke pulled out a kunia and charged Naruto screaming "Im going to kill you." as he tried to stab Naruto in the back.

Naruto smirked and replaced himself with Sasuke who momentum still carried him causing himt to roll down the heal and into the lake below and Naruto said "What was that about Sasuke. You called me Itachi and then tried to attack me." making Sasuke flinch.

Sasuke who was sitting in about a foot of water glared at him and asked "How do you know that."

Naruto asked "Know what. I asked you why you keep following me and then you told me to fight you and I walked away since I dont feel like a spar today and then you call me Itachi and charged. Who is Itachi anyways."

Sasuke looked trying to find some sign of lying and saw the confused look on Naruto face and tried to remember it and he decided to worry about it later since his pride had been destroyed and said "Hmph." as he got up and walked to the shore and started going toward the Uchiha district.

Naruto smiled and said "Your turn dear." as he turned and walked back toward his appartment.

When Sasuke got back to the Uchiha District he saw Itachi standing there in front of him and he said "If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me." as he stood in front of a house and started to laugh a sick maniacle laugh that made Sasuke hold his head and scream out in pain.

Suddenly smoke started from inside the house, then another and another and another. Soon Smoke was seen comming from all of the buildings in the Uchiha district as they all burst into flames. Suddenly on the ground in front of Sasuke in blood the word Murderer appeared and he saw ghost of his clans men walking around pointing fingers at him calling him murderer, failure, traitor, you killed us as he held his head in pain. Then as suddenly as it all started it disappeared and Sasuke was rocking back and foward saying "I killed them. I killed them." over and over agian.

A fox smiled as she looked at the shatter person she just left behind as she turned to go visit her fiance.

When she got there she saw Naruto and Nan sitting at the table with a plate for her and Nan asked "So how did it go."

Angel smirked and said "I say with the mental damage I just did with that illusion he should go from rookie of the year to deadlast fast."

Nan nods and said "The Uchiha pride is what started this mess. Having my brother show the world the darkside of the clan will allow the changes that need to be made by me for our children easier. It will also serve to change the towns view of him." as she took a bite of rice.

Naruto said "With that info you got for me the Hyuuga clan is about to go a drastic change. If things go like we planned Yugito will be able to live in Konoha after we finish of Atasuki."

Nan said "All in good time. All in good time."

Naruto said "Im glad that you both could come here and see me. I was getting lonely."

Angel asked "Lonely enough to do that."

Naruto sighed and said "No erokitsune. I told you we had to wait until the chunnin exams. I cant take the risk one or both of you get pregnant before then and dont say you know birth control jutsu because none of us know for sure what our bodies will do now. How did you get here anyways."

Nan said "Well we told your dad we were comming to see you and if he said no then we would have your mom show him why she was a kage."

Naruto shivers and said "I think her and Ibiki are related. I did not know you could do some of the things she came up with for torture."

Angel asked "So if you wont let us do that can we at least take a shower together."

Naruto had exactly .002 seconds to register the words before he found himself tied to the shower wall naked watching both his fiance wash each other off making him groan and said "This is so not fair."

Nan said "Then you better make it fair." with a hint of lust in her voice as Angel rubbed some soap on Nans breast.

Naruto groaned as he felt himself being turned on even more when both of them started to kiss and he tried to get free but couldn't. Each one moved closer toward him and made to kiss him but when he went to make contact they pulled back and each took one of his balls in their hands and started to rub. He was in a mixture of pain and pleasure and wanted more.

After several moments of this both woman smiled at him and shushined away as a blast of ice cold water hit him causing him to scream out in frustration.

About 5 minutes later Nan came into the shower dressed and kissed him and said "Im sorry but we cant do anything until the exams. We have to go now." as she turned off he water and walked out of the room.

Angel came in a moment later also dressed and kissed him also as she said "We would hate to disobey our fiances wishes." as she cut the wire holding him in place and shushin away before he could do anything.

When he walked out of the bathroom he looked around for them and saw a book on the table and a note. He picked up a note and read

**Dear Narutokun**

**Were sorry to leave you hanging but if your still hard up you can always try to relax with some light reading or hand excercises for stress.**

**Love**

**The FOX and the WEASEL.**

Naruto looked at the book and groaned as he saw Icha Icha paradise on the cover.

About 3 miles away from Konoha Nan asked "Do you think we were a little mean."

Angel said "No, remember what he did to you the first day you met."

Nan said "Oh yeah. Paybacks a bitch. Even if it comes from something other then a dog." as laughter echoed in the forrest.


	14. Chapter 14

Hiashe always consider himself a proud man from a proud clan but with what he read and heard yesterday from Naruto takes the cake. He spent most of the night in the Hyuuga archives and he came across something he never would have dreamed. The true origins of the Hyuuga bloodline. Just as Naruto had shown him.

It was because of this that he now stood in front of the Hokages door and entered his office.

The third looked up from his paperwork and said "Hello Hiashe, what can I do for you today."

Hiashe said "I need your help with a problem..."

3 hours later

The third Hokage stood on the balcony of the Hokage tower looking at the citizens bellow. He still cant believe this is about to happen but it was required.

He cleared his throught when he saw everything was ready and said "People of Konoha. I have recently been given some information of a conspiracy that nearly caused the destruction of Konoha." making mummers go out throughout the crowd.

The third said "I have placed ABNU around the area to ensure the ones responsible will not be able to escape. As many of you know 9 years ago we signed a peace agreement with the Cloud Village. As some of you know that was a trap so they could kidnap the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. The new information that has been brought to my attention revealed that not only was Konoha made a fool in the matter but the Hyuuga clan as well. The information I received gave not only detailed reports of the guard schedule at the Hyuuga compound but also blue prints as well as times to enter the compound without being seen. There was also detail reports on the security of the village. Now many of you probably understand that all that information could only come from someone inside of Konoha. That is correct and as such the ones responsible are now considered traitors to Konoha. Their goal was to ensure the death of Konoha Shinobi and also an act of revenge for what they felt was unfair treatment in their former home and they planned for Konoha and Cloud to destroy each other. They are none other then the 6 Elders of the Hyuuga Council themselves." making everyone gasp as suddenly the 6 men dart away trying to escape only to be publicly killed by ABNU and Hyuuga branch members.

After the 6 men were dead the third said "Now that they are dead I have some more news. Hiashe Hyuuga has announced that by the end of the year all the seals on the Hyuuga branch family will be removed and the seal that Minato Namikaze created to unite the Hyuuga clan will be placed on all members of the Hyuuga clan as there will no longer be 2 houses. This is a great day for the Hyuuga clan and a great day for the village of Konoha. Destroy those traitors bodies." as he walked back inside the tower leaving a shocked and stunned group of citizens.

Naruto smiled as he looked out of his window and said "So what do you think Kakashi." as he turned to see Kakashi sitting in a chair in his apartment.

Kakashi shook his head and said "You play a dangerous game kid."

Naruto said "Oh but the real fun just began."

Kakashi asked "You know anything about what happen to Sasuke."

Naruto looked confused and asked "What happened to the teme."

Kakashi sighed and said "He had a mental breakdown."

Naruto sighed and said "I guess the pressure of not having Itachi to focus on is making him crack. Its not healthy for him to live in his clans grounds. I think it should be destroyed and built new."

Kakashi said "So do I but we cant until Sasuke takes possession as clan head."

Naruto said "If, Kakashi. Nan could take over as clan head anytime."

Kakashi said "True but then she would have to reveal herself."

Naruto nods and asked "So when are you and Rin getting married."

Kakashi said "We decided to do it while in Wave. Have sensie do it."

Naruto smiles and said "I will let him know."

Kakashi said "I was wondering. How good is your wind manipulation."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

The next day Naruto stood on training ground 13 and asked "So what is it you want me to do again Kakashi."

Gai came running up with his team that seemed to be panting and Kakashi said "Gai, I have a challenge for you." making all of team 9 wide eyed as Kakashi never challenges Gai.

Gai asked "WHAT IS THE YOUTHFUL CHALLENGE YOU HAVE FOR ME KAKASHI. I SHALL PROVE YOUTH CONCURS ALL."

Naruto shape shifts into a 100 year old man with a cane and said "Now listen hear young whippersnapper, don't make me beat you silly with this stick for shouting those youthful whoohaaa." as he hit Gai over the head with the cane before he changed back ignoring the snickering of everyone.

Kakashi said "Right Gai, here is my challenge. You have bragged how your student tenten never misses at thrown weapons. correct."

Gai said "YES MY ETERNAL RIVAL, HER YOUTHFULNESS SHINES BRIGHTLY TO GIVE HER PERFECT AIM."

Kakashi smiled and said "My challenge is this. Tenten can throw as many weapons as she wants and has to try and get blood from Naruto here. Naruto will not be aloud to move from a 3 foot circle. If she can not get blood from him with a long range weapon attack then I win the challenge. Do you accept."

Gai looked at Tenten and said "I ACCEPT KAKASHI. LETS DO THIS."

Naruto said "You do realise I will have my revenge for this." as he was put into a 3 foot circle on the ground.

Tenten said "I cant do this. He will be hurt."

Naruto said "Your that confident huh. Tell you what. I will make this even more challenging. If you cant hit me while I am blindfolded then you have to go out on a date with the boy in green spandex. However should you hit me and draw blood then I will pay for you an entire month at the hot spring. Do you accept chicken or are you to scared to be a real female ninja like Tsunade."

KI filled the area and sent chills down everyones back as Naruto stood there smirking pulling out a blindfold from his pocket and tying it around his eyes.

Tenten asked "You ready to bleed blondie."

Naruto said "You ready to date the jolly green giant." with a smirk on his face.

Neji thought "_fuck drawing blood, she going to kill him"_ as he saw her pull out two scrolls and started doing hand signs and bit her thumb before saying "TWIN RISING DRAGONS." as she jumped into the air and started throwing weapons at Naruto who smirked and spun in a circle one time while screaming "Rasengan Kaiten" stopping facing forward like he had the first time as a huge shield of chakra and wind forms around him shocking everyone.

Neji said "Thats..."

Naruto said "Its the combination of the Hyuuga Kaiten and my fathers Rasengan. However unlike the Hyuuga one where you have to keep spinning I only have to spin one time. It is the ultimate defense as well as the ultimate offense" as weapons are bounced off of the shield still with the blindfold on.

Kakashi asked "What do you mean offense Naruto." having never seen anything like that and could not copy it.

Naruto said "Simple, what happens when you break a Rasengan."

Kakashi was wide eyed and said "I see."

Gai asked "What happens Kakashi."

Kakashi said "As you know Gai the Rasengan grinds the internal organs of the person it comes into contact with. However if you break the shell of the Rasengan all the destructive nature of it is channeled out of the spot it breaks destroying everything in its path. In other words all that chakra would destroy whatever was able to break it. I only know one jutsu that could break it and that Chidori and if I did It would kill me." making Gai realise exactly how strong that is.

Tenten soon lands panting and naruto cancels the technique while doing hand signs and said "Kamataichi" as tenten used chakra strings to try and make then hit again as they are blown away.

Naruto smirks and asked "Do you yield because I count you missed 400 times just now since you tried 2 times with 200 weapons."

Everyone was stunned and Tenten asked "How."

Naruto said "Your weapons are good but if you ever face a wind user then you will miss every time. By the way, I heard from Kakashi that you don't use tiajutsu since you don't like the academy style or the Iron fist style of Gais here. If you want I can get you Tsunades Taijustu scrolls to learn so you have something to fall back on if your weapons fail again." as he pulls off his blindfold and everyone is shocked as his red eyes turn blue.

Gai asked "What was with your eyes."

Naruto said "If I channel chakra to my eyes they turn red but the problem is if I channel charka to one of my senses they all receive some so when I channeled them to my ears to hear the weapons coming my eyes got some also." as he walked toward the others.

Naruto suddenly disappeared and reappeared beside Lee and said "So whats your story green bean." as he looked at Lee.

Lee was shocked at his speed and asked "How are you so fast."

Naruto pull out a book and flipped it open and said "Hmm. You say something." making nearly everyone face fault.

Gai turned to Kakashi and asked "Have you taken on a student."

Kakashi who was reading said "Hmm. You say something." making everyone look between Naruto and Kakashi.

Tenten narrowed her eyes and asked "Why does a guy read a female romance novel." as she tried to figure out some way to get some respect back.

Naruto flipped the book closed and showed her the back that showed a picture of the author and smiled as she got wide eyed. He said "I was just checking the newest volume and making sure the editor did not take something away from what I wrote. Here. Its got some good date ideas for you and spandex, by the way, whats your name." as he tossed her the book and then looked at Lee

Tenten gaped and Lee said "your youthfulness burns brightly. My name is Rock Lee and I challenge you."

Naruto said "Tiajustu only." making everyone wonder why he would not use ninjutsu or genjutsu.

Lee said "Very well. I accept. Lets have a good match."

Naruto held his hand looking at Gai and Kakashi and asked "Any limitation on what we can do."

Kakashi said "Naruto, your still technically an academy student but please don't do anything that will kill him."

Naruto said "So in other words no gates, hiraishin, or destructive combos." making everyone look at him questionably.

Gai said "Lee, do not underestimate this person."

Naruto who was about 30 feet from Lee said "Lee, take your weights off because if I drop mine this will be over before you have a chance to." as he got into a stance that made Gai wide eyed.

He asked "How do you know the Uchiha Interceptor stance."

Naruto said "I only know 4 styles of tiajutsu, One is brawling, one is the academy, one is the Uchiha Interceptor and the last is the Hummingbird. I don't want to kill him and since I can pretty much guess how much weight he has on I know brawling and academy wont work." as he stood ready to fight.

Gai said "But without the sharingan you wont be able to use it properly."

Naruto said "Perhaps. Shall we begin."

Gai said "Lee, take your weights off." making the rest of his team look at him like he was crazy. Lee only had 200lbs on each leg so far but the increase in his speed was crazy.

Lee nods and takes off his weights and Naruto bites his thumb and reaches for the tattoo on his wrist and said "90." as he shifts his neck from left to right and said "Lets begin."

Lee charges forward and goes for a punch and Naruto blocks it and send one to lee gut only for lee to jump back and Naruto follow through with a leg sweep taking lees hands out he used as a springboard causing him to fall on the ground. Naruto appeared above him with his finger pushed against the bridge of his nose and said "That was good Lee." shocking everyone including Kakashi. In less then 3 seconds he had beat someone who was gaining the rumor of the second coming of Gai.

Gai said "I see, you really can use the interceptor style. You say that you know Hummingbird as well."

Naruto nods and said "Yes though I dislike using it with Hiraishin. Its to slow." making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

Kakashi asked "What do you mean Hiraishin to slow."

Naruto said "How about I show you what I mean. All 5 of you grab 10 stones and put them in your in a pile in front of you. Kakashi use your Sharingan to prove what I am about to do. Get around the clearing and let me know when you are all ready. I will then say starting and you see how long it takes for me to run 10 laps around this field."

Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy and Neji activated his bloodline and Kakashi his Sharingan. They all gathered 10 stones each and one by one said ready as they were at least 100 yards across from each other.

Naruto bit his thumb and touched the seal on his wrist and said "1. Ready or Not here I come." suddenly a stone disappeared in front of Neji as a Naruto appeared in front of him while the original was there, then one in front of kakashi, tenten, lee, gai, then neji again as a second one appear and on around as two were seen around and so on and so forth until there was 10 Naruto standing in front of each and then Naruto said "Done." in less then 3 seconds as everyone was gaping. Kakashi and Neji were floored as the images started to disappear and Gai asked "What was that Naruto."

Naruto said "I call it flashstep. Unlike the Hiraishin that requires the kunias to go from point to point flashstep is true speed and what you saw was my after images when I stopped long enough to grab one stone at each spot. It great for open area battle but it has 2 flaws."

Kakashi said "At that speed you cant dodge. You literally have to stop and change directions."

Naruto nods and said "yes, and the second flaw is for every minute I use it It eats about 10 percent of my chakra. That is why the Hiraishin is better since you don't have to worry about obstacles or chakra, flashsteps you do and given enough time and obstacles someone could..." suddenly he turned around leaving an after image and he had a sword in his hand slicing through a kunia that was aimed at his back shocking everyone and Naruto said "Whats your problem Sasuke. Thats twice you have attacked me from behind." as Sasuke came out of the woods holding another kunia.

Sasuke said "Your just like my brother, always better then everyone, always being a genius and for that I must kill you." as he charged Naruto.

Kakashi was about to stop him when Naruto shook his head and said "Sasuke. I will not fight you." as he began dodging all of Sasuke lunges.

Sasuke said "Then I will kill you." as he went to stab naruto in the heart. Naruto smirked as the blade stabbed him and blood splattered on sasuke face shocking everyone and Sasuke began to laugh maniacal as he ran off into the woods.

Kakashi asked as everyone went over to the body "So where did you learn blood clones Naruto." as he looked at the one in front of him turn into a pile of blood and Naruto walked out of the woods and said "About a year ago. It was on accident actually. I was trying to figure out a way to make Kagebunshins last longer."

Tenten asked "When did you have time to make it. I did not see you do it."

Gai said "When he split the kunia in half. I figure he made one in the woods when he felt the kunia coming and then replaced himself with the clone who had the sword."

Naruto said "yeah, luckily he does not have his sharingan or he would have saw it. Think that ABNU who is following me caught him yet Kakashi." who nods.

Neji asked "Why did you let him believe you were dead and not fight back. Obviously you are more skilled then you appear so why."

Naruto sighed and thought "_god I sigh alot" _and said "Simple, I am here in this village right now on a probationary program that will benefit both Konoha and the Village of Wave. Since Wave has not been in a gennin exam yet their ranking system is not recognized and that is why their village Kage could be an academy student as far as the rest of the world cares. If I were to open fight then it would look bad on me and on Wave. I care for Konoha but I also care for the other village. I can come here with Kakashi and do his little challenge and as long as the senses here do not say I cant then I can spar with you and show some of my skills. I cant show any of my more powerful jutsu since it would require me not to be an academy student and future Gennin. If I would have punched him, especially with my weights seal off then I would be in trouble."

Kakashi asked "how much damage would you do with you weight seals off."

Naruto walked over to a training log and flicked it and it shattered shocking everyone. Naruto then bit his thumb and wiped it on the seal on his wrist and said "100." as he closed his eyes and a ripple came off of his body before it returned to normal and walked back to the others.

Lee asked "How much weights do you have."

Naruto said "Hmm, My body always weighs 140lb at 100 times earth gravity would be 14000lbs so 7 tons." as everyone jaw hit the ground.

Gai asked "How."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the woods making everyone question and he said "Kakashi, get them out of here. We got company." in a commanding voice.

Suddenly a scythe came out of the woods toward the group only to be deflected by Naruto sword.

A voice from the woods said "I see the Jinchuuriki could detect me. I guess the rumors about your skills are true."

Naruto channeled chakra to his eyes and they turned red and he said "Theres another one 200 yards behind us in a tree Kakashi, get them out of here and alert ANBU to protect the village. I don't want collateral damage."

Gai was on the defensive and asked "Who are they."

Naruto said "2 members of Atasuki. 1 of the men is an S-rank missing nin and I don't know the other. Gai, you need to worry about your students so take them and leave. I can hold out long enough until ABNU arrives."

Kakashi sighs and leaves in a swirl of leaves to inform the Hokage. Gai looks at Naruto and said "I cant leave you here."

Naruto appeared behind Tenten and knocked her out and said "You have no choice, your team is down a member and she needs medical attention, go." as he looked around.

Gai looked and saw Neji pick tenten up and he nods and his team takes off and a figure appears on the tree branch and said "You seem to know alot about us Kyuubi."

Naruto smirked and said "Sorry, shes dead but I will send you to her." as he appeaered beside Hydan and kicked him away as he grabbed the scythe from him and sliced it in half with wihs sword destroying the handle and the lades.

Hydan skids to a halt and said "My your a quick little bastard. I must sacrafice you to my god." as he started to draw a seal on the ground.

Naruto eyes widen as he had to duck from a punch that was directed as his head and backflip over the follow up kick only to recieve a slash across the arm.

Naruto asked "Who the hell are you." as he got into a fighting stance

The figure was a man with 5 scars going down his face and he wore a hidden rain headband with a scratch through it and he said "My name is Barso and I am here to ensure you don't disappear again on us."

Hydan said "Hey Barso, check out the kids finger."

Barso looked and said "So, whose ring do you have. Orochimarus or Sasori." as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and said "You will find out when your dead, I guess I better get serious." as he bit his thumb and ran his finger across the Shinigami and suddenly there was a puff of smoke and instead of Naruto standing there Arracnar Kage decked out in his full battle outfit and mask making both men jump back as a kunia imbedded itself in the ground in front of Barso and Kage appeared with a Rasengan in his hand shoving it into the mans gut only for him to turn into a pile of mud.

Naruto turned quickly and caught a mini scyth Hydan had pulled out of it but he was unprepaid for the kick in the back causing him to drop his sword as not to cut himself as he rolled away.

Naruto sighed and did some handseals and he was covered in smoke again and he appeared normal confusing both men when suddenly they saw 6 units of ABNU comming from down the way and Naruto had his eyes turn blue and charged Barso again who was reaching for Naruto sword and kicked him in the side of the head.

Unfortinately Barso was able to grab Naruto sword and slice him in the side cutting him deeply.

Barso went to deliver another slice at Naruto to try and weaken him by cutting his arm off when Naruto stepped into the slash having it slice him across the chest instead as he grabbed the sword and in one fluid motion he kept momentum up and sliced Barso threw the neck removing it from his body killing him as Hydan jumps away and said "We will meet again Kyuubi."

Naruto sighs and reaches down and removes the ring from his finger and starts to stand up when he feels dizzy and his vision blurs. He said "Shit. Poison." as he falls as Kakashi arrives catching him and he heard Naruto say poison so he quickly takes naruto to the hospital leaving everyone else to clean up the mess.


	15. Chapter 15

When Naruto awoke he groaned and tried to open his eyes and saw only black and he said "Well this is new. Am I dead and if so where that shinigami bastard at." as he tried moving his head.

A voice said "No kit, your not dead but were close."

Naruto recognised the voice and said "Angel, is that you. Where are we and why cant I see."

Another voice said "Your in Konoha and have been in a comma for 6 weeks little brother. You cant see because I had bandages put over your eyes so you would not go blind with everything that happened."

Naruto reaches for them only for him to feel his hands are restrained and Naruto asked "Why am I tied down Bachan."

Tsunade sighed and said "Listen Gaki, you dont know how close a call this one was. If you had not killed that guy and the ABNU gathered his weapons and kept his body until I arrived you would have died. This guy makes Orochimaru poisons look like child play. It had over 60 different poisons and 30 different drugs to screw up your mind and body. Anyone else this would have killed within seconds so I can say that this was specifically made to take you and the others out but not kill you."

Naruto was quite as he listened to it all and said "What about the seal."

Angel said "That was how we were able to save you. Tsunade, Hiashe, Jaraiya and Inoichi all helped save your life. Inoichi had to take over your body as Jaraiya broke the seal on your neck for long enough to do the handseals to break the seal on your head to restore your body after we flooded it with your stored chakra. Tsunade and Hiashe spent 3 hours still healing you after that because of the poisons."

Naruto was quite and asked "So what effects did this have on me in the long run and whats been happening."

Another voice said "Your body is back to normal physically but your chakra system is screwed up."

Naruto said "Old man, your hear also. Who else is here."

Tsunade said "Just the 3 of us. Listen kid, I dont know how to tell you this but you chakra control now is like you never had any so pretty much your entire jutsu skills are gone now. That poison put your system in so much trouble that with adding from the seal, mine, Hiashe and the tainted chakra with poison mixed with it all together made it where you probably cant even do tree climbing."

3...2...1..."NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Naruto as he wanted to cry over his loss of control.

Angel said "Relax, with your Kagebunshin training you should be back up to par in a few months."

Naruto sighed and asked "So what happened while I have been out."

The third said "Well, Sasuke believed that he actually killed you since he attacked you and was arrested by ABNU and released after I told him that attacking anyone in the village was agianst the law and not showing up at the accademy made him even more sure of it and since I did not want to cause a riot with 2 S-rank missing nin sneaking into this village so I neither confirmed nor denied it letting everyone look at him for answers while you healed."

Naruto nods and Angel said "Guess what Narutokun. Nan and I made you a gift."

Naruto was curious and asked "What is it Angel."

Tsunade walked over to him and removed the bandages to his eyes and after getting rid of the spots from the bright light he saw the 3 looking at him and he smiled and Angel handed him a scroll and he bit his thumb and unsealed it and smiled and said "When can I get out."

Tsunade said "Tomorrow."

Naruto nods and said "Old man, I got 2 request."

The third said "Only if I get to ask one myself."

Naruto said "Sure old man."

The third asked "Are you Arr..." Tsunade put her hands over his mouth and said "First sensie theres something I need to talk to you about. We will be back in a few minutes Naruto." and walked out the door.

Naruto looked confused and asked "Whats going on." as the door was closing.

Tsunade sighed and the third looked at her and said "Whats going on Tsunade."

Tsunade looked around and said "Can we talk somewhere private."

The third nods and they both shushin to his office.

When they got there he looked at her and she said "This cant reach Naruto ears or anyone who does not already know. Ok."

The third nods and looks at her and she said "You were going to ask if he was Arracnar Kage, weren't you."

The third nods and she said "Yes and no." making the third confused.

He asked "explain please."

Tsunade sighed and sat down and said "theres more going on then we can explain in front of Naruto. You are already aware of Danzo men attacking Kage and hitting him with a real nasty of a jutsu right."

The third nods and said "Well Naruto mind has built a second personality. The real one that you see now and the other one which was his smiling fake mask when he lived here in Konoha as a child. The mask as we call it later became another personality when he made the deal to get rid of Kyuubi."

The third asked "So you know what the deal is."

Tsunade said "Yes, me, angel, Nan, Minato, Kushina..."

The third slammed his fist agianst the table and said "What the hell do you mean Minato and Kushina."

Tsunade sat back and said "Thier alive agian along with 3 others."

The third was wide eyed and said "How,when, where..." as he tried to gather his thoughts."

Tsunade sighed and said "Summon Kakashi and have him bring his fiance. I wont explain anything until they both get here."

The third looked confused but did so and about 10 minutes later Kakashi walked in with his fiance and the third asked "Now will you explain."

Tsunade looked at the woman and said "Show who you really are."

The woman said "Kakashi, theres something I need to tell you." as he looked confused. She suddenly started to change making both the third and Kakashi wide eyed and it turned into a Rin.

Kakashi took a couple of steps back and said "Rin, but how."

The third said "I want to know that myself."

Tsunade said "As I was saying, when Naruto made a deal to get rid of kyuubi he was given a task that he has to complete. From what I was told when Dan and Nawaki were brought back to life that there had to be someone that would act as a payment should Naruto fail to complete the task he agreed to."

The third asked "What is this task."

Tsunade said "Basically Naruto had to kill 5 people. All 5 men have broken the law of death and have found different ways of being immortal. Hes killed one so far when he killed Sasori who had turned his body into a puppet."

The third listened and asked "Who are the other 4 and why have I not heard about this before and where is Minato and Kushina."

Tsunade said "You have already met Minato. Hes the Nidaime Namikage."

The third was wide eyed and after a moment he said "I see, so thats why you are all staying close to Wave."

Tsunade said "Mostly. The deal had some side effects on those who agreed to be payment which I was one of them. It turned me back to the same age as Dan. Jaraiya went back to the same ages as Minato. That was how I was able to have children agian by both Dan and Jaraiya."

The third looked at Rin and asked "What are you doing in this village and why have you not informed me of whats going on."

Rin said "I wanted to but if I would have revealed we were all alive it could have lead to another great war and people trying to find out how it was done. Minato sensie also told me not to. I have been handling all of Naruto businesses here in Konoha and sending information to his about how you are doing and making sure the ramen stand did not close and also tracking what Danzo was doing since he was the one who killed me and Kushina."

Kakashi clenched his fist and the third asked "What do you mean and are sensie and his wife really alive."

Rin said "Yes Kakashi, they are. I was the nurse who delivered Naruto. When Sensie left to do the sealing one of Danzo men came in to kill Kushina. I tried to stop him but he killed me and my last sight was him preparing to kill her since she was asleep."

Kakashi asked "what was death like."

Rin said "I dont know. One moment Im dead on the hospital floor and the next I was standing in front of the others who had been brought back to life as well as out sponsors."

The third sighed and asked "Why cant Naruto find out."

Tsunade said "Remember how I told you how he had the other him that was a fake. Everything he did as Arracnar Kage was placed into the fake and that justu messed up his mind and is still blocking those memories. Nothings triggered it yet. Naruto does not realise Minato and Kushina are his parents. He thinks thier really close friends. He does not remember the deal he made with the Shinigami or Kyuubi."

The third said "You never did tell me who the other men where and what exactly the deal is. I know to kill them for becoming immortal but that cant be all."

Tsunade said "Well, the others is Uchiha Madara."

The third was wide eyed and said "hes still alive."

Tsunade said "And he is the real leader of Atasuki as well as the reason Kyuubi attacked. He made a jutsu that he taught Orochimaru that allows him to send his mind and soul into another body but permanently and he attacked Kyuubi and tricked it into thinking it was Konoha idea. Orochimaru is one of those men he has to kill because he has used that jutsu. Thats why we think hes going after the Uchiha. Another is a man named Hydan who has some where religion that as long as he sacrafices so many people to his god then he is immortal and the last is Kakuzu who takes the living organs of others and replaces his old or damaged ones. He has 5 hearts from what we gathered. Basically the deal is Kyuubi wanted revenge so he gave his life up and gave Naruto his bloodlines. The shinigami wanted in since Madara was one of his targets so he agreed to bring back people to help him train but no more then the number he had to kill. Naruto first brought back his parents and they started to train him but had 2 year to find sponsors, Jaraiya did Minato and I agreed to train him if he brought back my brother. Shizune agreed for her uncle but we made it were shizune and Nawaki would be the same age so I could be with Dan. Funny because it made it where those to actually got married and have a little girl now. I dont know who Kushina sponsor is but she said she had one and since she alive I never asked. Rins sponsor is actually Kakashi."

Kakashi was wide eyed and asked "What, but how."

Tsunade asked "Remember when Jaraiya asked you if you had a chance to bring Rin back to life would you agree to it and you said you would do anything. that was all the approval the shinigami needed."

Kakashi said "So thats why I feel younger."

Tsunade nods and the third asked "so what do you plan to do and how is Naruto so strong."

Tsunade said "The 5 of us trained Naruto into the ground for nearly 2 years. We did the same for Angel who as you may or may not know was Vixens daughter before she was killed. We thought about bringing Vixen and Shinro back to life but Angel said they were happy and died together so let them rest in peace. After the 2 years we split into groups of 2 to try and find those 5 men. Naruto and Angel just were lucky about finding Sasori. With what I discovered about one of Naruto bloodlines that he got when he was trying to save Angel I was able to make a serum that gave one of his bloodlines to others. Its the shapeshifting that Rin was using when she came in. Here Kakashi. Drink this." as she hands a small bottle out of her pocket."

Kakashi looks at it and the third who nods and he drinks it and stumbles a little and Tsunade said "Cut yourself Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at her and Rin said "Just do it."

Kakashi sighs and cuts his hand and the third and him watched as his hand healed and the third said "What happened."

Tsunade smiled and said "Kakashi show your eye."

Kakashi looked at her but showed it and the third gasped and Kakashi asked "Why dont I feel my chakra draining."

Tsunade said "Channel chakra to your eye."

Kakashi did and the Sharingan appeared and he said "How."

Tsunade chuckled and said "Stop channeling chakra and think of an animal or person and picture it in your head though it has to be the same gender Kakashi and then think the words shapeshift."

Kakashi nods and soon he transforms into Obito and the third was wide eyed and Kakashi looked at himself and changed back and the third said "This is amazing Tsunade, can I drink some."

Tsunade sighed and said "Sorry sensie but it wont work on you."

The third asked "Why."

Tsunade said "4 reasons sensie. First is that it works best on those who were part of the deal to bring others back to life. I dont understand that myself why yet. Second is that only 3 people of 30 I tested this serum on was able to get any form of this bloodline and thiers is weaker then the rest of ours. Third, the 3 people over the age of 35 I used this on died and last is Minato said that the fewer people who have this the better since he hopes it will be a long lasting bloodline for his grandchildren when Naruto has them."

The third sighed and said "I see. Kakashi, why do you look like Pukkan now." making everyone look at him and Rin said "you have an unhealthy obsession with that dog Kakashikun."

Tsunade said "Ok, now that you know about how the Kyuubi actually died and all of this ask your questions."

The third asked "How good is Naruto, really."

Tsunade said "If he went all out before this, Sannin. Even with 3 years of his memory gone."

The third was wide eyed and asked "then what is the reason he is actually here and what is really going on with Wave."

Tsunade said "Well, after what happened to Naruto as a child Minato and Kushina dont feel they could live in Konoha without destroying it. They still care for Konoha but thier faith in it has went way down so they decided that it would be better to be of aid to Konoha but also independant and then with what we learned of Orochimaru it solidified our plans."

Kakashi asked "What do you mean."

Tsunade said "Simple. Orochimaru has started his own village and is planning to destroy Konoha. Where it is we dont know but we believe when is simple to figure out. When is the only time he could sneak an army into Konoha and also try to get the Uchiha."

Kakashi was quite and the third said "I see, the chunnin exams. Thats why you all dont want our alliance talks to be known until then."

Tsunade said "yes, we figure that we can get Wave village recognises, gain an alliance for both villages, help protect Konoha and hopefully be in a position to get Orochimaru."

The third said "Hence why naruto is here. He suppose to be a gaurd to intercept Orochimaru before he gets Sasuke."

Tsunade said "Whats family for huh."

The third was wide eyed and said "I see, so that means that she is one of his fiance huh."

Tsunade said "Yes but that little info dont get told to anyone. She really dont like her family, especially with its dark past and no I wont tell you what I mean. I swore to her that I would not reveal it and if I did Jariaya gets to take our son on a 3 year trip without me and there is no way in hell I will let that happen."

Kakashi asked "What are you talking about."

Rin said "Kakashi, theres something you should know. There are 3 Uchiha left, Sasuke, Nan who is Itachi twin sister and Madara. Whats you dont know is that Madara has also used that body switch jutsu and has taken over the body of Obito."

Kakashi clenched his fist so tight that blood was comming from them and said "I see." with Venom in his voice.

The third asked "So what about Naruto, where is he in this."

Tsunade said "He has his skills. Thats a good thing even without his chakra control now he could probably give most chunnin and a few jounin a run for their money. Especially with flashstep."

Kakashi asked "How did he come up with that."

The third said "I was wondering that myself. From Kakashi and Gais reports it seems amazing."

Tsunade asked "When I told you Naruto was basically a gennious I ment it. Naruto bloodline allows him to copy most jutsu like the Sharingan but Naruto dont like to really use the ones he copies unless he has to after the first time. He usually goes and makes his own version. The Rasengan he has created at least 10 versions of that are amazing. He is also a combo freak. He likes to combine jutsu. Hes made a nin/gen/kin jutsu hybrid called the Harem jutsu that can make any man that is not gay pass out from bloodloss. He taken the Hyuuga ultimate defense and the Rasengan and combined them. From what Zabuza, Kisame, and Raiga told me he made a tornado out of steam, wind, fire and water." making everyone wide eyed and Kakashi asked "Around how many jutsu does he know."

Tsunade was quite and said "regulars, his own, or both."

The third said "Both."

Tsunade snickered ands aid "probably around 3000 give or take 1000." making everyone wide eyed. She then said "His bloodline never shuts off and since he can see 360 degrees hes walked right down the middle of Iwa, Cloud, Mist, and most likely Konoha and just absorbs any jutsu he sees. He hates that but it cant be shut off and no one even knows he has one unless they sees the second stage and then its all guesswork. He just never uses the second level unless hes in battle so the range he does copy is pretty small."

The third said "I see. So what does Naruto believe is going on."

Tsunade said "He knows that Atasuki is after him since they think they can get Kyuubi chakra from him and since Orochimaru is a threat to you he wants to stop him so we have not had to tell him about the actual deal yet or that his parents are his parents. They want to develop a relationship with him before he finds out. Nan has made it where he does not know about her bloodline but with angels help convinced him that they are together since they got engaged after he helped to save her from Itachi."

Kakashi asked "So he killed itachi."

Tsunade said "Partially. He set Itachi up so he killed himself on Nans weapon by accident but she dont talk about it. There is bad blood between her and the Uchihas and she is actually glad Itachi killed them all though she wants to get to know Sasuke but not yet. She said he needs to grow up a little to understand a few things. Dont mention that shes an Uchiha to him or mention Arracnar Kage to him. To him that name is the fake name we used while he was Shodaime and we edit all bingo books he gets his hands on so he does not learn about the killing or that he is actually him. He hates killing but he knows it has to be done."

The third asked "Why was he the Shodiame."

Tsunade said "He was Shodaime for several reason. One his money from his side business paid for most of the building and supplies. Shinro taught him business really good. Next was all the labor him and his clones that went into the actual building. He built probably 1/2 of the village himself. He personally met every person who came to the village and helped them settle in and made everyone feel like the village was a true home. When it came time to select the leader he won every single vote in the village but 1 and that was his. He thought Minato should have got it but he listened to everyones advice and set up a system of government that puts every other village to shame. A kage and council system that works and cant be corrupted, a tax system that is so cheap but works so well that actually makes it where they really dont have to do any missions to work. The schools and the hospitals he had built along with the village ninja force and standards are unbelievable. He worked along with Jaraiya and Minato that made it where anyone who has more chakra then a civilian is stopped by security within the first 30 minutes there if they come by boat and they never make it across the bridge without being stopped. It dont matter if you suppress it or not. Its almost scary how he set the village up. If every village was set up like Wave is then things would be different. The people of Wave respect him so much that when we tricked him into having the name Arracnar Kage set up as his kage name they all agreed for the safety of the Kages friends and family. They actually applauded him when he revealed what he really looks like to them."

The third asked "What do you mean what he really looks like."

Tsunade said "Naruto is actually about a foot shorter then he looks and his body is not as developed as he looks or at least the last time I checked him after his last birthday. Now Kakashi, be careful with that shape shifting. Its a little trump card."

Kakashi asked "Whats that tattoo on his arm of the Shinigami."

Tsunade said "We had sealed everything that connects him to Arracnar Kage in that seal and convinced him its the Shinigami sealing. If he ever uses it he will be equiped with all his stuff to look like his alter ego so to speak."

Kakashi nods and the third said "Alright all of you. This is going to be listed as a SS-rank secret that cant be discussed with anyone in this village and only Minato in Wave. He will decide Authorization there. I also want him to send me some proof within a month of when you go back Tsunade that he is alive. I dont doubt you but this is all a little hard to believe."

Tsunade reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll and unsealed it and said "here is proof." and handed him a picture that made the third wide eyed as he saw everyone that was alive and dead like a family along with a few he did not recognise.

He sighed and said "Fine. I believe you. So we should head back to Naruto and see what he wanted. Kakashi, if you want to show your eye is back to normal just tell them Tsunade made a new discovery about replacements she wanted to try out on you. You both may leave."

A few minutes earlier after they left Naruto looked at Angel and said "How bad is it."

Angel said "We may have to reveal your parents are alive."

Naruto nods and said "Goto Rins and give her and Kakashi the backstory agian to help them out. Tsunade if she feels like its enough to reveal has been told that Rin is to be revealed."

Angel nods and leaves in a swirl of flames. She shortly returns and said "they just left for his office."

Naruto sighs and said "I hope this works."

Angel said "relax, Im sure it will." as she gets in bed beside him and lays down to relax.

30 minutes later when the third and Tsunade reappaered and Naruto looked at them and tapped Angel and said "Thier back."

She nods and gets up out of bed and Naruto asked "So what did you want to ask old man."

The third said "Well I wanted to know what you really look like and why you make yourself look different."

Naruto shapeshifts and turns into what he looks like before the timeskip in the show and all his cloths are loose and he said "I dont like looking like a midget. I like feeling respected and as an equal and not have people look down on me so I just made myself taller and older looking because of it." as he turns back into his older self.

The third nods and said "Well what did you want."

Naruto said "Well I was wondering if I can use the forrest of death to work on my chakra control is the first thing." with a smile on his face.

The third paled and asked "Why."

Tsunade and Angel both snickered and Tsunade said "Just approve it and see how he does it and you will understand. Trust me."

The third nods and said "Fine but I get to put a gaurd to watch you while your there to make sure you dont get hurt."

Naruto nods and said "Fine but they cant tell Im alive or what Im doing."

The third nods and asked "Whats the other thing."

Naruto said "Simple, Sasuke thinks Im dead. I want to pull a prank on him that will stop him from attacking people who are allies or friends."

The third thought a moment and said "Nothing leathel."

Naruto said "No, I just want to use my new toy from my fiance and scare him enough that he will piss himself."

The third said "Very well. If that is all I got paperwork to do."

Naruto nods and asked "You using Kagebunshins to help you."

The third said "Yeah, but it still takes time becuase I only make 2 and myself."

Naruto nods and said "Good luck old man."

The third leaves and Naruto said "Ok, what happened."

Tsunade sighed and explained everything and then her and Angel left to return to Wave since Tsunade had not seen her kids in nearly 4 weeks to take care of him.

The next day when he was released he went with the third to the forest of death and the third asked "So what is this training you wanted to do."

Naruto looked around and asked "Is that woman hidden the one who is my gaurd."

The third nods and said "That would be Anko. So what are your training."

Naruto said "Give me a little room." as he bit his thumb and ran the blood across his wrist and said "1" and then he closed his eyes as the third got back and forced as put his hand in a seal and screamed "Mass Kagebunshin no Jutsu" and suddenly the entire area was covered in smoke and when it was uncovered both the third and Anko fell on thier asses as over 10000 clones were present and Naruto said "Ok, you know what to do. Get to work."

They all took off working on treeclimbing, waterwalking, leaf balancing, kunia balancing, and combining them also as the real Naruto got to work on meditating and the third said "Im getting to old for this shit." as he leaves without saying a word.

Anko just stood there unable to say anything."


	16. Chapter 16

After about 3 days of 20 hours of chakra control excersices Naruto looked at the woman who was sleeping in the tree and decided it was time. "_So far the plans have been going without much trouble. The third knows about people comming back and the lie about him having amnesia helped alot. If the Hokage actually thought he was at full strength he would never let Naruto be on a gennin team, much less with Sasuke. It a good thing we took the time to come up with contengency plans back in wave._

_Tenten had already faced her greatest weakness by facing a wind user and with a little push she would be ready for the exams. Lee seeing his speed and strength will be more open to the idea of learning a few things from Naruto. Taijutsu is good and with his speed and power is one thing but he could do alot more with a weapon and a second style that cant be copied. Neji now free of his fate as a branch member wont hate Hinata any longer and the fact he saw what can happen to the ultimate defense will give him ideas to improve it on his own and Hinata will also get back to her future level by the exams with a little help._

_Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji will also be stronger. They wont be able to beat the teams from Wave but they will be able to take out the sound and anyone other then Gaara when the time comes. Having them work on there weaknesses will help._

_Ino was the wild card though. She could do better if he can convince her to stay away from Sasuke. Maybe breaking him a little more will help. Kabuto was also a wild card. Originally he was placed with Orochimaru by Sasori but taking out Sasori might have changed his future but only time will tell. Nan said not to worry about Sakura that she would handle her but how is the question. Oh well, time to take care of Anko." _ were the thoughts of Naruto as he walked over to her and motioned for one of his clones with a nod who henged into Anko and left the training area and Naruto kicked her foot making her jump with a kunia in her hand at his neck and she asked "What do you want Gaki."

Naruto said "Heaven or Hell." making Anko look at him questionable and she asked "What are you talking about."

Naruto put his hands in a seal and Anko fell to her knees in pain grabbing her neck and Naruto turned to look at her and said "I was wondering if you had heaven or hell." as he looked at the seal on her neck after he removed her hand still holding the activation seal.

Anko gasped out and asked "What do you want and how do you know about this."

Naruto said "Im a seal master. I like pissing Orochimaru off so I learned the secret of the curse seal and I want to remove yours to piss him off some more." as he released the seal and stepped back allowing her to catch her breath.

Anko looked at him and asked "Why are you interested in Orochimaru and how did you know about the seal on me."

Naruto said "I will tell you but only if you share a drink of Sake with me." as he pulled out a sake bottle from a scroll.

Anko looked at him like he was crazy as he drunk some of it and he handed it to her and she looked at it and Naruto said "Come on lady, you were the damn assholes apprentice so I know you can tell if its poison or not."

Anko sighed and gulped down a big swig and Naruto snatched the bottle before she had a chance to drop it as she held her pain screaming before she passed out. Naruto smiled as he unsealed a paintbrush and some ink and set down beside her and started to draw a seal on her neck and the ground around her. About 30 minutes later he was done and he started doing handseals and said "Demon pulse, Seal Reversal." as he slammed his hands into the seal on the ground and the ground showed blood red and Anko screamed out in pain as the seal worked its way up her neck and onto the curse seal until it shattered and she passed out agian. Naruto smiled and sat her back where she was earlier and unsealed a stack of Dango sticks and quickly made a leaf symbol on a tree and put an empty box and an empty Sake bottle beside her and he started doing handseals and said "Limit of Bloodlines" as he slapped his hands on her.

He then turned and started working on tree climbing agian.

About an hour later Anko groaned and looked around and asked "What happen."

Naruto said "You got drunk while eating Dango and passed out having all kinds of nightmares from the way you were moving around. I still dont see why you wanted to get drunk after I broke that seal." as he continued climbing a tree.

Anko looked around trying to sort things out and said "What are you talking about, what seal."

Naruto said "The one on your neck. I saw it earlier today and commented on it and you said you would do anything to be rid of it. I got rid of it and you went and got some Dango and Sake and came back and made that design in the tree while eating it and watching me. You never even offered me any either." making a pouting face.

Anko looked at the tree and then looked at the clearing and saw that there was an empty box of Dango and her flavor of Sake and she looked around and then she pulled off her forehead protector and looked at the reflection of her neck and was wide eyed and said "Did you torcher me with it." with a quivering voice trying to get over the fact that she was free of it."

Naruto asked "Why would I do that. I think that was part of your nightmare Anko."

Anko grabbed her head and said "I got all these memories of you in my head of your life and you wearing orange." as she looked at him trying to figure out what was going on.

Naruto started to laugh and said "Me wear orange. Next thing you will tell me Im shouting Im going to be Hokage and believe it."

Anko said "Actually."

Naruto started rolling on the floor laughing and said "Please stop. Your making my sides hurt just picturing it."

Anko looked at him and said "I guess your right. What kind of idiot would wear orange."

Naruto said "Yeah." in a little calmer tone.

Anko asked "Why did you remove the curse seal and how."

Naruto said "I took an interest in seals since my dad was able to stop Kyuubi with one and have become somewhat of an expert."

Anko said "Yeah, Jaraiya taught you."

Naruto said "Yeah, remember, I told you before you would let me do it."

Anko shook her head and said "I think it must be the stess of having the seal off that is doing it to me."

Naruto walked over to her and said "Yeah, it can be pretty messed up at times. Now dont be talking to much about strange dreams Anko, Wouldn't want a little four eyed medic nin finding out now would we." as he started to walk away.

Anko said "Yeah Kabu..." as she caught herself looking at Naruto and she charged at him as he stepped away and held a kunia at her neck.

Anko asked "How."

Naruto stood her up but stayed behind her and whispered in her ear "Sometimes people get second chances. I am making sure somethings are different this time around train and get ready for the finals. Dont tip our hand but be in a position to interigate prisoners for info with the new knowledge you have. Get to know a certian chunnin while you can."

Anko looked at him out of the corner of her eye and asked "How many know about this and what are you planning."

Naruto said "Enough for now. Just wait until the trap is sprung on Orochimaru. He wont be leaving Konoha alive. Not with the help I got for us this time."

Anko asked "Why me."

Naruto said "You deserve a second chance. I felt you would like a little more payback and also I remember you saving my life a few times. This is my way to pay you back."

Anko asked "How much does the Hokage know."

Naruto said "He knows enough that Orochimaru is coming but not the exact details. Lets put it this way. When the trap is sprung Orochimaru is going to have a team that puts Atasuki to shame agianst him."

Anko said "Your Arracnar Kage, aren't you."

Naruto smirked and said "To remove shadow, To bring light to those who have lived in darkness and dispair. Does that sound like me."

Anko chuckled and said "Hell yeah. So what do you need me to do. Im in."

Naruto said "For now train. I gave you a little gift that will help you."

Anko looked scared for a moment and Naruto said "Relax, you have a weak version of my healing factor and you can play it off as part of having the curse seal removed. If anyone questions about it then I will suggest getting Tsunade and since she is in on everything."

Anko nods and said "Who are the heavy hitters if you dont mind me asking."

Naruto said "Hmm. I will tell you but your not alloud to tell anyone."

Anko said "For a chance to change things and for payment, I would rather die."

Naruto said "Thats the woman I knew I could trust."

Naruto pulled out a picture and said "Well lets see, we have Kisame, Zabuza, Haku, Raiga, Jaraiya, Tsunade, Angel who is one of my fiance, Nan who is another of my fiances and by your eyes I see you recognise my parents. We also have Kakashi and Rin who is his fiance now but not in this picture along with Tsunade other husband Dan, Shizune and her husband who is Tsunade little brother Nawaki. We also have Nii Yugito the former jinchuuriki of Nibi." as he pointed to each.

Anko was dumbstruck a moment and said "Looks like the only weak ones you have are your 2 fiances and Haku."

Naruto activated his eyes and looked around a moment and said "Those three are probably closer to the strongest actually." making Anko look at him like he was crazy.

She asked "How."

Naruto sighed and said "Im about to tell you something that only the ones in this picture know. If you let it slip I will kill you. Only reason I am even telling you is that you and Iruka became like family to me and I want to see you both happy. Thats why I am giving you a head start and with what all Im doing neither of you will face that agian." as he looked at her with the cold eyes of a seasoned killer and Anko knew he was telling the truth and nods.

Naruto said as he pointed to the picture "That is Tsunade apprentice and she makes Sakura look like a wimp. That is the former Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi and is also what Itachi really looks like since they made her pretend to be a guy and that is the former Kyuubi herself." in a low whisper making Anko wide eyed and said "what the fuck."

Naruto took Anko into Kistune world and explained the truth about the Kyuubi attack and Itachi true story and then return back and Anko said "Your girls should kill all the Uchiha I think." after she listened to everything and knew the facts.

Naruto said Sasuke needed for now but we got a plan to deal with him. He wont die but he will wish that he was. Just wait."

Anko nods and said "Alright. I will play along but I want pictures."

Naruto said "Anko, when Im done with Sasuke nobody will be able to look at him without laughing."

Anko asked "What are you planning on doing with Konoha. I saw what they did to you and I would want revenge."

Naruto sighed and looked down and said "At first I did. Im going to show Konoha something they never seen out of me. My true strength and self. If they then decide they dont want me here then so be it but Konoha wont be the same agian. I wont even have to fight anyone with what I got planned and nobody will die but Konoha will see that they made a mistake."

Anko asked "Whats wave like."

Naruto looked at her and asked "What do you mean."

Anko said "I know more then you think I do gaki. I have a brother that lives there. I know you saved his life from Gato from the letter he wrote though he calls you Arracnar Kage."

Naruto chuckled and said "I see Kaiza your brother."

Anko nods and said "My parents were both Shinobi. Dad took Kaiza as an apprentice and left me and mom here. We then got a letter saying that dad was dead and Kaiza was never returning. Mom died durring a mission and I was orphaned thinking he was dead also. I ran into Kaiza about a year before he went to wave and we sent letters to each other a few times a year. He did not trust you at first."

Naruto said "I know. Especially with what Gato would have done had we not intervened."

Anko said "He said you kept your word and made Wave beutiful and safe. I might like to see it sometime."

Naruto smirked and said "Well there is going to be a wedding before the exams and I still am making the guest lists."

Anko said "Really, do I need to bring presents."

Naruto said "For your nephew, yes. He might kick your ass if you dont. Especially with Zabuza teaching him kenjutsu"

Anko paled and said "oh hell."

And thats how the rest of the week went. Naruto working on chakra control while Anko chit chat finding out what was going on. She even started working on her own training. So far nobody had learned about the seal on her neck because her coat was hiding it. Just wait until the day of pranks begin for both of them.

Next chapter

PRANKMASTER FROM HELL MEETS HELL OF A PRANKMASTER.

WHO IS BETTER

Run for your life. Its the end of the world and the birth of a disaster. Why is the third hokage hidding under his desk and why has Kurenia given up wine and Asuma smoking. Why is Kakashi giving up porn and What is so scary that Sasuke pisses his pants and Mizuki learn true fear. HAHAHAHA


	17. Pranks

The day was a beautiful day in Konoha, the birds were chirping, kids were playing unless they had to be at the academy, people seemed to be in a general good mood. If this day would have been Tsunade luck then it would have been winning the lottery multiple times.

The third Hokage was doing paperwork when the door to his office opened and he heard the voice of Anko say in a sweet kind caring nature voice "Hello Hokagesama." making the third Hokage look up and pale at the site in front of him.

Anko stood there and it appeared she had her hair done to make it look more lively, make up on to enhance her looks. Her clothing had been completely changed from her normal attire to a sunflower yellow dress that went down past her knees and fit on her to make her seem to have the elegance of someone born of royalty. Her dress was also long sleeved to hide her arms and hid her figure but also enhanced what you could see making you try to imagine what she looked like underneath it.

The third asked "Anko, is that you."

Anko said "Yes Hokagesama, its me."

The third said "Sorry about that Anko, you look different."

Anko said "Yes sir, I came here to request a mission."

The third asked "Really, what kind of mission."

Anko said "Well you see. This week I got to know the gaki pretty well and he told me about one of the instructors at the academy named Iruka."

The third said "Yes, I know who you are talking about. What is it you need with him."

Anko said "Well sir, I want to take him out for a date and see if he really is as good as the gaki talks about. I was wondering if I pay for a mission if you could let him have the day off since today is my only free day before I have missions. Thats the mission I want to request sir. For him to escort me today."

The third looked at her and asked "What brought this change on Anko."

Anko reached up to the top of her neck where a scarf was and undid it earning a gasp from the third as he could see the curse seal was gone and he asked "How."

Anko said "Gaki did it. Since I don't have that hanging over me anymore I thought a change would be nice and decided to date a decent guy instead of a fling."

The third looked at her and said "I see. I suppose I can humor you Anko since you hardly ever ask for anything and this is a special occasion so I wont even make you have to pay. When would you like to meet him."

Anko looked at the clock and saw it was almost 8 and said "Have him meet me at 10 O'Clock at the Dango shop I eat at. I will meet him there but don't tell him who I am. Just tell him the person he is to escort will say its nice to be free of the kids for a day."

The third nods and said "Ok, I will have him meet you there and its nice to see you happy Anko."

Anko said "I got a reason to be now." as she turned and left the office.

After Anko left the third wrote a note out and handed it to an ABNU to give to Iruka.

The third looked out the window and said "Anko not bloodthirsty and looking like a conservative royal woman. Its the end of the world." and he crawled under his desk afraid of what would happen next.

Iruka was at the academy preparing for the day and several students had already arrived when an ABNU appeared and said "Iruka, the Hokage asked me to give this to you." as he handed the note to Iruka.

Iruka took it and read

**Iruka**

**There is someone who has requested that you be here escort for the day. I have agreed to it because she is a good ninja and has recently been freed of a terrible pain in her life and she wants to start a new life. Naruto told her about you and she is wanting to meet you. Please do this as a favor for me.**

**Meet her at Juju Dango shop at 10 and come dressed for a date. She will confront you and say its nice to be free from the kids. Have Mizuki teach for you today.**

**Sandaime Hokage**

Iruka read it again and said "O...k..Mizuki, I'm afraid that I wont be able to teach today so please take over today."

Sakura asked "Why wont you be here today Sensie."

Iruka said "I am suppose to escort someone. Have a good day." as he left the class.

Outside the class someone was sitting in a tree and smirked to himself as he watched Iruka leave. He whispered "perfect." as he started to do hand signs.

The bell rang in the academy and all the kids were looking at Mizuki who was trying to figure out what to teach when the sky outside the academy suddenly turned dark like a solar eclipse and a thick mist started rolling into the class and Mizuki said "What the hell."

A dark chuckle could be heard as the mist covered the entire class but then started to thin and a figure could be seen standing in the fog dressed in a cloak with and he said "**Hello Sasuke. Remember me." **in a cold voice that sent chills down everyones spine.

Sasuke asked "Who are you."

The figure reached up and pulled his hood back and everyone gasped. All of them had heard Sasuke bragging about Sasuke but many thought that Sasuke was lying since he was not in jail.

Sasuke said "How, I killed you."

The figure took a step toward Sasuke and said "**Your right Sasuke you did**." as he stepped closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke took a step back and Sakura asked in a stuttering voice since a small amount of KI was being blasted across the room "Whats going on."

Naruto said "**Since Sasuke here decided to kill me I decided to return the favor**." as he moved closer to Sasuke.

Mizuki never did like Naruto so he pulled out a kunia and ran at Naruto and stabbed him in the back and Naruto head turned completely around and he said "**Wont work**." as his head turned back around scaring everyone because nobodies head will move like that.

Naruto walked over and grabbed Sasuke lifting him into the air and said "**I should thank you Sasuke. Now I get to torcher you in hell**." as his eyes popped out his head and his skin started to crack making everyone back away since they all could see this happening.

Sasuke tried to break free when smoke started coming off of Naruto body where the cracks where and his skin was falling to the ground below and suddenly all the skin fell off when a small explosions of flames shot out of his head covering it making everyone gasp as the flames surrounded a skull the ghost rider change, I don't own.

Sasuke was freaking out and Naruto said "**Yes, now I get to torcher you for days on end, I think I will start by peeling your flesh and feeding it to the hounds of hell**." as more KI was directed at Sasuke

Sasuke asked "What do you want." in a trembling voice scared. Mizuki tried to attack again with a fire jutsu but it only burned the cloak and Naruto said "**Want to join us**." as he squeezed Sasuke arms tighter making him scream.

Naruto smirked and then screamed jumping a step back and grabbing his stomach and he said "**No master, hes coming**." making everyone look at him and Sasuke get back scared.

Suddenly Naruto fell to the ground on his back and his stomach exploded and out came a miniature Kyuubi making everyones fear even worse and Kyuubi looked at Sasuke and held out his claws and knives popped out of his claws and Naruto said **"Master, leave some for me please**." as he fell back on the ground."

Kyuubi said "**Never human. I shall feast on his body like I do all murderers. Prepare to die Human**." as he jumped toward Sasuke who fell on his ass covering his face and chest to protect himself when suddenly a CLICK and a flash was heard and seen as Sasuke pissed himself and he looked and a photo was sticking out of Kyuubis mouth and laughter could be heard from the window and everyone looked and Naruto said "And that class is the beauty of Puppet masters. A good demonstration don't you agree old man."

The third Hokage who was sitting next to him said "Yes Naruto. I think that everyone can see what a puppet can be capable of. No one in this class realized the person in front of them was a fake."

Naruto walked over and moved his fingers and both puppets moved over to him and he grabbed the picture pocketing it and then sealed them and the third Hokage said "Ok class, I guess I will explain what happened. As Sasuke said he attacked and thought he killed Naruto a few weeks ago. The truth is all he killed was a clone. Naruto has been in the hospital but because an Assassin snuck into the village and tried to kill him because of who his father is. Thats why he has not been here. Naruto asked me when he got out if he could give an education example of what one of Konoha allies specialize in and also prank Sasuke for trying to kill him from behind. I agreed and that is what you all saw here. A simple genjutsu and some puppet mastery and he tricked the entire class as well as a chunnin. Now since Iruka is not here today and Naruto already gave you a lesson I decided that the rest of class is canceled for the day. I got to go Naruto. Its good to see you back on your feet."

Naruto said "Thanks old man but I was wondering, why were you under your desk when I came to your office."

The third paled a moment and said "I dropped a mission scroll."

Naruto nods and said "Here I thought it was because of Anko. Oh well. Hey guys." as he walked over to his friends."

Mizuki narrowed his eyes in anger and left the class and Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata walked over to him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said "Fight me."

Naruto said "Sasuke, you stink of piss, go change your cloths, Your not worth my time." as he turned his back on Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled out a kunia and charged Naruto who smirked doing two-one handed hand seals and suddenly there were 3 puffs of smoke and Sasuke collided with Sakura falling on top of her and instead of a kunia in his hand was now a rose. Sakura saw it and her fan girl brain reacted and she squealed and pulled Sasuke into a hug when she felt wet and her brain kicked in and she realized Sasuke piss was all over her and she was mortified.

Naruto burst out laughing along with the rest of the class as he threw the kunia he replaced with the rose and it landed in between Sasuke and Sakura legs and Naruto said "At least you can say now Sasuke you got something between your legs." making everyone howl in laughter as Sakura turned red from embarrassment and Sasuke from anger.

Ino said "Don't talk about Sasukekun like that."

Naruto smirked and said "Ino, today is your lucky day. Today I will make you wet from excitement."

Ino being a pervert realized what he meant and started to back up but tripped over a step and Naruto walked over and stood beside her and dropped a water balloon he pulled out of his pocket on her head soaking her and he said "I told you I would make you wet from excitement. You got excited and layed down and I soaked you with a water balloon. If you want the other way then you need to read my latest edition." as he dropped a book beside her walking back toward the others.

Sakura who finally got up said "Who do you think you are. Sasukekun is better then you will ever be so quit acting cool."

Ino said "Yeah," as she stood up pissed.

Naruto smirked and said "So you say duckbutt over there is better then everyone at everything huh." as he looked at the two girls who agreed.

Naruto said "Sasuke, you still want to fight me."

Sasuke smirked and said "Definitely."

Naruto said "Then I have a deal for all 3 of you."

Sakura blinked and asked "What kind of deal."

Naruto said "Simple, I propose 3 challenges. If Sasuke can beat me at any one of those 3 challenges then I will fight him. If he looses all 3 challenges you 2 fan girls have to pay a punishment."

Ino asked "What kind of punishment."

Naruto said "If I win all 3 then you Ino will have to date someone of my choosing for 1 month and you have to treat him like you would Sasuke. If you don't you will have to wash every dog in Kiba family." making Kiba smirk and Ino pale.

Ino said "And what do I get if Sasuke wins." a little nervous.

Naruto smirked and said "Nervous are we. Perhaps you don't have as much faith in Mr perfect over there as you claim. Alright. If Sasuke beats me in one of the 3 challenges I will be your personal servant for 1 week doing anything and everything you want including paying for all of your shopping. Do you accept."

Ino said "Of coarse." as she got stars in her eyes thinking of the shopping.

Naruto pulls out a scroll and wrote on it and said "Sign here." as he held out a pen.

Ino blinked and said "Huh."

Naruto said "This is a contract. It is proof of what our deal is so that way either you will have to do as we agreed in the bet or you will lose your ninja license and be kicked out of the academy never to be a ninja. All 3 of you along with me will have to sign it to prove our bets."

Ino looked nervous and Naruto said "Not so confident now are we. You know duckbutts going to lose."

Ino sneered and took the pen and signed it and threw the pen back at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "Now you Sakura. You also think Sasuke perfect and can not lose at anything so here is the proposal I have for you. If Sasuke can not beat me at least once in a challenge then you will not be aloud to say his name or talk about him for an entire month. If you utter his name once you lose since your word would be worthless and be kicked out of the academy."

Sakura said "I get the idea. What do I get if I win."

Naruto said "What do you want."

Sakura said "You will have to leave and never return to Konoha."

Naruto said "Deal." as he wrote it down and handed her the pen which she signed.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke said "What are the challenges."

Naruto said "Since we want to be ninja the 3 challenges are this. The first one you and I must sneak into the woman hot springs, get something that belongs to each woman there that is within 3 feet of her and it has to be something personal so everyone can prove it is that womans weather it is her panties, a piece of hair, her signature, anything that can be traced back to each woman there. You must also escape without being beat up by the woman at the hot springs and it is the Knucklehead Hot spring that we have to do it at. You can use anything at your disposal including ninjutsu and weapons to get the item and escape. If the woman chase after you and you force you out of the hot spring as long as they chase you then the contest is still going. If you don't get an item from each woman within an hour then you lose. This is an infiltration mission for an item."

Sasuke said "Whats the other 2."

Naruto said "They next one is a capture test. There is a cat known to everyone in this village named Tora. You must capture her by any means necessary and show them to the witnesses."

Sasuke said "What witnesses."

Naruto looked around and said "Everyone in this class is going to be a witness. They will watch us enter the hot spring from the woods and they will be at a restaurant eating when we bring Tora in. First one to bring Tora to them wins. Even if you have to kidnap it from the firelords wife." making everyone wide eyed.

Ino asked in a stuttering voice "Whats the third test."

Naruto said "Its a simple speed, precision, endurance test. There is a club called Rubbarb Dungeon across town. I will get us all in so don't worry. At 4 O'Clock every day they have a happy hour where drinks are half price. Now I know you don't know drinks very well Sasuke so don't think thats the test. What we have to do is work for tips during the happy hour. There will be 2 jars with our names on it. You have to get the customers to pay you tips on top of the drink price that goes in the cash register. The manager will watch both of us to ensure we don't mess the drinks up and get the money for the drinks and make sure one of us don't cheat. If you can get 1/4 of the tips I do by the time happy hour is over then you win and I have to fight you however you want. Even if I have to have my hands tied behind my back."

Sasuke asked "What do you get if you win the challenges."

Naruto said "Simple, You cant challenge me to a fight outside order spars and you cant follow me until we graduate from the academy."

Sasuke smirked and said "Deal."

Naruto quickly wrote the details down and he said "Ok, all clan heirs who are not involved in this bet please come up and sign this as witnesses so that way it will be legal." as he looked around.

After everyone was done Naruto said "Kiba, you hold onto this. Oh and incase I forgot to mention, Neither Ino or Sakura can tell anyone about the contest going on. If you do then Sasuke automatically loses that round. Got it Ino and Sakura." as he handed Kiba the contract.

Both girls said "Yeah we got it."

Kiba said "I hope you know what your doing man."

Naruto said "I got things under control. Everyone meet at the Knucklehead Hotsprings in 15 minutes." as he walked out the class heading there.

Ino walked over and said "I hope Sasukekun wins."

Sakura said "Don't worry he will." as she formed a plan

Naruto was walking through town when he heard Anko and he entered the restaurant where Iruka and Anko were eating and he looked at both and said "I hope your both having a great dinner."

Iruka spit out his drink and said "Naruto, your back."

Anko said "yeah, remember me telling you he talked about you."

Iruka nods and asked "Why are you not in class."

Naruto said "I gave a demonstration on Suna puppet use and the Hokage gave the class the rest of the day off. Right now I got a challenge agianst the Uchiha. If I win you wont have to worry about Sakura and Ino screaming about Sasuke for a whole month."

Iruka eyes lighted up and he asked "What happens if you lose."

Naruto said "I have to fight Sasuke, be Ino servant for a week and then leave Konoha forever. We even drew up a contract but I wont lose."

Anko asked "Whats the challenges."

Naruto explained the first one and she said "You do know that is a kunoichi hot spring right."

Naruto said "You do know I own it right." making both wide eyed."

Anko smirked and said "Whats the other 2."

Naruto explained them and Iruka said "we will be there for the last one."

Naruto nods and said "I should warn you. I got some unusual talents I picked up around Jaraiya." as he walked away leaving 2 confused adults.

Kakashi passed Naruto with Rin on his arm though she was in her henge and he said "Where you heading to."

Naruto said "Ask Anko and Iruka." as he flamed shushin away.

Kakashi looked confused and looked inside and got wide eyed and he said "I think porn has ruined my brain. Look at Anko."

Rin looked and paled at the site of Anko.

She took a step back and walked into Asuma who said "Pardon me miss."

Kakashi said "Asuma, is that Anko." as he pointed.

Asuma looked and blinked and pulled out the cigerette and looked at it and then back at Anko and the dropped the cigerette along with the pack and stomped on them an said "I smoked something else." as he turned and walked away.

Kakashi looked at Rin and both backed away slowly.

Iruka looked where Anko was looking and asked "Is something wrong Anko."

Anko said "They act like I never wore a dress before."

Iruka said "Oh just ignore them. So tell me more about this crazy kid that does a chicken dance."

Anko said "His name is Ramen and he wears Orange and shouts believe it everywhere. It was helarious."

Iruka said "I wish I could meet him. He sounds like me as a kid."

Anko said "you might someday."

When Naruto arrived he saw everyone there and he looked at Sasuke and said "You want to go first or together or what."

Sasuke ignored him and started walking inside doing hand signs and Naruto smirked as he said "One bloody bastard coming right up." as he walked about 20 feet behind Sasuke henging his cloths to look like a business suit. Sasuke used the cloak of invisibility jutsu and Naruto walked over to the desk and said "Hello Mrs. Tero. Im Mr, Nun Kaze. My assistant Nirmi told me that several of the other hot springs around town has had a string of peeping toms sneaking in."

The woman behind the counter got wide eyed and said "I haven't heard anything about it sir."

Naruto said "Relax, I want you to accompany me back to the hot springs and notify the woman to cover themselfs while I come and talk to them. I want there help in catching this pervert."

Mrs. Tero said "Yes sir. Follow me and I will guide you." as she walked out from behind the counter and lead them toward the back.

Kiba asked "What was that about. I could not hear what they were saying." since they were nearly 200 yards away.

Sasuke was hidden when all of a sudden a kunia cut his arm and he gasped dropping his cloak and a shout of "PERVERT" and he saw a red eyed woman coming toward him followed by others and they started to beat him into the ground.

After a few moments Mrs. Tero came around the corner and saw this and said "Ladies. Cover yourself. The owner is here and he needs to talk to you about that right there." pointing to Sasuke

Several of the ladies kicked Sasuke who was on the ground one last time and then covered themselfs and Mrs. Tero said "Come on out Mr. Kaze."

Naruto walked around and said "I see he has been caught huh. I was coming to ask you ladies for some help since several other hot springs in town have reported a pervert spying on the woman. I never thought it would be my fellow classmate Sasuke Uchiha though. Shame, Shame."

Kurenai asked "Whats going on." as she looked at him and Sasuke.

Naruto said "Mrs. Tero, can you get me a clipboard and a pen real fast."

Mrs. Tero nods and leaves and Naruto said "Well since you all caught him already I will reward each of you with a free weeks pass at the hot spring here as my way of saying thanks and sorry for the pervert. If any of you have a sugestion for better security please tell Mrs. Tero and she can tell my business manager."

Kurenai said "What should we do with him."

Naruto said "Pick him up a moment for me."

Several of the ladies did and Naruto got behind him and said "Konoha Secret Taijutsu 1000 years of death." as he shoved his fingers into Sasuke ass while channeling chakra into them launching him into the air and over the wall.

Mrs. Tero walked back out with the clip board and Naruto said "Please everyone sign your name and your address here so I can have my assistant Nirmi send that pass I promised to you."

Each of the woman did and Naruto said "Thank you ladies and are any of you by chance fans of the Hermit Dairy Series."

Kurenai said "Thats where I know you from. Your the author."

Naruto said "Yeah, thats right. If you ladies like I can send you all a free copy of my latest addition also."

After they all agreed he said "Sorry about the pervert and the interuption. Have a nice day." as he walked out and saw Sasuke rubbing his ass while Sakua and Ino doctored him.

Naruto walked out and said "Each of the ladies names and addresses. I guess that means I win the first challenge huh."

Sakura said "That was not fair to Sasukekun. You cheated by ratting him out.."

Naruto said "Has anyone looked at the sign up there. It said Kunoichi only which means each of the woman in there are ninja. One of them happens to be the genjutsu mistress of Konoha Kurenai Yuuhi. Sasuke tried to get in using basic academy skills that any ninja would detect. I however used information and my brains to aid in my mission so don't blame me. On missions you cant always sneak into places to get in. Sometimes you have to have knowledge of the target and thier behaviors. You also sometimes have to put a member of your team in danger to complete a mission. Each of you girls here may someday have to take cortesion classes which means you will have to sleep with people to get information or to kill a target. You may have to sacrafice your life so your team can finish it for you also. You should know better then anyone here Ino since your family jutsu allow you to take over enemies bodies and go into thier bases and homes. If you had no information to aid you then you could be killed. Correct."

Ino sighed and said "Yes."

Naruto smiles and said "Ok Next task, Tora or would you rather quit now Sasuke and call me the winner." with a smile on his face.

Kiba asked "Hey, what was the thing about the suit man."

Naruto smiled and said "Oh, I own this place so I went in as the manager like Ino could have if her family jutsu could work on me."

Everyone was wide eyed and Sasuke said "Lets find that damn cat." as he started looking for it."

Naruto smirked and said "Ok, all of you goto the Burning Pork Resturant. I will meet you there and order what you want. I will pay for it."

Everyone was wide eyed because that one one of the most popular and expensive resturants in town.

Naruto waited until they were gone and he smirked as he disappeared in a flame shushin to appear on the Hokage monument. He looked around and bit his thumb and did hand signs before rubbing the blood across the cat and said "Summoning Jutsu:Tora." and suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and Tora looked around and meowed.

Across town a few moments earlier Sasuke had caught site of Tora and was chasing her and was about to grab her when he jumped and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. He went through the smoke and into a pile of trash.

Back on top of the monument Naruto said "Relax Tora, Calico and Tabi said hello."

Tora stopped from running and looked back and Naruto showed her his arm and said "I got the contract from the former Jinchuuriki of Nibi."

Tora said "**So that was a summon. Who are you**."

Naruto said "Naruto Namikaze, former Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi."

Tora asked "**Why did you summon me**."

Naruto said "Right now I want to introduce myself to you and offer you a deal. I know how missions are given to capture you for the firelords wife. If my team is ever after you there is a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. I want you to claw and bite him every chance you get. In return I will carry any treat you want sealed in a scroll to give to you as payment."

Tora thought a moment and said "**Salmon. I want a Salmon**."

Naruto nods and said "I will have one for you the next time I summon you. For now I got a challenge going on with Sasuke to capture you. I am going to take you to a restaurant and you act like you normally do. Sometime this week I will get 2 salmons as payment for this. Agreed."

Tora said "**Agreed. I like you Namikaze**."

Naruto said "Thanks. Lets go." as he picked her up and flames shushin to the restaurant.

Naruto appeared outside the restaurant and walked in petting the cat and said "Looks like I win agian.

Just as he was about to sat down to eat Sasuke walked in fuming looking at the cat and said "I don't know how but that cat went up in smoke earlier."

Naruto said "Your crazy Sasuke. Eat. you will need your energy later."

Suddenly a shout of "My YOUTHFUL FRIENDS. I SEE THE CAT." and everyone looked and Naruto said "So team Gai was told to capture you huh Tora."

The cat meowed in a tired voice and Lee walked in and saw Naruto and said "OH NARUTOKUN, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Lee. I guess you are here for Tora huh."

Tenten walked in and was wide eyed and said "your alive. Nobody would tell us what happened after you knocked me out."

Naruto said "I got poisoned and was in the hospital, oh by the way, I talked to Tsunade and she said if you wanted to learn it she would send her scrolls."

Tenten beamed with pride and said "Of coarse."

Naruto said "So have you and Lee went on a date yet."

Tenten blushed and said "Actually we went on several."

Naruto blinked and said "O...K...That was unexpected. Im happy for you both. Care to join us."

Gai said "I would like to but we need to finish our mission."

Naruto who was still petting Tora reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and grabbed a $100. bill and said "Ok, since I caught Tora for my own reasons and she has been a good cat I will give her to you if you will take this money and by her a Salmon to eat on the way back to the Hokage office. If you give her time to eat it then you can split the rest of the money amounst yourself for the time wasted. Agreed."

Neji said "Agreed though my uncle wishes to talk to you and ask how you created that jutsu based on our ultimate defense."

Naruto said "Ok, Tell Hiashesama that I will see him friday to discuss it after school. Oh and before I forget at 4 O'Clock Sasuke and I are having a small challenge at the Rubbarb Dungeon. Come and see our stuff."

Neji nods and said "Hinatasama."

Hinata said "Neji, were family finally, you don't have to call me Sama." in a stuttery voice.

Neji said "As you wish Hinatasan. Lets go." as he got Tora and left with the money.

Naruto sighs and orders his food and eats while chatting.

After everyone was done the waitor brought over the check and Naruto grabbed it and looked at it before he pulled out some money and paid smiling.

Ino looked confused and asked "How do you have so much money and why are you smiling."

Naruto said "I own this restaurant so all the money I spent will come back to me anyways minus labor cost." shocking everyone.

Shikamaru asked "What else do you own."

Naruto said "I own every grocery store in Konoha, both banks, 3 hot springs, 5 bars, 2 nighclubs, 7 appartment complexes, 12 resturants, and a few other places like clothing stores and whatnot. Why."

Everyone was wide eyed and stunned.

Sakura asked "How do you have so much money and how much do you have." trying to find out if he was lying.

Naruto sighed and bit his thumb and ran it across the scroll on his arm and said "Bank Ledger." and out popped a huge book and he flipped through it about halfway and he said "Well my shipping business made 2 million last years. I get 1 million for every book I publish and I have published 26 so far, my Konoha businesses make 11 million a year on average, my 4 casinos make close to 10 million a year each, my winery makes 1 million a year on average, my Wave businesses make around 1 million since I only have a couple there. My weapon distrubution stores make around 30 million a year minus labor and then all the other little things I am into, why." as he closed it and sealed it back up seeing shocked faces.

Ino said "Can I have a loan."

Naruto said "Your dad already has one out with me so sorry, unless of coarse I lose the next challenge but so far I am winning 2 to 0. One more and Ino has to date someone of my choosing and she has to treat him like Sasuke or she forfits her ninja carreer and Sakura wont be able to talk about Sasuke. Man I can already hear the silence."

Choji said "Hey, why you treating all of us if you don't mind me asking."

Naruto said "What are friends for. Someday I may want a homecooked meal or some tea with some friends so why not treat you all now."

Almost everyone smiled. Sasuke and Sakura didn't

Naruto tensed as he felt a pair of arms circle around his neck from behind and he said "Hmm, I hope my fiances don't find out about this." with his eyes closed.

A voice said "I don't think one of them will mind, do you." in a sultry voice.

Naruto turned and kissed the lips next to him making everyone gape and a voice said "Man, cant you do that in you own room."

Naruto broke the kiss and said "Shut it Sushie. So what are you 4 doing here." as he looked at Kisame, Nan, Tayuya, and Kimimaro.

Nan said "Somehow the council found out about me and requested I come to Konoha to explain why I never returned."

Naruto nods and said "I wonder how they found out about you. Only 5 people including me know about you." as everyone set down and order some food.

Sasuke looked at Nan and said "Who are you." in a demanding voice.

Tayuya said "Shut the fuck up you fucktard. I bet your a cocksucking whore. Just looking at you makes me want to fucking throw up you fucking emo fucker." making several people blush or look shocked."

Naruto said "A new record Tayuya only 8 cusswords. Are you sick or something."

Tayuya said "Fuck you you fucking fucker, I should fucking shove a damn kunia up your fucking ass you fucking cocksucker."

Naruto said "Damn, remind me to invent a seal that works outside of wave for her dear."

Sasuke said "I demand you tell me who you are."

Nan looked at him and said "maybe later. So what are you doing here right now." ignoring Sasuke

Naruto said "Oh emo boy here decides he wants to fight me so I got a little bet going on. If I win one more time then he cant challenge me to a fight and pinky cant talk about Sasuke and Blondie here has to date someone of my choosing."

Nan nods and Kisame said "So who do you think found out about Nan. No one outside of wave has mentioned anything."

Naruto said "Who knows, it was only a matter of time anyways though I do wonder why the council would request it and not the old man. I know he knows about her and all but he would not bring that up."

Shikamaru asked "What are you talking about Naruto."

Naruto said "Oh, where are my manners everyone, This is one of my fiances Nan Nan this is everyone."

Nan said "Pleasure."

Choji said "Your the Nan that makes all that delicious food."

Nan said "I guess."

Kiba asked "Who are these other 3."

Naruto said "Sushie here is Kisame, former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist and sensie of Team Water. Then you all have met the lovely Tayuya of the Fuuma clan and then we have Kimimaro Kaguya, last member of the Kaguya clan and thier famous bloodline and you all know Nan here."

Everyone was awed by the three people since they all knew the famous Fuuma clan and Kisame.

Shino asked "What rank are you."

Nan said "Well until the exams next year all of us are considered Gennin except Kisame here. Then after the exams we each are going to be premoted to Jounin no matter what so we can help train the next batch of academy students."

Naruto groaned and said "Don't remind me. Inari in that bunch and I just found out his aunt is Anko."

Nan spit out her drink and paled and she said "Please tell me your joking."

Naruto said "Anko brother is the guy we saved from Gato."

Nan groans and said "Let me guess, she wants to come see Wave."

Naruto said "Yeap."

Shino said "I believe it is almost 4pm so we should be heading to the club."

Naruto said "Thanks Shino and remember I still have to teach you 4 that jutsu later that I promised before I got attacked."

Each of the 4 smiled at each other and Sasuke asked "What jutsu."

Naruto ignored him and lead the way toward the club. As they approached they saw Kakashi and Rin standing outside with Iruka and Anko and Kakashi raised and eyebrow and Naruto and Nan and said "Who is this Naruto."

Naruto said "This is Nan Kakashi, the council found out about her somehow. You all come to see the show."

Rin said "Yes. Anko met us and told us all about the challenge so we wanted to see and I already talked to the owner about the deal so lets go in."

Naruto nods and opens the door and everyone walks in and he walks toward the bar and Sasuke follows and Naruto said "Hi, Im Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or Nun Kaze. This is Sasuke and I was told you already know the deal."

The guy looked at him and said "My names Ruphus and yeah I heard about it. You got about 3 minutes to get ready. I hope you know what your doing."

Naruto walks behind the counter and grabs some gin and some cocconut juice with some pine apple juice and did a little flare with the gin bottle and mixed them together before pouring a glass and slapped the mixers agianst the counter causing them to spin in the air and he grabbed the glass downing it and grabbed the mixers and slammed them face down and said "Lets do this." shocking everyone.

Sasuke walked behind the counter and Ruphus said "This should be good."

Naruto smirks and asked "you got a band."

Ruphus said "Not lately, why."

Naruto said "People drink more when they got music to dance and party to." and he created 5 Kagebunshins and had them go up to the stage and they started tunning the instruments."

Nan smirked and Ino asked "What are you so happy about."

Nan said "Oh, If I know Narutokun. He is about to own Sasuke."

The clock on the wall clicked to 3:59 and Naruto put his hands in a seal and said "Sexy no Jutsu." and he changed into a female with a white tanktop and a pair of black bicycle shorts shocking everyone and then 4:00 hit.

Sasuke was still trying to figure out what Naruto was up to when the band started to play I was thinking Nickleback songs, Hero, Rockstar, Animals, Photograph, and Next Contestant

As Animals started to play the door burst open and around 50 people could be seen coming in and Sasuke got wide eyed while Naruko I am going to say Naruto but its Naruko until I say otherwise smirked and said "Ok boys, lets get this party started. I got Suicides, shooters, bodyshots, you name it and its wet and hard I got it so come on and give me some orders and I don't do change so make sure you know the money you give me because tips are wanted."

Iruka asked "Has Naruto ever worked in a bar before." as he gaped at the site

Nan sighed and said "Just be glad Jaraiyas not here. Naruto when he was training with him had to work for tips to pay Jaraiya $3000 liquare bill. Naruto got good enough to make that in tips in an hour.

Sakura who was counting her money paled when she heard that and she went over and said "Sasukekun, give me a coke."

Sasuke hmphed and got a coke and Sakura shoved all her money into his hands and said "beat him." as he put it in the jar after paying Rufus.

Naruto had the mixers balancing on the tip of his shoe as he danced to the song while pouring 15 straight shots and drinking every 3rd one while collecting the money before he flipped the mixers in the air caught it behind his back threw it over his shoulder grabbing 5 glasses he caught the mixers and pulled them apart pouring the drinks in all 5 glasses.

Kakashi whistled at this and said "Remind me to bring him along the next time we need a party."

Naruto collected the payments and put the money in the jar while grabbing a 6 pack throwing them in the air throwing 3 senbons ito them causing them to spray over his shirt making everyone see that black sportsbra underneath. She then said "Ok, I got body shots here for anyone who wants to drink one will be $9. any takers and no change."

Several men started taking out money and Naruto did one while he grabbed a bottle of whiskey broke it on the counter pulled a match out, striking it setting the whiskey on fire and he used an ice jutsu to freeze the flames using a kunia putting 10 holes in it and said "Ok, one flaming Ice whiskey, $4.00 for all you can drink with a straw." as he put a straw in all 10 holes.

Several men and 1 woman came over and paid for it giving Naruto $5.00 giving him $1 tips each as they drank the whiskey that was cool and had not been burned with the rest.

Naruto did a few more body shots while the band started Rockstar and when they got to bleach blond hair they pointed to Ino who fumed.

Sasuke tried to get some people but besides Sakura he only had one person and they gave no tip. He was fumming as he watched Naruto beat him agian and he decided to try something himself so he grabbed a Whiskey bottle and tried to flip it behind his back only to knock himself out.

Nan slapped her forehead and muttered "Idiot."

As the hour ended Naruto was sweating and Ruffus walked over and said "Well mr Namikaze, I have to admit that was one of the best hauls I have seen in a long time. $12000 dollors in liquar sold and you have around $7000 in tips while jr over there has $210 making you the winner."

Naruto nods and said "That was fun. Now if you will excuse me. I got some friends to entertain." as he grabbed several shot glasses and 2 bottles of Sake and 1 of whiskey.

Naruto walked over and said "well I won the bets and golden boy knocked himself out. Now Choji, take this jar of tips and use it well since you and Ino will be going out."

Ino was wide eyed and paled and Choji also got wide eyed.

Ino started to say something and Naruto said "Now Ino, give him a chance. Just go on 5 dates and if you don't like him afterwards you can break up but he can take you to the movies or shopping or whatever you BOTH decide. Ok, since I gave the beer to the idiots who came in lets have some whiskey for my men here." as he poured everyone a glass.

Sakura said "Were to young to drink."

Naruto said "Old enough to kill old enough to drink, except you Lee. This is for you." as he handed a bottle of water.

Lee asked "Why cant I have whiskey."

Naruto said "I did some research on you Lee and found out that you cant use chakra. I also found out that if your body gets alchohol in it you can in small doses which makes me believe you are a drunken master. I would sugest keeping a small bottle of Sake on you if you ever face someone like numbnuts on the ground behind the bar and drink it. That way if you are a drunken master your moves cant be coppied and you can kick his ass."

Lee smirked and said "Really."

Naruto said "Yeah Lee so no Alchohol unless you have to. Deal."

Lee said "Deal."

As they all drank and talked everyone was relaxed though the ones who knew who Nan was wondered how the council found out. Only time would tell.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto is back as a guy

When Naruto left with Nan he paid for the other wave ninja who were still staying at the club and the two of them headed toward the Hokage tower and he said "So how have you been."

Nan said "Good. How about you."

Naruto said "Tired." in a sad voice.

Nan stopped and looked at him with sad eyes and said "After this meeting you and me are spending some time together."

Naruto smiled and they walked together holding hands with Nan having her head on his shoulder.

Naruto asked "Hows Angel."

Nan said "Shes ok, her team have a C-rank missions to Spring country escorting a merchent ship."

Naruto nods as they enter the Hokage tower. When they got to the Hokage office Naruto said "We need to speak to the Hokage."

The secretary looked at Naruto and Nan and said "Sure Namikaze, go on in." since she had been given orders to allow Naruto to see the Hokage if he needs to.

Naruto nods and walks into the the Hokage office and the third looked up from his desk and saw Naruto and Nan and then he looked confused and said "Hello, what can I do for you today."

Nan said "Hello agian Hokagesama."

The third said "Hello Nan. Why are you here."

Nan reached into her pocket and pulled a scroll out and said "The council sent this to Wave requesting that I come to Konoha. Apparently they found out who I am."

The third read the scroll and narrowed his eyes and said "Somethings wrong here. I know nothing about this." making both Naruto and Nan look at each other.

Naruto asked "If you dont know about this then how did they find out about Nan. She only told me when she got here about her bloodline and her family. Other then you I dont know anyone else that knows about her since Tsunade told Nan here that she told you where she was."

The third nods and said "How many people actually know about you Nan."

Nan said "20 total and only you and Naruto here in Konoha."

The third narrowed his eyes and said "Then someone found out elsewhere because I have told no one."

Nan asked "Then how did they find out."

The third said "I dont know but lets go have a meeting with them and find out why they have summoned you here and not even nofity me." as he got up and walked with Naruto and Nan out to the council chambers.

When they walked in the normal civilian meeting was going on which was the part that covers the paying of the bills to run the village and deciding on what repairs or businesses should be welcomed though Naruto had those in his pocket so to speak and did not require the Hokage to be present but his thoughts were wondering how even that connection did not notify him of them finding out about Nan.

The third Hokage said "Sorry to interupt but I was wondering why the council of Konoha would request a ninja from another village to come here without notifing me."

Hiashe said "What are you speaking about Hokagesama."

The third said "I have a scroll here with the official stamp of the council of Konoha stating that you have requested Nan here to come to Konoha."

A civilian said "Who is she and why would we care about her." in a confused voice.

The third said "Does anyone here have any idea what I am speaking of or whats so important about this woman."

After everyone stayed silent the third said "Then it appears that someone is impersinating the council. I want all official stampers accounted for and notify me if they discover one is missing. Hopefully whoever is impersinating the council can be identified."

Just then the doors to the council chamber nocked and opened and Ebuse walked in and said "Sorry to interupt Hokagesama but I was on gaurd duty at the main gate and someone just dropped this off at the gates and left instructions to deliver it here." holding a box in his hands.

The third looked at Ebuse and motioned for him to come in and he handed it to the third who dismissed him and looked at it and said "Naruto, Nan, come here a moment." as

They both walked over and the third motioned toward a seal on it and Naruto said "Its a bloodseal and from the design its meant for you Nan. Somebody knew you would be here which means whoever sent this is probably the person who is impersonating the council." as he stepped aside.

Nan looked at it and bit her thumb and put some blood on the seal that broke open and the third opened it and said "Thats strange, all that is inside is a bag." He poured out in his hand 7 rings from the bag and Naruto seeing what it was moved faster then most could see and grabbed them and gasped and said "Its them Nan."

The third looked at his hand and then at Naruto and asked "Naruto, whats going on. Why did you take them before I could look at them" in a demanding voice

Naruto said "These may look like ordinary rings old man but thier not. Each ring is part of an ancient jutsu. The only ring I see missing is Orochimarus, even Uchiha Madaras rings here which means that he is most likely dead now which is disturbing since there are not many people who can fight him. Atasuki would never let these out of thier hands without being dead."

Inoichi said "Uchiha Madara. What are you talking about Naruto. Hes been dead for nearly 40 years."

Naruto said "No hes hasn't. After he killed the Shodaime he left the village taking over the body of another Uchiha that was away from the village. He was the person directly responsible for the Kyuubi attack since he attacked Kyuubi in its den and framed Konoha." making everyones jaws drop. Seriosly how many times can a person be shocked in one day.

The third said "Naruto, how do you know this."

Hiashe said "He has 2 memories Kyuubi gave him. He showed them to me and its true. Uchiha Madara was responsible for the Kyuubi attack. Whats so special about those rings naruto."

Naruto said "These rings are part of a set created by Kami himself." shocking everyone.

The third asked "You said they were part of an ancient jutsu, what is it."

Naruto looked up as he slipped each ring on his fingers and said "The rings were originally designed to allow the tailed demons to walk around in thier human forms so they could judge humans and then bestow on them the gift of bloodlines. That would account for 9 of the 10 rings. The 10th ring is the key though. Whoever holds that ring could control the tailed demons who wear the rings." shocking everyone.

A civilian asked "What do you mean giving gifts of bloodlines." in a contempt voice.

Naruto looked at Hiashe who sighed and said "All bloodlines are originally created by demons." shocking everyone agian.

Nan said "But thats not all of it."

Naruto said "No. Originally the tailed demons had to give up 90 of thier power to an idol to turn human. The person who held the 10th ring would be in possession of the idol that would store thier powers and if he or she felt the tailed demon was to arragant or unworthy of walking amongst humans they could stop them from taking human form. As long as humans did not break a few simple laws the demons basically were friendly. Also if a demon put thier power in the idol and gave thier ring to someone that person who possess the ring would be able to draw on the demons power without having to worry about chakra poisoning. Originally it was the Shinigami who possessed it but for some reason he passed it on to the first person to possess the Rinnigan bloodline. Pein was the only known survivor of the Rinnigan bloodline and since his ring is here that means he most likely is dead also which is just as bad as the fact Madara ring is here."

The third asked "So Orochimaru has the master ring then."

Naruto said "No, its here in this set but without the idol its useless. Thats whats got me worried the most. Orochimaru would never be able to beat 4 of the peoples whose rings are here. The reason I grabbed the rings before you had a chance to look at them though old man is this. Each ring has a defense jutsu built into them. If you would have put one on then nobody else would have been able to wear it until you were dead. If the owner was still alive and you did put it on it would have blown your finger off. The thing is whoever killed the members of Atasuki must know about the rings and what they are for along with the fact the idol is not here is something to worry about. I know that whoever sent them here is dangerous. Also the fact they know who Nan here is and has access to one of the councils stamps makes this person not only a threat to Nan, myself, and others but Konoha as well."

Nan asked "Who do you think it could be Narutokun."

Naruto said "I dont know Nan." as he looked at her

A council member asked "Whats so special about the girl here."

Naruto looked at Nan who shrugged and said "I contain a rare bloodline. That is one of the reasons why only a select few know who I really am. The Hokage knows as well as my fiance here but the rest of you will have to keep in the dark for the time being."

The third said "I agree. Do you have any information on where Atasuki was based Naruto so we can try and find out who it is that is pretending to be the council."

Naruto said "All I know is they supposedly had a base in Rain Country Pein killed Hanzo." making the thirds eyes wide and said "I see. If you can think of anything else let me know Naruto. You both are dismissed."

Naruto nods and him along with Nan left to find her team. After searching for a while they tracked them down at a bar drinking and Naruto walked over to them and set down at a table and said "We got a problem."

Kisame looked at him and asked "Whats the problem. Nan kick you in the nuts."

Naruto not in a jocking manner said "No, someone killed all of Atasuki." making Kisame spray his drink he was drinking and Kimimaru to sigh and Tayuya to cuss.

Things just went into the unknown.


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next 3 months things around Konoha returned to normal. Well almost normal. The month of silence about Sasuke from Sakura was great and Ino did date choji and all, especially when Naruto made a deal with Inoichi forcing her to go with choji on the dates or else no shopping, The deal was simple. 6 months free rent in exchange for trying to hook up his best friends son with his daughter. What could go wrong, right.

As promised Naruto taught Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kiba all the jutsu and even another jutsu. The mizubunshin which they all liked because of the side effect that happens when it is destroyed or falls off a building landing on Sakura and Sasuke head on accident. Human size water balloons. Boys will be boys and each are pranksters at heart.

Team Water returned to Wave and Naruto had asked that they have security tighten things a little there to keep the village and his family safe. Naruto had sent a special scroll back with Nan to give to Angel. Something had been bothering him every since that day at the council chambers.

The bounties on the members of Atasuki were cashed in and the man was named Shiuka Chasue and like Naruto other identity he also hid behind a mask. Tobi mask with 2 holes instead of one to be exact. He also had a black cloak and a sword running across his hips. He was estimated at 5'11. Everything else about him was a mystery.

Naruto now stood in front of the Hokage and said "Old man. I got a request."

The third said "Naruto, somehow your request always give me headaches."

Naruto said "Well you see. I went the other day by the chunnin exam stadium and I noticed that the seating is cramped, utilities are not up to capacity, the terrain is so simple that high strategy skills cant be displayed properly along with the fact that if we have at least 2 villages involved besides Konoha most of our own citizens wont be able to get a seat based on all the Vips. Also security is a problem I noticed. With it set up the way it is any ABNU or jounins you place in the crowd to protect the Vips cant acurately see all possible threat angles."

The third looked at Naruto and said "I agree with you however the problem is that we dont have the money and resources to remodel the stadium and address the problems you bring up."

Naruto said "Thats why I am here. You see after I looked at it I got to thinking about the contractor that helped us in Wave build the bridge that connects Wave to the Firecountry and I believe that I can get him to build a bigger and better stadium which can hold at least another 500 spectators adding more revenue for Konoha. I also have been thinking I can build 5 new hotels to house the people. I wont charge Konoha anything for the Stadium upgrade since It will actually help me bring in money from my hotels. Its a win win situation for us. Konoha gets a new stadium and 5 new hotels and I get more money from rentals and I can make 2 of them 5 star hotels 2 for star hotels and one 3 star hotel meaning I can set my own rates for some of the more wealthy clients to stay and be impressed with Konoha."

The third was silent listening to Naruto and said "This is a good deal but what do you have in mind for the stadium to look like. The actual arena I mean."

Naruto smirked and pulled out a picture and the third got wide eyed and said "You mean to replicate that."

Naruto said "Why not. It has forest, open area, earth, water, and elevation to make it even more challenging and spectacular. It also shows the spirit of Konoha if you think about it."

The third said "What about damage."

Naruto said "Old man, im hurt. After what I did for anko you doubt my sealing abilities. I can make it that if you give a 2 minute break between each match where no one is in the arena floor it will automatically reset itself. That time can also help the concession stands sell more food and drinks."

The third said "I see what Tsunade meant about you now. Alright. I will bring it up to the council on friday while your taking the gennin exams."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks old man."

Naruto turned and started to leave and the third said "Before you go Naruto I want you to look at something for me."

Naruto stops and walked back over to the Hokage who pulled out a draw and grabbed a bingo book an flipped through some pages and stopped and said "I want you to read this and tell me if anything pops into your head." as he handed the book to Naruto who read

**Arracnar Kage **

**SS-Rank**

**Age ???**

**Weight ???**

**Height Estimated at 6 ft.**

**Eyes ???**

**Hair ???**

**Home Village ???**

**Skills **

**Hiraishin**

**Rasengan**

**Kagebunshin**

**Bloodline ???**

**Dressed in all black and has a white mask that had black eyes that is impossible to see through and 4 red lines running vertically down the middle with 1 line going through each eye and the other 2 lines going down the nose. Carrys a sword and is in the company of a fox. Also carries the Raijin as well as the Shodaime Hokage Necklace as reward from Tsunade. Assassinated the Daimyou of Snow country as well as nearly 75 men to restore the Rightful Ruler to power. Killed the Yondaime Mizukage for what he describes as being an idiot for harrassing bloodlines. Rescued the nephew of the Marsh Country**

**Order by Sandaime Hokake of Konoha, all Konoha Nins are to leave person alone and avoid confrontation at all cost**

**Killed **

**S-Rank missing nin ABNU Captian Uchiha Itachi of Konoha.**

**S-Rank missing nin Jounin Sasori of Suna**

**S-Rank missing nin Jounin Deidra of Iwa.**

**A-Rank missing nin Chunnin Aoi Rokusho Jounin of Rain**

**B-Rank Snow nin Chunnin Nadare Rouga**

**B-Rank Snow nin Chunnin Kakuyoku Fubuki**

**B-Rank Snow nin Chunnin Fuyaguma Mizore**

**B-Rank Missing nin Jounin Suien of Waterfall **

**B-Rank Rain nin Chunnin Kirisame **

**B-Rank Rain nin Chunnin Hisame**

**B-Rank Rain nin Chunnin Murasame**

**Daimyou of Snow Country Kazahana Dotou**

**Yondaime Mizukage Bura Tomas**

Naruto dropped the book and took a step back and his eyes seemed to have lost focus.

The third said "What is it Naruto."

Naruto looked at his finger and pulled a ring off and said "Sasori. This is his ring." as he looked at it.

The third said "Do you remember anything else Naruto."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "Pain, I remember my head was in pain, some men attacked me and ...I dont remember, it all seems hazy."

The third looked at Naruto and thought "_Ibiki was right, being confronted by this has triggered some memories. Im sorry Naruto but if your father and you are right and Orochimaru is comming then you need to know what you can really do and not have partial memory."_

Naruto looked at the third and said "Old man, whats wrong with me. Why do I have memories of killing people I never met."

The third said "Naruto, you remember how you cant remember the age of 6 to almost the age of 9."

Naruto nods and the third said "Its because you were attacked by some men and they used a jutsu that messed up your head. The people you remember killing you really did. Im sorry." in a sad tone.

Naruto looked in thought and said "I remember meeting Nan. Itachi came to kill her and I fought him and we both killed him." as he looked down trying to remember more. Inside he was thinking "_nice try old man. Now thanks to you I can show my real skills. Better keep up my act. And the accademy award goes to Naruto Namikaze for his acting of an amnesia patient."_

Naruto looked down and said "I need some time alone old man to think."

The third nods and said "Im sorry for bringing up the bad memories for you."

Naruto smiles a small smile and leaves.

The third said "Ok Ibiki, I want you to update the bingo book."

Ibiki nods and leaves. The next day a new addition was added

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze **

**AKA **

**Arracnar Kage **

**SS-Rank ninja in Konoha bingo book. **

**Age 13**

**Weight 145**

**Height Estimated at 6 ft.**

**Eyes blue**

**Hair blond**

**Home Village **

**Born in Konoha, Left at age 5**

**Founded Wave at age 9 becoming Shodaime Namikage. Steped down at age 12.**

**Returned to Konoha age 13 to attend the accademy.**

**Official Rank-Accademy Student **

**Unofficial Rank- KAGE/DIPLOMAT**

**Skills **

**Believed to know nearly 3000 jutsu with most being created by himself**

**Notable jutsu**

**Flashstep**

**Hiraishin**

**Rasengan**

**Kagebunshin**

**Bunshin Bakuha**

**Sexy no Jutsu**

**Bloodline **

**YES**

**Important Information**

**Former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

**Sealmaster. **

**Carry 5 summoning contract.**

**Fox**

**Frog**

**Slug**

**Cat**

**Weasil**

**While under the name Aracnar Kage dresses in all black and has a white mask that had black eyes that is impossible to see through and 4 red lines running vertically down the middle with 1 line going through each eye and the other 2 lines going down the nose. Carrys a sword and is in the company of a fox. Also carries the Raijin as well as the Shodaime Hokage Necklace as reward from Tsunade. Assassinated the Daimyou of Snow country as well as nearly 75 men to restore the Rightful Ruler to power. Killed the Yondaime Mizukage for what he describes as being an idiot for harrassing bloodlines. Rescued the nephew of the Marsh Country.**

**Order by Sandaime Hokake of Konoha, all Konoha Nins are to leave person alone and avoid confrontation at all cost**

**Killed **

**S-Rank missing nin ABNU Captian Uchiha Itachi of Konoha.**

**S-Rank missing nin Jounin Sasori of Suna**

**S-Rank missing nin Jounin Deidra of Iwa.**

**S-Rank missing nin Jounin Barso of Rain**

**A-Rank missing nin Chunnin Aoi Rokusho Jounin of Rain**

**B-Rank Snow nin Chunnin Nadare Rouga**

**B-Rank Snow nin Chunnin Kakuyoku Fubuki**

**B-Rank Snow nin Chunnin Fuyaguma Mizore**

**B-Rank Missing nin Jounin Suien of Waterfall **

**B-Rank Rain nin Chunnin Kirisame **

**B-Rank Rain nin Chunnin Hisame**

**B-Rank Rain nin Chunnin Murasame**

**Daimyou of Snow Country Kazahana Dotou**

**Yondaime Mizukage Bura Tomas**

Naruto after leaving the Hokage office sent a summon to wave to have Tazuna to come and start working on his project. He then went to eat some ramen though he did not have to live on the stuff he still felt indebted to Ayame and her father to keep them in business.

Ayame smiled and said "How are you today Naruto."

Naruto smiled to her and said "As good as ever. The only woman I know that compare to your beauty Ayame are my fiances who are goddess. For me a mortal man to know 3 such ladies is a miracle in its self." getting a blush from Ayame.

Teuchi shook his head and said "Naruto, if I did not know better then I would think you are trying to seduce my daughter."

Naruto said "No old man. Me a mortal man could only worship 2 goddesses, to love a 3rd would not only be a travesty to the world but to her as well since I would never be able to worship another to give her all the reward a goddess like her diserves. I am just a lowly mortal after all."

Ayame fainted from the blush and Naruto smirked and Teuchi said "20 for 20 Naruto. Every time you come here you eat more ramen then an akamichi and then you make my daughter feel like she is the queen of the world. Why."

Naruto smiled a sad smile and said "You remember how when I was a child before I left. This was really the only places that would treat me as a human. To a child to be treated as a human when the rest of the world treats you like a demon seems like heaven. You and Ayame are angels to me and as such I feel I should make you feel the same way I see you. If a few words of honesy from me can make her day and eating some of the delicious ramen that you cook makes you feel good then I will do all I can to do that."

Teuchi smiled as he woke Ayame up and said "Well I think we got the good end of the deal. Naruto..." he turned and naruto was gone and in his place was $10000 and a note said "**keep the change for a tip and take a day off. You both deserve it**."

Teuchi chuckled and took the money and said "Ayame, lets take the rest of the day off."

Naruto smiled from the rooftop he was on looking down and he turned and saw Kakashi standing there and he said "You know that you are going to write a check one of theses days your ass cant cash."

Naruto said "Perhaps but not today and besides, Nan and Angel both know what I feel for Ayame and her father. If it were not for them and the old man I would not be alive. For that they both respect them."

Kakashi asked "Any news on are friend."

Naruto looked darkened and said "No, all networks I have out there have been trying to track him down and came up empty. He disappeared without a trace. Just like Danzo."

Kakashi asked "Where have you looked."

Naruto said "All of the area around the checkin station he used. Its as if he was not even there."

Kakashi nods and said "So hows the accademy."

Naruto said "Sasuke pissed. My little help has made him lose the title of Rookie of the year."

Kakashi was stunned and said "Really, who is it now."

Naruto snickered and said "Hinata."

Kakashi asked "How did that happen."

Naruto said "Well Sasuke has been so focused on what I am doing that he is missing stuff in class and is following me trying to learn my secrets that he is not studing which made his book grades fall. Hinata confidence has increased since her and Tenten began getting gift packages from Tsunade to help her train and study. Hiashe is so suprised by her change since his family united and is actually wondering who could win in a fight, her or Neji."

Kakashi nods and asked "What about Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru."

Naruto said "Well, I convinced them all to do weight training to increase speed and strength after introducing them to Lee. That is helping and I think they are all at around 200lbs total give or take 100lbs. Chakra control is mid chunnin since they all got tree and water walking down so that will make them stronger. I also got them to learn stuff away from thier family styles to make them unpredictable however we never show it around the school so it dont go into thier files. They are also smarter at strategy thanks to playing shoji but they are no where near Shikamaru level of strategy."

Kakashi asked "So what is you next plan."

Naruto said "Well Mizuki is still around but Im untouchable this time so he will most likely try for someone else who is gullable. Hes to chicken to do it himself and with all the attention I been giving him lately he wont want to stay much longer. After all when you have 16 visits with Ibiki you dont like attention."

Kakashi asked "Only Ibiki."

Naruto nods and channels chakra in his eyes turning them red making sure no one was around and said "Shes waiting until we get him on the actual theft before confronting him. Having info and using it at the wrong time is just as bad as not having any." as his eyes turn back blue.

Kakashi sighs and asked "So who do you think will be the one he go after."

A bird flew by and landed on Naruto shoulder and said "Oh Im sure a little birdie will tell me." as it flew back toward the accademy.

Kakashi started to laugh and laugh even harder and said "I still dont know how you do that and even my eye cant tell."

Naruto said "Remember the flaw in my sexy no jutsu. Same thing."

Kakashi sighed and said "So they really become the birds. How did you manage that one."

Naruto snickered and said "What else, accident."

Both Naruto and Kakashi tensed as they felt someone using shushin to appear with them and when the leaves died down they saw Anko and she said "We got trouble."

Kakashi asked "What now."

Anko pulled out a bingo book and said "Ibiki already had these printed up to give to all the jounins and ANBU before you met with the hokage earlier for whatever reason. Check out page 126." as she handed the book to Kakashi who read it and sighed before handing it to Naruto.

Naruto said "Shit. The old man moved faster then I thought he would. Make sure teme does not get one or I will have to fight him for real. I dont want to kill the ass. Im perfectly happy with maiming him."

Anko said "Well we can try but the new addition is going to all of the other distrubitors also so by the end of the week you will be known to all the nations."

Kakashi said "And you will be a lightning rod."

Naruto snorts and said "When am I not. I can stand still and trouble will find me."

Just then Naruto felt a strong genjutsu and he looked and saw both Anko and Kakashi dispelling it and he said "See what I mean, who the hell would put a genjutsu here and why such a powerful one."

Everyone looked around and Anko said "Look at the monument Naruto."

Naruto looked and clenched his fist. Someone had carved whiskers on the yondaimes face and wrote the word **deadlast** on his forehead. Naruto said "Who the hell did this and how did they pull it off. What was also being covered by the genjutsu."

Those thoughts were repeating over and over agian all across town as they saw it and wondered what they meant by deadlast. Suddenly it reverted back to normal and a second genjutsu was removed showing nothing had been done. _**Note about Naruto eyes. They do automatically get rid of a genjutsu but only if it is in the range of his 360 degrees. Normal he only has a short range to dispell, add chakra and the range increase so he could not tell it was a genjutsu since his eyes were normal and out of his range.**_

Anko said "Someone did this for you Naruto." as it reverted back.

Kakashi asked "What do you mean Anko."

Anko said "Think about it Kakashi, Its phsycological warfair. First someone impersinates the council and finds out about Nan, then they take out atasuki which is Naruto main target beside Orochimaru. Then they make the Yondaime look at Naruto and calls him deadlast. Whoever this guy is knows the truth about you Naruto. Its all a sick mind game."

Naruto sighs and said "So that means that its most likely someone who knows the truth which limit the list down to those I trust. I cant believe that."

Kakashi said "I dont either."

Naruto sighed and said "Then that means someone has heard me mention it which could be anyone. Ive been to careless."

Anko said "All we can do right now is wait and see what he or she does next."

Naruto said "lets keep this to ourselfs and act even more confused until we know the truth."

The other 2 nod and go thier seperate ways not noticing a person leaving the ramen stand slipping on Tobi old mask before walking toward the exit of the village.

Later that day Naruto was question about it but he said even he would never disrespect his father in such a way.

Things went back to seminormal over the next few days. The hokage had security increase its searching for threats to try and determine who it was that did that and used such a high level genjutsu. Sadly nothing was discovered. Today was the gennin exams and lets just say it was boring until "Naruto Namikaze, your turn." Iruka said.

Naruto smiled and said "Hey Iruka, why did Anko put that hickey on your neck." making the teacher redface and he trips over his feet from being distracted.

Iruka said "I dont know what your talking about. Come to the next room to take your test."

Naruto said "Hey, since Ino the only one left after me how about we just do it here to save you both some steps. I dont mind."

Mizuki said "Thats a good idea Iruka." thinking that maybe the pressure from working in front of his friends would make him choke.

Iruka said "Alright. Naruto please perform replacement, henge, and form at least 3 bunshins."

Naruto smirked which everyone knew meant something was about to happen. Suddenly the entire class was filled with smoke and everyone started coughing and Iruka said trying to catch his breath in the smoke since he could not see "What the hell just happened."

When the smoke cleared he was wide eyed along with everyone else because they were all hanging from the cealing and below them were exact copies of everyone in thier seats and Naruto said "I guess I pass huh." with a smug look.

Iruka blinked and was about to say something when Ino asked "What do you mean you passed."

Naruto said "Well I replaced ever person in the class, created some clones, had them henge into each of us and then had all of us stick to the roof. I did one more jutsu then was required."

Iruka said "You pass but how are we all sticking to the cealing."

Naruto said "Simple, I was going to do one last prank so I used some chakra glue and spread it all over the cealing before class today and so unless you dispell it like a genjutsu your stuck."

Sasuke put his hands together and said "KIA." and he fell landing on his head.

Naruto said "You also have to turn yourself around to land on your feet." holding in his laughter.

Iruka said "You planned this." as he along with the rest of the class got down and Sakura and Ino helped Sasuke.

Naruto said "A smart ninja selects his battleground instead of the other way around. Shinobi rule18."

Iruka sighed as he hands Naruto his headband which naruto smirks before throwing it into the air cutting it in half with his sword shocking everyone as the two pieces fell to the table.

Mizuki said "What the hell did you do that for. Are you becoming a nuke nin." as he pulled out a kunia.

Naruto pulled out a second headband from his pocket and threw it into the air and sliced it also as the other two fell to the table. Naruto then grabs all for pieces and set one half beside the other and started doing handseals and after 34 he said "Metal style: Metal Fusion bond." as he slammed his hand onto the 4 pieces and they turned into liquid and moved on the table shocking everyone who could see it and merged into 1 new headband and he picked it up and slipped it on as a belt buckle showing everyone that it had the Konoha leaf and around it was a Wave and he started to go back to his seat.

Sasuke said "What the hell was that."

Naruto said "Well if you had asked before now and took that kunia out of your ass then you would know that I have connections to the village of Wave. As such I have a hiate from that village as an official member of the government there. I just merged them together as one." as he took a seat by his friends.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes and slipped his kunia back in his pocket.

Naruto smirked at this and thought "_Gotcha"_

After Ino passed Iruka said "Ok, all of you come back this afternoon and I will assign teams." as the class was dismissed.

As Naruto was walking by he saw Mizuki and said "Mizuki sensie, I need to talk to you a moment."

Mizuki turned and controled himself from killing Naruto and said "What is it Naruto."

Naruto looked around and said "Orochimaru." making Mizuki eyes wide a moment and he asked "What about him."

Naruto said "Follow me." as he lead him into an empty classroom.

As Mizuki closed the door he asked "What about Orochimaru."

Naruto said "I know about his preposal to you and the fact that he has formed the hidden sound village. I also know that you plan to steal the forbidden scroll."

Mizuki narrowed his eyes and said "I dont know what your talking about."

Naruto said "And here I was going to give you access to the tower without worring about the Hokage."

Mizuki stopped reaching for a weapon and asked "How."

Naruto said "Its lunch time. The old man always send his security gaurds to lunch and he works on trying to get a brake from paperwork. I can take him for lunch to celebrate my graduating and then you can steal it."

Mizuki asked "Why are you doing this."

Naruto said "Orochimaru the one who got rid of Kyuubi."

Mizuki was wide eyed and said "Fine, I agree. When will it start."

Naruto said "I will go now and when you get to the tower and see us leave then you can take it."

Mizuki said "Fine, when I see the Hokage leave the tower I will steal the forbidden scroll and take it to Orochimaru."

Naruto asked "Bye the way, what did he offer you. He made it where I was free of Kyuubi, what did he offer you and why you."

Mizuki smirked and said "Power and money, I proved myself to him by killing one of my teammates which he saw. He respected it and I just been waiting for the right moment."

Naruto smirked and disappeared in a swirl of flames and reappeared in the Hokage office getting a raised eyebrow and he asked "So what is it this time Naruto."

Naruto said "I got a recent tip from Wave and when I checked on it the information was correct. You got a traitor in your midst."

The third said "Really, and what proof do you have."

Naruto pulled out a tape recorder and hit play and the third heard

_Mizuki said "Fine, when I see the Hokage leave the tower I will steal the forbidden scroll and take it to Orochimaru."_

_Naruto asked "Bye the way, what did he offer you. He made it where I was free of Kyuubi, what did he offer you and why you."_

_Mizuki smirked and said "Power and money, I proved myself to him by killing one of my teammates which he saw. He respected it and I just been waiting for the right moment."_

Naruto said "Hes on his way here to take it now. I figure we both could send a Kagebunshin out to leave and then when he sneaks in we be under a genjutsu and when he gets his hands on it spring the trap."

The third said "Naruto, you really need to start informing me of this stuff before you pull a stunt like this."

Naruto said "Old man. That was not all the info I have. According to what I got there is at least one other spy in Konoha for Orochimaru. Who it is I dont know and if I came to you then you would send someone to apprehend them and it might be the other spy who would neutralize the information leak. Since I am a gennin of Konoha now I used my judgement to do what was for the best of the village. We already have one infromation leak on Nan so I did not want to take the chance. Also you would not have been able to confront Mizuki about it by sending a ninja to him randomly. I on the other hand am still a mystery. So do you want to stop him or not."

The third sighs and has 2 ABNU hide and Naruto and him both create a kagebunshin to leave to get some ramen while the originals hid in the forbidden scroll room under a genjutsu.

10 minutes later the door to the thirds office opened and Mizuki stealthly came into the office. He looked around trying to find anything out of order. He snuck over to where he knew the secret vault was and soon entered the combination he had memorized from seeing the hokage get in it over the years.

When he opened the door he looked around and felt a genjutsu but figured it was somekind of security thing but he saw a scroll saying FORBIDDEN in bold letters and he reached to grab it when the scroll burst into smoke as he touched it and suddenly he found himself on the floor with 3 katanas at his neck and he looked and saw Naruto holding one and the Hokage beside him and Mizuki said "Damn demon, I never should have trusted you. It was all you idea."

Naruto hit play and Mizuki heard himself agian and he paled as the ANBU took him away.

The third and Naruto started to leave and the third stopped and grabbed a scroll and said "Your father wanted you to have this someday." as he handed it to naruto.

Naruto opened the scroll and smirked and said "Hiraishin Kunias, pain in the ass to produce." as he sealed the scroll agian and sealed it into his arm.

The third said "Take this with you to the accademy Naruto." as he handed Naruto a list and Naruto saw it and said "Your shitting me right."

The third said "No, thats the teams."

Naruto sighed and said "You just had to screw with my fantasy, didn't you."

The third said "Naruto, you are an abundance of information. I honestly believe you would be more help then the ones I have picked for training the team. I notice the improvement in the 4 you have been training and I admit that it would be good for the team if you were the one to help them also."

Naruto said "In other words you want me to take them and help the senseis."

The third said "Naruto, you know more jutsu then Kakahsi, faster then Gai, smarter then Asuma, and your stealth is better then Kurenai. If the information you and wave have gave me is accurate then theses teams are going to be in danger more then they normally would be able to function. I want them all to live and I think you are the best person to do it with thier help." pointing to the paper.

Naruto sighed and said "Who has over all control." as he leaned agianst the wall with his eyes closed.

The third said "Why do you want to know."

Naruto said "I do this I want them to follow my orders, they train the way I want, learn what I want, and do as I want no matter how insane it sounds."

The third said "How strong can you make them before the exams."

Naruto said "Depends. If they do it like I want I can have them strong enough to take out a unit of ABNU each. If not then the ones that do will actually train that will be ready and the others will be a henderance." as he looked at the third.

The third said "What do you have in mind."

Naruto said "Oh just a little training but I want another team to join us."

The hokage asked "Really, who."

Naruto smirked as he began laying out his idea to the Hokage.

When Naruto walked back into the the class he had a smirk on his face that sent chills down everyone spine.

Kiba said "Its him." in a scared voice."

Shikamaru straightened up and was wide awake and said "Hes dones something."

Choji quit eating and his his food.

Ino saw the change in the three and asked "Whats wrong with you guys."

Shino said "The taskmaster from hell." making everyone wide eyed by the fact he spoke and what he said.

Sakura asked "Why are you all acting scared of him."

Choji said "Pray..."

Kiba "you..."

Shino "never..."

Shikamaru "find..."

All 4 said "out."

Sakura said "Well sucks that you actually asked him to help you."

Iruka walked in and saw the look on Naruto face and said "naruto, why do you look so excited."

Naruto smirked and said "oh, look at the team assignments and you will understand." as he handed the paper to Iruka.

Iruka took it and paled and said "I think the Hokage has gone insane. Why the hell would he do this."

Naruto said "Oh, he saw what I did for Shikamaru, choji, kiba and Shino and decided that perhaps I could help the rest also."

Everyone paled and Iruka said "OK, Team Rookie nine, your sensies are Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai with special training under Naruto."

At this the class paled as Naruto stared to do an evil laugh."

In Sound Orochimaru shivers.


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone paled as they heard this and Naruto gave them his evil smile and said "Well we could wait for 5 hours for Kakashi to show his ass up and say he got lost on the rode of life or we can begin training."

Suddenly 8 clones appeared beside the gennins grabbing them and all disappeared into a flame shushin.

When the Shushin disappeared Naruto was standing on a tree and he said "Ok everyone, who has weapons on them."

Everyone raised there hands and Naruto said "Good. Take one kunia out and throw the rest on the ground in a pile."

Sakura asked "Why are we doing this and what gives you the right to do this."

Naruto said "Simple, you do it or die." as he blasted everyone with KI making everyone freeze.

After a few seconds he stopped and everyone was shaking scared and Naruto said "Now do as I said." in a commanding voice.

Everyone did and Naruto had the clones that were still there take the items and run into the woods. After a few moments Naruto said "Ok, I am going to fill you all in on a village secret that not even your parents know yet. If any of you reveal this you will be treated as a traitor to Konoha and executed. Do I make myself clear."

Everyone was scared and nodded and Naruto said "In 6 months the Chunnin exams will be held here in Konoha. That is not the secret. The secret is that we believe another nation is going to use the exams to declare war on Konoha since we will be weakened at that time with all the vip here." making everyone wide eyed.

Everyone looked at each other and Kiba asked "How do you know this."

Naruto sighed and said "I have access to S-rank information and that is all I can say. The Hokage has asked me to help get you each up to speed as fast as possible. Have you heard enough team Gai." as he looked to his right and 3 figures stepped out which many recognised.

Neji asked "Why is it that the clanheads have not been informed of this yet."

Naruto said "Simple, we caught one traitor earlier today which all of you should know. Mizuki sensie. He attempted to steal the forbidden scroll to give to another village. We know that there is at least one other spy in the village but who she or he is and if there are any more we dont know so only the ones who are going to be on the front lines are to get this info."

Ino stuttered "What do you mean front lines."

Shikamaru said "Think about it Ino, if they are using the Chunnin exams then that means they are sending in strike teams as competitors which means that we will be facing stronger then gennins competition."

Naruto said "Correct."

Shino asked "Then why is it that a Kage is being aloud into the competition."

Naruto chuckled and said "So you already got the new bingobook huh shino and its former Kage."

Sakura looked confused and asked "What are you both talking about."

Naruto pulled out a book and read out loud

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze **

**SS-Rank ninja in Konoha bingo book. **

**Age 13**

**Weight 145**

**Height Estimated at 6 ft.**

**Eyes blue**

**Hair blond**

**Home Village **

**Born in Konoha, Left at age 5**

**Founded Wave at age 9 becoming Shodaime Namikage. Steped down at age 12.**

**Returned to Konoha age 13 to attend the accademy.**

**Official Rank-Accademy Student **

**Unofficial Rank- KAGE/DIPLOMAT**

**Skills **

**Believed to know nearly 3000 jutsu with most being created by himself**

**Notable jutsu**

**Flashstep**

**Hiraishin**

**Rasengan**

**Kagebunshin**

**Bunshin Bakuha**

**Sexy no Jutsu**

**Bloodline **

**YES**

**Important Information**

**Former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

**Sealmaster. **

**Carry 5 summoning contract.**

**Fox**

**Frog**

**Slug**

**Cat**

**Weasil**

that is what were talking about." ignoring the stunned looks on everyones face.

Sasuke was fuming and said "Fight me."

Naruto said "Why do you wish to fight me Sasuke. Tell everyone here right now why."

Sasuke said "To test myself."

Naruto said "Bullshit, you wish to get stronger to kill a certian man and restore your clan no matter what it cost even if you had to kill any of us who stood in your way, correct."

Everyone was stunned by Naruto voice. Gone was the easy fun loving voice of thier classmate. Now in its place was the voice of someone who demanded respect and authority.

Sasuke sneared and said "Yes, I have to kill the man who killed my brother."

Naruto said "And why is that. Your brother killed off your clan so why do you wish to kill the man who killed him."

Sasuke said "Revenge, he took away my revenge." while clenching his fist and gritting his teeth.

Naruto said "Until you learn to let go of your revenge you can train on your own." As a clone grabbed him and disappeared in a swirl of flames.

Everyone looked where he was and Ino and Sakura both screamed "Sasukekun." as they looked around for him.

Sakura turned and asked "Where is he." in a demanding fangirl voice.

Naruto said "Somewhere in this forest. The forest of Death." moving his hand around showing the forest shocking everyone but team Gai as to where they were.

Ino said "Why did you do that."

Naruto said "Simple. This is a test of your skills. Each of you have only 1 kunia each. In this forest is your supplies hidden all over the place. You also have a team member **believed** to be taken hostage by an unknown number of enemies since you dont know if this is all my idea or if others are involved who may or may not have information on your teammates wearabouts. This test is a test to see how good a shinobi you actually are. You each have skills or **information** that are important to this test. You not only have to find your weapons and supplies to survive but also your missing comrade. You are behind enemy lines with no map, no food, minimum weapons, no cover and dont even know where or what traps or dangers either by nature or man you will face. You must figure out this test in the next 5 days or Sasuke will die and I do not joke. That clone I sent with him is a special clone. At the end of 5 days it will kill him. Good luck all 10 of you and look underneath the underneath." as he and the rest of clones went up in smoke.

Tenten said "Damn, no wonder he was able to kill an S-rank missing nin."

Sakura started to storm off to find her Sasukekun when she was unable to move and she heard Shikamaru say "Stop or Sasuke dead along with the rest of us."

Neji said "First thing we need to do is find shelter."

Ino asked "Why are you guys even here."

Neji said "Our sensie sent us here as part of this test. If we leave this forest without every living member of the team then we fail our mission."

Choji said "What do you think Shikamaru."

Shikamaru got into his thinking pose and after a few moments said "Something about this test is off. He said Sasuke was **believed** taken hostage and he stressed the word believe."

Kiba said "So Sasuke is part of this test. I cant see that. He hates Naruto"

Shino said "Perhaps Shikamaru is right. Naruto did point out Sasuke would do anything to get revenge. Funny he would point that out when according to the bingo book I read it said Naruto was the one who killed his brother." making everyone wide eyed.

Shikamaru said "I see, clever test." making everyone look at him.

Lee asked "What are you talking about."

Shikamaru asked "Shino, how did you get the bingo book."

Shino said "It was delivered by Anko for my father and she pointed out to me to read page 126 today durring lunch."

Kiba said "I dont understand."

Neji said "It was a setup. Naruto purposely let you know the information for this test shino. He said each of us had skills or information for this test."

Sakura said "Stop waisting time. Sasukekun is in danger, forget that idiot Naruto and lets find him."

Kiba walked over and slapped her across the face and said "Listen here you bitch. I admit that I dont understand this all but if what brains over here has figured out is true then the real danger will most likely be from Sasuke himself."

Sakura said holding her face "Sasukekun would not hurt us."

Neji said "he did say he would kill any of us who got in his way of his revenge." pointing out the obvious that he saw. He had to admit he already figured out part of the test.

Sakura said "Shut up. You have no right to badmouth Sasukekun like that. Im leaving." as she turned and started to walk away only to trip a trap wire and suddenly an explosion rocked the area in front of her as an exploding tag went off.

Ino screamed "What the hell just happened." as she ran over to Sakura to make sure she was ok but found that she was only knocked back by the shockwave and not hurt.

Tenten said "A trap, we have no idea what kind of traps are here so we have to work as a group to pass this test."

Sakura said "Test...Test...You call this a test, that could have killed me."

A bird flew into the field with a scroll tied to its legs and landed on Shikamaru shoulder and Shikamaru took the scroll and the bird flew away and he read it and said "Shit, the test just got harder. The instructors wanted to test our combat skills so they have release 30 criminals from jail in here to do as they damn well please. 10 bandits, 5 murders and 5 rapist. 2 of which are former Cloud ninja who were arrested a few years back durring the hyuuga cloud incident." making everyone shiver and hold thier weapons tighter.

Shino disappeared in a swarm of bugs and everyone looked around for him and he appeared a few moments later and said "There is a huge tower in the center of this forest about 8 miles in. I think we should head there and set up a secure base to protect ourselfs. Do any of you three still have weapons." looking at team Gai.

Tenten said "I still got all mine."

Lee said "As do I."

Neji just nods and Shikamaru said "Damn him, he knew this would happen and set it all up. He knew you were there when we arrived and did not force you to get rid of your weapons. I agree with Shino. The tower is our best bet but we need to watch out for enemies as well as for Sasuke and our other supplies. What are your specialties." looking at Team Gai.

Neji said "Tiajutsu and long rang scouting."

Lee said "Taijutsu and speed."

Tenten said "Weapons and support"

Shikamaru got into a thinking pose and Ino asked "What are we following Shikamaru ideas, hes so lazy and stupid."

Kiba, Choji, and Shino all three snickered and Kiba said "Shikamaru here is probably the only person in this village smarter then Naruto. Naruto IQ is almost 190, Brains here is over 200. Naruto said that Shikamaru was the only person who could out think his traps and plans so if hes here then I am following his orders and then Shinos since he is about a point or 2 below Naruto."

Shikamaru said "I got it. Neji Hinata, which of you has the best control of thier bloodline."

Hinata said "Neji does." and Neji nods.

Shikamaru said "Ok then Neji, I need you in the back of this formation covering us and looking for anything we missed. Hinata you will be in the front along with Kiba and Akamaru. Between the 3 of you any traps or enemies should be detected before we have to fight or walk into them. Lee, since you said speed was one of your specialties I want you to go 20 yards to the right of our main group. Shino I want you 20 yards on the left and send out some of you bugs to scout for anything we should know about. You both have skills that will help you get out of danger faster. Sakura, Ino and Tenten, you three will be in the middle providing long range support I will be in front of Neji and beside Choji. Does everyone understand the plan."

Everyone nods except Sakura who said "Im going to look for Sasukekun. He will protect me." as she ran off into the woods before anyone could stop her."

Shikamaru sighed and said "damn that woman, shes to troublesome."

Shino said "We cant stop her but I can follow her and make sure shes safe."

Shikamaru looked down and said "cant, Sakura actions have put not only the safety of the rest of the team in danger but herself. If I allow you to protect her then that would weaken us to the dangers of the men we might run into. We cant follow her, hopefully Naruto will step in before she is hurt. If you can send a bug and have it hide on her once we get a safe camp we can try and find her. Lets go." as everyone got into formation and Shino sent a bug to Sakura who had only made it a half mile away.

A bird in a tree looked down and gave a wierd fox smile and thought "_you did the right thing Shika, Sakura sealed her fate. She was willing to betray Konoha for Sasuke before and looks like she will be willing to do it agian. Goodluck guys." _as he went up in smoke.

Sasuke and Naruto appeared in another part of the forest and Sasuke was dropped out of a tree onto the ground below and he got up and glared at Naruto and said "What the hell was that you idiot."

Naruot held out 2 scrolls in front of him and said "Alright asshole, You want the guy who killed your brother so bad that you dont care about anyone or anything. Inside one this scroll with the red string has all the information on Arracnar Kage along with his real name and where he lives. Inside this other scroll with the blue string is information on one other Uchiha who is still alive." making Sasuke eyes wide.

Sasuke said "Give them to me."

Naruto dropped them and Sasuke got them and tried to open them and after a few second he glared at naruto and said "tell me how to open them."

Naruto said "You must make a choice. The blue scroll will only open if you find the others and help them pass this test. The Red scroll will only open if you put a scratch through your forehead protector marking yourself as a missing nin, avoiding the others and leaving over the walls that surround this forest. You cant have both. The moment one scroll is opened the other will burst into flames. Either give up on your revenge and learn who is your other blood relative and how that person is still alive or go for revenge and lose all chances of ever finding you family agian. If you think that I will tell you later then you are dead wrong. This part of the test was designed by your relative and I have to send a message to that person the moment one of those scrolls is activated. Chose." as he went up in smoke.

In the Central Tower of the forest of death 8 people were looking at the monitors and one said "that was a little harsh dont you think Naruto."

Naruto said "nope, It was the honest truth Iruka. He will either chose to find out about his family or he will betray Konoha and all of us for revenge. I rather get this out of the way now then deal with it when everyone life is on the line. Especially if Orochimaru is coming for him like we think."

The third said "I may not like the way you are doing it Naruto but I do admit that it does make since."

Naruto said "Dont worry, they will get a little combat experience and if Sasuke decides to find out for his family I will have his eyes activated before the end of the test."

Everyone looked at him and Kakashi asked "How are you going to do that."

Naruto smirked and said "Sorry, cant explain it but you will all see it."

Anko asked "What do you plan to do about the pink haired girl. She gives all woman a bad name."

Naruto said "Well I was thinking about one of 2 things. Kurenai, do you and Anko mind helping me with something."

Both looked at each othere and nod and Naruto said "Alright, bite your thumb and copy these handsigns channeling chakra into it." as he goes through 5 handsighns and when both woman do suddenly another set of them appear and Naruto said "Congrats, you just made a bloodclone. You can only make 1 at a time but they can do anything you do and only cost you as much chakra as a henge as long as they exist."

Everyone was stunned by it, even the ones who knew of the jutsu. Anko asked "So what do you want us to do."

Naruto said "I need your two clones to do these handsigns and say Male Sexy no Jutsu while thinking of some guys looks but make him look like an enemy and not anyone you know with cloths on."

Both of the clones did and suddenly they were cover in smoke and when the smoke disappeared Naruto said "Ok, you two. You both are now physically male. I want you to go and make Sakura believe she is in every woman worse fear and knock her out and then get her by the tower before the others get here and make them think you are getting ready to have you way with her so they can kill you."

Everyone was looking at him wide eyed and Kurenai asked "Why do you want us to do this."

Naruto sighed and said "Look, Sakura believes Sasuke will always save her. She has neglected her own skills because of it and I am sorry to say this but I dont know why you alloud it Iruka but I think scaring her with what could happen will wake her up. If she pulled that stunt on a mission out side of town we would be putting her name on the memorial stone. Personally I know enough people on that stone or another one somewhere like it already and I dont want to see anyone else on them for being stupid and a fangirl. The second part of this test where the others will kill the clones is this. The bodies will stay real until they are cancelled by Anko and Kurenai making them honestly to believe that they have had thier first kill. Agian I would rather have them learn to deal with this here in the safety of the village then away. If they cant handle it and decide to quit we tell them the truth and then thier concious is cleared of the dead. I came up with this idea instead of the one the people in mist do."

Kurenai and Iruka both asked "What do they do."

Naruto looked around and Kakashi said "The mist forces thier accademy students to live, eat and sleep with thier classmates as brothers and friends. Then when its time they graduate they force them to kill thier friend or be killed. Thats why they call it the bloody mist."

Naruto said "One of my friends Zabuza, the demon of the mist, when he was not even an accademy student wanted to change the way mist did it so he walked into the accademy on graduation day and killed the entire class to force them to change. Sadly they did not." as he looked down.

The third said "Naruto, I do see your point and I think your idea is probably better then any others to deal with first kills then any I have ever seen. I hate to admit it but usually 40 percent of people after thier first kill die from freezing. If this helps drop that number then we will start using it next year."

Naruto said "Wait 2 years old man. That way people will be more accepting of the idea because it could cause trouble after the chunnin exams. Worst case scenario of coarse." as he smiled.

Iruka asked "Why are you so sure Orochimaru is going to come to the exams. To me it just seems like a long shot."

Naruto looked at the two clones and said "Are you going to go find Sakura."

Anko and Kurenai sent the clones away and Naruto closed his eyes and said "Iruka, what would happen to a country who only has one ally currently and thier lord keeps cutting thier budget and sending missions to another village. The same village that you are allied with over several years time."

Everyone was looking at him and the third narrowed his eyes and Iruka said "The country would most likely try to find ways to save money or a new alliance, why."

Naruto said "Very good, now what would happen if they decided to create a jinchuuriki as a weapon to get more attention and they still lose more fundings."

The third asked "What does this have to do with anything Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "When the threat of Atasuki was still active Jaraiya and I began looking for the other Jinchuurikis figuring if we united all of them we could save them. We found out about one in Suna named Gaara. Unlike me the Kazekage bragged about him being a Jinchuuriki. Even going as far as putting only a 3 star seal and a beserker seal on his own son to make him where he can give power to the demon making it where he can never sleep."

The third was wide eyed and said "That is stupid, what the hell was he thinking."

Naruto said "Trying to get more milatary funding by making thier shinobi better since they have been getting forced to cut back on the number they have. I recieved a message yesterday from Jaraiya that someone thought they saw Orochimaru in Suna last week but its unconfirmed yet so he has not notified you until he has confirmed it. He was planning on heading there this week to see what he can dig up."

The third said "I see, since Wave has taken most of the good fighters already Orochimaru is most likely needing an ally."

Naruto sighed and said "Hes got a chance for possible 4 allies now."

Asuma asked "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto said "Because of the recent update in the bingo book about me he could try and get Iwa since they hate dad so much but they may back off since I know Hiraishin, they could get mist since me and the 3 swordsmen did kind of kill the Yondaime Mizukage but Orochimaru from what I heard killed the Godaime so the Rokudaime might be scared of us both. Since Peins ring was sent here by this Shiuka Chasue guy then they may not have a new leader there yet and he could have set up a puppet leader and last but not least is Cloud. They dont like me becuase of the friends I have."

Anko asked "Why."

Naruto said "My fiance and Sushi took thier jinchuuriki and killed some of his bolt members. Nothing much, 10 squads is all." as he rubbed the back of his head as everyone hung thier heads down and Asuma asked "Why are you so calm about death Naruto."

Naruto looked down and said "Do you know how many times I have seen the face of the Shinigami."

Everyone was looking at him and Naruto said "I remember seeing his face 1,219 times before the age of 6. You dont see his face that many times and not be changed by it. Looks like the clones are getting ready to take care of Sakura." breaking everyone out of thier sad thoughts and look at the monitors.

The third thought "_I am so sorry Naruto. I hope I can make it up to you someday."_

Just then a puff of smoke went off in the room and a weasil was seen sitting on the table and Naruto asked "Whats up fingers."

Fingers said "Nan sent me with a request for you. Here." as he handed a scroll and Naruto grabbed his paw and took the ring back from the weasil and said "Nice try fingers but you are not getting a discount today."

The weasil flipped him off and went up in smoke and Naruto said "Damn weasil, best damn thiefs in the world." as he walked back over and opened the scroll and read it before bursting out laughing.

Asuma asked "Whats so funny."

Naruto looked at the Hokage and said "you think you can leave the village for about a week in 4 months."

The third said "Perhaps, why."

Naruto said "Here." as he handed the scroll to the Hokage.

The third read."

**Naruto **

**please read this and give it to the Hokage.**

**Dear Hokagesama, I know you dont know me very well but since you were like a grandfather to Narutokun I was wondering if you would do us the honor of performing our wedding. Its October 20 "Heroes Day". The wedding is here in Wave but Naruto is planning to request any friends he has there and thier families to come. It will be mine, Angel and Narutokuns wedding all rolled into one. I hope you can do this and I hope you are in good health.**

**  
Signed **

**Nan Chiyo Uchiha Namikaze**

The third said "I will let you know if I can do it Naruto. I thought it was going to be the day after your birthday."

Naruto said "Originally it was but we decided to change it to the national celebration of Waves freedom. The day we officially declared our freedom and protection to the people of Wave. The same day I took office also."

Kakashi said "I think we better check on Sakura."

Back with Sakura.

Sakura was looking around and yelling Sasukekun, where are you." as she was walking through the woods.

A voice said "Well, well, well, what do we have here. A pretty little girl lost in the woods. Maybe we should help her, dont you agree Pipe."

Anothe voice said "I agrees Kaze, lets help her scream." as they both jumped down and charged for Sakura.

PipeAnko ran over and grabbed Sakura by the arms slamming her onto the ground and sat on top of her back making it where Sakura could not move while Kaze walked over and made the zipper of his pants echo in the clearing making Sakura scream out for help as she realised what was about to happen to her."

Pipe grabbed the back of Sakura head and slammed it into the ground knocking her out saying "Shut up bitch and enjoy the fun."

Once Sakura was out Pipe said "Damn, that was a rush." getting off her

Kaze said "No shit, how the hell do we have dicks and can feel them." as he showed Pipe his dick.

Back in the tower both woman looked at Naruto and Naruto said "That second jutsu I had you do was my first original jutsu. I did it to make perverts pass out from blood and I learned it has one flaw. It actually makes you the opposite sex."

Iruka said "Wait, you mean when you did that jutsu in the bar that you actually were a woman at that point."

Naruto said "Why do you think none of the ninja realised I was a guy when they were doing body shots off my belly button." with a smirk.

Kurenai said "thats unusual."

Naruto said "true but I got the male version idea from Konohamaru when I tought him it last week and told him to learn Kagebunshin to do harem justu." making the third pale and said "you didn't"

Naruto summoned a video tape and stuck it into a vcr and one of the monitors showed Naruto teaching him the sexy no jutsu and the third said "Im dead." making everyone laugh.

The 2 clones Kaze and Pipe Windpipe took Sakura near the tower and tied her arms and legs across a downed log making it look like they were about to do her and waited about 20 minutes when Sakura started to wake up and Pipe motioned for Kaze that he sensed the others and Kaze said "Now that we got you all tied up and in position we can have our way with you bitch." as he slapped Sakura across the face and started to slowly take off his shirt.

Pipe walked around and said "These shorts are going to have to go." slapping sakura across the ass.

Sakura started to cry and said "Please dont do this to me. Im still a virgin, please."

Kaze faced winced and said "Oh really, well we will just have to fix you of that problem. Now be a good little slut and get your mouth ready."

Naruto back in the tower looked at Kurenai and said "Me and you are really going to have a long talk after this is over Kurenai. Thats never been in any of my books."

Kurenai blushed and Anko said "I think somebody kinky. Asuma got his hands full." with a smirk as Asuma dropped his cig.

Back with Sakura

Just as pipe went to reach for sakura pants a kunia came out of the woods and embedded itself in his arm as he turned at the last second.

A growl was heard and Kiba said "You picked the wrong bitch to mess with buddies." as he got into his family tiajutsu stance and Akamaru gave a series of barks and growls

Naruto back in the tower raised and eyebrow and said "I think dogboys got a crush."

Iruka asked "What makes you say that."

Naruto said "Akamaru asked Kiba if he wanted him to rip the guys balls off for touching his mate."

Kakashi asked "How..."

Naruto pointed toward the summon on his arm and said "the cat and fox contracts make it where I can understand dog since they are mortal enemies. Wierd."

Kiba said "Do it Akamaru."

Pipe looked at the dog and started to laugh until he screamed out in pain as the dog jumped up and grabbed his nuts. Kiba ran forward and stabbed the guy in the heart killing him as Kaze jumped back only to be caught in a shadow and a voice said "Choji grab him."

Choji grabbed Kaze and Kaze said "let me go you stupid shits before I kill you all."

Ino ran over to Sakura and started cutting the wire holding her down and started holding her and she looked up at Kiba and said "thanks for saving her Kiba."

Kiba said "I cant let someone hurt a woman like that. Besides Sakura deserves better." as he walked away ignoring the narrowed eyes of Ino as she looked at his back.

Sakura was crying and saying "Sasukekun saved me."

Kiba growled as his hearing picked it up and then he turned around as he heard a slap and saw Sakura holding her face and Ino standing over her and said "what the hell are you talking about forehead. Kiba saved you while Sasukekun was no where around."

Sakura looked around and said "thats because Naruto took him away." defending him.

Ino threw her hands in the air and said "Damn it forehead. I now think Kiba should have let them have thier way with you. Stupid bitch." as she walked to Kaze and kneed him in the balls making the poor guy cry out in pain.

Shikamaru thought "_glad I had cancelled my shadow possession jutsu or my nuts would have been busted like his."_

Choji thought "_damn shes hot when she like that."_

Naruto who was looking at this winced along with the other men in the room.

Naruto said "Well we need to keep this act going a little longer but I wonder what happened with Sasuke." as he looked at the other monitors.

The third said "looks like hes trying to make a decision. Hes as the walls near the exit." pointing to one of the 50 screens

Sasuke was looking at his forehead protector and he sighed and said "Nice try dobe but there are no other Uchihas. I would know if there was." as he slashed his forehead protector and put it back on and jumped up on a tree and started to jump over the wall landing on the wall and about to jump down on the other side when a bird flew at him and exploded and then another and another as each one was forcing him back into the forest away from the wall.

Kiba ears twitched as he heard explosions as they were getting closer and closer. The others started to hear it also and they all looked where the explosion was comming from and saw Sasuke running for them and Sakura said "Look everyone, I told you Sasukekun was comming for me."

As Sasuke landed in the group Naruto appeared in a swirl of flames with a kunia agianst Sasukes neck and said "hello traitor." making everyone look at him

The third who was in a tree above them said "Im very disappointed in you Sasuke, not only willingly leaving your team in danger but also marking yourself as a missing nin is punishable by up to death. You shall be taken and locked in a cell until I decide what to do with you. Anko, take him away." as Anko jumped down and left in a swirl of leaves with Sasuke.

Sakura asked "What is going on."

The third said "this was all a test, you and Sasuke both failed the test Sakura but I am giving you another chance if you want it to prove yourself a ninja."

Sakura asked "How did I fail."

Kakashi said "Those who follow the rules are trash but those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash. You did that Sakura. When the others needed your help in hostile territory you left them screaming out drawing attention to not only yourself but also the others putting them in even more danger. That is why we chose to make you experience what could of happened to you because of your decision."

Kiba asked "What do you mean could have happend. That bastard I killed was going to rape her."

Naruto said "Kiba, how do you feel about your first kill."

Kiba said "He deserved it. No woman deserves that fate, espec..."

Naruto smirked and said in fox grunts and yips "**Especially your mate**." making both Kiba and Akamaru eyes wide as they understood him while everyone else looked confused.

The third said "Do you think you would freeze if you had to kill agian."

Kiba said "As long as it was not cold blood no, I was protecting a friend."

Naruto nods and the third said "Release it Kurenai."

Kage who was still being held by Choji melted into a pile of blood and Naruto walked over and gathered chakra into his hand forming a Rasengan and said "Cancell it Anko." shoving it into the bodys bladder.

Anko back in ANBU headquaters felt she needed to pee really bad and heard Naruto message and cancelled it and then felt she no longer had to go.

Kurenai asked "What was that."

Naruto said "Like the Kagebunshin these can send and recieve messages but can only send them when experience extreme pain. Anko might have pissed herself just now if she did not cancell it." making Iruka pissed and everyone else laugh.

Kiba saw the body melt into a pile of blood and asked "So was that kill real or what."

Naruto said "To you it will always be real. Anytime you see blood you will remember the look on this guys face as you ended his life but as long as you dont purposely go out looking for that look more then you should be fine."

Sakura got up and said "This is all your fault and kicked Naruto in the nuts and Naruto smirked as everyone her the sound of metal and Tenten asked "Brass balls."

Naruto said "Nope, something better." as he took his shirt off and Kakashi said "I be damn. Snow Armor."

Naruto said "Yeah, a little souvineer I took from Yukies uncles body. I modified it and we produce them for Snow and Wave as part of our trade agreement. We plan to do the same for Konoha after things settle down."

Choji asked "Whats Snow Armor."

Kakashi said "Its a special Armor that absorbs chakra attacks and reduces physical damage done to a person. I only know 2 jutsu that can break through them. I created one and Naruto here knows and upgraded the other. The Chidori and the Rasengan."

Tenten looked at Gai who was moving his mouth but no words were coming out and she asked "What is wrong with Gai sensie."

Naruto said "You remember Tayuya."

Shikamaru said "How can you forget that fowl mouth troublesome woman."

Naruto said "back in wave I created a seal making it where it silences every cuss word she says as long as shes inside the village. I made one her for Gai that limits anything in which he thinks the word youth. He can speak in a normal tone about stuff and still yell but if his mind thinks the word youth it mutes him."

Tenten ran over and kissed Naruto on the cheek and said "Thank you." and Neji shook his hand."

Naruto said "It will only work in the village. Sorry."

Tenten said "Any break will work."

Gai said "Damn it." as he punchs a tree making everyone laugh.

The third said "Shikamaru, you are officially group captain. Neji and Shino, you are both Team captians. Since you all know Naruto is actually more skilled and should be higher ranked he is unofficially being listed as sannin apprentice meaning he will out rank you 3 in combat or if something is needing immediate attention. He will only answer to me and the 4 teachers here. Anko will be assisting in teaching also in her free time. None of you are to discuss anything about what you have heard about the war or about what is going on. In all paperwork and outside appearances Team 10 will be shikamaru, choji and Ino. Team 9 is team Gai here, Team 8 is Kiba, Hinata and Shino, Team 7 is Naruto, Sakura and based on him Sasuke however should Sasuke try to defect or harm anyone who is allied to us or any of you he will be taken out immediatly under my orders. Do you all understand."

Sakura said "But hes the last Uchiha."

Asuma said "You want to know what Sasuke test was and why he is being punished. He was given 2 scrolls. One scroll has information on his only living relative and the other has information on the man who killed his brother."

Sakura said "Naruto."

The third said "Half right. Naruto actually helped the person who killed Itachi who just happens to be his living relative. Now all Sasuke had to do to open the scrolls was make one of 2 choices. One choice was to find you and help you pass the test to open the scroll about his family. He ignored that scroll. The other scroll he had to mark himself as a missing nin, avoid you and leave the forest to open the scroll. He was already on the wall leaving when naruto clones forced him to run back to here. That is why he is being punished. He did not care if you were raped. He did not care if you all died. All he cared about was himself and his revenge. That is why he is going to be punished."

Everyone was stunned and Naruto said "Well I want to say I am proud of all of you today. You acted as ninja today by putting your personal feelings aside and worked toward the goal. Shikamaru, you made the correct choice even if it felt wrong. Kakashi said those who abandon thier comrads is worse then trash. Some of you may feel you abandon Sakura but she abandon you. If she would have worked as a team instead of wasting time then you all could have worked together and found Sasuke but she let her affection cloud her judgement. Sakura, what do you think of what happened today."

Sakura said "I think you picked on me and Sasuke for your own fun."

Naruto sighed and said "I want to tell you all a true story. A friend of mine who was at one time the closest thing I had to a brother even though we were not by blood, betrayed all of our friends and went to a man who promised him power. He did not care even when a girl who loved him asked him if she could go with him to betray us also, he did not care about his friends, he did not care about his village. He just cared about himself and his revenge. I was sent along with 5 friends to stop him. We were all stronger for our age, probably around mid chunnin or better and we ran into the personal bodygaurds of the man who promised my brother power. each of the 5 that went with me nearly lost thier lives. I wound up facing my brother and he was so driven by his thirst for power that he drove his fist though my chest and out my back" as he slowly took off the armor showing the wounds he had shapeshift from the chidori in the future.

Naruto then put his armor back on and said "the girl who wanted to betray us convinced herself it was the man who offered him power that controlled him to do it. Over a time I would meet him agian and agian trying to bring him back to that girl who was like a sister to me. Finally after a time I got him to come back and he took the girl who waited for him and convinced herself that she was his true love and used her every way he could but when he found out she never could have children he threw her away and called her a useless slut. You Sakura are following exactly in my sisters footsteps and I believe that if someone were to offer Sasuke power then he would betray us but I will give him the benefit of the doubt. I am going to give you the same doubt Sakura but you need to wake up. Sasuke not perfect, hes not of nobility. Truth is his clans got more skeletons in his closet then the rest of the village put together. Its those skeletons that his relative does not want to be known right now. If you think that nobody will like you because of your forehead or that you will be popular becuase of Sasuke then you really are shallow Sakura and I feel sorry for you because you will find yourself in 30 years alone, tired, heartbroken, and uncared for. I got to go. Cya tomorrow at the memorial stone." as he went up in a fire shushin.

The third saw the sad look on Kakashi face and looked around and saw others did also and Sakura asked "Was that story true."

Kakashi said "Yes, it was. Naruto used his bloodline to show me his memory of it since the jutsu his friend used on him was a knockoff of the chidori I created. For Naruto to have scars with his healing ability the wound had to be burned, electricuted and massive."

The third asked "Who was the man who offered power and who was his friend Kakashi."

Kakashi said "I dont know his friends name but the man who offered power to his friend is the same man hes trying to save Sasuke from."

The third said "I see. Thanks for telling me Kakashi."

Kakashi said "before you go theres something else."

The third asked "What."

Kakashi said "Naruto not doing this for revenge, hes doing it to protect Sasuke since you know what Sasuke is going to be. His motives are pure."

The third said "I already knew that Kakashi but thanks for reminding me of that. I just realised something that is going to really change Konoha."

Kakashi looked confused and asked "What."

The third said "What happens when 2 clanheads from different clans marry."

Kakashi said "They me...I see."

The third said "and thats the loophole I am using to get the treaty passed before the exams." as he left in a swirl of leaves

Asuma asked "What treaty."

Kakashi said "Dont know." as he also left leaving Asuma, Kurena and Gai to get the kiddies home.


	21. Chapter 21

When Sakura walked into her house that night her mother nearly had a heart attack. Sakura had a black eye, bruises on both cheeks, a busted lip, and a cut on her arms and legs from the wire that held her to the log.

Diane looked at her daughter and asked "What happened to you dear."

Sakura told her mother and Diane said "how could the Hokage let that demon treat you like that."

Sakura said "Mom, thier right. It was my fault."

Diane said "Nonsense. Tomorrow I want you to goto the Hokage and tell him you quit being a ninja. This is outrages. You let your love for that Sasuke boy lead you into a bad situation. I never should have let you join."

Sakura looked at her mom and said "But mom, I cant do that."

Diane said "You will do as your mother says."

Sakura said "No I wont. You wont make me quit being a ninja and this has nothing to do with Sasukekun."

Diane said "You live under my roof so you will do as I say."

Sakura stood up and said "then I wont live under your roof." as she ran to her room and grabbed some stuff and jumped out the window to keep from facing her mom.

Diane stood waiting in the living room for Sakura to come back to tell her shes not leaving but after a few minutes she went to Sakura room and saw the window open. She turned and ran outside and a voice said "Relax, she just blowing off steam." making Diane turn and narrowed her eyes and said "What are you doing here." in a bitter voice.

Naruto said "Sakura just walked into Ino home so she will be fine for the night. I came by since I was leaving Inos when Sakura got there so I could tell you so you wont have to search the whole village looking for her. Goodnight." as he turned and started to leave.

Diane grabbed his arm and swung him around and said "What gave you the right to..." her world went black and then everything turned blue and Diane found herself tied to a cross and Naruto appeared in front of her and said "Now sit down, shut up and listen before you say something that you regret. What right do I have to force Sakura into a situation like I did today. Simple. If she would have pulled that stunt on a mission your daughter would not have been walking into your house tonight with a few bruises. Someone would be nocking on your door telling you shes dead and most likely worse. That test was to try and show her and the others exactly the type of dangers thier going to face in this world. She believes Sasuke is her knight in shinning armor and will save her. Let me show you exactly what happened today." and suddenly the world showed with Sakura declaring she was leaving and the others trying to stop her. Then Sasuke choice to help or leave and his leaving and then Sakura rescue and action. When it was over Naruto said "Now are you to stupid to see I was actually trying to save your daughters life or are you just someone who still sees me as a demon." and the world faded and Diane found herself staring at the back of Naruto who was walking away and Naruto said "Goodnight Mrs. Haruno." in a kind voice.

Daine walked back inside her house speachless and cried herself to sleep.

Kakashi appeared next to Naruto and said "Well I talked with Kiba mom and Hiashe and Asuma is talking with Shino dad so we should be all set for tomorrow along with leaving the scroll for each."

Naruto nods and asked "What about Sasuke. Has the old man decided anything yet."

Kakashi said "Hes going to make him sit in jail and have a few sessions with Ibiki to try and scare him into changing but by the time its over he will know about you."

Naruto nods and said "Well I did promise that he would find out all information on the man who killed his brother. I always keep my promises." with a smirk.

Kakashi said "Your worse then Obito was Naruto." with a small smile under his mask.

Naruto asked "So how are things with you and Rin."

Kakashi said "Oh well you see um...i g i g o be da ." saying the last part very quite

Naruto stopped and asked "What was that last part Kakashi sensie."

Kakashi looked around and said quitely "Im going to be a dad."

Naruto eyes got wide a minute and smiled and said "Congrats Kakashi, If either of you need anything let me know and I will be glad to get it."

Kakashi sighed and said "I want Rin in Wave for the exams. She will be to far into the pregnancy to be any help."

Naruto nods and said "Alright, when we goto Wave for my wedding she will stay there but YOUR the one telling her she has to stay there."

Kakashi nods and said "Alright, I will see you at the new training grounds tomorrow."

Naruto said "Yeah, I will see you then."

Kakashi leaps up on the rooftop heading toward Rins apartment. Naruto smile he had faded and he looked at the sky thinking of his own fiances wondering if having them here would be best or not.

Naruto sighed and started to walk toward the Hokage monument when he heard someone talking in an ally so being curious he listened in..."What should I do Ten, I mean Gai sensie has accepted the fact I cant use chakra but will the others and what about Narutokun. He seems to have expectations of us all and I am afraid that if I dont meet him then he will try and make me quit."

Naruto stoped and listened and heard Tenten say "Lee, you are a great ninja. Gai sensie sees it, I see it, I think even Neji sees it. Dont worry about what the others think and if Naruto tries to make you quit I will beat him."

Naruto sighed to himself and said "Actually you wont have to worry about it." making both teens flinch and notice Naruto standing on the roof of the building they were in between. He jumped down and landed beside them and said "Come with me, both of you." as he turned and started to walk away.

Tenten said "How much did you hear." thinking of what was being said before the last thing with a blush on her face.

Lee asked "What are you doing here."

Naruto said while walking in front of them "Since I left earlier I decided that we needed to change locations for what I plan so I was making rounds to everyone to tell where to meet at instead. I just happen to pass by on my way from Sakura when I heard your voices. As for how much I heard just the very last. This is my appartment building, come inside, I got something to talk to you both about." as he bit his thumb opening the security seal and then opening the door before walking to the elevator and hitting the button for the penthouse shocking Lee and Tenten.

A few moments later the door opened and Naruto walked them toward the only door on the floor and bit his thumb again wiping it across another seal and opening the door.

When the three walked in the couple were shocked by the beauty of the place. Inside all the walls were painted in murals of different locations, the furniture looked like a mansion, big screen tv, a bar, a huge kitchen.

Tenten asked "Its amazing, you actually live here."

Naruto smiled a sad smile and said "A pennyless bum would be better then I had he walked into home to a loving family. Money does not by happiness. True happiness comes from friends and family. Coming home to an empty apartment is something I know well and is something I wish upon no one. Treasure those who make you feel special." as he walked over and got 3 bottles of water and walked back over handing them to Lee and Tenten before sitting down in a chair with both Tenten and Lee sitting down also.

Lee asked 'What is it you wanted to talk about Naruto."

Naruto said "I have a question for you Lee. I know that you have seen doctors and all have said you would never be able to use chakra. If there was a chance for you to be able to use chakra like normal people, something a doctor has no knowledge of, even if it was only a 10 percent chance, would you take it and what would you give to get it." as he looked at Lee.

Lee was quite a moment and said "I have dreamed of it more then anything but as you said there is no chance. I would do almost anything for it."

Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes and said "What if say there was a way. Would you be willing to give up your mortality for it."

Both tenten and lee looked confused and tenten asked "What do you mean his mortality."

Naruto sighed still with closed eyes and said "There is a chance for Lee to use chakra. The odds are only 10 percent since we dont know for sure if it will work. Tsunade and I both thought it over and decided to offer it to Lee. What we will have to do is I have to have Lee and another volunteer agree to a 3 way blood transfusion. My body has a healing factor because of the Kyuubi that was once sealed into me however there is a side effect that I learned from the shinigami. I cant die of old age. I can still be killed but not grow old. When I hit the age of 22 I will quit aging. Because of the deal I made with the Shinigami I was alloud to give my bloodline to a few others without some hard procedure so the ones who have it also wont die of old age either. I cant tell you who since they asked me not to but I still want to offer you this chance lee. My healing factor might be able to heal your body to allow you to use chakra but it might also make you basically immortal. We dont know. There is also a chance the 3rd person who does this will be immortal also or neither of you. I cant promise either way. I dont know what other side effects this will have on you since nobodies ever attempted this before. The choice is yours lee but you will have to find a volunteer to do it. Dont worry about bloodtypes because my body will handle that problem. It will hurt because I will also be having to hook chakra strings to you chakra holes and forcing my chakra through your system making the coils bigger. The idea is simple. You cant use chakra becuase you coils never formed. I am going to force your coils to expand and my healing factor will heal the damage. If it dont work you wont be able to train for a week or two while your body heals but if it does work you will be able to use chakra agian. I will give you some time to think about it." as he got up and walked into another room.

Both teens sat there shocked and a moment later Naruto walked back into the room with 2 scrolls and held them out and said "These are for the both of you. I have already given the others theres also. Inside is a special modified version of my snow armor that will help you train faster and stronger. Thier are seals inside of it that will make weights and other special features better. It will allow you Lee to wear this body suit instead of those huge leg weights and thier is also a counter that will keep count of your workouts though I will explain why tomorrow. Both of you have to wear this as either your regular cloths or underneath your regular cloths as long as you have them. The instructions are sealed in the scroll and explaining how to use them. To open the scroll just wipe some of your blood on it to open it. Tenten, I am not accusing you of this but I want to warn you. Dont give this to anyone or try to take it apart to find the seals. These are even more special then the ones that Wave plans to give to Konoha. These were made specifically for the Konoha 12 as I like to call our group. Even the sensies are going to be wearing them. I know your family owns a weapon shop and always looking for ideas and I might let your family market these later on but for now I want the secrets to them safe. If they are taken apart the seals inside will destroy themself to protect the secrets and then you wont be able to participate in the training."

Tenten said "I understand and I would never try to steal your secrets. I do want to know why you had me come with you and Lee to discuss this offer."

Naruto looked at her and then to lee and said "Simple, you and Lee are close. Perhaps oneday to be more or less, I dont know. I did not want Lee to feel like he was keeping a secret from you and hurt your relationship and since I knew he valued your ideas that having you here to ask things he might not of and your support would help him decide faster. Now if that is all I have had a tiring day so I will let you both leave."

Lee looked at Tenten and asked "Are there any side effects besides the ones you mentioned."

Naruto said "Not that I know of. Like I said, no one has ever attempted this before." as he stopped and looked at a picture of his family and friends back in wave.

Tenten put her hand on Lees and asked him "If you want to do this I will be the other person."

Lee looked at her and smiled and said "We will do it."

Naruto turned back and said "You both realise the risk right."

Both nod and Naruto smiles and said "Ok Lee. Before we begin has Gai taught you to open any of the gates yet." making tenten look confused and Lee wide eyed.

Lee asked "how do you know about that."

Tenten asked "What gates."

Naruto said "How many Lee."

Lee sighed and said "2."

Naruto nods and leaves and Tenten asked "What gates." making lee have to tell her about the 8 gates.

When Naruto walked back in the room Lee had a big lump on his head and Tenten had her hands on her hips. Naruto snickered and said "Alright, tomorrow you both will still have to come to team training but you are both to take it lightly after we do this." as he starts setting up IVs to both Tenten and Lee and then to himself off of a splitter IV.

Tenten asks as the blood starts connecting the 3 "Why is it you need a third person if you dont mind me asking."

Naruto said "This will take several hours and losing as much blood as we are talking about here will make me weak. I could use blood replinishing pills but even then it would not be enough. This way instead of having 8 pints of blood I have 24 pints of blood that connects all 3 of us together meaning no actual bloodloss. Now Lee I am about to start and this is going to hurt like hell. You ready because I wont be able to stop once we start."

Lee nods and Naruto eyes start to turn red and then chakra strings come out of his fingers connecting to Lees chakra holes and slowly naruto starts pushing chakra into them. At first Lee feels a little discomfort and then burning and then he felt like his arms were on fire as he starts to scream out in pain.

Tenten winces and naruto sighs as a Kagebunshin appears behind both Lee and Tenten knocking them both out. One then goes over and grabs a small bottle of Sake and brings it over and pours it down Naruto throwt and he said "Hopefully this will filter into your systems and work without the memories." as he closes his eyes a moment as his old memories resurface.

A moment later the clone said "You only have 1 dose of that sake left." as it went up in smoke.

Over the next several hours Naruto worked on Lees coils slowly expanding them. Every now and then he would have a clone get him some food or drinks as he litterally expanded the coils at all 128 chakra holes in Lees body. Naruto sighed as he finished doing and said "well your coils should work now Lee. Thier nearly as large as Kakashi." as he slowly stood up and started to disconect the IV however as he stood up he passed out from the chakra drain and the bloodloss.

Kakashi arrived the next morning at the new training ground and saw everyone was there but Naruto Lee and Tenten and he asked "Has anyone seen Naruto or the other two today."

Asuma said "No and thats what worries us. All 3 are usually early."

Kakashi nods and said "I will goto Naruto place and check on him."

Gai said "I already went to both Lee and tenten and tenten dad said he has not seen her since yesterday."

A voice said "Thats becuase they were at my place last night." as a very pale looking Naruto arrives and stumbles a little as he falls to his knees.

Kakashi and Gai are both by his side in moments and Kakashi asked "Whats wrong Naruto."

Naruto is laid agianst a tree and said "Bloodloss and Chakra exhaustion. Both Lee and Tenten are still out in my place but should be fine but Im not." as his head starts to drop and Kakashi pushes his head back and said "Naruto Look at me. Dont pass out."

Naruto said "No shit sherlock. Thats what got me in this shape to begin with." as he struggles to stay awake.

Kakashi reaches into his pouch and pulls out a bloodpill and forces Naruto to chew and he placed his hand over Naruto heart and said "This is going to hurt."

Naruto said "Site to Site."

Kakashi nods and starts pumping chakra into Naruto body and Slowly Naruto color starts to return as Kakashi said "Someone run and grab him something to eat."

Choji pulls out a bag of chips and hands it to Naruto who slowly starts to eat it and after about 5 minutes Naruto looks normal but tired and Kakashi stops sending chakra and Gai asked "Where are my students and what happened to you."

Naruto sighed leaning agianst a tree and said "Kakashi, can you go wake both of them up at my apartment and tell them to put that suit on."

Kakashi nods and said "You dont move until I get back."

Naruto said "Never crossed my mind." as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Asuma walked over and asked "What the hell happened to you."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "I tried to heal Lees chakra coils." making Gai wide eyed and everyone else confused.

Gai said "But Lee has been told by everyone that he never would be able to use chakra."

Naruto started to say something when Lee, Tenten and Kakashi all reappeared in the clearing and Kakashi said "Now what happened."

Lee said "He tried to heal my coils."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, you should know that..."

Naruto snorts and said "Put a sock in it. Lee, open as many gates as you can for as long as you can."

Gai was wide eyed and said "No Lee, dont."

Naruto said "He has to Gai, If not he will most likely die in a few minutes." making everyone wide eyed."

Gai sighed and shook his head and Lee opened the first 2 gates and everyone was shocked or amused by it and after about 10 minutes Lee asked "How come Im still able to handle it."

Naruto smirked and said "You can stop now, Neji, check his coils for me."

Neji was confused and did and gasped and said "What the hell."

Gai asked "What."

Neji said "His coils are huge."

Naruto said "Lee, looks like it worked. I had you open the gates because even though I forced your coils to grow and heal all the chakra I pumped into you went into the healing bloodline I gave you. Now to test and see how much of it you have and if tenten was affected. Both of you stab your hands enough to bleed, dont worry, Kakashi can heal it if it dont work."

Both pull out a kunia and stabbed thier hands and pulled out the blade and both were amazed as the wounds slowly healed and Naruto smiled and said "Congrats, you both have my healing factor now."

Kakashi asked "Sake."

Naruto said "No, blood."

Lee was happy that his coils were big and put his hands in a ram seal and flared his chakra which shocked many as it was nearly as big as a jounin and Naruto screamed "STOP LEE." making him stop.

Naruto sighed and said "Your not allowed to use chakra for the next 3 days while we wait to see if this is temperary or permanent. Ok."

Lee nods and Naruto slowly stands up with help from Kakashi and he said "Alright everyone. Now the reason I had us change locations and the new outfits you all have is this. On your right arm is a seal that says weight. I want you each to channel chakra into it, just a little and for this Lee you can also."

Everyone did and suddenly they all groaned as they felt heavier and Naruto said "These suits have a special seal in them that will make it where you have 5lbs more then what your muscles say they can stand at the moment so that way if you could carry 200 lbs total before now you have 205 lbs of weight on however if you are like Gai and Lee who can carry 3000lbs before now they have 3005 lbs of weight on thier whole body. These suits distrubute weight to the whole body making you stronger over all, that is why Lee and Gai cant hardly move thier arms right now but can walk normal. They have to increase thier upper body strength like they have thier lower body strength. Now they will constantly go up the moment you get use to a new weight making it where you will keep getting stronger and faster. If you are in battle and need to drop the weights just wipe some blood across that seal and it will zero you out."

Tenten said "So these are basically chakra wieght suits."

Naruto said "Modified but yes. They also have a security seal on them so that the person who first puts it on and puts thier blood on it to make the size fit like you each did this morning is the only person who can wear this suit. Now on your left arm is a little screen pull out scroll that has a special seal in it. The seal will record all of your training and fighting skills. Every punch, kick or weapon you throw will be recorded along with any special weapon strike you make. Every mile you run, your weights level, and other little things will be recorded by these suits. Now the reason for this is simple. Starting today we are going to start the real training. We will meet here at 5 am every morning and work on tiajutsu and body conditioning till 9 am. We will then do missions until 12pm. We will then take a 1 hour lunch break. At 1pm we will work on genjutsu, 2pm strategy and teamwork, 3pm kenjutsu, 4 pm Ninjutsu until we call it a day. We will do this monday thru thursday. Friday will be review and special training in which you can work on anything you want or the special jutsu you can buy."

Kiba asked "What do you mean special jutsu we can buy."

Naruto said "The reason I want your stats recorded is this. Every 20 punches you do you get 1 point, every mile you run is 1 point, every 10 weapon slice you do is 1 point, every 20 kicks is one point, every time your wieghts increase will be one point, every 10 weapons you throw will be 1 point, and every jutsu you learn will be one point. On friday I will bring a board with a total of 100 jutsu that I created myself modified so they cant be copied by the Sharingan or any other bloodline like that. These each have to be learned the regular way. Now in the scoll I gave you all last night with the suit is a scroll. It contains new handsigns for you each to learn to use these jutsu. They are one hand handsigns. I want you each to have learned all 20 in that scroll by friday."

Neji asked "What if we dont have a weapon."

Naruto smiled and said "After today you will. At 3 oclock today I want you all to goto the wolfclaw weapon shop and each pick a close range weapon and tenten, I mean a weapon you dont throw. I dont care if its a sword, bow, ax, whip, claws, whatever as long as it is a closerange weapon. Dont worry about price as I am paying for it but you each have to pick one up."

Shikamaru asked "Are there any restrictions we should know about on these jutsu you are going to sell us."

Naruto said "yes, you cant show them to anyone as to how to do them. That includes Sasuke. These justu I will be selling are only one copy each meaning only the person who buys that jutsu will be able to learn it. Think of each of these as trump cards. Every ninja has one. Kakashi here has his Chidori, I have my multi elemental Rasengan. These are to be regarded as clan secrets by each of you and are not to be shown to anyone. The scrolls will automatically seal the moment you let go of them so only you can open them with your blood. The harder you work the more jutsu you learn and no you cant share points to get some of the higher ones. Also every time that you buy a jutsu the amount of points you use will be deducted from your total making it where you have to work even harder to get them. If any of you show these to anyone then I will consider it a breach of trust and refuse to sell you anymore. These are my own personal jutsu and I am doing this as a favor for the Hokage. That goes also for the suits you all have on now. Once you each reach Chunnin Rank you may chose to show these jutsu to others but you must inform the Hokage of each person so that he know who has them since some of these are dangerous. They are all C-rank or higher. There are even a few S-ranks since the sensies are also going for them as well." making the gennin look at thier sensies.

Shino asked "Why is it that you are telling our sensies what to do and also acting as leader."

Asuma said "Because there is a side mission going on here. You each have the chance to become something none of you ever would have normally. The Hokage has discussed it with the Namikage and has decided to make a joint village Sannin. At least 1 of you will become a Sannin to replace Orochimaru who has become a missing nin. Tsunade, Jaraiya and Naruto here are all 3 going to choose a new Sannin. You will not recieve the contracts that any of the 3 have since they are making them family contracts but they have at least 1 contract that no one has signed that are willing to become the new Sannin. Each of you are being judged by not only your skills but your actions. Naruto here is acting as leader because the Hokage wants him to pass on his skills to you all and help him and the Namikage who is also voting on who will be the new Sannin for not only Konoha but also Wave."

Everyone was stunned and Kakashi said "Also Naruto here is being evaluated by not only the Hokage but the council as well as part of the alliance that Wave and Konoha are trying to form. Since we dont know really anything about Wave and Naruto is not allowed to tell but he is also a ninja of Konoha he is being judged on his right to prove he is not a spy and a ally. The jounin sensies here are all evaluating his skills to help make Waves ranking system official."

Tenten asked "Can you explain this because I really dont understand. Naruto is obviously way higher ranked then a gennin."

Naruto said "Simple. When a new village is formed they have to pass certian requirements. They either have to have the backing of another nation, have at least 3 feudal lords backing them, or prove themselves in a war. Wave has no choice but to deal with Konoha as either a ally or enemy since all ninja from Wave have to pass through the firecountry for any missions they get that do not go by boat. Konoha basically has to go through Wave to deal with any missions that require a boat since they have cornered all shipping and travel between the island nations. It currently has the support of 10 feudal lords meaning that Wave is officially recongnised as a hidden village however that does not mean it ranking system is official. They have to compete in a chunnin exams to be made official and almost no country wants to deal with sponsoring a new village in the chunnin exams so Wave made a deal with Konoha and as an ambassador for Wave I am being viewed as Wave itself and if I do anything that Konoha does not like they will ban Wave from the chunnin exams and could also not want the alliance we are offering."

Everyone understood and Naruto said "Well since its now 9 am lets start our missions."

Everyone looked at him strangely and Naruto starts to leave only to fall straight on his face." making everyone wince.

Kakashi sighed and said "You should know better then anyone the effect Site to Site has on someone Naruto."

Naruto said "I know but I had to try, my place please."

Kakashi nods and said "Sakura, you go with Team 8 and I will meet you all at 1 for genjutsu training." as he disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Tenten asked "What happened to him."

Gai said "Bloodloss and Chakra exhaustion. Im suprised you both dont have the problem."

Tenten said "I dont remember. Lee was screaming in pain and then a clone knocked us both out."

Kurenai said "That explains it." making everyone look at her. She then continued "When your asleep your blood flows slower so if I were to guess Naruto did a 3 way blood tranfussion since you are both effected. With both of your blood going slower then his you both basically sucked him dry." making everyone nod.

Asuma said "Well lets go. We got alot to do." as everyone starts to leave.

Ino walked over to Sakura and said "I just wished these outfits came in a different color. Im glad we can wear other cloths over them."

Sakura said "Yeah, black does not look good on me." as they went to do missions.


	22. Chapter 22

I am currently working on red eye love but as soon as I finish it I plan to go back and do 1 of the following 3 stories so whichever one you want me to do please goto my aurthor page and do the poll so I know.

Sister of the Circle

Baby Yuna

The new Kyuubi


	23. Chapter 23

It has been nearly 2 months since the training began. The training has had great results.

Neji has learned the Raiton:Bulldog, Raiton:Photoshock, Raiton:Slipstream from Naruto personal jutsu. His weapon was a set of Sais

Hinata has learned Suiton:Waveslash, Suiton:Oldfaithful, Suiton:Hiddenbloodmist, and Suiton:Tigershark. She has also learned to heal cuts, broken bones, and site to site. Her choice of weapons was a whip

Shino learned Earth:Riverstones, Earth:bridgebuilder along with increasing his own speed and taijutsu. He has also gotten a staff

Kiba speed and has increased greatly and has learned Fire:Chicken, Fire:darkness shadow, Fire:eclipse, and Fire:Hippobath. He has also gotten himself a set of claws

Tenten has increased her physical strength and speed but has only learned Raiton:ElectricRadio. She has however mastered a new weapon in the form of a short sword.

Lee, thanks to his ability to use chakra has learned Kagebunshin, henge, replacement, and Raiton:handshake. He has also gotten a weapon of nunchucks.

Ino suprisingly learned Fuuton:Dimestop, Fuuton:Sandwich, and Fuuton:kneekick. She also got a whip.

Shikamaru learned Shadowslam, Shadowwalk, and Shadowswitch. His choice of weapons was a shield with a sword built onto the end. Why you ask. Simple, more shadow range.

Choji learned Leanrunner, Blitz, and All you can eat. His weapon is chainsspikes

Sakura learned Suiton:Spikeball, Raiton:Body, Fire:birth and her weapon of choice was a pair of brass knuckles.

Naruto sighed as today was thier day off and he was currently on his way to the hotsprings to relax when Kurenai appeared and said "Naruto, I hate to do this but I have found something you should see."

Naruto looked at her and asked "What is it."

Kurenai said "Let me show you." and she put her hand on Naruto shoulder and both left in a swirl of leaves.

When they both appeared Naruto looked around and he growled and as he saw what Kurenai wanted to show him. There on a practice field was Sasuke and Sakura and Sakura was reading the jutsu she just got the previous friday to Sasuke. Naruto grabbed Kurenai and both disappeared in a swirl of flames and appeared back where they started from and Naruto said "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will deal with it on friday."

Kurenai nods and said "I cant believe she would do that."

Naruto sighed and said "I know. Enjoy the rest of your day and we will meet tomorrow."

Kurenai left in a swirl of leaves and naruto closed his eyes a few minutes later when he sat down in the hotsprings.

Sasuke spent 2 days in jail before the council called a meeting.

Flashback

The Hokage was in the council chambers and explaining why he had Sasuke locked up and finished saying "And as you can see, he is a flight risk as well as a risk to any team he is put with"

A council member said "But sir, surly we can overlook this test since it was orchestrated by _Namikaze_." saying the last part with hate.

The third said "I gave authorization to test the gennin this way and by doing so showed several faults that our previous training left."

Another council member said "So the main problem here is Sasuke is a flight risk correct. I mean hunter nins dont work as teams usually so it is not an absolute necessity."

The third sighed and said "Very well, I concede that point for now but the root of the problem is still there."

The one who asked the question said "Then how about a compromise. I say you let the council take control of the Uchiha training and responsability for him."

Hiashe said "I object, the Hyuuga clan will not be a part of that."

Another council member said "Then lets have a vote for who is willing to take responsability for him as well as his training."

Another said "I second that." followed by several others.

The third looked and said "Very well, all those who are willing to take responsability for the Uchiha please sign this document however you do not have the authority to order anyone to train him. You may ask but not order. If I find out that you are then I will have the one who makes the order give up thier seat on the council. However should the Uchiha flee those who are responsible for him shall be the ones who will have to take the consequences." as he wrote out a contract

End flashback

All of the civilian members who wanted to earn clan respect signed for him to be freed and all the clans opposed it since they all agree that he should be punished for what he did. After that they made thier request for people to start teaching the Uchiha and one civilian was removed when he ordered Kakashi to teach him and he refused.

However several of the chunnins and a few stupid jounins who only made it to thier rank by luck or technicality agreed and started teaching the Uchiha.

The next day Sakura was on her way to the team meeting when Sasuke appeared and said "Sakura, I want you to get me one of those suits your wearing."

Sakura said "But Sasukekun, I already told you that these were specially made so only one person would ever be able to use it. How can I get you one and why would you want one."

Sasuke walked over and said "What is this, your denying me what is rightfully mine. If this is the way you treat me stay out of my site."

Sakura was in tears and said "Alright, I will see what I can do but please dont make me stay away from you Sasukekun."

Sasuke sneered and said "Your pathetic." and left jumping into the trees leaving.

Sakura sighed and thought "_how do I get one of these suits. Perhaps I can get Naruto to make a new one if I tell him I accidently destroyed my old one."_

The next few days went by quickly and friday finally arrived. Naruto walked onto the training ground and saw everyone there since he was 5 minutes late and he smiled and said "Sorry Im late, I had something important to take care of."

Kiba asked "What, cleaning up the hand lotion."

Naruto sighed and said "No, I realised I forgot to tell Sakura about that replacement suits new security feature I gave her."

Everyone looked confused and Sakura asked "What new security features."

Naruto said "well after you asked me to make another one for you since yours was damaged I had the Hokage give me a sample of your blood from archives and put on it."

Sakura said "Why did you do that." curious

Naruto smirked to himself and said "Because if anyone else were to wear it besides you then it would slowly absorb thier chakra turning it into a bomb that will kill them when it got enough chakra."

Sakura paled and suddenly there was an explosion in the distance and Sakura screamed "Sasukekun." as she started to run only for Naruto to grab her and ask "Whats wrong Sakura." in an innocent tone.

Everyone had already put 2 and 2 together and figured out what happened and Naruto said "You act like you gave that suit to Sasuke when you heard that explosion just a minute ago. Im sure it was just an exploding tag."

Suddenly another explosion followed by another and another and another went off and Sakura was flinching each time and started to cry and Naruto said "You gave it to him. Didn't you."

Sakura could only nod sadly as she saw everyone looking at her.

Sasuke came walking up all bloody and bruised and said "Sakura, its all your fault im dieing, you knew better then to give me what I want. I would never go out with you and think you are weak and pathetic. I would never discrace myself with someone like you." as he fell to the ground dead.

Sakura started to cry and Naruto said "You should have told me and I could have saved him. You could have saved him. You knew he was not suppose to get them like he was not suppose to get those jutsu. **CONFESS**."

Sakura bolted straight up and looked around and saw that she was in her bed and it was still dark outside and Sakura said "must have been a dream." as she went back to sleep however for her it kept repeating and repeating.

Outside her window a figure smirked releasing the genjutsu she had placed on Sakura after the 5th time and thought "_I sure hope everything Naruto plans work." _as she jumped off to find her chain smoking boyfriend.

A few hours later Sakura was sitting with the others and Naruto walked up and said "Sorry Im late. I had something important to take care of."

Kiba asked "What, cleaning up the hand lotion."

Naruto sighed and said "No, I realised I forgot to tell Sakura about that replacement suits new security feature I gave her."

Sakura paled realising it was just like her dream and Sakura said "Naruto, I gave that suit to Sasuke, you got to save him."

Everyone looked at her and Naruto asked "Is the suit all you gave him." in a angry tone.

Sakura said "no, I also gave him my jutsu, please you got to save him."

Naruto had two Kagebunshins appear and they started to leave and Naruto walked over to Sakura and asked "Why did you betray the trust of everyone here Sakura and why did you confess."

Sakura said "Sasuke-kun asked me to get him the jutsu. He said he wanted me to show him my true feeling for him and..."

Naruto interupted her and said "And you decided to listen to him never believing he was lying to you or what would happen or that you were breaking your word or your honor."

Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes as the 2 clones came back with both Sasuke and the outfit Sakura had gave Sasuke and Sasuke asked "Whats going on here. Why did you bring me here."

Naruto said "Someone in the village informed me recently about your little act with Sakura here about her giving you the jutsu she bought. I set up a test to see if it was true and henged myself into you to get sakura to get one of these outfits." holding the suit. Naruto then said "I had a genjutsu placed on you last night while you slept so that way you would dream about Sasuke dying from the security features in this suit.Sakura, you have betrayed my trust in you. What do you have to say for yourself."

Sakura got mad and said "You tricked me. I hate you." as she tried to hit Naruto.

Naruto blocked her punch and threw her into Sasuke and said "I should have you kicked off of this team Sakur..."

Kiba said "Wait, don't do it." interupting Naruto.

Naruto looked at Kiba and said "Why."

Kiba thought a moment and said "Those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash. You cant abandon Sakura off of our team."

Naruto said "Is that so. Then do you all feel the same way as Kiba."

Sakura looked at Kiba shocked and then saw the others slowly nodding thier head. Naruto said "What about you Uchiha, do you feel that way, after all this whole mess is your fault for having Sakura be your little spy."

Sasuke said "Whatever, I don't care about her. Shes useless to me now." as he dropped her and started to walk away. A clone appeared and said "Your not going anywhere until this is solved Sasuke."

Naruto said "I see, well who here thinks Sakura should be punished."

Ino said "You done enought Naruto. Making her see the death of Sasuke and tricking her like that."

Naruto said "Really, so tell me Ino, if Sasuke walked up to Sakura tomorrow and asked her to steal your family jutsu for him do you think she would do it."

Sakura said "Of coarse not. Shes my friend."

Naruto said "And yet thats what you did to me Sakura. Remember I told you all those jutsu were MY jutsu that I created. Whats the difference between a friend and a teammate to you huh."

Sakura said "You are no teammate, your just a spoiled rich kid who likes acting like your better then everyone. Come on, everyone thinks it. I mean remember the 3 test back in the accademy you had to try and show Sasuke up. You bragged to everyone about how much money you had and what business you owned."

Naruto looked at her as she got more courage seeing no one disagreeing with her and said "And think about the final test in the accademy or when you pulled that prank on Sasuke with the puppets or how you keep going out of you way to put Sasuke down and then me when you had those clones try and rape me and then with making me think Sasuke dead and tricking me. You get off by hurting me and Sasuke because of those people you told us who hurt you. Remember everyone when he showed us that scar on his chest. I am sure you all remember his little story right. Your getting revenge on them through us."

Naruto saw everyone looking and said "Alright, you think I am picking on you and Sasuke because I want revenge huh. Tell me, how many of you agree with them and I sensei don't say anything. I want to see what the team feels."

Ino said "I agree with Forehead. You have been picking on them."

Naruto said "Does anyone disagree."

Naruto waited several moments and Sakura got a smirk on her face along with Sasuke and Naruto said "Alright. So what do you think I should do about you breaking the rules Sakura. I mean you know it was wrong of me to punish you for giving my secrets away for Sasuke."

Sakura said "So what. No one got hurt about it."

Naruto said "Is that so, does anyone disagree with Sakura."

Sasuke said "Of coarse they don't. Shes told me about how you act like your our boss and everyone has to agree with you."

Ino said "Thats right, you do Naruto." seeing her friend and Sasuke putting Naruto in his place.

Naruto said "THATS ENOUGH." as he unleashed enough KI to even effect the jounins. He then said "Now does anyone here think that Sakura giving Sasuke those jutsu and also the outfit to who she thought was Sasuke was wrong. Tell me, since no one got hurt was it wrong."

Kiba said "No man, its not wrong since no one got hurt. I mean its just some jutsu."

Naruto said "really, does anyone disagree."

Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata and Neji all raised thier hands and Naruto said "So 4 of you disagree with them and and 7 of you agree."

Tenten said "Wait, I dont agree or disagree. I mean that whats wrong with wanting to learn new skills. Isn't that what we are suspose to do to get stronger."

Lee said "I agree with Tenten."

Naruto said "What about you choji, what do you think."

Choji looked at Shikamaru and Ino and Ino said "Come on Choji-kun, you know hes blowing this way out of preportions and is only doing this to hurt Sasuke and Sakura."

Choji bit his lip and said "Alright Ino-chan. I agree with you."

Naruto said "So that means we have 4 who disagree, 2 who are neutral and 5 who agree. Very well. You live with the choices. So what time do we meet on monday Kakashi sensei."

Everyone looked confused except Kakashi said "I understand. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, meet at the memorial stone on monday at 7am. Team 7 is dismissed." as he left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto grabbed the extra suit dismissing his clones and left in a swirl of flames.

Ino asked "Whats going on."

Asuma put out his cigerrette and said "I am disappointed in some of you. You want to know what just happened. Its simple. The joint team has just been disbanded."

Kiba said "What."

Asuma said "Think about it Kiba, those jutsu Sakura has been giving to Sasuke are Narutos CLAN jutsu. He has been going out of his way to be friends with you and everyone and then Sakura, you, Ino, Choji and Sasuke all here throw it in his face and act like its not a bad thing. Is it only wrong if its to someone elses clan who are getting hurt. If so I think your all going to be lousy clan heads when you grow up. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, meet me at Training ground 10 on monday at 8 am." as he walked away.

Kurenai looked at Kiba sadly and said "Team 8 meet meet at training ground 8 monday at 8 am." as she left to catch up with Asuma.

Gai who sighed said "Team 9, meet at our usual training ground monday at 5 am. That is all till then." as he started to walk away.

Once all the sensei are gone Ino said "But what about the jutsu we were going to buy."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome. Don't you get it Ino, there are no more jutsu to buy. Thanks to Sakura, Sasuke, and you all of us are now going to have to suffer."

Kiba said "Hey, you can't blame just those 3."

Neji said "Yes he can. The only reason you and Choji have agreed with those 3 is because you like Sakura and Ino convinced Choji by acting like she liked him. She acted as nothing more then a slut just like all the other Uchiha whores."

Choji said "You can't talk about Ino like that."

Neji activated his bloodline and said "You are nothing but common trash. You bent your will to try and impress the blond even when you knew she was wrong. Had you stood your ground like a real man on your own 2 feet then this would not have happened. Perhaps the faith Naruto-sama had in you was solely misplaced. Perhaps you should just go back and eat yourself till your old and Fat." as he turned and started to walk away.

Choji said "Nobody calls me Fat." as he charged at Neji.

Neji ducked under the charging Choji punch and sent a palm strike to his stomach as Choji fell to the ground and Ino screamed "CHOJI." as she ran over to him.

Neji glared down at both Ino and Choji and said "Just look at you. Right where you should be since your both lower then trash." as he walked away.

To say everyone was shocked who were not Neji teammates or Hinata would be an understatement. They had never seen Neji pissed side before. Especially when it was someone he respected like Naruto.

Lee and Tenten both turned and left following him.

Sakura said "See, Sasuke-kun and I were right. This is all Naruto fault."

Kiba looked at Sakura and for the first time saw her in a different light and thought "_why did I agree with her. Even after all this shes still Sasuke loyal bitch. I should have kept my mouth shut."_

He turned and saw Shino and Hinata looking at him and he said "Hey guys. Look, Im sorry about..."

Shino said "What's done is done. All we can do now is go forward from here."

Kiba nods and the 3 of them left together.

Shikamaru helped Choji up and said "Come on, lets get you to the hospital." as he put Choji arm over his shoulder to help keep weight off of the area he was hit.

Ino looked at Choji and heard in her head "_The only reason you and Choji have agreed with those 3 is because you like Sakura and Ino convinced Choji by acting like she liked him. She acted as nothing more then a slut just like all the other Uchiha whores...You can't talk about Ino like that...Just look at you. Right where you should be since your both lower then trash.."_

She thought "_did I really do that for Sakura and Sasuke. I knew she was wrong and I convinced Choji to agree with me by teasing his feeling. I know he likes me but...Oh choji, Im so sorry." _as she helped Choji to the Hospital.

Choji saw the tear on Ino face and said "Don't cry Ino, flowers don't cry."

Ino looked at him and gave a small smile and thought "_hes always tries to make me happy."_ and said "Choji, when you get out of the hospital how about I take you out."

Shikamaru facefaulted and muttered "Troublesome." as he got back to helping Choji.

Back in the clearing Sakura said "This is all Naruto fault...Sasuke-kun, what should we do."

Sasuke looked at her and said "there is no we." as he walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

A month has went by since that fateful day in which Naruto basically disbanded the teams. Kakashi sighed as he looked over at the teens he had sitting on the bridge. Kakashi thought "_so much potential all wasted because of a love sick fan girl. I want to kill them both myself but I can't. This is no real team. In fact that's why we have only done 1 D-rank mission a day so both Naruto and I can leave those 2 alone. At least the real me and the real Naruto are not here." _as he walked over and said "Sorry I am late. I got lost on the road of life."

Sakura screamed "Liar."

Sasuke had his arms crossed and said "So when are you finally going to teach us something. Ever since the dobe here forced us back into individual teams all ninja in the village have been ordered not to teach me anything since you are now my official sensei."

Kakashi looked up from his book and said "Hmm, you say something."

A vein appeared on Sasuke head and he looked at Naruto and said "Fight me."

Kakashi said "Touch him and I will have your eyes removed and transplanted Uchiha as well as having Tsunade rip off your balls." never looking up.

Sakura said "But sensei..."

Kakashi said "Shut it banshee. You have no right to speak to me after what you did. I don't even consider you a ninja and the reason we only do 1 D-rank mission a day and never do anything more is because of how weak you are as a liability. Now lets do this mission so the only 2 ninja here can leave the 2 useless failures behind, a useless fan girl and a failure of an Uchiha who can't even activate his own bloodline." as he turned and started walking toward the tower with Naruto who looked bored reading a book beside him.

Across town on another training field team 8 were all panting and Kurenai said "Ok, thats enough stealth and evading for today."

Kiba said as he sat on his butt "sensei, why can't we learn any more useful stuff."

Kurenai looked at Kiba and said "I'm sorry Kiba but you have more jutsu knowledge then most newly appointed chunnins. In fact there is nothing else I can teach you besides stealth, endurance, and genjutsu."

Kiba groaned and said "Damn, I wish Naruto never broke the team up."

Kurenai sighed and said "We had this talk already Kiba."

Kiba said "I know and its my fault along with Ino and Sakura but still I hate this. I tried to find Naruto and say I'm sorry but when hes not on missions he never leaves his apartment and I can't get in to see him because of the security there. Hell I don't even think he leaves to eat anymore."

Hinata looked at Kiba and said "We need to do something. Besides Kakashi I don't think he speaks to anyone either."

Just then a ANBU appeared and said "Orders from the Hokage, all citizens and ninja of Konoha are to meet at the Hokage tower in an hour for a town meeting." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Similar seens were taking place all over the village as the word was spread about the meeting.

As Team 7 made it to the tower Kakashi saw a crowd forming and saw Gai standing near the back and walked over toward him and asked "Whats going on here Gai."

Gai said "The Hokage is calling a meeting that should start in about 15 minutes. All missions are on hold until then and it is for the entire village."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Any idea what the old mans up to."

Neji said "No. All we know are ANBU are alerting the entire village."

Just then an ANBU appeared beside Kakashi and said "Excuse me Kakashi but the Hokage request that your team come to his office."

Kakashi nods and said "Well I guess we will find out why shortly, come on _team."_ as he began walking toward the tower.

When Team 7 walked into the Hokage office Naruto eyes got wide a moment and said "Nan, Angel, what are you both doing here."

The third said "You can talk later Naruto, you may proceed Nan."

Naruto looked at Nan and she looked at Sasuke and said "Hello little brother." as she activated her Sharingan.

Sasuke eyes got wide and tried to move his mouth but found he could not because a kunai was pressed against his neck by Angel.

Sakura screamed "SASUKE-KUN." seeing this happen.

Nan walked forward going through a lot of hand signs faster then Sakura or Sasuke could see and she finished holding the last sign and said "My name is Nan Uchiha. I am the eldest of 4 children that our parents had and I am Itachi twin sister. When I was born father sent me away from the village because he did not want to have the Uchiha heir to be a woman. I have had Naruto-kun here watch you since he return to the village and he even gave you a test I asked him to in which you chose revenge over your family. You have dishonored yourself and the Uchiha name several times and the 3 that hurts me the most are when you chose your revenge instead of learning about me, attempting to murder an ally in cold blood, and the last one was stealing jutsu from an allied family. For these crimes I hereby strip you of the Uchiha family name and also sealing your bloodline forever." as she slammed her hands that were glowing now into Sasuke head and chest as he screams as he falls to the ground.

Sakura runs over to him and screams "WHY DID YOU DO THIS." as she glared at Nan.

Nan said "Because I am the clan head and he is nothing but a disgrace. Now onto announcing this to the village, ready Hokage-sama." as she looked at the third.

The third sighed and said "When ever you are." as he walked toward the door that lead out to the balcony.

Once he stepped out he notice the entire village was below and they quickly quited down and the third said "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Now the reason for this meeting is because of the current clan head of the Uchiha family, Nan Uchiha, eldest daughter of Fugaku and twin sister of Uchiha Itachi. She has recently came to the village all these years after her family was killed and I will now present her to you to tell why she has only returned now. Nan, you have the floor." as he stepped aside.

Nan stepped out and several council members eyes got wide realising who she was since the last time she was there and Nan said "Thank you Hokage-sama. Now as many of you are wondering why I did not return before now was because I was trying to decide on the proper coarse of action as well as fulfill the last request of my twin brother before I return. I am here to tell the truth of the Uchiha massacre and why Itachi actually killed my clan. I am also here to tell you all as of 5 minutes ago Sasuke Uchiha has been stripped of his clan name and his bloodline has been sealed forever." getting gasped and cries of outrage.

The third stepped forward and using a voice jutsu said "**SILENCE. THIS WAS A CLAN MATTER AND NO ONE INCLUDING MYSELF HAS ANY RIGHT TO ARGUE WITH HER. NOW IF ANYONE ELSE INTERRUPTS HER BEFORE SHE FINISHES I WILL HAVE YOU MEET IBIKI HIMSELF."**

He stepped aside and Nan said "Now the reason I did this was because it links to why my clan was killed. For many years now the Uchiha clan has believed themselves to be the betters of everyone including the other clans and the Hokage. In fact right before they were killed made plans to eliminate all clan heads, the entire council, and the hokage and take over the village." making everyone shocked by what they were hearing.

Inside the Hokage office Sasuke eyes were wide hearing this after waking back up while his head was on Sakura's lap.

Back outside Nan continued and said "Now that was only part of the reason my brother chose to kill our clan. That was the final time they plan something to try and take over the village. There were several times before that also. It sickens me by their actions because they killed over 60 newborn infants in the hospital the day the Kyuubi attacked this village." making several people unsteady on their feet in shock.

Nan sighed and said "Many of you are probably wondering why the oh so honorable Uchiha clan would do such a thing. The reason is simple. They planned to make a perfect weapon that would be under their control. My mother was forced to have another child that would have been a year older then Sasuke the day of the Kyuubi attack because that child was suppose to be the only remaining child alive so they could seal the Kyuubi into him however the Yondaime had stopped that by using his own child who luckily was out of the Hospital at the time. Now if you can't figure out what I am saying then you really need to think. I am telling you the only way the Uchiha clan could have prepared in advance setting up the Hospital wing to be destroyed as well as have a child born on that day who would be healthy enough to live through the sealing process is if they were the ones who caused the Kyuubi attack in the first place."

Gasp and shocks and angry shouts came from the crowd.

Naruto stepped forward and unleashed enough KI to make even the Hokage want to piss his pants and he said "SHUT UP AND LISTEN. NAN UCHIHA HERE IS TELLING YOU ALL THIS FOR A REASON AND I WANT YOU ALL TO LISTEN TO IT." as he stopped and stepped back.

Nan sighed and said "Thank you Naruto. Now as for why I am doing this. Its the same reason why I waited until now to return. My brother when he came to kill me told me the true reason he killed the clan was because of those events. He left Sasuke alive to try and change the path of the Uchiha clan to try and regain the families honor however he followed in our clans footsteps and acted like everyone was beneath him and because of his bloodline he should get special treatment and nearly everyone in this village did just that. Now the final straw was 3 separate events that I have been informed of which is why I sealed his bloodline away forever as well as stripped him of his name. The first reason was he attempted to murder a fellow student when in the academy which the council forgave him, the second reason was because he stole family jutsu from another clan and the last thing was he was given a choice in a test. the choice was 2 scrolls, one scroll informed him about me and the truth about why Itachi killed the clan and the other had the name of the man who saved me and helped me kill Itachi which is Naruto here who Sasuke at the time did not know it was him who took the credit for the kill when in fact I was the one who dealt the final blow. I asked Naruto to take the credit so I could observe Sasuke and see if he would restore the Uchiha name but since he showed himself a true Uchiha and a disgrace by marking himself a missing nin which was the only way he would be able to open the scroll with Naruto name in it. The council forgave him for that as well because he was the last _Uchiha._"

She waited several moments to let this sink in and several of the council members paled and Nan continued and said "Now since the crimes the Uchiha family caused this village are 2 much to ever repay I have chosen to do the following. The Uchiha district is destroyed." as she held up a small remote and pressed a button and several explosions rocked the village.

After several moments they stopped and said "Next, the entire Uchiha family wealth with the exception of 1000 is hereby given to the Hokage to divide among the orphans of the Kyuubi attack and to those who lost family members because of the Uchiha clans decision. I also give the land that consist of the Uchiha district to be turned into homes for all of those orphan children and anyone who does not have a home. The 1000 I excluded from the Uchiha wealth will be given to Sasuke as the only gift he will ever recieve from me. Now on October 20th I will be getting married to my fiance and on that day I want the Uchiha name destroyed from the record of history and they will only be known as the Traitor clan of Konoha because that is what they were. When I am married the Uchiha name will cease to be passed on. I am also stating as my last act as the clan head of the Uchiha clan is that should anyone ever call themselves an Uchiha after October 20th the punishment of such an act will result in a death sentence. The Hokage has already passed a law stating this at my request. I hope that this can help some of the hurt the people of this village. As of now I only know of 3 people who ever acted as what an Uchiha should have been. One was Uchiha Obito who died to save the life of his team mates. Another was my twin brother Itachi. Many of you think of him as a murderer but I truly believe that his honor and loyalty to this village were never truer then when he saved this village from a civil war. The other is myself who has ensured the Uchiha clan shall die in disgrace as it should have long ago. Thank you." as she turned and walked back inside followed by Naruto and Angel.

The third stepped back out of the balcony so everyone could see him and he said "I have been given proof of all the claims you have heard today and as such I am forced to agree that Itachi Uchiha though acting without permission of the leadership of this village acted as any hero that has defended this village and as such I am having his name placed on the memorial stone as an honorable shinobi who sacrificed his life to protect all of you. I hope all of you do some soul searching and do not link the crimes that the Uchiha clan did to Nan Uchiha. The reason she was not in this village was not just because they did not want their clan to be seen as weak. They sent her to someone who they ordered to assassinate her. The person who was to assassinate her chose to protect her all these years and besides coming and revealing the truth of the Uchiha clan and legally destroying the clan because the council and I would not have been able to because of the laws since it was clan matters she has never once wanted to claim her family name and has been waiting to join the family she has been engaged to for over the last 5 years. Thank you all for coming." as he stepped back inside.

When he got inside and closed the door he saw both Sakura and Sasuke were gone and the third said "It is done."

Naruto asked "Why did you do that Nan. I mean truthfully."

Nan sighed and said "I decided the only way to truly save my brother from Orochimaru was to get rid of the reason he wanted Sasuke so destroying his bloodline was the only way to do so and to do that I had to take up my name. I figure destroying the Uchiha name was a bonus and hopefully my father is rolling over in his grave at the moment."

Naruto saw the sadness in her eyes and walked over and hugged her and Nan held onto him for a moment before tears finally started to fall and Naruto said "Shh, I know, you never wanted to hurt Sasuke but you did the only thing you could think to save him. Shh, its ok."

Angel walked over and held her also and the third stepped out of his office with Kakashi to give them some privacy.

Across town after taking several alleyways and rooftops Sasuke was nearing the walls of the village with Sakura behind him and he bumped into someone falling on his but.

The person had a swirling mask on with 2 eye holes and said "Hello Sasuke, Sakura. Tell me, would either of you like to get your revenge on both Nan Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze."

Sakura who was beside Sasuke now looked at Sasuke who clenched his fist and asked "Who are you."

The man said "My name is not important but I can give you both enough power to destroy both of them and get your revenge on everyone for destroying your family name and taking your sharingan but you could always take it from the dead body of your sister so tell me, are you interested."

Sasuke stood up and said "If you can give me the power I would walk into hell to get my revenge." as he clenched his fist.

Sakura said "Me too, I want to get both of them for what they have done to Sasuke and me."

The man nods and before either teens knew what happened a needle hit them in the back of their necks and they passed out.

A figure jumps down and said "What is your will master."

The man said "Grab both of them and follow me, they will both make excellent sacrifices to get my revenge on Konoha, the dobe, his slut Kyuubi, and that dear sweat little lost Uchiha...Itachi, I shall enjoy looking into your eyes Itachi as I take away everything you hold dear. Revenge is a dish best served cold and at the Chunnin exams their will be a never ending winter for my enemies." as he jumped to the trees followed by the other man who grabbed both Sasuke and Sakura before he took to the trees.


	25. chickens come home to roost

That night after Nan calmed down, Naruto, Angel and her went back to his apartment and after a small dinner all laid together peacefully in each others arms in his bed not saying anything but enjoying being with the 2 other people they have come to love.

The next day a knock was heard on Naruto door and Angel went to the door to answer it and saw Kakashi standing there and said "Come on in Kakashi, what can I do for you today." as she stepped aside letting him in.

Kakashi sighed and said "The council request Nan to come before them for some reason and the Hokage asked me to come get her since I am one of the few who can actually get to Naruto apartment."

Angel sighed and said "Alright, I will wake her and Naru-kun up. They both needed to be in each others arms after everything that has been happening. I think much more and they would have snapped under the stress and loneliness." as she walked toward the bedroom.

Kakashi frowned and thought "_I agree, Naruto been going down hill ever since the joint team broke up."_

A few minutes later all 3 came back into the room where Kakashi was sitting and Naruto asked "So what does the bastards want." showing how he was not a morning person.

Kakashi sighed and said "I don't know but I do know that the Hokage and the clan heads are upset about it. Hiashi threw one of the council members through the door as he left the council chambers last night."

Naruto rubbed his temples and said "Lets get this over with. I finally got some alone time with my fiances and the council wants to ruin it."

Nan said "I bet since I made them look bad they want revenge after I told how they pampered Sasuke...speaking of, I wonder how hes doing today."

Kakashi fidgeted and Angel asked "What." as all 3 looked at him.

Kakashi rubbed his left hand and said "Um, Sasuke and Sakura both disappeared after the town meeting yesterday and have not been seen. The Hokage has ANBU out looking for them but a few trackers found their trail leaving the village."

Nan slapped her head and said "That fucking idiot. When I see him again I am so kicking his ass."

Angel said "Calm down Nan, you will need it to deal with the bitches, excuse me, I mean council."

Naruto said "Well no use putting it off, lets go deal with a few pricks."

Nan said "Damn it, makes me wish I was on my period right now." as she walked toward the door.

Naruto blinked and asked "Why." as he looked at her.

Nan said "Simple, no court can prosecute a woman for killing a bunch of men when she is having mood swings from a period. Since most of the council outside of clan heads are men..."

Kakashi closed the door behind the 3 and said "Remind me to stay on your good side Nan."

Nan smirked and said "You are, Rin pregnancy mood swings will cover anything I have for you."

Kakashi paled as the other 3 laughed.

Kakashi said "Laugh it up Naruto, at least I only have 1 woman to worry about, you have to worry about 2."

Now it was Naruto turn to pale.

Around 15 minutes later all 4 made it to the Council chambers and a pair of ANBU at the door stepped forward and said "I'm sorry but only miss Uchiha is allowed past this point."

Naruto snapped his fingers getting both ANBU attention and he raised his finger up to eye level and both passed out on the ground and Naruto said "God I love that move. Thanks for teaching it to me Nan."

Nan smirked and said "No problem, shall we." as she opened the door.

Naruto opened the other and all 4 walked inside.

As the council quited down Homura said "Only Nan Uchiha was called for, why are the other 3 of you here."

Naruto stepped forward and said "As the diplomatic liaison between Konoha and Wave anything that concerns a citizen of Wave Country that the council of Konoha calls for must have myself or someone I chose to be present for all proceedings. As for why Kakashi sensei is here is because both Nan and Angel here are visitors here and have to have an escort and since I can't be the escort because of my political situation he is here. As for Angel, being the co-fiance to Nan, she is here to offer council should the need arise and to ensure that no clan secrets are given." with a smirk.

The Hokage smirked as well and Homura said "Very well, because of the current political situation between our villages in regards to the treaty Nan Uchiha is not allowed to leave this village until she sires at least 5 children or the treaty will not be recognised."

Nan eyes got wide and Naruto smirked and said "On what basis are you making these demands. The fact of the mater is Nan is not a citizen of Konoha. If you try to say because she is a clan head of a clan of Konoha that makes her a citizen then you should realise that anything she decides about her family will be protected under this villages clan protection rights. Also if you are thinking you might try the old clan restoration law to keep her here then you need to get your eyes checked because that law clearly states it only applies to MALES. Also the fact of the mater is that when the Treaty is to be signed Nan will be a member of the Namikaze Clan along with Angel here and since the Namikaze clan is a Wave Clan Konoha has no say on the matter of her or any children she has."

A civilian member said "This is outrages. We can't have the Sharingan defiled by the likes of this boy."

Naruto chuckled and then started to laugh hard drawing everyone attention and Tsume asked "Whats so funny Naruto-san."

Naruto wiped a fake tear off his eyes and said "I can't believe how stupid someone on the council can be. Let me tell you a little secret pencil dick, the fact of the matter is if I die before I have any children, ALL sharingan users in the world will immediately go blind. You see, as it was pointed out before in a meeting several weeks back nearly all bloodlines come from a demon, now both bloodlines of the Senju clan as well as the Sharingan all were created by Kyuubi and since I am the only source of Kyuubis chakra left on this planet you get the picture. Weather you like it or not I can defile the Sharingan any way I damn well please."

The third said "As I stated to you all yesterday you have no basis to make those demand for the alliance treaty Wave has offered."

Homura said "I believe that you are wrong Saratobi, I believe I know of a law that will allow us to demand the continuation of the Sharingan to this village."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and the third said "And that would be."

Homura said "Very simple, Nan here has admitted to murder of an ANBU captain of Konoha and has to be punished for her crimes. Since Uchiha Itachi name was cleared of all charges she is hereby charged with murder and Naruto-san here is accessory to murder. Now we could lock her away for the rest of her life or execute her but because she is a special situation I believe the council would see fit as to allow her to live normally in this village as a civilian giving us the 5 children we requested. We will of coarse have to seal of her chakra and put a security seal on her to ensure she does not leave the village since she is a flight risk as well as a menace to society. I also believe the council would show compassion to Naruto-san here by simply banishing him from Konoha until Nan has paid for her crimes."

The third said "I refuse to agree to that Homura."

Homura said "But its not your decision, after all, as Naruto so graciously stated Nan is not a shinobi of Konoha and since Waves Ranking system is not recognised yet means she is a civilian and as such falls under our jurisdiction."

Naruto saw Nan fall to her knees and he quickly pulled her back to her feet and pulled her close while he cut his finger quickly he slid a hand over a seal on his arm and running through hand sign slamming them on the ground a frog appeared and Naruto quickly wrote something on a scroll and handed it to the frog who went up in smoke and he said "If that is what you want to try Homura then you and the rest of the council will here Waves official stance on Friday, Until then should you try and touch myself or either of my fiances Konoha will immediate have War declared on it. We will stay in my apartment until then and Kakashi here will act as a guard over us to ensure we do not leave the village." as he pulled Nan into a hug and left in a swirl of red flames while Angel went up in blue flames.

Kakashi sighed and said "I will ensure they don't leave the village until Friday." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

The third said "Homura, I want signature for yourself and each person who votes for what you have proposed, It will not pass without a majority of the votes and I expect that on my desk before sunset today because I believe you have just ruined a very good alliance for our village as well as other ramifications and I want the village to know that it was you and whoever signed it that made this decision and not me." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Once Naruto appeared in his apartment he immediately created several Kagebunshins and Nan who was crying asked 'What should we do. I mean I don't see anyway out of this and I don't want to become a breeding factory."

Naruto looked at her and saw how sad she was and said "Shh, relax, everything is going to be ok."

Just then Kakashi appeared and Naruto said "Kakashi, before you guard duty begins can you get Rin and bring her here. We got a lot to do in a short amount of time and if I don't get started fast those civilian council members are going to cause the destruction of this village."

Kakashi created a Kagebunshin that left and said "I have to stay here because I am sure the council has someone watching your apartment."

Naruto shrugged and said "Let them, It won't stop me."

Angel asked "What are you up to Kit."

Naruto said "You will see."

Just then a puff of smoke appeared and the frog Naruto summoned earlier appeared with a scroll and Naruto grabbed it and quickly read it and said "Ok, tell dad to get started."

The toad nods and goes up in smoke again and a swirl of leaves appear and the third appeared and said "What are you doing Naruto."

Naruto said "Stopping the idiots on your council. They want to play politics with peoples lives then lets see how they like it on the other foot."

The third said "Well I got Homura and whoever agrees with him signing a scroll saying they agreed to it so I have proof of who agreed."

Naruto nods and Rin appears in a swirl of leaves and Naruto said "Good old man, now just leave everything to me and be ready for the fall out. On Friday things are going to goto hell and I need you to be surprised with the council so you can act correctly. I would tell you what I am planning but you never liked playing dirty politics from what I remember and that's what I am about to do."

The third sighed and said "No one is going to get hurt or killed are they Naruto."

Naruto said "No one is going to die but if things work like I got planned then you maybe able to get rid of all the civilians on the council once and for all. Now if you don't mind old man, I need to talk with my fiance and Rin privately."

The third nods and leaves and Rin asked "What is happening."

After explaining everything to her about the council meeting she clenched her fist and said "What do you need of me Naruto."

Naruto smiled a foxy grin and Angel said "Oh, I am so going to like this. Last time he had that grin he shoved a kunai covered in explosive tags up Shukakus ass."

Naruto said "Well..."

Over the next 3 days Rin was seen running all over Konoha as well as several people in business suits.

Finally Friday arrived and Naruto and Nan appeared in front of the council and the third asked "So what is Waves official decision of these matters."

Naruto said "Because of the majority vote that I have been informed of by the Hokage and sending the information to Wave the following actions have been taken. The Yamanaka flower shop has been closed and all merchandise from the store has been taken to Wave, All banks in Konoha have been relocated to Wave country and all accounts have been transferred with them so if you have any money in the banks then you will have to travel to Wave to get them. 1100 civilians have been evicted from their homes, 96 businesses including grocery stores, restaurants, hot springs, bars, gentlemen clubs, bookstores, hotels and other have all been closed as as of the moment we walked into these doors thanks to advance sealing have already had their buildings transfered to Wave as well. The new unfinished chunnin stadium has also been relocated to Wave along with the Hokage monument and several other things that have been owned by Wave country and its people along with anyplace that had mortgages against them...that reminds me, the Hokage tower also has been moved to Wave country now because the village has yet to pay the loan back on the new upgrades the building recieved. Also Konoha has lost the alliance it had with Spring country and the Fire lord says he is cutting AL funding to the village because the council has shown it is not smart enough to govern itself. Now Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama said because of the action of the council they officially resign as Konoha Shinobi and now allied themselves fully with Wave."

Just then an explosion was heard outside and Naruto said "That must be our ride. They said anyone who tries to stop Nan or myself from leaving Konoha will be killed. As of now I hereby resign my commission to Konoha." as he dropped the headband on the floor and both him and Nan smirked as they left in red and black flames."

The third Hokage was pale as he heard about what happened and just then the doors burst open and several ninja ran in screaming.

The third unleashed a massive amount of KI and said "Ibiki report."

Ibiki stepped forward and said "Sir, most of the buildings in the village suddenly went up in smoke a few minutes ago and Gambunta landed on the ground where the Hokage tower use to be with Tsunade and Jiraiya on his head. Then Naruto and Nan both appeared on Gambunta head and all 4 left. Also the heads of all the Hokage but yours sir have went up in smoke as well. What should we do."

The third looked at the council members who were all pale including the clan heads and said "What can we do, the civilian council has just destroyed our village." as he slumped into his chair and thought "_is this what you had planned all along Naruto. To get your revenge by taking everything from us for what they did to you as a child."_

just then a baby slug slipped across the desk in front of him and a small slip of paper appeared as the slug went up in smoke.

Everyone was to shocked beside the third to see it and he took the paper and saw a seal on it and channeled chakra into it and a small scroll popped out. He opened the scroll under his desk and began to read.

**DEAR OLD MAN**

**AFTER CAREFUL CONSIDERATION AND DISCUSSION MY FATHER AND I DECIDED THAT ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH, KONOHA HAS FINALLY LOST IT AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH I CARE FOR THE VILLAGE ITS TIME FOR THE WILL OF FIRE TO CLEAN THE UNDERBRUSH OUT OF THE VILLAGE TO ALLOW THE MIGHTY TREE TO GROW STRONG AGAIN. KONOHA ITSELF IS JUST A PLACE, THE PEOPLE OF KONOHA ARE THE TRUE WILL OF FIRE. I HAVE SENT CLONES AND THEY HAVE TALKED TO EACH OF THE CLAN HEADS THESE PAST DAYS AND AFTER REACHING SEVERAL AGREEMENTS WITH THEM EACH OF THE CLANS HAVE AGREED TO MOVE TO WAVE TO START OVER AND BESIDES THE ONES IN THE ROOM WITH YOU THEIR ENTIRE CLANS ARE ALREADY IN WAVE. I HAVE ALSO TALKED TO SOME OF THE CIVILIANS WHO HAVE EITHER BEEN NEUTRAL TOWARD ME OR HAVE SUPPORTED ME IN MY TIME HERE AND THEY ALSO HAVE BEEN MOVED BY THIS. YOU HAVE WANTED TO RETIRE FOR YEARS NOW BUT HELD ON OUT OF GUILT. DAD AND I OFFER YOU A JOB AS AN ADVISER TO THE NAMIKAGE. TELL THE PEOPLE OF KONOHA THAT ITS IS NO MORE, TELL THEM TO START A NEW LIFE, TELL THE NINJA IF THEY WANT THEY CAN COME TO WAVE AND IF THEY PASS A SIMPLE LIE DETECTOR TEST THEY MAY JOIN OUR VILLAGE AT THEIR CURRENT RANK. THE CIVILIANS CAN ALSO BUT IF THEY FAIL THE TEST THEN THEY WONT BE ABLE TO ENTER THE VILLAGE. THE FIRELORD TALKED WITH DAD AND AFTER HEARING ABOUT ALL THAT HAS TRULY BEEN GOING ON DECIDED TO SUPPORT WAVE VILLAGE INSTEAD. I NEVER ACTUALY WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN BUT THE COUNCIL FORCED MY HAND. I KNEW IF YOU WERE TOLD WHAT I WAS PLANNING YOU WOULD HAVE TRIED TO TALK ME OUT OF IT OR STOPPED ME BUT THIS IS TRULY THE ONLY WAY. ALSO THINK OF ALL THE LIVES THAT HAVE BEEN SAVED BECAUSE OROCHIMARU DOES NOT HAVE KONOHA TO DESTROY. **

**I AM SORRY FOR ANY PAIN I CAUSED, **

**NARUTO NAMIKAZE.**

The third read it over and over again and started to chuckle and finally burst out laughing.

Several people stepped away from him fearing he has went senile and the third said "Congratulation Homura, you have successfully destroyed Konoha. Ibiki, I want everyone to meet in front of the Hokage monument in 1 hour and I will tell everyone what is to happen now." as he laughs while walking out the door.

Homura said "I think he has lost it."

Hiashi said "No, I think you have." as he followed behind him after reading the scroll when he sensed chakra use from the hokage thanks to his bloodline and thought "_My clan made the right decision in joining the new village and thanks to the new seal promised by Naruto our family could finally become one. This village held to many bad memories to do so fully before now."_

Several other clan heads were thinking similar things while waiting for the final curtian call."

A few hours later a person was walking out the gates of Konoha and thought "_my master will be most interested in this new changed of events. Now all the chickens are coming home to roost."_


	26. Chapter 26

It has been 3 days since Judgement day as it has been called fell on Konoha. The third Hokage now lead around 1100 people toward the land of wave. Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves at one time housed over 8000 people in it. With the clans completely leaving Konoha as well as several business owners and their families who owed large debts to Naruto or the people of Wave it dropped down to a little over 5000 people. Now it is not widely known but there are a lot of clans in Konoha. There were around 60 clans in Konoha but only the main 13 are ever really recognised since they have the most people around 1200 total in those 13. The other clans make up the around 1000 total.

Now after the Hokage made his speech telling how the council were the ones responsible for destroying the village he offered the people the choice of coming with him, starting over somewhere else or stay in what was left of the village. When the older generation heard it was the village Nan and Naruto were in they immediately refused. The ninja of Konoha who had been loyal to the Hokage immediately agreed which was nearly all the gennin, most chunnin, ANBU and half of the Jounins. Some decided it was time to retire so they chose to go find a new life somewhere, around 1000 of the villagers and ninja stayed in what was left in Konoha and called everyone who was planning to leave traitor.

The third sighed remembering what Naruto note said and he thought "_your right Naruto, the people of Konoha have lost themselves and a cleansing fire was all that could save them. I had thought more then this would have come with me but arounnd 4000 either stayed or decided to go find a new place to live rather then come to wave."_

Kakashi who was walking beside the third said "I believe this is for the best Hokage-sama."

The third said "Just call me Saratobi from now on. I am no longer the Hokage since there is no longer a Konoha. Naruto was right about the village. It has lost sight of what made it special. I was blinded by my faith in the village to have not seen it sooner."

A voice said "True, and that is why you are weak." making all the ninja tense and look up noticing a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and a straw hat with a spiral mask on his face and Kakashi was on defensive quickly and said "Who are you."

The man chuckled and said "Impressive Kakashi, I only had to speak and appear in front of you before you even detected me. Of coarse my men that now surround you and the others made sure the genjutsu ensured that." as he waved his hand and a distortion effect happened completely around the group and nearly 1000 ninja were around the group and nearly every Konoha ninja thought "_how did they get so close without us detecting them."_

A figure stepped forward and said "What are your orders master."

The third narrowed his eyes and said "Danzo, what are you doing here." as he looked at Danzo and notice that his arm had been replaced as well as his eye that he had lost durring the war.

Danzo did not answer and the figure with the face mask said "That depends on the old fool here. If he agrees to my terms then I will not harm any of the people with him. Should any of you try to resist then my men here will kill you all."

A chunnin said "What makes you think you can beat us."

A chuckle was heard that several people knew and Orochimaru stepped out of the forest and said "because our master here is stronger then even me." shocking all who was there.

The third said "Who are you. If Orochimaru here is not the one in charge how do I know that you will honor your word to not harm my people unless you give me your name."

The man said "My name is Shiuke Chasue and its not exactly if you have a choice. The only option is how many of you will be alive if you don't listen to me. All you are really is bait for who I really want. I only need a few of you but the more I have the better odds are that he will come."

The third looked around and notice that none of his people could fight their way out and this would be a slaughter and the third said "What is it you want of us."

Shiuke said "For you _Hokage-sama, _I want you to continue to wave country and to deliver a message to the dobe. Tell him I am waiting where I shoved my fist through his lunges and he is to come in exactly 7 days to fight me there one on one. He can bring anyone he wishes to watch and I honestly want him to bring his bitch and slut with him. In fact." and before anyone could blink Orochimaru body fell to the ground as his head rolled across the ground to end at the feet of the Hokage.

Shiuke said "Tell him that the fight will be him vs me just like all those years ago. My own men will be there to watch over the prisoners as well as to ensure no one interferes in the fight, If they do then 10 prisoners will die."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said "Tell me Shiuke, how did you return."

Shiuke chuckled and then laughed evilly and said "I see you finally know who I really am Kakashi. Good. To answer your question its real simple. After I became the Nanadiame Hokage, its was really simple. I called a special meeting with all of our allies and villagers to discuss the disappearance of the former Rokudaime Hokage and then when all the pathetic villagers and the dobes friends were standing in front of the Hokage tower I used a forbidden jutsu I learned from Orochimaru files to return here and it only cost the total of 10000 human souls."

At this everyone was wide eyed and gasped and the third said "Forbidden jutsu:Soul of Time." as he looked at Shiuke and said "Your Sasuke Uchiha, Aren't you."

Shiuke chuckled and reached up to his mask and pulled it off and smirked and said "Finally a pathetic leaf ninja grows a brain. To bad it won't do you any good. Even after I turned traitor, killed hundreds of leaf ninja, joined Orochimaru as his apprentice and then joined Uchiha Madara with his plans to destroy the village, the only person who was able to stop me was the dobe but he could not kill me because of the village wanting me alive for my bloodline so he brought me back. Once I recovered I first took his fiance away from him, then I used her and threw her away. I then took his dream of being the Hokage. The day he was sworn in exactly 3 days after the death of Tsunade the Godaime Hokage I told the council a traitor would be a better leader then a demon and their hate for the big bad Kyuubi let them ruin his coronation embarrassing him in front of all his precious people and the entire village and named me the new Hokage. For the next 3 months he was known as the 1 minute Kage but that damn bitch Kyuubi offered him a deal. A chance to come back in time and change it where the leaf would not be destroyed and to stop me. I admit it was fun watching him from the shadows trying to be the big hero by saving nearly 20000 people from across the lands who would have died over the years and letting him find my bitch of a sister Itachi again and fall in love with her. That's right old fool, I know exactly who Nan is. I remember shoving my hand through her heart and holding it as her last words were spoken before I crushed it. You know what her last words were. It wasn't forgive me for killing our clan, or sorry little brother. It was tell the dobe that she was sorry she had to lie to him to protect him and she really did love him. Can you believe that. The bitch actually loved him.

That's why when I prepared to come back in time also I decided the best coarse of action would be to make her and him get close and then destroy then and then let her watch as I kill her lover in front of her before I end her pathetic excuse of a life. Now your time is moving you old fool so you better get the message to the dobe. In fact tell him I want him in 5 days. Your still a half day from Wave and it will take him 3 days to get to where we are to fight and tell him Iruka and Konohamaru will be the first to die." as 2 blurs moved and appeared next to Sasuke with Konohamaru and Iruka in their arms with a kunai at their necks.

The third paled and Kakashi said "How can we trust you wont kill us before he arrives."

Sasuke said "you can't but I know the dobe won't fight me for real unless his precious people are in danger so I will keep you all alive until then. Men, round them up and lets move them to where I am to fight. If anyone attempts to fight or flee kill him or her and then the next 20 people around that person."

Sasuke jumped into the trees and was out of sight within seconds.

The third watched as the villagers and the ninja all slowly were lead away.

The third picked up the head of Orochimaru and thought "_I understand everything now Naruto. I just wished you could have told me the truth yourself but if you had then I would have stopped you since no one should play god. Looks like your past has returned." _as he took to the trees.

When the third arrived at the bridge to wave country he saw the gates that use to be in front of Konoha on the bridge open wide and if he had time he would have marveled at the sights but for now he was searching for Naruto. Tracking chakra he had nearly made it across the bridge when 10 people dressed in what looked like ANBU appeared and one said "HALT. Who are you and why are you in a hurry."

The third cursed to himself and said "My name is Sasuke Saratobi. I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha and I must find Naruto Namikaze quickly. The people I was bringing from Konoha here were all captured and I was told to deliver a message or they will begin killing my people including my grandson.

One of the men flinched and said "Follow me." as he turned and started running.

The third started to follow and 4 of the men surrounded him as they moved across the bridge and then toward where the hidden village of wave actually was.

10 minutes later they arrived in the village and the third was shocked by the size of the village and the man who lead him there said "Namikaze-sama is currently in the Namikaze office." as they continued on their way by rooftop.

Once they made it to the top floor of the Namikake tower the third burst through the door ignoring the guards or the secretary.

Minato looked at the third and saw he was panting and the guards were ready to try and arrest him when Minato waved his hand stopping them.

They quickly left and Naruto walked in from one of the side rooms and blinked and said "Jiji, what are you doing here already."

The third looked at him and glared and said "Why didn't you tell my your from the future."

Minato and Naruto both paled and the third said "Forget it, I don't have time to get answers. Sasuke Uchiha, YOUR Sasuke Uchiha has also came back in time and is currently holding around 1100 of my civilians and ninja. He wants you to meet him where he said he shoved his fist through your chest. He said if you don't meet him in 5 days then he will start killing them starting with Iruka and my grandson."

Naruto dropped the scroll he had in his hand and said "Shit."

Minato said "Is that all he said."

The third said "he said to bring anyone you want but he hopes you bring the Kyuubi and his sister. Angel is Kyuubi, isn't she."

Minato sighed and said "Yes."

The third glared at him and said "Damn it, when this is over you are explaining everything to me. If I don't like what I hear I am summoning the shinigami to take all 3 of our souls to hell."

Naruto said "I'm not letting him get Nan or Angel."

The third said "It's not that simple. The way he talked I think if they don't come with you then he will start killing people anyways. He said that he wanted her to see her love die in front of her after her future self told him that she loved you and was sorry she had to lie to protect you. He said it was her last words before he crushed her heart in his hands."

Naruto eyes flashed red and he said "2 hours." as he disappeared in a flash of red.

Minato said "Great." as he quickly got up and started to bark out orders.


	27. Chapter 27

2 hours later Naruto was standing in front of Hero's Bridge getting ready to cross it when he felt several chakra signatures approaching.

Within a few seconds several people landed near Naruto and his face immediately hit the dirt as 2 pairs of fist impacted on his head.

Grumbling Naruto got up off the ground and dusted himself off and looked back only to flinch at the looks both his fiances were giving him.

Naruto said "What." acting all innocent.

Both Nan and Angel looked at each other before giving him a punch each to the face sending him flying back onto the ground sliding to stop at the feet of some of the others who arrived.

Angel said "Kit, do you have any idea of how stupid this is. I mean not to tell me or Nan about the little bastard being here. You can't make mistake against him. Your too even."

Naruto slowly stood back up only to meet the ground again from another 2 sets of female fist.

Naruto replaced himself that time with Jiraiya and said "STOP IT." as he looked at his mother and Tsunade.

Tsunade said "Brat, I know you can be stupid at times but running right into his trap is not going to do anything but get yourself and those hostages killed."

Naruto said "I'm not running into his trap. This is something 10 years in the making. Neither of us are willing to back down and anyone who gets in our way will die. Now if you don't mind. I got some people to save." as he ignored everyone and took off across the bridge.

Nan growled and said "God damn that ass hole. Why the hell did I fall in love with an idiot like him."

Angel said "Same reason I did. Hes to pure not to fall for." as she started across the bridge with Nan right behind her.

As they started off Minato appeared and said "C-ya." as he took off ignoring the looks everyone was giving him as he took off after his son.

Before anyone could react several blurs shot past the standing people as Kisame, Zabuza, Raiga, Nawaki, Jiraiya, Dan, and Saratobi, along with several male Hyuugas, Naras, Aburame, Akamichi, Yamanakas and Inuzakus shot pass them along with a few others.

Tsunade said "Why the hell are all men such idiots that they rush into battle."

Haku who landed beside her said "Because they expect us to save them." as she shot off across the bridge.

Tsunade looked at Shizune and Kushina and said "Shizune, hold down the fort with my kids. I got some heads to club. Ready Kushina."

Kushina cracked her neck and said "I guess its time for the Red Death to return to the world." as she took off across the bridge.

Shizune sighed as she watched Tsunade and the others leave and thought "_please come home safe all of you."_

Naruto was traveling when he felt the others slowly start to catch up to him and Nan pulled up beside him and asked as they jumped from tree to tree "Whats the plan."

Naruto said "Simple, I take Sasuke and everyone else tries to get the hostages out of danger."

Angel who was on his other side now asked "And whats your plan for your fight."

Naruto was quite for several minutes and said "One of us won't live pass this battle. Its time for to end everything."

Saratobi caught up and asked "Exactly where is the fight going to be Naruto."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and said "The Valley of the End. Its where him and I had our first true fight. Ironic it will be where we also have our last."

Minato turned around and jumped in front of Naruto still leaping from tree to tree but with his back facing the way he was heading and asked "So do you actually have a plan beside walk in, bust heads and walk out."

Naruto smirked and said "Yeah I do. Nan, Angel and I will head in. When you guys hear the battle start head in and get the hostages...exactly how the hell did he capture them in the first place old man." as he looked at the Sandiame.

The third said "We were walking down the road when all of a sudden he appeared and then a genjutsu dropped and there was nearly 1000 enemy ninja surrounding us. There was no way to escape. I still can't believe he killed Orochimaru just like that."

Naruto stopped running and looked at the third and said "You never said he killed Hebi Teme. Is there anything else you forgot to say."

The third said "No why."

Angel said "If you don't mind tell us all about the encounter start to finish one more time." as the others caught up with them.

The third sighed and started to explain everything and Naruto said "So he had on an Akatasuki cloak as well as told you his name was Shiuke Chasue. That means he was the one who killed Madara and the others. Dad, were we ever able to get a hold of the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi."

Minato thought a moment and said "We got a hold of Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Gobi, Rokubi, and Kyuubi, The Nanabi and the Hachibi we were never able to get a hold of. Why."

Naruto looked at his hand and said "Then that means Sasuke has it." getting several gasp from the people around him."

The third asked "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Originally Sasuke was the one who captured the Hachibi for Akatasuki. It is also the only ring that is not here. That ring was with Orochimaru originally but since hes dead now that means Sasuke must have it for himself. Sasuke would want any advantage he can get in battle."

Minato frowned and said "I got an Idea son."

Naruto looked at him and Minato said "Well..."

When Naruto, Nan and Angel arrived at the Valley of the end Naruto sweat dropped as he saw the people from Konoha in a cage above the Valley and saw Several figures all dressed in sound uniforms except for 2 who were in Akatasuki cloaks on each side of a thrown that Sasuke sat in.

Naruto said "Hello Teme. You need that many men to equal me."

Sasuke smirked and said "Hello Dobe and for your information my parents were married when they had me. Can you say the same. As for my men here, the only 2 who might fight are the 2 beside me. After all they came back from the dead just to see your fiances. Everyone else is here to watch unless someone else arrives and tries to interfere."

Naruto snorts and said "The best thing about you ran down your mothers legs Teme. Your nothing but a reject."

Nan elbowed him and said "Don't talk that way about mom. Dad may have been a bastard but she wasn't. As for Sasuke being a bastard he might have been. Mom had to get her satisfaction from somewhere since Dad was to stuck up to stick it in her." with a smirk."

One of the figures beside Sasuke said "And you would know about Uchiha sticking it in Females, wouldn't you Nan." as he slowly reached up and removed his hood and mask showing Nan who it was.

Nan eyes got wide and said "YOU...Didn't I already end your life once asshole."

The man chuckled and said "Shut up bitch. This time when I get ready to make you my bitch I will make sure I break both your legs and arms so you can't attack me from behind when I take my pants off. I remember you hit me in the neck knocking me out and from what I was told you shoved me in a river to drown. Couldn't kill me with a weapon."

Nan started to charge toward the figure but Naruto grabbed her and said "Calm down Nan. Who is that jackass."

Nan took several breaths and said through gritted teeth "His name is..."

Nan was interrupted by the man who said "Shut it whore. You have no right to speak my name. As for the baka beside you that wants to know my name. Its simple. I am Shishui Uchiha."

Naruto eyes narrowed as the name clicked and said "So your the guy who tried to rape Nan. I take it you been resurrected by using the Edo Tensei - Resurrection to the Impure World."

Sasuke said "Close dobe. I experimented with what I learned from Madara and Orochimaru and improved that jutsu to make it a true resurrection. It still requires a sacrafice of someone with similar blood to work and I also require the ashes or the body of the person I am trying to bring back to life. Luckily for me I had thought ahead for both these 2 here. I also have the ability to make them better by changing their bodies by adding other peoples remains as well. You served your usefulness Itachi. It was thanks to adding your ashes that these 2 both now have the Mangekyou Sharingan." with a smirk on his face.

Naruto said "So you gave one guy an upgrade and since you said it requires a similar blood relations that means you must have used the Sasuke of this time to use."

Sasuke chuckled and said "Yes. Can you guess the other person here."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Sakura."

The second person reached up and removed her cloak and mask and Angel growled as she saw the adult Sakura from before they came back and said "Hello Naruto-kun. Figures you would have to step down to sleep with a demon and a murdering slutty traitor because you never were man enough to please a real woman." as she shifted her hand onto her hip striking a sexy pose.

Angel growled and said "That bitch is mine."

Sasuke stood up and pressed a button on a remote and a clicking noise was heard and he said "Now Dobe, I have just activated a bomb on the bottom of those cages that hold the people above the canyon floor. It is set to go off at Sunset. The only way to save them is to kill me before then. Not going to happen." as he threw off his cloak showing him in a set of snow armor.

Naruto said "Fine, its time we end this once and forever Teme." as he got into a fighting stance and disappeared from view. Sasuke likewise did and then the sound of metal meeting metal was heard and Naruto and Sasuke were matching each other in a sword fight.

Angel said "Lets go peptobismal, looking at you is giving me heartburn." as she jumped clear across the canyon floor and hit Sakura in the face.

Shishui smirked and started using shushin to appear all over the canyon before appearing in front of Nan and threw a punch at her face only for Nan to block it and she said "I'm not a weak little girl like I was back then bastard." as she sent a knee to his groin.

Down on the water Naruto jumped back and threw a kunai at Sasuke who moved and backflipped over a leg sweep from Sasuke.

Sasuke springboard off the water trying to catch Naruto in the face but Naruto ducked under the kick and punched Sasuke in the face sending him skipping across the water.

With Nan

Nan had her Sharingan and appear behind Shishui and went to stab him in the heart but Shishui went up in smoke.

Nan bit her lips as she felt a kunai cut her side as she jumped out of the way and thought "_damn it, this was how he beat me all those years ago. I guess I have no choice but to use that."_as she ripped off her sleeve of her shirt and bit her finger and ran the blood across a seal on her upper arm.

Shishui appeared right in front of Nan and was about to stab her when he was suddenly blown back by a huge release of chakra.

Shishui was momentarily blinded and when he looked up he saw Nan had a tail behind her and her hands were more claw like and and white chakra was running down her arm.

Shishui narrowed his eyes and asked "Whats this bitch."

Nan smirked and said "A trick I learned from Rokubi. However this is something I learned from my fiance." as she disappeared and Shishui screamed as his arm exploded as Nan appeared in front of him.

He quickly shushin away and held his arm as it regrew and said "I see, lets see if you can match my speed."

Soon both were nothing but blurs as one shushined and the other flash stepped.

Across the valley Angel and Sakura were basically in an all out bitch cat fight. There was no techniques. It was nothing more then biting, clawing, hair pulling and eye gouging. Sakura super strength was blocked by Angels tails deflecting the blows and Kyuubi cuts on Sakura healed nearly as fast as Angels own.

Naruto and Sasuke were now flashing through hand signs as lightning, fire, water, wind, and earth flew everywhere with neither actually calling out any techniques as they cancelled out.

Sasuke was getting sick of this and threw 6 shurikens at Naruto who pulled out 2 kunais and blocked the shurikens and then threw his own kunai only for Sasuke to jump out of the way.

Naruto growled and pulled out 2 more kunais and threw them at Sasuke who ran around valley floor.

Sasuke had enough and ran up the wall and started to flash through hand signs and a chidori appeared on his arm.

Naruto quickly formed a Rasengan in his own hand and glanced at Nan and Angel and as Sasuke charged toward Naruto he began one hand signs and Naruto smirking was the last thing Sasuke knew before all hell broke lose.

Up on the side of the canyon wall the men who were watching the battle each cheering on as Naruto and his fiances were hurt suddenly saw a white light engulf the valley floor.

When the light died down the cage that was above the valley floor with all the prisoners was now gone along with Angel, Sakura, Nan, and Shishui.

Sasuke growled as he pulled himself out of the wall rubbing his ribs where Naruto had kicked him before the entire valley floor was covered in the blinding light.

He looked at the head of the Shodaime Hokage and saw Naruto standing there with his arms crossed and said "What the hell was that dobe."

Naruto said "Just getting rid of all the spectators so I could finally go all out."

Sasuke said "Whatever, they served their purpose and once I kill you I will track them down and kill them." as he pulled out his sword and started to charge toward Naruto only for birds to fly at him and explode forcing him to start dodging as the sky was filled with several hundred birds.

When the light died down Nan and the others looked around and saw they were still in the valley of the end but Naruto, Sasuke, and all his men were now gone.

Shishui asked "What the hell just happened bitch."

His answer was a kick in the back of the head sending him face first into the wall and an angry shout said "That's my future daughter in law ass hole."

Shishui turned and went wide eyed as now there were nearly 1000 ninja all with the Wave hiates on their head and before he had time to think he was suddenly getting pinballed around the valley by a yellow flash.

While this was happening Sakura was now being held by Tsunade and Angel got up slowly whipping the blood from her mouth and said "You have no idea how much I am going to enjoy this bitch. This is for hurting Naruto-kun." as she held out her hand and a flaming Rasengan appeared in her hand and she reached back and flung her hand into Sakura head.

As her head exploded her body fell to the ground and began shifting to the younger Sakura body.

When the yellow flashes stopped Shishui was bleeding and panting hard as his body began to heal and Nan appeared in front of him and began to stomp a mud hole in his balls and as he cried out every guy there was covering themselves and as she began to lose steam she looked at him and black flames shot out of her eye and hit his groin setting it on fire.

As they regrew they were immediately burned off again and again. He screamed out for several minutes Nan saw his healing was almost ended since it took longer and longer to heal and she sent another burst of black flames at his head this time and his body exploded and turned back into young Sasuke body.

When that happened she looked over and saw all the prisoners were free and the third was quickly talking to all the ninja from Konoha.

Back with Naruto him and Sasuke were now moving at speeds none of the people watching could even track. No words were spoken and justu were ignore. It was all out speed, taijutsu and kenjutsu.

Sasuke was getting frustrated and said "Well I guess I should just end this. You obviously are no match for me so I think its time I showed you the jutsu I used to help me defeat Itachi." as he disappeared and reappeared on the head of Madara.

Naruto also disappeared and appeared on the head of the Shodaime.

Sasuke let the curse seal formed up to stage 2 and he then began making hand signs and several Naruto appeared and began forming hand seals as well except for the real Naruto who had jumped into the air above the valley floor and using wind chakra to remain floating in the air.

Sasuke said "I hope your ready to die dobe but don't worry, my sister and that demon will soon be joining you. Say hello to KIRIN." as he shot several balls of fire into the air and then quickly formed a chidori.

The sky began to crackle with lightning as Naruto opened his eyes and chakra began to shoot out of his body forming a sphere and the clones of Naruto all began shooting different elemental jutsu at Naruto which were absorbed by the Naruto chakra dome he was in.

The sky suddenly morphed into a creature of lightning that shot down toward Naruto.

As the 2 hit an explosion rocked the entire valley.

Sasuke was laughing until he heard a voice said "Whats so funny Teme." coming from inside the dust cloud.

As the dust cloud disappeared Naruto was seen there slighty winded with 9 tails flapping behind him and all around him were ninja everywhere from not only wave but Konoha.

Sasuke eyes got wide as several shouts of Kuchyose no Jutsu." was heard and he looked on the others side of the destroyed valley wall and saw the slug boss, the toad boss, the new snake boss, an 8 tail fox, a huge 1 tail cat, a huge 5 tail weasel with people all standing on their head.

A shout of "Hidden mist Jutsu." from the water quickly engulfed the entire valley in a thick mist.

Kakashi voice said from inside the mist "Whoever has the highest kills gets a steak dinner from me." as he activated his one eyed Sharingan.

Sasuke for the first time became concerned and Naruto said "Now Sasuke, lets have some fun." as he disappeared faster then Sasuke true Sharingan could see and he punched Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke began to fly up into the air only for Naruto the birds from earlier to start attacking him.

As the battle began the third appeared in front of Danzo with Enma in staff form and began fighting the old war horse.

Nan who was still pissed off was cutting through the sound nins ruthlessly.

Tsunade was punching the ground and grabbing the earth throwing it at the enemy nins. Jiraiya had Gambunta spitting oil as the fox boss was spitting fox fire as it engulfed several of the nins.

Katsuyu was spitting acid cutting off any escape route the enemy nins might have had.

The snake boss was eating any sound nins who got in its way as Anko threw kunais with exploding tags at enemy nins.

As the sound nins tried to use sound attacks to stop the Wave and Konoha nin the soon found they couldn't for some reason. The answer was the 5 tail weasel and 1 tail cat were both sending resenting purring sound that stopped all sound attacks

It was not long before the sound nins were being wiped out because they sought quantity over quality. Thats not to say there were no casualties for the Konoha or Wave nins but for every 1 that did die 75 sound nins died.

As the clean up began the sound of high speed hits was heard and everyone saw above the valley 2 blurs were engaged in a full out battle.

No one could believe the actual power behind the attacks and not even the bloodline users could see clearly.

Naruto blocked a kick and threw a punch only to receive a roundhouse that he returned with a spin kick. Blow for blow Sasuke and Naruto fought as 2 demons.

Finally both were sent from a punch each toward the valley walls.

Just like the first time they fought Sasuke climbed out in his winged demon form and Naruto said "Sasuke, Its time to end this once and for all. No holding back."

Sasuke wiped his mouth and said "Fine." as he wiped blood across the ring on his finger and black chakra began shooting out of his body.

Naruto frowned and said "I have no choice." as he ripped off what was left of his snow armor and began making hand signs as he wiped blood across the seal over his heart.

Red chakra began to flare around him getting gasp from all the older Konoha nins as they felt the Kyuubi chakra but what shocked them even more was as the chakra came out it quickly changed to blue.

The Sandaime asked "Whats going on."

Angel said "Hes taking the last of my power. After this is done his chakra supply will fully be unlimited. Just like Sasuke. This time when they meet it will be whose body can hold out the longest." as she looked over her shoulder.

Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke heard her and then looked at both of them.

Sasuke began hand seals and grabbed his hand as black lightning formed on his hand and arm.

Naruto held his hand in front of him and a Rasengan began to form but then the tails waving behind him each began to spin and tap the Rasengan as it changed shape.

The older nins all gasped as they realised what was happening with the Rasengan.

Sasuke said "**Here I come Dobe, prepare to die Hachibi Chidori**." as his wings flapped and he began flying toward Naruto.

Naruto said "**This is the end, one shall stand and one shall fall, Kitsune Elemental Rasenshuriken**." as he leaped into the air toward Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto both neared each other and time itself slowed down around both. As they drew back they flung their attacks at each other and as the 2 attack met a white and black energy ball appeared around them similar to what happened the first time they were here. As the 2 balls hit everyone heard voices and they looked up and gasped as they saw both boys life flash in the energy balls. Naruto in white and Sasuke in black. They watched every event of both boys lives, past present and future. They saw how Sasuke was given everything as Naruto was also denied everything. One working hard and one getting the easy life. They were shocked by both boys lives. They saw the war, Akatsuki, as well as every other thing that happened.

Then they watched as Naruto dream was taken and then how Kyuubi freed herself and at first they saw how Naruto had planned to get revenge but once he came back and saw the actual destruction his forgiveness of them. Him pissing on Kakashi, shitting on the third, his training with Kyuubi, the deception they pulled to save lives they all saw end sadly.

They saw how Sasuke became delusional, power hungry, vengeful, and then how he destroyed the best thing they all could have ever hoped for. They then saw how he tricked all the people Naruto saved to sacrifice them to come back. How he killed future Sakura and brought her body to the past. They saw as he experimented on people, taking out Akatasuki, his plans for revenge, his stalking of naruto, they saw his spy in Konoha who was Mizuki in sexy no jutsu. They watched as he offered young Sasuke and Sakura a chance for revenge and then how he used forbidden jutsu on them. They then watched as he planned to capture the Konoha nins, they watched as the people back in Konoha who decided to stay were all slaughtered by Sasuke while he waited for Naruto.

They then watched as the fight happened and now that it was going at a speed they could see they were shocked by both boys fighting abilities. The air around the ball began to become unstable.

Angel screamed "EVERYONE, GET OUT OF THE VALLEY, ITS GOING TO EXPLODE." as she grabbed a wounded man and jumped out of the valley.

Everyone did as well grabbing wounded or dead and got out of the valley.

Within a few minutes of everyone leaving an explosion rocked the valley. It blew with the force of a volcano.

As the dust cloud passed by the ninja from Konoha and Wave they all began to run toward the valley.

In front was those closes to Naruto.

When they got there they were all shocked as both naruto and Sasuke were still standing but had a sword in each of their chest as their body were leaning against each other with Sasuke head on Naruto shoulder and Naruto on Sasuke. Neither was moving.

Nan and Angel quickly appeared by Naruto and shoved Sasuke body away as they lowerd Naruto to the ground softly.

Tsunade quickly began working on him and for the next 40 minutes she continued to try and save him.

She finally had to stop and fall back on the ground panting and Kushina asked in a scared voice "Is he going to be ok Tsunade."

Tsunade looked at her and...


	28. Chapter 28

Tsunade looked at her and said "There's nothing more I can do for him. Hes dying."

Kushina sighed at that moment and then asked "What's wrong with him. Why can't you help him." as she gave a sad look toward Tsunade who was giving her one as well.

Tsunade said "He is no longer producing chakra. As his body uses what he has left he will die."

Angel said "Then so will we then." as she looked at Naruto.

The third who was looking at Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Angel said "Were linked. Everyone has to pay the shinigami sooner or later when you mess with his domain. Naruto, Nan, myself, Minato and Kushina will all die. There's nothing we can do about it."

Just then Naruto started to cough up blood. Nan lifted his head up and placed his head on her lap as she wiped the blood of his face.

As everyone slowly circled around Naruto, Naruto hair started to change from normal blond to grey and his body started to age. Nan, Angel, Kushina, and Minato also started to age at an incredible rate.

Sasuke coughed drawing everyone attention and Kushina said "You got to be shitting me." as she walked over to Sasuke body and pulled Naruto sword out of his chest and said "See you in hell." as she sliced his head off and then placed Naruto sword on his chest.

At this time she looked to be about 50 years old.

Jiraiya looked at Minato and said "Looks like I am going to lose you again kid."

Minato sighed and nods and said "I have one last request Jiraiya sensei. When we pass on will you take our bodies to Sumato Island to the shrine there."

Jiraiya nods and said "Yes, my family will honor your last request brat."

Minato nods and Angel who looked to be about 60 said "Rin, Kakashi, Anko, Zabuza, Haku, and Raiga, can you all come here for a moment."

As the 6 people walked forward Angel said "I want you all to do follow my hand signs. Its the release jutsu for the memories that we gave you guys to help us. It will take away the side effect that might happen when we die. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Dan, Kisame and Nawaki have already done them before since they already had enough painful memories."

Each of them nod their heads and began following the handsigns. After nearly 2000 they said "Memory life Release." and each of them glowed.

As the light died down Minato who looked to be about 90 said "Saratobi, I have one final request. Can you finish training the next Namikage. It appears neither myself or Naruto will be able to. We have already nominated Zabuza as the next leader. He may be a little ruff but he is loyal and also a very good judge of character."

The third said "I will Minato."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at Nan and Angel and said "I'm sorry I didn't get to marry you both. I hope we see each other on..." as his eyes glossed over and his chest stopped moving.

Moments later Nan fell across him and Angel fell beside him also.

Kushina and Minato kissed one last time as both fell to thier knees before passing away.

Everyone looked down in mourning of the ones who died. Jiraiya walked over and pulled out a scroll as he sealed each of their bodies.

The trip back to the hidden village of wave was a sad event.

When they returned the word spread about the loss of the 5. Within a few days Jiraiya chartered a private boat for Tsunade, Shizune, Nawaki, Dan, and the kids along with Kisame and Yugito. As they were preparing to leave several people came by to offer gifts they asked to have put on the graves of the 5 lost loved ones. Finally all that was left was the third, Zabuza, Kakashi, Rin, Anko, Haku, and Raiga.

As the boat was pulling away the third said "So, how long is this little act going to go on." making the 6 other look at him funny.

Kakashi asked "What do you mean sir."

The third said "I translated the agreement that was placed in the Namikage tower. I know the Sake you all drank to get the memories made you each have a form of immortality. I also know the jutsu you all did before the deaths must have been the cancel jutsu. So that means you all can live normal. I know with everything that happened Naruto would not have been able to come back and neither would Nan, Angel and I know Kushina and Minato would not leave them after being returned together so I assume the whole death was an act."

A figure stepped out of the shadows with red hair and green eyes and said "Just proves how wise you truly are old man."

The third looked at the figure and said "So whats to happen now Naruto."

The man said "Its a long journey to the island of Sumato. A single ship could easily be lost at sea by a storm. All hands on board could be lost."

The third said "I see, so why the whole death scene. Why not just leave."

The man said "The final curse the jinchuuriki must bear old man is we must create 100 decendants. Kami won't let us die until we do so those who have bloodlines won't die out when we do. Humans in general are stupid and greedy. Immortality and power are to interesting to be ignored. Sooner or later people would have tried to use us for weapons, breeding factories and other such deals. This way we all die out. Kisame and Yugito have fallen for each other. I think its because he looks like a fish and shes part cat. Nan, Angel and I are all tired of fighting and the people I saved are not the same ones I grew up with. The fact I know them from my past makes dealing with them increadibly difficult. As for how we pulled that off, it was all a kitsune illusion. Please don't hate the ones here or reveal our existence. They only did what was necessary to ensure the future of everyone we hold precious. We plan to take our ship beyond the farthest island and explore the great sea. We have enough food in scrolls to last 200 years. In that time we will either return to this land where we will be nothing but legends or find new lands where nobody knows us. I hope you understand old man."

The third sighed and said "I do. I just wish I could see my grandson finish growing up."

The man smiled and said "Don't worry, you will. I made one last deal with death. I gave him my last memory sake and asked him to allow our precious people to see what happens with us until we can join you on the other side. I will miss you all and my family said to please live a long, happy and good life. Have kids, get laid, drink, and above all, enjoy your new future. From those of us who are immortal. Goodbye and good luck." as he went up in smoke and in his place was a scroll.

Haku bent down and picked the scroll up and opened it. As she did the scroll exploded and every one of them was covered in tie-die paint.

Out at sea on the boat the captain of the ship changed into a blond with whiskers and laughed as he heard several shouts of his name. He set the boat on auto and stepped out on the deck and said "Well everyone, jiji send his regards, so I hope everyone is ready. Our new adventure begins."

Yugito who was sitting in Kisame arms said "Quit being a drama queen Naruto or I am going to start calling you emo."

Naruto pouted and Minato said "You know, dye his hair black and change his eyes to brown and he would be a poster child of an emo with that look.

Kushina hit him over the head and said "Remember that when your sleeping on the couch bud."

At this everyone laughed.

Shizune sighed and said "I'm going to miss my friends but I love being with my family." as she held Nawaki.

Angel said "So, I say in about 2 months we should be able to find and reach an island that use to be known as Hawaii. Its a tropical paradise."

Nan said "I can't wait. Once we get there we can get married and then start our family."

Kushina said "I hear you, to bad I am going to have to take it easy then, after all, Naruto going to have a little brother or sister then."

Naruto got wide eyed and Minato fainted.

Tsunade laughed and said "Yeah, good thing Shizunes a registered nurse since I'm in the same boat."

Dan and Jiraiya fainted and Shizune said "Um, me to." and Nawaki fainted.''

Naruto sweatdropped and said "If either of you say your pregnant I am swimming back to Wave." as he looked at Nan and Angel.

Angel said "No, just pms."

Nan said "Really, me too."

Naruto looked down and said "Kami, why the hell do you hate me."

Naruto couldn't be for sure but he could have swore he heard someone say "Because I can."


End file.
